Generating Lightning
by Icewhisker21
Summary: After Azula's four year stay at the asylum she has finally returned home. With Zuko's help she was able to recover and finish her therapy. However, things between the Fire Siblings have never been that simple. Tension grows and feelings collide in ways they never would have predicted. Discovering secrets was half the battle. Pairings: Zucest/Maiko triangle.
1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since Azula had returned home, back to the Fire Nation royal palace. After four years in the institution, she was finally released, after showing great progress in her mental health and going through therapy. She had been very resistant at first, not willing to admit that she needed any kind of help or wanted it, but after making a deal with her brother, the Fire Lord, that she would gain freedom through this, she grudgingly agreed. The progress was slow at first. Many times there were changes in her therapist due to some "accidents" of crossing territory into her personal life that she did not want to approach, but soon enough that had to be addressed. She refused to talk to anyone about her relationship with her mother. Anyone who tried to argue otherwise would get burned severely. After being approached by her brother about the situation, it took a different turn, one that even he did not see coming.

[Flashback]

" _I'm not going to engage anyone on that topic…and you cannot convince me otherwise Zuzu." She lay on her bed in the room she was kept in. Her bed was on the far wall away from the door under a window that over looked Ember Island. Ironic that it was here that she was forced to reside on, the place where their family was the happiest at one point. The furnishings in the room were not all that bad. She had a dresser to keep her clothes in, even though that wasn't many and it was only the garbs that the institution provided. She had cosmetics for her pleasure of using, and a desk with books she had requested to read and pass the time. When you have the Fire Lord as family, there were some exceptions and rewards for good behavior._

 _She lay there with one arm behind her head and the other held in front of her. Zuko watched her create a ball of blue fire in her hand. She was making the flame swirl and flare to her will. She almost seemed at peace, her eyes captivated by the life force, in her own world that no one could enter. One might believe they could sneak up on her unaware, but that would be a death wish. He knew all too well her senses had been adapted to focus in on everything around her. He remembered trying to sneak up on her all the time to try and scare her like she did to him when they were kids. Each time he thought he had actually succeeded, she surprised him by talking like she knew he was there all along or hurling a ball of fire where he would be hiding. It was usually the later._

 _Her brother sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had been working on controlling his temper, and it had greatly improved, but when it came to his sister…well, all that went right out the window. "Azula…you can't keep avoiding this…it's the reason why you had your breakdown in the first place."_

 _She closed her fist around the azure flame, dissipating it immediately and sat up abruptly. She glared daggers at him and looked ready to argue the point but stopped the moment she met her brother's eyes and the retort died on her tongue. He gazed into her golden orbs, one eye brow raised._ Do you really want to argue about this? _She looked away and sat farther back on the bed with her back against the window. She had one knee drawn up and her arm draped lazily over it. She looked at the scenery instead, deciding that it was the most fascinating thing in the world. But he knew her better than that and she knew that as well. "I can't…" Her voice betrayed the pain that she was feeling about this conversation and the forbidden topic surrounding it._

 _His eyes gained a look of concern. It was rare to see his sister display her emotions to him. He noticed though, that it was becoming more frequent. He had started visiting her after the first year, fear keeping him away, afraid of what she would say or do when she saw him. At first there had been harsh words and accusations thrown from both sides, even a few fire balls, but after they had laid everything out on the table, they both had gained a new respect for one another. He made frequent visits at least once a week and they had slowly started opening up to each other, repairing the damage that had been done to their relationship._

 _He crossed the room and kneeled before her, placing a hand on her leg in comfort. She visibly flinched and slowly turned her head to look at him. Her breathing had picked up slightly but she was able to hide it from her sibling. There was a reason why they had breathing exercises as kids for their fire bending. The key to her nations elemental bending was from the breath. It helped the user to gain control over the fire they created. And depending on how heavy or how light your breathing was, decided how much command you had over it. Breathing also helped to gain control over your emotions. The prodigy was no short of a master at that._

 _He thought he noticed a shift in her demeanor but he discarded it. He was the first to speak. "There has to be someone you can talk to about this." He paused, gave his next words some thought and continued "Is there anyone you would be willing to talk to about this?"_

 _She didn't respond right away. Her gaze becoming distant and deep in thought. There was only one person she would be willing to talk to about their mother. He was kneeling right before her. Would she be able to, was the question. She knew that she couldn't avoid this anymore than she could avoid the impending doom her father had set her up for. The betrayals she had faced due to the ideas placed in her head…the absolute pathetic loss from the Agni Kai against her brother for the throne. The last thought made her grimace and she closed her eyes only to open them up a second later._

 _She hesitantly placed her hand over his, grabbing it lightly. He was visibly surprised by this show of affection from her. Her eyes locked on his and Zuko was taken aback by the intensity of her stare and the words she spoke had thrown him off guard. "You" It was all she said._

[End Flashback]

From that point on her recovery had sped up significantly. She still talked to her therapist about topics ranging from her childhood, to her friends, to her father. They never once talked about her mother. That was reserved for when Zuko visited her. He learned a lot about why she terrorized him as a child due to jealously towards his relationship with their mother. He also came to the realization that all she wanted was to be loved by her mother. She never outright said it that way but he could tell that it was implied. Her emotional breakdowns that she had avoided like the plague caught up with her just like the lies placed in her head that became reality. She was finally able to come to terms with the way she was raised. The love from her mother she never truly had but she came to the conclusion that her mother must have loved her. 'A mother's love never dies' Zuko would say to her. The abuse her father put her through and accepting that he only used her and never cared about her. And the final fact that there was someone who still did love her.

Since being back at the palace, the prodigy was able to once again pick back up on her fire bending training, the one thing that defined her for who she was besides the rare form of bending blue fire. It was a request she had made almost instantly upon her return. Her brother was almost reluctant to agree but then he thought back to the times in her room at the institution. The blue flames she conjured upon his many visits to see her, the way her eyes shown with excitement and fascination for the fire: A sense of recognition. He came to realize that it was a huge part of her life that she found solitude in, a form of therapy that he came to understand. She was born of fire. She was fire. Not to be contained or controlled. She was as beautiful as she was deadly just like her element: A dragon.

They had started out their days by sparring. He would try his hardest to out-best her. And many times they were evenly matched. Azula realized a long time ago that he had greatly improved and could not help the twinge of pride for her brother's progress. Many times she found herself on the defensive but her being the quick thinker and strategist like she was came back with techniques he had not yet seen in her fire bending form yet. He wondered if they were actual forms she had picked up or just invented on the spot. Her cat like grace kept him on his toes and never once did she falter. Going against her now was a far cry from their last fight with each other. She was in control once more. Her mind set. Instincts sharp. She was called a prodigy for a reason. And yet he was no longer jealous of her talents. If anything, it gave him a drive to get better and eventually him coming to ask her to teach him. She had accepted without a second thought, making sure not to leave out a few smart remarks. She had to play the part of sibling sometimes.

Azula was now training him in the art of generating lighting, the purest and most powerful form of fire bending. The deadly serpent of electricity was not to be controlled, only to be guided, but at the same time you are its master. They had been at it for about an hour.

He found that she was strict in her teachings and gave no chance to slack off. She was quick to correct and all too willing to demonstrate. Many times they found themselves laughing and teasing one another through fire bending. Sarcasm filled with fire being shot always proved to lighten the mood. Now they stood, or rather he was on his back with her towering over him, feet on either side of his body, two fingers pointing down towards him, her trade mark smirk playing on her face. She was panting lightly and him heavily, the scowl on his face making it more apparent who won. A light sheen of sweat covered their bodies, the duel coming to a halt. The winner was obvious.

She laughed softly and her eyes held triumph. "I win again Zuzu."

He scoffed "Obviously…" He turned his face away, "though it was clear you cheated…" He glanced back up at her and grinned.

Azula's eyes widened "Cheated! So, knowing pressure points is now considered cheating is it?"

"You just can't accept the fact that I would have won if you hadn't used them. I had already over powered you with The Phoenix Kick."

"Oh, right…so dodging your attack and coming up behind you to knock you down was a _sneaky_ thing to do." She pulled her arm away and straightened up. She wore training pants with bindings that only covered her breasts. Her muscles were clearly defined on her soft stomach. Her hair had been pulled up into a pony tail, her bangs framing her face. She narrowed her eyes. "Well then…I guess I'll just leave you here to fester in the sun."

His eyes widened with horror "You can't just leave me here!"

"Why not? The night's still young…there's plenty of other things to do than stand here shadowing you from the heat." She had taken to glancing up at the sky towards the ever sinking sun. It was twilight but even here the sun beat down as hot as ever. Then she looked down back at him, her eyes grew playful, a sly grin forming on her face "Unless you like what you see…?"

Her brother's mouth gaped open and he struggled to find the words for a comeback. A light blush covered his cheeks. "W-what?"

She laughed "So it's true right?" She placed her hands on her hips, a knowing look creeping into her eyes. "I mean I wouldn't blame you…"

"N-no! Why would you say something like that?" His eyes glanced over her body for a split second, taking in her lithe form. She had curves in all the right places. Her breasts weren't too big or too small either. They fit her frame perfectly. Her legs were toned along with her arms and stomach. It was true that she had an amazing body but to think of her like that? Forbidden thoughts crept into the dark recesses of his mind. Things he would like to do to her… He shook his head mentally. _You can't view her that way! She's your sister!_ He couldn't help the slight arousal and distracted his mind by resting his eyes back on her face. She had noticed his roaming eyes and his blush deepened "Would you help me up already!"

She crossed her arms, still looking down at him, her eye brow raised. "You've been able to for the past few minutes Dum Dum…"

"Oh…" There was a tense silence that seemed to stretch for eternity. She stood there still, gazing at him, eyes narrowed. He avoided eye contact. They seemed to be analyzing his every movement. Each breath he took. Swallowing self-consciously he spoke "C-could you get off me now…?"

She was quiet for a moment before responding "I suppose…" She walked away, allowing him to get back on his feet. He turned his back towards her and dusted off his training pants from the dirt that had gathered on it. Not that it really mattered at this point but the short converse between him and his sister ruffled him. He could feel her still staring at him, making the hairs on his neck rise. Was she wondering why he had looked her over? Could she read his thoughts? He wouldn't be surprised if she could…his sister always knew what he was thinking and feeling. Then again he was never very good at hiding his emotions.

He took a deep breath and turned around to look at her. She was observing him. She was clearly thinking but her face gave nothing away. _As usual…_ "You won't be able to create lighting with all your emotions displayed for everyone to see Zuko. The point of generating lighting is to discard all emotions and imbalance: A calm mind." She was walking towards him as she said this and stopped just short of a few feet between them. He tensed. "If you want to be able to do this then you need to control yourself."

Zuko nodded his head in understanding. He quickly steeled himself and wore a mask of confidence, even though inside he was in utter chaos. Azula's proximity was sending him over the edge. He felt like he was about to jump into a pit of rat vipers, although the danger was not yet visible, it became more obvious the closer you approached.

"Is there something bothering you…?" Azula had noticed a great shift in his demeanor in mere seconds. He was getting good at creating the illusion that he was in control, that there was nothing that could move him. She guessed that in becoming Fire Lord he had learned quickly to do so if he wanted to maintain authority. He could never get away with that when she was around though. That was a grave mistake if he thought he could. The one thing that always had given him away to her was his eyes. They never lied to her. No matter how hard he tried, she could always figure him out. His range of emotions was easy to distinguish. His thoughts as legible as if she were reading a book page for page: Anger, frustration, pride, confusion, honesty, and confidence. Those were among the few she could pick up from him any time of day.

This new emotion, however, was not one she had ever seen. She noted how his breathing had picked up when she had closed in on him. The way his jaw clenched. The muscles in his arms flex. The way his eyes shifted over her. They showed how unsettled he was…like he was nervous. And even deeper than that was something that sent shivers up her spine.

Hunger.

It took all her willpower not to show how this affected her. She stood there like an unmovable force and refused to break eye contact. She would not show weakness. But the longer she stared him down, the more she let herself get swept up into the storm of emotions that got harder and harder to tame. She felt trapped under his golden orbs. Electricity sparked between them and was so tangible that it raised the hair on her arms.

"Azula…" His voice had deepened and grown husky.

The power of him saying her name was more than she could handle. She felt a growing tightness in her stomach. Her face flushed lightly. _Gods damn it!_ She clenched her jaw. She had to stop this before it got out of hand. She went to move but found that her body stubbornly refused. Panic stirred within her as she realized she didn't want to go anywhere, to stop the motion of what was being kindled between them. Azula knew how wrong this was…but at the same time she didn't care. She never was one for morals but she knew when dangerous territory should not be crossed.

This being one of them.

She was slowly starting to lose that wall of security she kept up around herself. _Just give in…let go…_

She didn't even notice his hand until it touched her face. It shocked her out of whatever poison had taken over her body. And she found she was able to move again. She backed away faster than she would want to admit and turned around. They were here to train. She was here to teach. He was here to learn. There was no room for distractions.

He seemed to realize what he had been about to do or what she thought he was about to do. He said her name again, causing her heart to race, "Azula…I..." She had never been so unsure of his intention in her entire life growing up with him. She had always calculated what he was going to do. Always ten steps ahead. Perfectly in control. This was the first time that she couldn't see the end result. It both terrified…and exhilarated her all at once.

She cut him off from anything he was about to say. "I am going to demonstrate this to you first." She started walking away from him till she reached the middle of the training arena, putting a safe distance between them for more than one reason. "Then I'll have you try."

She took a deep breath, pushing back any distracting thoughts down into the dark recesses of her mind. Any turmoil could blow back up in her face if she didn't. "Besides requiring a calm mind, you need to be able to separate the energies around you: Your yin and yang." She got into the horse stance, the beginners stance, after taking another deep breath to calm her nerves. She didn't even look at him. She couldn't afford to. "Once you are able to do that, you can begin…" She slowly started to make wide circles around her, letting the energy that was lighting form. "Wide low circles to start…eventually you will be able to do it on instinct…" Her voice had softened. She loved this form of fire bending above all else…it was peaceful. Upon starting, the deadly energy had started to spark the air around her, causing her hair to flow lightly into the air. She became entranced. "Remember that you are there to guide its path…" Everything seemed to slow down around her…she locked her eyes on his and noted the way his breath caught in his throat. "You are not there to tame…" She didn't even try to look away. "Only to guide…and when you're ready…" Her heart beat faster. "Let it go…" She whispered.

In nearly a heartbeat, she twisted her body faster than his eyes could register and watched as she directed the lighting up into the air. He had watched her move with such grace that he couldn't look away. He could see every muscle that flexed and moved to her will. _You_ _are not there to tame…only to guide…_ The look she had given him had stirred a deep emotion he had never thought would be possible to have…especially towards his sister of all people. The danger of that look only enticed him.

She stood there for a few moments before turning back to him. Her eyes found his and in them he saw desire. Zuko didn't know whether he should say something or not. He didn't dare approach her. So he opted to staying where he was. She slowly started walking towards him…only this time it was different than her usual air of authority. His mind brought him back to a late night in the palace, the first night upon his return, the confrontation in her room, and the way she had looked at him. It was the same thing happening now. He swallowed and forced himself not to move away. _Run!_ He didn't want to. She stopped only mere inches from him. He was sure she could hear his heartbeat the way it was thrumming against his chest. "Your turn…" She murmured.

He hesitated but only for a second before making his way to the center of the arena where she stood moments before. She followed behind him more slowly. He was consciously aware of her presence. The air around them was charged with something more than just electricity. He got into his horse stance and took deep breaths, trying with every fiber of his being to calm down: To erase every unwanted, sinful thought. The lust he felt in wanting to take his sister right then and there was almost unbearable. Why couldn't they just have a normal relationship? He hated to admit it but their sibling bond had been anything but normal since they were kids.

He heard her making a humming noise in the back of her throat before approaching him. Her eyes flitted over his body. He struggled not to squirm under her scrutinizing gaze. "Not quite right…" she mumbled to herself. She laid a hand on his chest, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath, and moved him back, straightening his posture. She traced her fingers over his abs for only a moment. He dared not look into her eyes. Azula lingered in front of him for what seemed like a century before backing up a few paces and watching him "There…now begin."

How was he supposed to even begin when she kept on making this seemingly easy task of emptying his mind near impossible? He took another deep breath. When he tried this with his Uncle, he had told Zuko that he needed to calm the inner turmoil within himself. He knew that that struggle between good and evil was gone. He had been confident in starting this training process but now with his attractive sister giving him mixed signals, the hurricane of emotions began. The lust and wants of her flesh threatened to overcome him. He closed his eyes and struggled to empty his mind once more. It was several minutes before he dared to try generating any lightning.

He started his low wide circles around him. The air started to spark with electricity. He felt empty, calm, at peace. The serenity of this exercise was intoxicating. He could stay like this forever. But the more energy he cut, the more power he held in his body. He wondered briefly how long he could hold all this in. He was tempted to try. "Zuko…"

Her voice…that's all it took for him to become unbalanced. The illusion that he was alone was shattered in mere seconds. He had to release this electrical current somewhere. He started to panic and opened his eyes. Azula's sharp gaze found his and they widened, she saw that he was losing control and quickly took his hand in her right. Before he could say anything she flowed through the movements he had learned from his Uncle in redirecting lightning and pointed her left arm outwards. The force at which the lightning came out knocked them both back onto the ground.

Azula lay there stunned. She brought her left hand to her head, her eyes tightly shut. _Idiot! Does Zuzu really think he can control that much lightning on his first go?_ She struggled to catch her breath. It had been knocked out of her the moment she made contact with the ground beneath her. She took deep breaths and though there was still pain, she managed to get back to a normal breathing pattern. She was then consciously aware of a weight on her chest.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see her brother had fallen on her. He must have tried to shield her or some other heroic nonsense. She scoffed and then really assessed the situation. His face was right beside hers. Her arms were laid out above her head, her legs on either side of his body. Her face heated up and her heart raced. If some guard caught them like this, they might assume that their _training_ had taken a swift turn elsewhere. Zuko did not station any guards here today. There was no need. He said that he trusted her. Azula thought about Mai catching them in such a position. The accusations ran through her head unbidden. The explanations that came to mind seemed lame. She would have to be the one to lie their way out of this. Zuko was of no help in _that_ area of expertise. The training arena they used was private and surrounded by walls and shrubbery from the garden. Not like they were likely to be seen anyways…

All of a sudden her brother stirred. He groaned and lifted his right arm up and placed it on his head. She held her breath and tried not to make any noise or movement, almost like she was trying to stay invisible. _Cause that's going to work so well! He's definitely not going to notice you under him!_ She scolded herself mentally.

He then opened his eyes and they widened. They were almost as big as the moon herself. His face had grown a deep shade of red. She would find it humorous if she weren't in the same position he was. She could not help the way her heart thrummed violently in her chest. The wall that stopped any emotion she didn't want to display had broken down in seconds when she met his gaze. She felt vulnerable. Her breathing had picked up considerably. She had never wanted to admit it…even to herself…but she had always found him rather attractive even when he got his scar.

Her feelings for her brother had grown since they had last reunited all those years ago when she had started her hunt for him and their uncle. She had never been sure why…maybe it was because of their connection to one another: Their shared history. The way he looked at her with such anger and hate and yet, underneath it all, a deep understanding of her that no one else seemed to have or cared to even explore. She realized that she wanted him back in her life and so, she had perfectly found a way to get him home when she conquered Ba Sing Se with him. She had been happy that he had chosen her over the Avatar and his friends. It meant a great deal to her than she would ever let on. Then, as they started to get back to their normal life as a family…he left her again. And she had felt such a deep sense of betrayal, only causing her to fall more when her friends back stabbed her and the father she had sacrificed everything for, left her with a meaningless title…a throne she had fought her brother for. He then sent her away to a mental facility…only humiliating her further. After a year of hiding and avoiding, he had come back for her. She had been angry. Blinded by fury she attacked him and he mirrored her. It had been necessary for the both of them. She realized after calming down and discussing what to do next, she was grateful for his return and willingness to help. He had proven to her that he would never leave her. That he actually loved her.

Now here they were. And whatever happened next would change the course of their relationship with each other. Azula didn't know if he felt the same…he might never. Just brush it off. He had Mai. He didn't need her. That thought almost brought tears to her eyes but she stubbornly swallowed them back. She was not going to self pity over trivial things that shouldn't matter.

Her brother gazed back down at her. A flash of emotion flitted across his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. His eye lids lowered and his face drew closer. His lips lightly brushed hers. She felt desire pool between her legs from the fleeting contact and anticipation; her eyes losing their look of intensity and was replaced with gentleness. He was hesitating…and Azula couldn't blame him. Everything around blurred and it was only them. "Zuzu…" her voice was just above a whisper.

And he closed the gap between them. He kissed her softly and she returned with eagerness. His lips molded nicely with hers. They were soft but they showed how confident he was of himself and the situation. She brought her arms up around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Zuko slowly brought his left hand up and grazed it over her side and up to her breast. Azula shuddered at his touch, goose bumps following the trail of his hand. His fingers seemed to dance lightly below them before he made up his mind and caressed her. She moaned softly into his lips. The pleasure of this simple act was stirring feelings within the pit of her stomach. Heat was growing between her legs.

How much did she dare to test his boundaries? However far she wanted to. He could never refuse her. She bit the bottom of his lip, smirking as he gasped before allowing her entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance, only heightening the need for each other more.

He broke the kiss, his forehead pressed against hers and they lay there panting lightly. Love and desire danced in their eyes. She caressed his scarred face gently. He shivered and closed his eyes briefly. "How long…?" He managed to ask.

"Four years…"

He opened his eyes again. And in that moment, it didn't matter what anyone, who saw them, thought, or the shear fact that they were siblings by blood. All that mattered was what they did next…she pulled him down again for another kiss. "I love you…"

He traced the edge of her brow softly with his thumb before replying. "I love you too…"

She allowed a small smile and reached up again for a kiss, this time searching for something more. He responded to her search in letting his hands wander over her body. Feeling the muscles built from her years training. His hands traveled down and he shifted into kissing the side of her neck, to which she leaned into, trailing down till he came to the binds that held her breasts out of view from him. His hand at the same time played at the hem of her training pants.

She took a sharp intake of breath as she felt his teeth pull down the binds. She shifted her body to make access easier for him. He found the edge and pulled the string with his teeth. The cloth loosened up and slid down slightly. He nudged it aside and traced circles around her nipple with his tongue at an agonizingly slow pace.

She tried to swallow the sounds of pleasure that desperately wanted to escape her lips. All that came out were whimpers. It was humiliating allowing him to see her like this. The instinct to show him up was strong but the need for him was over powering every sense she had left in her. Should they be doing this? The quick answer: No. They were brother and sister. Did she care? Not in the slightest. She pulled his head closer, urging him on, kissing the top of his head. "A little eager are we…?" She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh…shut up…" Azula took the opportunity and let one of her hands glide down his chest, taking her time. She noticed how his breath quickened. _A little eager are we?_ She wanted to taunt back but she held her tongue. Instead she focused on his body and how it felt beneath her fingers. She could feel his nicely defined abs. He worked out every day and trained in the morning. The proof of the result was here.

As she got closer to his pants, he took her tit in his mouth. She breathed in sharply and a moan escaped her lips. He suckled her gently, his teeth grazing lightly over her nipple. His other hand slid under the hem of her pants. His middle finger slipped between her folds, and he lightly drew them up and down. The pleasure she derived from it caused her to lose whatever sense of moral control she had left. The prodigy couldn't help but rock her hips with his movement. "Zuko…" she breathed out.

Encouraged, he suckled her harder while be plunged his finger into her core. He was rewarded with an almost animalistic growl from deep within her throat. It wasn't long before she was soaked, her body begging him for what she wanted, while she stubbornly refused to say the words out loud. Words were never needed with them. The feel of his hand inside her, the way her body twisted under his touch and the sounds she let out was pushing him over the edge. He wanted her so badly and the nagging thought that this was wrong was slowly turning into a distant echo. The image of Mai briefly swept through the haze of his mind. What would she do if she caught them like this? In all honesty…he didn't give a damn.

He brought his face up to kiss her firmly on the lips to which she replied with lustfulness. He felt her hand slip down into his pants and grab his hardened member, making him gasp. He felt her grin smugly as she slowly started to pump her hand up and down. Damn it felt good. He tried to keep up with his own acts but the pleasure was too much. His movements faltered and he let out a low moan. She picked up her pace in response, increasing the pressure, as she brought him closer to release.

He pulled his hand out from under her pants and started to pull them down, all while not breaking their kiss. Her hands matched his in impatience as she undid the string that kept the prize from her. She was beyond being reasoned with. Nothing he or any one said could stop her from what she desired. And yet, through this sinful act that they were about to commit, he had to be sure this is what she wanted. The rational part of his mind hadn't stopped working through all this. He stopped her action with his hands. She looked up at his gaze and frowned slightly, her eyes holding a look of annoyance at being held back and brief confusion. Was he having second thoughts?

"Are you sure this is what you want…?"

Azula looked at him and thought that was a stupid question. Why wouldn't she? Then she noticed the concern in his eyes. He was just looking out for her, putting her first before his own wants and needs, like he has always done their entire life. The realization brought a smile briefly to her lips before pressing them against his reassuringly. "Yes"

Before she could process what he was doing, he picked her up off the ground and carried her to the edge of the training grounds, away from any prying eyes. Any witness to what they were about to do. He placed her down on her feet behind one of the pillars, putting his hands on either side of her. She pressed her back up against it, feeling a thrill go through her body and unwanted nervousness. It was almost annoying…she should be the one dominating, not him. But the way he held himself, his body portraying the controlling, confident side of him, left her heart beating fast.

"You're sure…" He whispered in a seductive tone.

She was almost hypnotized by this darker side of him and she loved it. Who knew her brother had it in him? Not to be outdone, she brought her hands up around his neck and brought his face just inches from hers, their lips barely touching. "I want you to _fuck_ me…" she whispered.

"As you wish my princess…" His voice lowered dangerously.

He crushed his lips hungrily against hers. She matched his hunger, not holding anything back, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. They both wrestled for dominance, their hands eagerly roaming each other's bodies. Azula felt a fire start burning inside her, heat radiated from each other's bodies, along with the electricity dancing between them. She moaned into his lips as he pressed his body up against hers, his obvious erection rubbing up against her most sensitive area. She ground her hips against his in response, earning her a moan that sounded so unlike the gentle brother she knew.

He broke their kiss briefly, gripping the sides of her pants and pulling them off. Her body shook with eagerness, as he tore off his own training pants, tossing them aside. They resumed their kissing, as he slid two fingers inside her once more, she spread her legs, moaning her approval. She was more than ready, he knew, but keeping her on the edge till she begged was too enticing.

"Zuko…please…" she moaned loudly, her legs almost buckling beneath her from the sheer pleasure.

He brought his lips to her ear whispering "What do you want 'Zula…?"

Oh, how she wanted to burn him. She knew what he was doing and wanted to refuse but the growing fire in her only caused her to whimper. "I want…" moan "you…"

With this, he hosted her up as she wrapped her legs around him and gently pushed his cock inside her. She gasped as she felt him go deeper, he fit tightly inside her but it felt so good. She gripped him around the neck, as he slowly started pumping. He groaned loudly. "You're so wet…" Gods she felt so good.

She moaned louder as he started pumping faster into her, clawing his back while biting his shoulder. She never thought she could ever feel something this good. He brought his head down and started sucking her right breast, causing even more inhuman sounds to escape his sister "Faster Zuzu…" She barely managed to voice as she reached down with one hand and started rubbing her clit. The pure ecstasy she felt was over whelming. She was getting closer as she knew he was as well. The fire that had been growing from the beginning needed to be released and soon. Her eyes shut tightly in bliss but not before she noticed the electricity circulating around their bodies. She didn't pause to even think about it as she neared her peak. Her brother let go of her breast and brought his mouth up to hers again, kissing her hungrily, breaking the kiss not even a moment after as he finally reached his climax the same time she did, moaning loudly. She couldn't keep it in any longer; her body rocked against his fiercely as she let loose the fire that had been burning in her body. Blue fire escaped her mouth and into the air above, as she screamed in her ecstasy. At the same time the lightning that had been wrapping around them like a dragons body and increasing in intensity, shot up into the air causing a deafening sound to crackle over the Fire Nation Capital.

His movements soon slowed down to a stop as did hers. Still holding her up, he pressed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. Their bodies were covered in sweat, shining as the sun sent its last rays into the sky, the blues and purples of the night matching the calming tempo of the two. Zuko slowly caught his breath. Never had he had sex so intense before in his short life. Not even Mai could have brought the same experience that his sister did. It almost made him feel guilty. He shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as he did…but there was just something about this women he now held in his arms that made his life so complicated and yet exciting all at once. She knew him better than he knew himself and dare he say it, better than Mai.

"Zuzu…"

He opened his eyes, locking his golden orbs with hers. For the first time in his life, he saw uncertainty in her eyes, but also a fiery determination that almost made it seem nonexistent. He smiled as he kissed her softly, setting her gently on the ground, making sure she could stand first.

She pressed her back against the pillar as he stood over her. She cursed being so much shorter than him. It made him look intimidating…and attractive. The realization of what they did was slowly creeping over her. She couldn't believe what just happened but at the same time it was no surprise…things had never been normal between them. She then remembered the lightning that was being formed between them. She laughed softly catching his attention.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess my lessons paid off…you're a master at generating lightning now." Placing her hand on the burnt side of his face, she stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You didn't notice did you…?"

"Notice what?" His eyes held a look of confusion.

He was so dense sometimes. She shook her head dismissing it. Another thought then crept its way into her mind, an important one that now needed to be addressed. One he needed to figure out. "The real question…is how are you going to tell Mai?"


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko froze. _What am I going to tell Mai?_ In all honesty, he had never thought about that before getting so caught up in his hormonal urge to have sex with his sister…his _little sister_. The sister whom he just brought home a few months prior, only for him to give into his own sexual desires and emotions he couldn't even begin to understand or place. The horror of what they did, of what he did, swept over him. The little pin prick of guilt he had felt just moments before now felt like a suffocating, black mass threatening to consume and devour everything in its path. _What am I going to do?_ The feelings he felt for Azula…how did they even…why? Why did he do this? If he felt so strongly like this towards his sister…where did that leave Mai?

Azula narrowed her eyes slightly, her wall she let down was now being built back up, brick by solid brick. The tall pillar that pressed against her bare back, suddenly felt like ice, making her feel trapped. His panic was now becoming evident in his gaze. Even as the light now faded from the sky, his golden orbs gleamed in the faint light coming from the crescent moon above, with the over whelming realization of the sin they now shared: The secret that could not be spoken of except between the two. She wanted to say something but her mind was now blank with a cold emotion, an emotion that learned to instinctively grow in place of fear.

She could see his internal conflict. Could she blame him? No. She knew her brother very well. He always aimed to do the right thing and having sex with his sister was far from that. It was wrong…as wrong as she was. Why did she tempt him? What did she expect him to do afterwards…throw Mai aside in order to be with her? Her throat grew tight, tears burned at the corners of her eyes. She felt suddenly grateful for the darkness that now wrapped around their bodies, hiding her from him. She was now becoming very aware of how exposed she was.

She went to bend down to grab her clothes when he reached for her right arm stopping her. A blue flame encased her other hand; her arm went to move in a fast arch that would have surely hurt but the azure flame went out in seconds. She would have burned his face in response, giving him a scar to match the one he now carried. Her sadness and embarrassment was now being replaced with anger, her voice lowered threateningly "Let go of me Zuko."

His jaw clenched. He was not going to let her run away from him. His lack of response to her question affected her immensely. He now saw that. But what was he supposed to say? _Yes, I'll go break up with my girlfriend and tell her I prefer my sister instead?_ "No…we need to talk about this."

"There is no talking _brother_ …it's clear that your mind is already made up."

Zuko flinched at her ice like tone but he refused to back down. He spun her around to face him. As soon as his eyes met hers he stopped what he was about to say. Tears were slowly falling down her hardened face. Her eyes were like steel, cold and resolved, but they reflected pain: Pain that he could feel coming off her in waves. His heart felt like it was going to break. He thought of the only thing he could do to ease her wound and brought his lips to hers. Her body stiffened under him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She tried pushing him off, her body shaking with rage. She almost broke out of his grasp but he pressed her up against the pillar. He deepened his kiss, only breaking it for a moment "Please…" he whispered, his voice desperate "don't push me away." _Please…_ Her body slowly stopped shaking and soon after she kissed him back. Her lips were no longer rough with hunger but pleading for reassurance. He pulled her body to his, bringing one of his hands up and tangling it in her hair, running his fingers through. It felt like that of the finest silk. Her scent was that of smoke and fire, intoxicating all his other senses.

She broke their kiss, breathing deeply. Her eyes were still cold but he could see they betrayed how confused and hurt she was still. "Zuko…I-"

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

Her heart raced fast. Pushing him out of the way, she quickly grabbed her clothes and ran behind golden red pillars to the farthest corner of the training arena in the shadows. She knew she had not been seen. The guard's tones did not betray any surprise or disgust. Her childhood of sneaking around the palace and finding hidden doorways had not been in vain. She peeked out from behind the column and saw her brother had already composed himself, his training pants back on. His hair still looked disheveled but nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing looked out of place or screamed that he had just fucked his sister.

She watched as the guards ran up to Zuko, both seemed to be in a panic. What for though? "Fire Lord Zuko." The two guards bowed with fist to palm before continuing. "Are you alright?"

Azula couldn't see his face as it was turned away from her, but his body stiffened. "Yes of course. I just finished up my training for the day. Did something happen? Is Mai alright?"

The concern in his tone was evident and made Azula boil with anger and jealousy. _Jealous? Stop being ridiculous! You do not get jealous of anyone…let alone her._ She tried quenching these overwhelming feelings. They were foreign and unnatural to her. She was usually able to deal with emotions effectively and discard them. Let them dissipate and vanish just like snow melting as soon as it touched the still warm ground. They wouldn't go away though…they just kept burning and growing inside of her. Until it was the only thing consuming her thoughts besides the sinful act she let herself commit with her brother. Her brother whom she was getting jealous over…denial materialized in place of the unavoidable truth. The confession she made to him nagged at her mind. _How could I be-?_

The first guard interrupted her train of thought from continuing "Yes sir. Mai is alright. She is safe inside the palace waiting for your return to have dinner."

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Zuko's posture relaxed but his voice now held confusion.

The second guard spoke up "We heard screaming coming from the training court yard across the palace and we noticed a huge lightning bolt striking up towards the sky. We thought that your sister might have…well…relapsed"

Azula's face heated up. Had she really been that loud? The memories of their exertion with each other flooded back to her. Echoes of the sounds she had made with him filled her mind. Embarrassment washed over her. How could she have let herself lose control like that? If they had heard her then surely everyone in the palace did, including Mai. It doesn't seem that they realized the actual cause of that sound though…which she determined was a good thing. The only evidence left that could give him away were the marks she had left on his back from her nails. A smirk formed on her lips. Marks left to show that she had been there and had claimed what was hers. _Mai will surely notice._ Her embarrassment dissipated like mist and was now replaced with determination. If there was anything she knew, it was that she always got what she wanted. There was just a minor setback that she had to overcome. She loved a challenge and it required no less than perfection to take what was hers.

Zuko's posture straightened up. He fought to keep a blush forming on his face. He was very aware of his sister's gaze boring into his back from the shadows. She was watching his every move and analyzing his words. He knew she must be smirking at his pathetic façade but his guards took no notice. "No…Azula's fine. She just overdid it with the lightning bending. She went inside only a few minutes before you two arrived."

The guards seemed skeptical of his answer. They knew very well that Azula does not over do it in anything but they did not question further."Shall we make sure that the Princess is alright?"

"No. I'll see to her personally that everything is all set. You're both dismissed."

"Thank you Fire Lord." They both bowed and walked back towards the palace. Once they were out of sight, Zuko let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding. _That was close…_ now he had to get back inside and get ready for dinner with Mai. His gut twisted with guilt and shame. How was he going to face her? He turned back to the corner his sister had vanished into. "Azula?"

There was silence before she stepped out from the darkness and into the pale moonlight. She was just putting her bindings back on over her breasts. Her stride reflected her cool demeanor once more. Her steps echoed with the confidence she wore on her face. Golden eyes now held their usual predatory gleam. The moment of vulnerability he had experienced with her was now gone. It was almost like she had not shed a tear nor cried out in ecstasy with him. Her confession of love could almost seem like a dream now.

She walked up to him with a smirk on her lips and turned her back towards him "Do you mind?" She pushed hair from her now fixed ponytail aside to show him her bare back, the binds hung down on either side from the front that she held with her hand. He looked down at the strings that hung limp behind her from when he had pulled them out with his teeth. Blushing lightly, he quickly fumbled with them, tying it tight against her back.

Her scent flooded his other senses and he couldn't help but press his lips against the side of her neck, kissing down to her shoulder. She exhaled softly before turning her head to press her lips firmly to his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth which he all too readily accepted. Her kiss now was more seductive than it had been previously…his right hand wrapped around to her stomach, pulling her close, while his left reached around the front to cup her breast and massage it. She moaned quietly into his mouth before breaking their kiss, leaving him feeling deprived of a huge reward that was now held out of reach.

"Calm down Zuzu…I think you've had enough for one day." She brought her right hand up to cup his cheek, eyes locking onto his. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. She was now the one in control and the toxicity of this high he was on consumed every fiber of his being. He was clay in her hands. Ready to be molded to whatever shape she wished to create. "Besides…" her tone was like velvet but it had an edge to it "we wouldn't want to keep _dear Mai_ waiting now would we…?"

Before he could say anything else she walked away from him. Zuko watched her saunter back towards the palace, not even glancing back at him to see what his reaction would be. She didn't need to as she knew how deep the cut had been from her words. Soon enough he was left alone in the dark of the night. He glanced back over the courtyard, memories of their evening playing through his head, right up until this moment. His body was numb with guilt. Emotions of every kind flooded through his mind. Azula made it clear that he had a choice to make. His feelings for her, as bizarre as they seemed, were real. He knew what it was but he refused to form it into words. He assumed she did the same. He knew the choices he made tonight were something he could not back out from. The image of her face filled his thoughts. She had left her mark on him in more than just the scars that would surely form on his back. What kind of dangerous game did he now get himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko walked steadily down the ever darkening halls of the palace towards his chambers. Each step he took seemed to echo of his betrayal. Every foot fall brought him closer to the one person he wished to avoid for the night, if not for the rest of his life. But neither of those options was possible. He had to face this head on. What was he going to say though, if he were to say anything at all? "So…funny thing happened but my sister and I have got this twisted relationship with each other which turned into sex…" He mocked quietly to himself while holding a hand to his forehead. "Yeah…this is going to turn out great…I can't face her like this."

His mind then proceeded to almost taunt him of his entire history with Mai, all the good times he had shared with her. The laughs they had. The sunsets they watched. The arguments fought. The love making after. The understanding between them…There was essentially nothing wrong in his relationship with her. Their time together up to this point had been the happiest moments in his life that easily out shined the darker days of his past.

So why did he do it?

Was it just a heat of the moment fling with his sister that resulted in their sinful exchange? Or was there something more there between them? When he looked back at their life growing up…it wasn't pleasant. Time and time again they were constantly at war with each other, fighting over their father's approval and attention…a throne that consumed their lust for power. It had torn them apart drastically. They had hated each other but at the same time cared. It was always a love, hate sibling bond, a foreign concept that no one but them could hope to understand.

When their father wasn't around, Azula had shown a side to herself that she rarely showed to anyone, let alone him. He had grown weary at first, knowing all too well that his sister almost always held hidden ulterior motives to whatever she did. And yet…even through her cruel taunts and superior attitude, there were none. During their sexual exchange, she had spoken of having hidden feelings towards him for four years. And in that time span, she had shown just how much she truly cared for him and how much she actually understood the person he was and had become. He hadn't noticed until now.

He then re-called the times he had unknowingly sought her companionship and council. He remembered times when he second guessed his life at the palace, back when she had brought him home after his three year banishment. Azula had comforted him and calmed his doubts, albeit with sarcasm, but it had served its purpose. When he had been upset over not getting an invitation to the war meeting before the invasion, he had gone straight to her instead of Mai. Although his girlfriend cared and tried to console him, her words hadn't been enough to ease his doubts nor had the attempts at distracting him. His sister though, had done so. She had reassured him that he indeed was invited to the war meeting and that since he was the crown prince, then he was expected to be there. Even through his self loathing, she had remained patient, although she had put on a bit more attitude in order to push past his negativity. He had not listened to her even though he had wanted to and in the end, she had been right. There had been no worries on her part in the rights her brother had then in their father's eyes. Mai had told him not to care or bother with a stupid war meeting. She did not understand what it meant to him…but Azula had.

Fast forward to his many visits to her in the institution and that was really where he got to know his sister better. He had opened up to her even though she had completely closed herself off to everyone, especially him. After months of visiting, talking of their childhood and sharing information on life outside those walls she knew so well, that was when she really started showing who she was behind all the steel surrounding her heart. The invisible wounds started to heal and she had begun to trust him again. Through it all, without his knowledge, something unknown had grown between them and it had still yet to reveal its true nature up until now.

Even still, he refused to acknowledge the tangible truth. In all honesty, it frightened him. He could only presume that Azula felt the same way. She acted as though it hadn't bothered her in the slightest, brushing off their incestuous exchange and words as if it had been just a minor accident that could be taken back if they ignored it long enough. But Zuko knew better than that…she may try to portray it as if it didn't mean anything to her but the traitorous tears that had slid down her face, illuminating her eyes till they bore into his soul, had meant more than just a one-night stand. Through all the sick twisted hardships they had shared and persevered through, it had also tainted and turned what they knew about each other into something that wasn't so readily accepted. The only question he could ask himself was why. And even then he ignored it, even though it was now haunting his every thought as he approached the looming doors before him where Mai had already gotten ready for their dinner together this evening. She still lived with her parents but it wasn't uncommon for her to stay nights at the palace.

That was when it hit him.

He froze as he reached for the handle. This wasn't a private dinner though... This was a common every day activity that three people shared. And that was when such a familiar occurrence became the most dreaded thing he had to face tonight.

Azula was going to be there.

All color drained from his face. How could he have been so careless as to forget? It was such a routine event every night. Save for a few occasions that Azula chose to dine by herself or him and Mai would have their private dinner. Maybe Azula would stay away? Zuko scoffed at his own wishful thinking. This was his sister. She was not one to neither back down from a challenge nor miss the opportunity to make things difficult for him, no matter if they had a better relationship now or not.

He sighed. When they had all started eating together again, there had been heavy tension. Zuko was so afraid a fight would break out that he had stationed guards just outside the entrances to the dining hall in the very likely chance it did happen. To his immense luck and surprise the only worse thing that happened were the passive aggressive jabs from either end but nothing had progressed much further than that. Azula and Mai never sat down to discuss their fall out with each other but it was never needed. They were polite and courteous to one another in person, or as polite as Azula could manage without her sarcasm causing Mai to throw glares at her in contempt.

And now it was about to get even more awkward without Mai knowing why. She was sharp and picked up on things easily, especially from him. He was no fool. Then the questions he would try his best to avoid would surely come… _Oh Agni…what am I going to do?_

Maybe there was some way to avoid this? There had to be…if he could just go seek Azula out and-

The door suddenly swung open, causing him to jump. Zuko's eyes widened in both surprise and horror as he finally came face to face with his girlfriend. "Mai!"

"Yes that's my name." Her eye brow rose slightly as she looked at him with confusion. She immediately noted his disheveled appearance, the usual from Fire Bending training, especially when facing against Azula. She knew her former friend would not be so kind to her brother even if they were on good terms now. Zuko almost always came back to his room exhausted from having to keep up with Azula's rigorous tutoring. He should have known better than to take her lightly. A small smirk formed on her face. "Did Azula shoot lightning at you again this time? Or did she manage to chi block you?"

"Uh…she chi blocked me yeah…and won" He tried his best to keep eye contact but the task proved difficult; talking about his training only made the memories of their sin come back ten-fold. He fought hard to keep a blush forming on his face and the thoughts of his sister's body and sounds at bay. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"I have been for the past hour." Mai sighed, again noting the look of nervousness in his body language and the way his eyes shifted uncomfortably. "I expected you to have returned sooner. Your training sessions aren't usually that long."

"Oh…well. She decided that today I would try lightning bending." He scratched the back of his head. Why was it so difficult to talk to her? He could keep a secret right? A voice very similar to Azula's seemed to echo with laughter in his mind. No. He really couldn't…not when the secret could cause immense trouble on his part.

Mai's eye brows rose "Oh, well that must have been unexpected. She has that much faith in your abilities already?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes; a scowl formed on his face "Do you doubt my Fire Bending skills?"

"Not at all," Mai's facial expression didn't change much but Zuko could tell a jab when he heard one "I just seem to recall her scoffing at your talents and doubting your potential many times over…"

"You know as well as I do that Azula's views on my progress have differed greatly or else she would not have accepted training me when I had asked…she is not the same person she once was Mai."

Mai instantly picked up on Zuko's protectiveness over his sister. It was not uncommon for him to come to her defense when she was not around. She knew well enough that he supported his sister and gave her another chance because she had deserved one. Mai had even acknowledged that Azula had changed greatly in a positive way. It impressed her that the prodigy had come a long way from days in which she would love to torment her brother to no end and see him suffer.

This time was different though…something had changed in Zuko in the past few hours training with his sister. What it was, Mai didn't know. But it was apparent in the way Zuko's eyes glistened with anger and how his body stiffened. She sighed "I'm sorry."

Zuko's facial expression changed to that of surprise. She was apologizing?

"I know Azula has changed a great deal since her break down. The therapy sessions with you and her doctor have made that much possible." She stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts and words before continuing "It's just hard to forget the past. I don't expect to get along with her anymore but I am glad that this whole ordeal has given the two of you a chance to start over."

 _Yeah…a chance to start over…_ Zuko mocked himself silently. These kinds of _new beginnings_ with his sister weren't exactly what he had in mind. Training with her and improving their sibling bond was one thing. Having sex under mutual terms was another… Zuko sighed and shrugged. "I understand your misgivings towards her. Sometimes I even second guess my decisions about letting her get another chance. But I can't base my choices now on what happened in the past. Moving forward is the only way to heal what was once broken."

"You sound just like your uncle" A small smile formed on her lips, her eyes softening a bit.

Zuko's smile mirrored hers. "I guess I do huh? Without him I wouldn't have made the decision I did to face her again after a year of avoiding her." He valued his Uncle's council more than anything. He wished Iroh were here now to help with his ordeal but this was something he could never tell anyone. A choice and consequence he had to face alone, besides his Uncle was away in Ba Sing Se enjoying running his tea shop: The Jasmine Dragon. He did not wish to pull him away from the life he now loved.

Mai didn't know how to respond to that. It may have been a good thing he did but she had a shadow of foreboding overcome her. Somehow she couldn't be as enthusiastic as him. She still did not get along with Azula and frankly she would rather Zuko not have anything to do with her. She guessed most of that thought was based on her mistrust of her former friend and something else she couldn't quite place. "Yeah she may have gotten worse if you hadn't decided to reconnect with her. Who knows where she would be now."

Zuko's amber eyes shadowed with guilt. He had almost been too late to save his sister. He shook off the feeling. At least now she had a chance at a more positive future because of him. "Shall we go to dinner then?"

"I was just about to go get you but yes we can, as soon as you change out of out of your training clothes that is and clean up a bit." She glanced down adding "Not that I mind but I don't think its proper attire for dinner."

Zuko's face blushed lightly but he smiled nonetheless. He reached out to cup her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She responded in kind deepening it for just a moment. Zuko found though that he couldn't quite enjoy the kiss as he once had…all he could taste was Azula. Her lips were different than that of his sister's. Her kiss was more compassionate while Azula's was full of fire. His sister did not hold back on their exchange when he had kissed her. He found that he enjoyed the adrenaline rush it brought. With Mai's though…it was nice and there was certainly nothing wrong with it. She was a good kisser he knew but it did not cause that electrical spark that he had come to now crave.

That he now longed for.

He soon felt her fingers trace the length of this torso up until they reached his neck…and that was when he remembered the way Azula's nails had carved their way into his skin. The memory brought the burning sensation back causing his guilt to resurface. He couldn't risk Mai seeing those scars…for she surely would know how they came to be there.

He broke the kiss as casually as possible and smiled down at her. She looked slightly disappointed but did not give sign of any suspicion. "I'll see you at dinner."

"See you…" her hand cupped his cheek briefly before she turned and walked down the hall.

Zuko sighed heavily in defeat…this was a game he knew he could not win. He knew that the victor of this battle would be his dear sister. She could keep it up for as long as she needed to…while him…he would try to keep up with her as long as he could until she left him in the dust.

Unless she planned on bringing him along.

He turned towards his room and entered. The whole process to get ready did not take as long as he could have hoped for. His bath did not take long and getting dressed took no longer than a heartbeat. It seemed that the universe wanted to see how this would all turn out. And knowing his luck verses Azula's…it wasn't good.

Yet, what did he want to be the outcome from all this? Who did he want to be with? The answer came to him fast. He did his best to ignore it. It tainted his mind or rather _she did_ : with her amber eyes, blue fire, and the electricity that she created.


	4. Chapter 4

Azula stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her small frame. The heat from the water had done its trick to release any tension left in her body, although there was still some slight unease. She could wash away any visible evidence of the exchange she had with her brother but the memories that burned fresh in her mind said otherwise. It unnerved her at how easily she had come undone in his presence…how much _power_ he had over her. She may have played her part towards the end that she had full control over his will but in reality and much to her chagrin, _he_ was the one who had control over _her_.

The Princess walked over towards her large sink, all her products she used for herself gleamed under the faint light. She gripped the ends of the marble counter, looking at herself in the mirror. There she was. The same person she had always been. Her looks hadn't changed much, only with more maturity in her features of being eighteen. Her hair was longer than it had been, lately only being pulled up in a half knot, while the rest flowed down her back freely. She had obviously grown more in several features from four years ago but she was still the same intelligent, prodigious, witty person she had always been…

Her eyes though…her amber gaze revealed more.

They betrayed how much she had struggled through since her childhood. How many accomplishments she achieved and how many failures she had faced. How much strength she possessed but underneath how fragile she was. Her intelligent gaze told her story. If one looked hard enough, they would be able to read her accurately. _No one has though…no one ever dared got close enough…except Zuko…_

[Flash back]

 _She eyed him warily as he placed a cloth over the low table that had been placed moments before in her room. She observed as he set cups down on either end of the table, filling them up with tea before taking his position once he was done, opposite her. She sat on her bed by the window over-looking Ember Island, one knee drawn up while her arms wrapped loosely around it. What was he trying to play at…?_

 _They had only been talking for five months now. His visits to her had become more frequent since her decision on talking to him about their mother. It was a normal routine she had gotten used to. She would never admit it but she rather looked forward to his company. It made her feel as if someone…_ cared _about her. It was something she lived off of nowadays as pathetic as that sounded, the only thing that kept her sane while keeping the hallucinations at bay. When her brother visited, her mind was temporarily silenced. It was peaceful not having any whispers echoing in her head all the time…or unwanted visits from her_ dear mother _._

 _His voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Well, aren't you going to join me?"_

 _Her eye brows rose in a skeptical look, not completely trusting the situation, her voice lowered "So…our therapy session has turned to that of family bonding now is that it?"_

 _Zuko stared at her uneasily, not completely knowing what to say. He was well aware of the fact that she was very much unstable. Her doctors had informed him of the few outbursts she had from simple things that could set her off. Maybe having tea was not a good idea…she doesn't completely trust him…he may be moving too fast but then when was the best time to start?_

 _"I just thought we could take a break from our usual routine…relax instead of fighting over the past…over mother." He kept his body posture calm and relaxed, although on the inside his instincts were set on fight or flight mode. His sister was unpredictable and that was what scared him the most about her. There were no outward signs as to what she would do next._

 _Her eyes blazed at the mention of their mother, her body going rigged, yet she did not move from her spot or betray the turmoil she felt inside. She had learned not to take her anger out on him through these sessions. He was the only one she essentially trusted through all this to talk about their mother, even though the topic itself sent many course of emotions through her. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself…she did not want to ruin what she had with the only other human who seemed to care about her. Although that was her thought process, she couldn't help but be suspicious, deciding to question his motives further._

 _"You want us to suddenly start getting along is that it?" her voice betrayed the irritation and mistrust she felt. Since when did her brother want anything to do with her? Yes, he visited on a weekly basis and helped her through her memories of their mother but that was all. He essentially had no other purpose doing this._ There must be something he is trying to gain… _"Why are you_ really _doing this?"_

 _He avoided her gaze, fidgeting where he sat. This was going to be harder than he expected "I-I guess I just…" he sighed. He had no reason to tip toe around her. If there was anything Azula hated most, it was when people lied or tried getting on her good side. He needed to start being straight forward with her. That was the only way to gain her trust._

 _He returned his gaze back on hers. The confidence in them and determination mildly impressed her. He tried to keep his voice calm, but his temper made itself apparent through his words "I am tired of having to fight with you. Why does there need to be ulterior motives behind my actions towards you…?"_

 _That was a good question. Why_ does _there need to be? She wasn't about to give in just yet to his offer. She decided to counter his question with one of her own "It's how it always has been between us…you know that. Why should we start getting along now?"_

 _He took a deep breath to gather his patience before revealing the truth "Because I want my sister back" She didn't know how to respond to that, prompting him to continue "There's no more reason for us to fight. With father locked away, we don't have that constant pressure to outdo each other or fight for the throne. I want to move forward from all that." His voice softened, his gaze looking away from hers "Aside from Uncle, you are the only close family I have left…I want you back home."_

 _Azula tried seeking out some hidden motive under this…there had to be one. She found though that there was none. He was telling her the truth as hard to believe as it was. She didn't know how she felt about this and she wasn't sure she wanted to have a relationship with her brother. He was right though…why should they keep fighting? There was no point behind it…she wanted a real future, knowing he could provide that to her. And the one thing that stuck out in her mind was his last comment. It was what made her decision on her next course of action._

He wants me home…

 _Slowly, she lowered herself down to sit across from him, folding her legs underneath her. She met his amber gaze, noting the way they widened in obvious surprise at her choice but then they shifted to reveal something else…it made her uneasy the moment she recognized it. It was not something she was used to being given from others and there was only one word to describe what she saw: Love. It was that affection that sent her heart beating faster…the attention on her made her feel as if the whole world was watching, seeing underneath the barrier she put up around herself. She huffed in annoyance to cover up how much it affected her. Unable to keep eye contact, she looked away._ What is wrong with me…? Ever since he started visiting, I have been nothing but anxious around him. Why does he, of all people, make me feel this way… _?_

 _Not many words were exchanged between them. They both drank their tea in silence. Strangely enough it was comforting…much to Azula's surprise. She expected it to be awkward but she was happy to discover it wasn't. If this was all she had to worry about then she could get used to it._

 _They did not end up having their therapy session but she did not mind that at all. Taking a break from facing the past was a better idea than she gave Zuzu credit for. It was nice to walk away from routine for once…to actually get along with her brother._

 _When they finished, she watched him clean up the table, deciding only moments after that she would help him. She stood, reaching down to pick up the kettle when he took her hand, gently stopping her. She flinched, turning to glare at him, when she found his face only a foot away from hers. She couldn't stop the heat rising in her face, coloring her cheeks a slight pink. He, of course, was oblivious to this. Her voice shook slightly as she tried her best to save face, "Let go of my hand Zuko…"_

 _He didn't pick up on the slip up in her diminishing façade, although he did let go of her hand "Let me clean up. I appreciate the help but I want you to go relax. Please"_

 _She didn't argue, as she wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. She positioned herself right back on the bed in her room, calming her heart down by forming blue fire in the palms of her hands. It was the one thing she found soothed her the most._ He's just your brother! There's no reason to be so nervous around him! _The flame flickered with her conflicting emotions and thoughts. She hated how flustered he made her feel with the slightest glance or touch. She was not supposed to be this weak around him. Emotions served no purpose except to reveal your secrets to the world…and yet, as she watched him finish gathering the rest of the tea set, she found that she didn't mind these moments of vulnerability…slowly the flaring blue flame calmed down, moving gracefully. Although they caused her to be a fool and stop her straight forward thinking, making it a maze she could scarcely get through quick enough, it was pleasant. These unknown feelings were not all bad if they left her feeling satisfied by the end of his visits. She let the flame die down gradually…along with the frustration that turned into her final resolve. She decided that she would explore these feelings in question. She needed to know what they meant for her…and him._

 _He turned towards her and gave her a soft smile, his gaze betraying his unease around her still, but he was visibly more relaxed._ Happy _she concluded. "I'd better get going…I have a meeting to attend to. I'll see you next week same time."He reached for the door knob, turning it; only to halt from actually pushing the door open as his sister's words stopped him in his tracks._

 _"Thank you Zuzu"_

[End Flashback]

The prodigy smiled at the memory, her features softening. She laughed quietly to herself. _I must truly be a fool…I should never have let my curiosity get the better of me._ She pulled away from the sink, drying her dark hair by heating the air around it using her Bending before brushing it. She could have had the servants attend to her but right now she desired to be alone.

As she brushed her hair, she once again let their evening play through her head. Every touch, kiss, and action had been perfect. The power struggle between them had made their heated exchange that much more desirable. She had fought to resist giving into him first but realized that it was inevitable. She had, for too long, desired his touch. To test the boundaries that should never have been there. She had revealed her true self that she always hid behind a mask to him. No one should ever have that much power over her, especially Zuko. _The worst part is…I let this happen…yet I don't regret any of it._

She went to her wardrobe, getting dressed for their usual dinner. It was sure to be interesting. _Who knows what might happen tonight_ …a devilish grin spread across her face, a gleam of mischief dancing in her golden gaze. _If I know Zuzu as well as I do…I won't have to do much of anything._ Azula knew her brother was horrible at keeping secrets. Even more than that, he was a terrible liar. If Mai asked the right questions, she knew he wouldn't be able to save face. _All I have to do is guide the conversation._

Once she was done getting her appearance to perfection, pulling her hair up into a half knot, she made her way to the double doors that closed her room off to the rest of the palace. Secrets were a common thing here in the Fire Nation Royal Family. Some darker than others…the shadows seemed to creep up around her, causing slight doubt into what she was about to do. She shook her head and walked through the doors, down the hallway leading directly to the dining room. Once she made this decision, there was no going back, she knew. She realized though, as she walked down the marble hallways, eventually coming to the entrance leading into the dining room that her decision- _his decision_ -had long since been made even before she came home.

She peered into the room from the shadows in the hall way, noticing Mai was already there. The girl sat patiently, observing one of her shuriken knives, waiting for both her and Zuko to show up. Oh, tonight was sure to be one to remember indeed. Her amber eyes then caught ones that mirrored hers from across the dining room. Azula met his gaze, feeling many different surges of emotion she had yet to identify, run through her.

Fate, she thought, was a funny thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko stared at his sister across the dining room from the shadows in the hall. He didn't think she would get here so fast. He hoped to have some more time alone with Mai…more time to sort things out on what he was going to say, if he were to at all. Of course his sister wouldn't take her time. How foolish he had been…

His heart rate sped up as she met his gaze steadily, unflinching. In them, he saw no fear or nervousness. Only a strong determination set on one thing: him. It was that determination that sent shivers down his spine. Anxiety coursed through his body. That was when he knew that there was no way for him to win this game…His sister always stayed ten steps ahead of him, always planning out different strategies that would assure her to be the victor.

This kind of confidence Azula gained was sure to ruin his relationship with Mai. He could only imagine how his girlfriend would react to all this. She would surely scream at him. Ask him why he would betray her like this. Cheat on her as he did with his sister no less. Their relationship of four years was sure to be ruined because of a single mistake. Everything they had worked towards for a future would be crushed under the weight of his sin…It made him want to throw up. The guilt weighed down on him once more…he was going to lose her.

Yet, even in knowing all this…he was curious as to how this would all play out in the end. A part of him wanted to see what his sister would do next. Another side to him wanted to protect whatever innocence his girlfriend was wrapped up in. Mai had no clue as to what happened between him and Azula. _And_ _it should stay that way._ He knew though that he wanted to explore whatever twisted relationship he had developed with his sister. As wrong as it was…he couldn't help what he felt. This _love_ that was born between them…it filled him with dread but also a certain familiarity. Why that was, he didn't know. All he knew was that he also loved Mai just as much as his sister.

What was this kind of love capable of though? He had yet to find out.

Azula didn't move from her spot. She watched as her brother took a deep breath before going to sit down at the head of the table, the Fire Lord's seat. She observed carefully as he went to Mai first, placing a kiss on her cheek. The dark haired girl was surprised by this but smiled back at him. The look he gave her as he sat down…that love that he had showed to her only an hour before, it was plastered all over the fool's face.

Azula gritted her teeth, clenching her fists. Doubt slowly started to creep into her mind again. Was this even worth it…? The pain she felt in her chest…it was suffocating. Jealousy once more became the main focus of her emotions, one she was becoming all too familiar with. It made her sick with anger. And the harsh reality that she could lose this battle flickered in her mind briefly.

Mai had four years on her. Four years that she had spent with her brother. Moments she had bonded with him. The Princess knew they must have talked about their future together. Zuko would have discussed with her about becoming the Fire Lady…starting a family…Azula grimaced at these thoughts and berated herself at how wrong this all was. She wanted to have a future with her brother now…? _You really want to create little baby monsters with him?_ It was one thing to become Fire Lady beside her brother. Share the ruling of the Fire Nation but to create heirs to the throne, with her history of paranoia? Not to mention the chance of their kids having some sort of abnormalities? Surely they would be powerful Fire Benders; she was a prodigy after all. But to raise a child…that was something that she was absolutely not ready for…she couldn't even begin to imagine herself as a mother.

She shoved the thoughts away from her. It was not even a tangible future she could plan for nor relate to in any way. She didn't even know the first thing about being a mother, no thanks to the one that abandoned her years ago…Besides she would not let that happen. She would rather go back to the institution than get pregnant. Now was not the time to think about illusions of a false future. It would never happen. She centered herself, focusing on her breathing, letting all her conflicting emotions fade away, before she too stepped out into the dining room, heading towards her seat opposite to Mai.

Zuko tried not to stare as his impending doom walked over to her seat, head held high. He was now highly conscious of his girlfriend sitting to the right of him. Trying to not give anything away, he smiled as nonchalantly as he could. "Hey, it's about time you joined us." Oh, Agni this was awkward…

Azula raised her eye brow, "I got here almost the same time as you Dum Dum" She allowed the servants to pull her chair out for her before sitting down. "It seems like we _both_ took our time getting ready…I wonder why that is." She smirked.

Zuko tried his best not to scream, "Y-yes, well…today's training session really wore us out…" It took all his will power not to physically slap himself in the forehead. _Great choice of words…_

Azula's eyes glinted with amusement at his façade. Her superiority in this game over his nervous fumbling already gave her sure footing in the conversation ahead. "Why yes it did…more so than usual" She turned to Mai, noting the look of utter confusion, as hard to read as that was from an emotionless doll. "It's a shame you couldn't have been there Mai. I am sure you would have loved to see the kind of _potential_ my brother has."

"Yeah…" Mai didn't know what was going on but the obvious tension in the air spoke volumes. It wasn't unusual for them to discuss their training at dinner but the way Azula was talking…something had happened. She knew her former friend wanted her to take the bait for Agni knew what reason.

The dark haired girl then looked up to see the servants finally bringing out their dishes. Placing them on the table, they lifted the lids off to reveal a whole different array of meals to choose from. The food looked absolutely delicious. Once she filled her plate with food she noticed that Zuko and Azula hardly took anything. Usually their appetites were monstrous after their training sessions, now it just seemed non-existent. The princess only took sips from her glass of wine that she had a servant fill, ignoring the food completely. Mai glanced at Zuko to find he only took a bite of some dumplings but nothing else. He noticed her staring and gave her a warm smile, placing his hand over hers, squeezing it lightly. She returned the smile even though it did not quite seem to fit. Many others would see just a man in love with his girlfriend; to her it looked fake like he was... _He's hiding something…_ It was then she felt Azula's piercing gaze on them, or more specifically Zuko. Uneasy she continued their usual conversation, trying to ignore the shift in the energy level "Zuko told me you guys practiced Lightning Bending today. I am glad you finally see how much he has improved."

Azula drew her sharp eyes away casually, trying desperately to keep her temper in check "Oh, I have always known he had improved…more than I gave him credit for." Zuko stared at her wordlessly while Mai's eyes opened wide in surprise. Azula clenched her teeth, knowing full well that praise was rarely given and hard to earn from someone like her. She was also very conscious of how open she was being about her true affections towards her brother. Risks had to be taken though "His progress greatly impressed me. I didn't think that Zuzu here had it in him…but he has proved otherwise, hence why I decided to show him how to Generate Lighting."

"That's…great." Mai honestly had no words. She never expected her former best friend to come out and give him that much credit. Usually she was full of snide remarks and cruel taunts. It never bothered her as much as this new change in attitude was…she plastered a hollow smile on her face "How did he do?"

Azula smiled "He picked it up instantly. I was pleasantly surprised. However," Zuko swallowed nervously highly aware of Mai's suspicion. He needed to speak up already! Giving his sister full control of the conversation was not what needed to happen right now! Still, he remained silent. "He stored up too much energy in his body." She glanced irritatingly at him, though he could have sworn he saw faint affection in her gaze "He thought he could handle it. Let's just say it's a good thing I was there or else he may not have been here for dinner."

"Yeah…I was in way over my head by that point." His face heated up at the hidden implications in his own words. _You're not helping your case!_ "I did pick up on how to creating lightning though. I am not a master at it yet. I still need to improve upon it."

Mai smiled at him, her gaze proud. _Don't give me that look please_ … "That's great. Soon enough I am sure you'll begin mastering it."

Zuko nodded in agreement. He silently thanked the Spirits that he was able to steer the conversation away from their hidden secret. If he could just make it through dinner without them even getting somewhere close to that topic, then he would be safe. He went to go bite into his food, thinking he could finally enjoy his meal until his sister stopped him midway.

"Oh, he did."

Azula smirked with vicious amusement at her brother's pleading gaze. Zuzu thought he could safely direct the conversation away from their hidden secret. Oh, how wrong he was. If he thought that he could just forget about what they did, he was sadly mistaken. She will not allow him to brush her aside as if what they did meant nothing.

"I thought he said he didn't…?" Mai narrowed her eyes in confusion. There was something going on here…and the more she heard Azula talk, the worse the dread that had begun to form in her stomach became. She didn't have to sit around and listen to her taunts. 'Azula always lies' was a golden rule to follow. Mai knew that she should just tune her out but something nagged at her to keep listening.

"He and I figured out a _new way_ to create lightning that is just as deadly." She turned her gaze back on her brother's. The look of fear in them made her gut twist in slight guilt. _No turning back now…_ "Isn't that right Zuzu…?"

 _A_ new way _of creating lightning?_ What was she-? His face turned a light shade of red. That was when he remembered his sister's comment after they had sex. It was about him becoming a master at creating lightning. Memories came back to him rapidly, a flash of blue electricity that circled around their bodies as they both reached their peak of pleasure. That spark he felt between them, it wasn't his imagination…they did Generate Lightning and in the most erotic way possible.

Her brother remained speechless at this realization as Mai spoke, her voice suspicious "What _new way_ …?" Her eyes shifted back and forth between the Fire Siblings. Something was definitely up and the subtle implications she was being given irritated her. "What is going on with you two?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know…"Azula calmly stated, her smirk speaking of hidden truths.

"There's nothing!" Zuko grimaced. He spoke way too quickly. He placed his hands on his head, trying desperately to stay in control even though it was a losing battle "I have _no idea_ what Azula is talking about. No other form of Lightning Bending occurred."

"Don't play coy Zuzu…" Azula's voice rang of false innocence, grabbing everyone's attention once more "there's no reason to hide things from Mai. After all…aren't relationships about being _open_ _and honest_ with each other?"

He couldn't keep his temper in check. Azula had crossed the line. His fear and guilt were getting the better of him. He was slowly being backed into a corner and there was no way he could hope to overcome the dragon that had him trapped there. Still, he would fight back, no matter how futile it was. "Yeah it is!" he slammed his fists on the table, startling the women sitting on either side of him. How ironic that seemed… "Azula I have no idea what you are trying to pull!"

Azula fed off his energy, her emotions that she kept in check were let loose. He wanted to keep pretending nothing happened? "Oh you don't?!" She stood up from her seat, hands flat on the table, her glare fierce. _That coward…I hate him_ "You're going to keep pretending nothing happened!?"

"What in the world is she talking about Zuko!" Mai's voice rose. Her usual indifference was gone. The look on her boyfriend's face filled her with dread. Her mind was forcing its way into different scenarios in which Zuko could have been involved with his sister. There was only one that stood out and it made her sick.

 _He wouldn't…_

"She isn't talking about anything Mai! I am just as confused as you are." He turned to his sister, his eyes matching hers in intensity. The azure dragon he faced was now breathing fire and there was no stopping its onslaught. "Back off Azula!"

The prodigy refused to heed his warning, her voice laced with the betrayal and jealousy she felt "So, you're going to keep lying to yourself? Lie to your precious girlfriend whom you _love_ so much?" She gestured to the women sitting across from her whose gaze had darkened, becoming unreadable, even to her.

Zuko stood up, towering over the smaller girl. They were so close that if Azula really wanted to ruin his life even more, she could reach out and kiss him. She felt like doing so, but the logical side of her brain stopped her. The fire in their eyes and electricity could not be matched even by her prodigious bending. Zuko's voice lowered "Azula…I think it would be _best_ if you returned to your chambers for the night."

Azula was so angry by this point she couldn't speak. _How dare he…?_ She went to through a stinging retort at him but the look in his eyes stopped her. The fierce coldness in them sent fear over her…for him to get this angry… _What have I done...?_ Her confidence was steadily draining from her. The longer she looked into his furious gaze, the more she felt numbness overtake her. His voice was icily calm, piercing her with his next words. "I don't know what kind of game you are trying to pull… but _you're_ the only one playing it."

Azula flinched, taking a few steps away from him. Her heart felt like it was being stabbed ten times over. Getting struck by actual lightning would be a lot less painful than what she was feeling. If that was how he wanted to keep going with this…fine. Her voice quieted, it took an effort to keep it from trembling "We've been playing this game for years _brother_ …it has never changed. We're the only two players."

With that, she turned and walked away. Her eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to fall down at any given moment. _I hate him…I hate him!_ Her voice was unreadable but stung all the same as she spoke "Here's a clue Zuko…take responsibility for your own actions…"

Zuko felt guilt creep over him, washing away the rage that had suddenly taken over him. He wanted to run after his sister and comfort her. He hadn't meant to be that harsh…he had a feeling it would not be welcome though. The only thing he could expect from a wounded dragon was fire and fury. Once his sister had left the room, silence took place of the echoing words that had been spoken. Zuko didn't know what to think or say. He dare not look into the eyes of the women questioning his loyalty beside him. All he could do was stare blankly in the dark hallway leading to his sister's room. Something told him no one had won this battle…the wounds it left would surely leave scars. His girlfriend's voice caught his attention, forcing him to look at her yet she made no eye contact. "If you'll excuse me…I think I am done for the night."

His eyes widened in concern and panic "Mai!" He reached to stop her but paused mid way. Her eyes that burned into his were unreadable.

"I will send a messenger hawk when I am ready to speak with you. I have no clue what went down between you two…I don't even think I want to know." With those final words of the night, she turned, walking away, leaving him there with the sins he carried and the weight of his guilt crushing him.


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting went on and on and never once did it seem like it was going to end. The Fire Lord sat on his throne listening to the generals discussing the damage they still needed to fix ever since the war ended. It ranged from shipping supplies to repairing cities. The Fire Nation was in debt to all the other nations and Zuko wouldn't have it any other way. He was determined to right the wrongs his father and fore fathers had done to millions of people. After traveling across the Earth Kingdom back on his three years of banishment and seeing the real damage done that the Fire Nation citizens were not allowed to see, really opened his eyes. The pain and suffering he saw made him feel sick back then and still does now. Four years later they were still helping the other nations but their aid seemed to be needed less and less each passing day. They would never be forgotten for what they did but they would be remembered for the kindness given afterwards. That had to count for something. With the Avatar's help it was made possible and his nation was able to be trusted once more. Even Azula had helped him make decisions that would both benefit the Fire Nation, making sure they did not appear "weak" as she would say, while also keeping to their word.

 _Azula…_

Zuko groaned inwardly, the flames he produced around his throne matching the emotions he felt inside. He was hardly listening to the meeting at this point. Just thinking of his sister brought their fight back to him all at once. Three weeks had passed since that dinner…and not once did he talk to her or Mai. His girlfriend had not sent him any messenger hawks yet to talk; neither did he get any chance to discuss what happened with his sister. Azula had made sure to avoid him at all costs, memorizing his schedule perfectly to know where and when he'd be. Even though they lived under the same roof he had not even seen her. He didn't dare contact Mai for fear that if he pushed too much that she would flat out reject him and prolong his silent punishment. She had not even known what had happened between him and Azula…but she knew he was hiding something and had lied.

"Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts and straightened up. _You have plenty of time to sort things out with them later. Now is not the time._ "I apologize general. Please repeat that."

The general looked slightly confused by his Fire Lord's aloof behavior today but he paid no mind to it assuming he must have not gotten enough sleep with all the meetings lately. "I was just asking my lord if you would agree to send out more supplies to the lower part of the Earth Kingdom. It seems like they are running out of food and medicine quickly."

"Yes that's fine. That's where most the damage of the war was done." Zuko narrowed his eyes, rubbing the facial hair on his chin "Send more troops as well. The more help they get the better."

"As you wish Fire Lord" The general bowed to him before continuing. "Shall we declare this meeting over?"

"Yes. You are all dismissed."

One by one all the generals left the throne room, leaving Zuko to sit quietly by himself. There were no more meetings for the rest of the day. It seemed these past three weeks they were non-stop. They kept him distracted from his own personal battles he was facing, for which he was grateful. At times like these though, when he was hearing nothing but silence that was when all the drama came back to him. He had to speak to at least one of them. Mai would be contacting him soon he was sure. Azula on the other hand stayed hidden away from him. He was wary of confronting her but it had to be done.

They couldn't go on like this. Even though they had sex once, it couldn't continue. One time was enough. He got a taste of what he shouldn't and already he wanted more of her. It was wrong on many levels. They were brother and sister, born of the same bloodline. It should never have happened in the first place. He had a girlfriend, a woman whom he could have a future with. He couldn't have that with Azula…or could he?

Zuko rubbed his hands over his face, breathing deeply, frustration spreading over his body. _You might want to check yourself into the looney bin…_ It doesn't matter if he could have a future with Azula or not. She was still beyond pissed off at him. He couldn't get mad at her for that…he wanted to ignore what they had done and she had known that from the second she asked him about Mai. He can't just pretend what they had done didn't mean anything for surely it had. _And just because royalty has a thing for incest doesn't mean it should still be considered ok now._

Incest was not uncommon in royalty, only started just to keep the bloodline "pure" as they said. It was a common practice to do over five hundred years ago. The tradition had died out long ago though for obvious reasons. Only now had their ancestry become untainted in the past few generations. Now was not the time to restore that sinful life style.

His decision materialized in his mind. He would have a calm discussion over their feelings for each other. Get everything out on the table, figure out what happened. Agree to stop this nonsense and then it would be over: Straight, simple, and to the point. It would work. Now all he had to do was find his sister… but where? He groaned. That was going to be the hard part. Right now it was high noon. She would have been training without him in the heat of the day…that was her new pattern now. Early morning she used to do warm ups with him. Since their fight she had avoided any kind of contact. He usually about this time would go and train himself. She would be returning inside soon…and probably clean up from the days training. An image of her bathing quickly swept through his mind. _No. We are done with this. It will not continue._ He shook his head and made his way to her bedroom where surely she would be waiting inside.

Before leaving the throne room, a messenger made his way through the curtains, stopping Zuko in his tracks. "My Lord" They bowed fist to palm "I have a message from Lady Mai. She requests your presence at her home later on this afternoon."

Relief washed over him. He would finally be able to fix this mess "Excellent. Let her know I shall be there." With that he dismissed the servant. Letting out a sigh, a game plan formed in his head. He would go straight to Azula and talk to her. Put an end to this then go and apologize to Mai. He wouldn't let his girlfriend know what he had done. He would have to just keep to his story that Azula was playing her usual mind games and she would believe him…right? Something told him that the chance for telling a perfectly good lie had long since passed. Also was the chance to tell the truth for it had already begun to surface.

* * *

The Fire Princess made her way back through the halls from the training area and to the giant golden doors etched with dragons, her room, the only secure place to be in this Agni forsaken palace. It was only mid afternoon when she finished her Fire Bending training. She loved training in the heat of the day. Usually she would wait for Zuko to get out of his meetings to train with him but that was never going to be an option again. Not after what had happened a few weeks back.

She gritted her teeth, feeling the familiar emotion of betrayal sweep over. She had not felt this way ever since four years ago when her two best friends had turned their backs on her. She was lucky enough to have restored her friendship with Ty lee. Granted it had taken a while to open up to the acrobat completely but when she did she had never felt so grateful. She needed that one on one talk with a female, someone who had been around her since their child hood. Mai on the other hand had been a different story. Her love over Zuko would never change and her suspicions of her hadn't either. Her former friend may act like she respected her but she knew quite well that was the complete opposite.

Azula made her way into her room, dismissing the servants waiting for her. Crossing over to her night stand, she let out an exhausted sigh, proceeding to grab a change of her royal garbs for the day, setting them on the bed. Walking into her private bathroom, she turned on the water. She then proceeded to strip down and sit at the edge of the bath tub, letting the steam from the hot water sweep over her, allowing it to relax her nerves.

She knew she had no right to feel like she had ownership over her brother's affections. He had a girlfriend whom he loved and had a real future with. _You cannot be with him…_ The prodigy tried to rationalize with her conflicted mind but to no avail. Her clear thinking when it came to her brother was null and void. It was useless to go against her emotions towards him. She had the urge to fight for him; Agni knows why…he was a complete idiot. He fucked her and then forgot about her. She felt like he had used her for his own personal sexual desires. He acted like what they had done meant nothing!

She closed her eyes shut tight, allowing her blue fire to come to life in her hands. _Breathe in…breathe out…_ Opening her eyes she let her thoughts continue. As much as she tried to convince herself of how much he was a complete jerk and not worthy of her, she couldn't seem to bring the usual anger forth. No matter what he may do to her…she still lo- _cared_ for him. Those forbidden words would never be uttered from her mouth again… She manipulated the flame into different shapes; not really seeking any kind of figure, yet one did form: A heart.

Her golden eyes widened. Snorting in disbelief she snuffed out the flame. If she didn't take control of herself soon, she would start to become soft. It seemed like that had been inevitable since he started visiting her in the mental institution. She would not allow this to control her. She would be the one to manipulate it and use it to her advantage.

Noticing the water had nearly reached the top, she shut the faucet off. _There is no point in dwelling over this like you have for the past three weeks. He and Mai will make up and then he will soon forget about you…_ Stepping into the hot bath water she allowed herself to sink down until only her nose hovered over the surface, using her bending to raise the temperature further. _You don't really want him to forget about you though_ She closed her eyes _…pathetic…_ Holding her breath she dunked her head under the scalding water, letting it wash away her troubles with ease. It was so peaceful under the surface…too bad she couldn't stay here forever. She had already tried that in the institution: Didn't work. Not with Zuzu reprimanding her about it. He had always been there to save her…

[Flashback]

" _Why would you do that to yourself?!"_

 _Zuko's voice grated over her ears like metal over metal. Could he just stop whining already and sit down? She was still alive wasn't she? She looked at him irritated, her patience long gone. It had been three and a half months since he had started his new routine of having that family bonding time he loved so much. She hadn't yet seen his protectiveness surface in that time. It had started as soon as he had barged into her room without so much as a knock, waking her up from a dead sleep. He was lucky that he wasn't greeted with a lightning bolt to the chest… The prodigy snapped at him "Will you quite being a drama queen! Your voice is loud enough to wake up the whole Fire Nation from its sleep!"_

 _Azula stood in the middle of the room, watching as her brother paced before her. She was sure that if he kept going he would soon leave a path in the ground where he walked. It was the middle of the night…he couldn't have come tomorrow? She drew her left hand over her face, sighing heavily. "Would you at least stop that pacing? It's getting on my nerves."_

 _He stopped just then right in front of her, looking at her aghast. He was still dressed in his royal silks that he slept in. As soon as he had heard the news of her attempted suicide, he had come over here as fast as he could. Any kind of difference in her behavior was to be reported immediately to him no matter the time of day. "_ I'm _getting on_ your _nerves?" His voice increased in volume "You want me to care about other people sleeping when you tried to kill yourself?" He waved his arms in the air carelessly._

 _Azula winced at his tone. "Stop it already! You're being ridiculous! I am breathing. I am alive. There's no need to lose your sanity over it."_

 _All of a sudden he gripped her shoulders tightly, looking her directly in the eyes. Her heart almost stopped at that. "Why did you do it Azula? Why?" His voice trembled. It shocked her…she had never seen him look so terrified in his life...Azula's usual wall raised itself around her._ Why should he care about me?

 _Her doubt surfaced over his true affections. "Don't waste your pity on me! I don't need it…" She tore his hands off her shoulders but he reached out for her again taking a hold of her left arm as she tried to back away. She growled in frustration, yanking her arm out of his grip. "Stay away from me! Go back to the palace!"_

 _Again he grabbed her, this time by the waste. "No Azula. I won't."_

 _She was too angry at this point to realize the close proximity they were in. It became a physical battle quickly. She pushed him off, succeeding in punching him in the face. He snarled at the stinging it brought forth. She knew she couldn't run anywhere but she sure as hell was not going to allow him to dominate her or force her to talk. Backing away she miss-stepped in her haste and fell back wards onto the bed. Her brother jumped, pushing her down, taking her arms and raising them above her head. Snarling, she tried to push him off but to no avail. Left exhausted and beyond pissed off, she breathed fire in his face, to which he brought his mouth closer and dissipated it with his own. They stayed like that panting; their faces too close for comfort._

 _Calming down the prodigy tried her best to slow down her heart rate and keep the heat rising in her face. He was only a few inches away from her. The overwhelming feeling to bring her lips closer swept over her. Now was not the time to get lost in those eyes. She berated herself and quickly gained back her usual cold demeanor. Zuko took a deep breath "We could have done this the easy way…you have to be so difficult…"_

"Me? _Who's the one pinning me down?" She spat "I hate you! Get away from me!" She felt the feelings of her frustration overwhelm her. Soon enough she would start crying. She didn't want him to see her like that. Breathing fire wouldn't be any use; he would just block it again. She couldn't throw him off in her position, he was too heavy. She had no choice._

 _Zuko didn't flinch at her words, being overcome with compassion for her. He knew that she didn't hate him. There was a reason why she spoke those words. The only answer was that he was finally breaking down her wall she surrounded herself with. His sister was becoming vulnerable and she didn't want him to see it. "Don't lie to me Azula. I know how you feel about me."_

" _Fuck off!" She gritted her teeth, her throat tightening. "I hate you! I always have!"_

" _Then prove it. Breath fire in my face and I won't move." His eyes were unreadable, the silence stretching out between them. She hesitated for a brief moment, glancing at his scar. He was serious. He actually believed he could predict her actions? How she felt?_ You want a scar to match the one you have? Fine… _Breathing deeply, she tried to conjure up fire but all that came out was a small wisp. Again she tried, managing to make the flame bigger but it never reached his face. His eyes were unreadable. He hadn't even flinched the first time. He wasn't afraid of her._ I can't…I won't…damn you Zuko. _With nothing left to do she succumbed to her emotions. She couldn't block the holes that had been punched in her wall._

" _Back off Zuzu…" she whispered, swallowing. Tears burned in the corners of her eyes. "Who cares if I tried to take my own life? It doesn't matter anymore…I'll never get out of here. I'll never get better. I'll never have the life I once had…" She closed her eyes shut tight, letting tears spill from her eyes. There was no point holding them back…she couldn't if she tried._

 _Zuko sat up slightly to give her space. His disbelief spread over his features. Letting go of her hands, making sure she wouldn't move, he cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away. She thought there was no point? That no one cared? He spoke gently "Azula…" she didn't respond "Azula,_ look at me _."_

 _She managed to open her tear filled eyes, pressing her face against his hand. It seemed to be more comfort than she imagined."Azula…_ I care _what happens to you."_

 _She closed her eyes briefly. She wanted to believe him so badly but her fear held her back. Opening them, her amber eyes turned silver, glowing in the faint moonlight seeping into her room "Why do you care what happens to me…? No one ever has…" she whispered, her voice filled with sorrow. This was not the person she should be. Crying over mundane things…but she couldn't help it anymore. She was weak. No one wanted someone like that._

 _His voice softened to a whisper "Azula…You think no one cares? Then why am I here?" She had no answer for that. She had thought he wanted to gain something from her but that had proven to be false. Why was he here?_

" _Stop pretending that you care about me brother…" she gritted her teeth "You're just like mother and father! Acting like you give a damn about me only to abandon me in the end!"_

 _Zuko's eyes reflected his understanding. That was why she tried to drown herself. She didn't think there was anyone left to care about her. She thought that he was lying to her about wanting her back home and that he was going to abandon her in the end…well she was wrong. He shook his head slowly. "I am sorry for the way our mother and father treated you…but you must know that if anything happened to you…I don't know what I would do with myself."_

" _You have Mai…she should be enough. You have our nation as well…You need to be there for them" her throat tightened, refusing to believe his words "you don't need me."_

" _Yes I do Azula…" His voice becoming steady and strong "no matter how many fights we may have. How many times we push each other away, we always fall back to each other. You're my other half. You're my sister. I would do anything just to see you be the strong, intelligent, prodigious person you once were and still are." He brought his lips to her fore head, kissing her softly. "I love you Zula."_

 _Azula's breath caught in her throat. The words she had always wanted to hear... and from the least likely person she thought it would be from. She usually only heard them when her dear mother came to visit her here…she knew that those words were not real. The ones she heard now though were. They made her heart ache with such a terrible force, it was hard to breath. Zuko sat up bringing her into his arms, hugging her close. She clutched tightly to his shirt, refusing to let go. Sobs echoed from her small form._ He loves me…he loves me… _those words would forever stay with her. She wouldn't try to end her life again…not when she knew there was still love left for her._

" _I'll always be there for you…I promise"_

[End Flashback]

Azula resurfaced from the boiling water, taking deep breaths. The water dripped from her face, the droplets echoing as they hit the water. Never again would she try to end her life. Not when she had Zuzu still with her. The only person who ever proved they loved her. She sat back against the tub closing her eyes, letting the steam consume her. _Never again…_ Finishing up her bath, she drained the water and prepared for the rest of the day, whatever that might entail. No longer would she succumb to the feelings of despair. _A promise made is a promise kept._

[Flash back]

" _Promise me that no matter what difficult paths you may face…you will never give up without a fight." Zuko clutched her closer to his chest. He was almost terrified to let her go in fear that she would disappear. "Please"_

 _She opened her eyes slightly, glancing at the moonlight spilling over the ground. He made a promise to her so she guessed she should make one as well "As long as you're with me…I won't." she whispered._

I promise

[End Flashback]

No matter how many times they got mad at each other, they would eventually find their way back. They were two sides to the same coin: Yin and yang. They completed each other as well as needed. She wouldn't let this past argument bring her down. If anything it made her want to fight for that love she desperately wanted.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she left the bathroom, making her way to where her clothes were laying in the sunlight that danced on her bed. Lost in thought as she was, she did not notice the figure sitting in a chair next to her bed until they spoke "Azula-"

Moving quickly, she swept fire towards the intruder, only realizing too late that it was her brother. He jumped away from the blue flames, falling onto her bed. Exasperation filled his eyes "What was that for?!"

Her surprise quickly turned to irritation. "Oh, I don't know…maybe defending against perverted males that happen to be sitting in my room conveniently after I get done washing up? So sorry… Shall I just drop my towel and lie on my bed willingly?" She made to remove her towel, watching as Zuko's expression changed to that of embarrassment before throwing his hands out to stop her.

"T-that won't be necessary!" He closed his eyes shut tight briefly before opening them. His face turned red at his sister's near naked body. He averted his gaze quickly, looking up at the canopy of her bed instead "W-why don't you put some clothes on?"

Azula tried to keep her expression neutral, even though her heart beat fast. Feigning confidence she allowed seduction to creep into her voice "I would love to…" she approached the bed leaning over his body. She watched sweat bead on his forehead and his eyes flicker with desire at her. So he still wanted her…interesting. "Sadly I don't think I'll be able to."

Zuko's voice quieted, he was completely mesmerized by her. He knew he should push her out of the way and put distance between them. He recognized a trap when he saw one…still- "Why is that?" He clutched the red bed sheets below him, forcing himself to stay put. He wanted so badly to pull her down and kiss her fully on the lips. Remove that towel and-

Azula placed her hands on either side, climbing atop him, lowering her face to his. She allowed the lower part of her body to press against his growing arousal. How much could he actually hold himself back? _I shouldn't be doing this…but it's too good to resist._ Brushing her lips against his she whispered "You're laying on them Dum Dum..."

Zuko held his breath as she pulled back, looking him fully in the face, her golden eyes daring. _Damn her…_ Shaking his head he brought himself back to the real reason he had come "I didn't come here to have sex with you. I came here to talk about what happened."

"Oh now you want to talk…?" Her voice filled with slight irritation. After what he said to her…now he wanted to make up? Yet not in the way she expected…he wanted to cover up what he had done with lies so that he didn't have to face the truth staring both of them in the face. She gripped the sheets under her hands "I thought you wanted to just forget about me and everything we had done."

"Azula did you really expect me to just admit to Mai that I cheated on her with my sister?" He looked at her incredulously "Do you think she would have taken that well over dinner? You put me in a difficult situation!"

" _I did?"_ Her voice reflected her anger "You're the one who went along with me willingly into this!" Oh how she wanted to punch him in the face…set him on fire. She struggled to hold herself back "You are such a coward…you always try to hide from _your_ mistakes!"

"You're right it was a mistake! And it shouldn't have happened!" He saw pain reflect in her eyes. His heart broke at that… he just wanted things to go back to how it use to be…how _they_ used to be.

"…and yet it did happen. While it may have been a mistake…something we both shouldn't have delved into…it happened." Her resolve shown through her words, her own truth she tried to avoid settled in her mind. "There was a reason why it happened; no one just goes into this blindly. There is always a drive behind people's actions."

They didn't speak for a few moments, letting the words she had just spoken hang between them. Neither one willing to reach out and grasp it for what it was. Yet someone had to ask the question "What is that reason then…?" He feared what the answer would be just as much as he knew what it was.

"I think we both know what it is" Her voice stayed eerily quiet, filling Zuko with dread "We can't ignore it forever."

Zuko shook his head. Fear of the truth making him back off from what he wanted. _No it can't continue…"_ We can't keep continuing this game Azula…it's wrong."

" _Really? It's just a game?_ Is that why you came into my bedroom knowing full well that I bathe after training?" She cocked her head slightly to the right, a smirk playing on her lips "Just to discuss our sexual adventures with each other? Or were you hoping for something more?"

"I'm _serious_ Azula" He forced himself to focus on the conversation ahead rather than her alluring body "I came here to tell you that it's over. We cannot continue down this path." He swallowed nervously "I won't allow it to continue."

"Is that so…?" She narrowed her eyes "Tell me then…why did you do it in the first place?"

Zuko didn't respond to her question, allowing her to continue "If you are so against the idea of us together…why did you take a leap of faith into this, knowing full well the consequences it would bring?"

"I-I was-"Again that question. Why did he do it? Scoffing, he allowed anger to taint his voice "It was a heat of the moment thing. _It won't happen again_."

"Then it meant nothing to you? You just decided to have sex with your little sister because you could?" Zuko's eyes flickered with unease, his stomach twisting with sudden nausea "Did you kiss me because Mai wasn't good enough for you?" Azula's voice quieted "Or was it because there's more to us than just being brother and sister…?"

Zuko's fear and shame crept over him. She was speaking truths he did not want to face "Enough games Azula!"

"I already told you Zuko…you and I are the only two playing this game." Her amber eyes reflected her calm attitude.

" _It's. Over."_ He managed to grit out between clenched teeth.

" **Prove it then**." She grabbed the knot of her towel and undid it letting it fall away, allowing her beautiful body to be viewed only by him "Push me away…"

Zuko felt like his chest was about to burst open at the way his heart beat. He hungrily took in her lithe form, a sudden desire creeping over him. He shouldn't. He can't. He- "Do it" she whispered, drawing her face closer to his once more. "Prove to me that what we did meant nothing. I dare you to…"

All feelings of sickness steadily drained from his body, instead being replaced with an overwhelming drive. It consumed him much like Azula's flames had back when they trained. Her fire never did hurt him…she would carefully wrap them around his body, leaving just enough room for him to breath but never to suffocate. She had always been unusually gentle in those circumstances when their scuffles got intense. It usually ended the match leaving him immobile until she released him. He never did try to escape though. Being inside that vortex of her azure flames had always left him speechless. They were beautiful, reminding him much of a similar situation when he faced the Fire Bending Masters, Ran and Shaw. Much like when those colorful flames helped him understand the true essence of Fire Bending, so didn't Azula's flames when he was in the heart of them. She had unknowingly let him see a glimpse into her soul: Her inner fire.

Now here she was again, her naked form towering over his clothed one. He watched her chest move up and down as she slowly took deep breaths, her eyes glazing over with an emotion that didn't quite seem to fit. It almost seemed like she was fighting her own inner battle, struggling to maintain control over herself even though it became increasingly impossible. Still she did not move, waiting for him to react. His sister was now vulnerable in more ways than just showing her body to him. In doing this she revealed how much she actually trusted him. How much she desired him even though she would never speak those words out loud. That vulnerability was what drove him. He longed to get to understand her more, even if doing so with his next course of action was not the best way to approach this.

That burning desire accompanied by this new realization was what made Zuko lose whatever ounce of rationality he had left. "Damn you Azula" With that he forcefully grabbed her waist, pulling her body flesh against his, pressing against her lips firmly, biting them until she gave in. She kissed him back just as fiercely, opening his mouth to allow her tongue in, exploring every inch she could much like he did to her. While they battled for control, he reached down her body with his right hand under the towel to grab her ass greedily, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Azula drew her hands down from above his head up and grabbed his hair roughly, pressing her body as close to his as was physically possible. She swallowed down her sounds of passion, not wanting unwelcome ears to hear her. It was difficult though with his hands being so domineering with her. She loved the way he grabbed her, claiming her to be his and his alone. She would never be anyone else's.

Zuko then brought his other hand to grope her right breast, massaging and teasing her nipple. She moaned in response, grinding her hips against his slowly, loving the way he felt beneath her. Zuko groaned as their heat intensified, unable to hold it back. He wanted more than this. He needed more of her. Wanted to hear her voice louder than what it was now. He wanted- Agni he didn't know what he wanted.

Breaking their kiss he flipped her over, caging her beneath his body. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Their breathing the only thing to be heard in the silence of her room "Why do you do this to me…?" he spoke softly, grazing the back of his hand over her cheek. Only she could make him as weak as she had. There was no way to resist. Her energy attracted him to her, the way she carried herself confidently like she could take on the world alone. Her beauty even: personality. He remembered loathing everything about her over four years ago. Now he loved anything he could receive. "Azula…I-"He couldn't finish his sentence.

The princess was able to slow down her breathing but not to the normal pace it had once been. Her heart felt like a sparrowkeet fluttering in her chest. She was lost in his amber eyes, unable to look away. That control he had over her was now making itself apparent, her own willpower draining. It was amazing how much she had wanted nothing but to crush his existence at one point in her life. To be rid of him. Now…she couldn't imagine her life without him by her side. If it weren't for him she wouldn't be here. Reaching out, she placed her hand gently over his scarred face "You're mine…you'll always belong to me."

He kissed her softly on the lips before resting his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He had just enough strength to resist her but for how much longer? He knew that sooner or later he would break. Here she was, lying naked beneath him…how easy it would be to just give in…just one more time. No he couldn't. He had to go meet up with Mai. He didn't want to though. Four years in a relationship with someone who loved him with all her heart and here he was…ready to leave her for someone else: that being his sister. _You are sick…_ Gazing into golden eyes that reflected his own he knew that he couldn't tell Azula that he was about to go visit his girlfriend after this. He shouldn't feel like he was betraying her…it should be the other way around. The familiar feeling of conflict flared through him "I-I can't belong to you…I-" He couldn't even begin to form any words. "Azula…we can't…"

"Zuzu…" He opened his eyes to look at her. Again that rare moment of vulnerability had opened between them. That love and affection he had seen three weeks prior was all over her face now. He loved seeing that side of her… "If you want me…you'll come back tonight." He felt his heart beat faster. _Tonight? That soon? What about Mai?_ He couldn't do this…he shouldn't…but oh how he wanted to.

Azula read the slowly losing battle of his resistance all over his face. She had him now…but she knew that he needed to make his own decision for this. Leaving the door open would be a temptation he couldn't resist. She was willing. She knew how she felt about him. The question was…did he want her bad enough and did he feel the same? It would be the deciding factor. Would he come tonight? If he did then their fate was sealed forever. If he did not…it would surely destroy them both. She wasn't sure she could survive…

Even though she was confident he would come, she was very well aware this might be her last chance to be this close to him. Wrapping her arms around her brother's neck, she pulled him in for a deep kiss, one he did not resist. She felt his hands grip her sides roughly, rubbing circles on her sensitive skin. It made her shudder with pleasure. She wanted him now…but she had to be patient. All good things would come in due time. The azure dragon had him wrapped up in her tail. There was no escaping her bruising grasp…yet he didn't bother fighting. Looks like her prey wanted to stay…

Breaking their kiss, she looked at him. She didn't know why she cared so much for him…but it was no use. He had control over her more than she will ever admit. He brought out the side to her she never showed anyone. It just couldn't be helped "I'll see you tonight…" With that she pushed him off, gathering her now disordered clothes, returning to her bathroom to change. She felt him staring at her naked form until she closed the door behind, blocking his view. Taking a deep breath she leaned against the door, before sliding down on to the ground. She drew her knees up, wrapping her right arm around them while bringing her left hand to her forehead, grabbing her hair loosely. Azula shook her head, staring down at the marble floor reflecting the light seeping into her bathroom from the outside. She stayed like that long after she heard her brother leave, before she dressed herself, preparing mentally for what was to come.

She laughed softly to herself "I hope all goes well with Mai…"


	7. Chapter 7

[Flashback]

 _A soft knock reverberated off the enormous chamber doors. It may have seemed quiet to those who had been awake but to the sleeping form curled up in his bed, it seemed like the loudest thing he had ever heard in his life. The person he had his arm draped over groaned in her sleep as the knocking continued, at this rate his girlfriend would wake up in a foul mood. He did not want to deal with that. Regrettably the Fire Lord slipped out of his bed as soundlessly as he could, making his way to the doors of his room._ This had better be important enough to get me out of bed in the middle of the night…

 _He opened the doors just enough for him to see outside into the hall, squinting his eyes at the bright light coming from the nearby torches. Adjusting to the brightness, he noticed his personal messenger standing there nervously looking like he was on the edge of having break down from waking up the leader of his nation at such an unreasonable hour. Indeed it was… The man before him bowed respectfully. "M-my Lord, I am so sorry for waking you up at this hour but I have a message from the Mental Institute where your sister is being held."_

 _Immediately Zuko was awake. Fear coursed through him as memories from their encounter a month back resurfaced. His sister had tried to drown herself, causing him to leave his home immediately in the middle of the night to confront her. He had anxiety since then of leaving her alone, stationing a guard with her every moment of the day to keep track of her. Although, if he knew Azula well, she would find a way around the system he built. His talk with her seemed to have helped but there was no telling with his sister what her true intentions would ultimately be. If she wanted to end her life she would._

 _"What was the message?" Dread swept through him as the worst possible answers charged through his mind, not one scenario staying as the next one came along. "Is my sister alright?"_

 _"Yes my Lord." The man relaxed somewhat as he noticed his Fire Lord was not angry with him "Actually, it was not from the doctors themselves but from Princess Azula. She requests your presence."_

 _"Azula…?" Confusion replaced the fear that had been there moments before. What did his sister want with him in the middle of the night? Not once had she ever sent him a letter of any sort, whether it was to talk with him or to require of him to go visit her. Seeing it was the in the dead of night it had to be important. At least he hoped it was. Why else wake him up so late? He sighed "Let her know I am on my way. Prepare the ship. I will be there shortly."_

 _After the man accepted his leader's request, Zuko closed the door behind him. Looking back towards his bed, he noticed a pair of eyes looking at him calmly though they were filled with exhaustion. He made his way over to Mai, sitting on the bed next to her. Her voice sounded groggy as she managed to form her question "What was that about?"_

 _Zuko groaned as he flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the canopy, his eyes settling on the intricate designs winding through the wood work. "Azula wants me at the Asylum."_

 _His girlfriend sat up straighter, looking down at him in surprise "What does she want you there for? It's the middle of the night…it can't be that important."_

 _"It must be for her to deliver a message this late. She never has before." Zuko followed the design of fire to the very top of the canopy before resting his eyesight on his conflicted girlfriend's face. He knew that she didn't trust her former best friend anymore. He recognized the mistrust flitting through her dark eyes, but he had to do this. Azula had no one else to help her. He knew now how much his concern meant to his sister. "I have to go see her Mai. After what almost happened last time…I can't take any chances."_

 _Mai took a deep breath before speaking "If that is what you feel you need to do then go to her. If anyone can help her through the mess she is in, it's you. No one else will if you don't." She bent down to kiss him softly on the lips, before gazing into his eyes. "Are you sure you can trust her…?"_

 _"I don't know if I can but so far she hasn't given me any reason to doubt her. She really is coming around Mai…" He tried to keep his annoyance in check. He knew how defensive he was becoming of his sister lately but he understood where his girlfriends question came from. "I can handle Azula."_

 _"If you believe that then you will surely get a bolt of lightning through the chest…" She covered up her harsh words with a smile even though it didn't quite reach her eyes "I trust you…just be careful."_

 _He smiled fondly at her before kissing her back "I won't be long. I will be there an hour at most hopefully but it depends on her. I will stay as long as she needs me to." Getting up from their bed he made his way over to his wardrobe, throwing on a hooded cloak over his body. There was no need to get dressed up in his Fire Lord clothing if this visit was to be at night. After making sure his appearance was decent, he made his way to the ship that would bring him straight to where his sister waited for him on Ember Island._

 _In a dark room overlooking the island, golden eyes stared out of the window in the direction she knew was the Fire Nation Palace, where her brother would be arriving from. The prodigy held her knees up to her chest, her back resting against the wall. Her breaths came in short gasps as she tried desperately to calm her anxiety. She had managed to cease her pacing, convincing herself to sit on her bed and try to relax. Her usual fire bending she practiced did not help this time around to calm her nerves or mind. She had tried relentlessly to quiet her thoughts but the voices seemed louder this time as she lay awake. The only thing she could think to do after the past hour was to contact the one person she knew would be able to help her. Clenching her jaw, she swallowed back a desperate cry, clutching her hair tightly, body tensing, as the sounds inside her head increased in volume. A tear streaked down her face, her eyes shutting closed swiftly. "Zuzu…please get here soon…"_

[End Flashback]

Zuko's mind returned to reality as he entered Mai's house. The servant that let him in hurried quickly to inform his girlfriend of his arrival. Walking over to the living room off to his right, he looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings. He remembered all the times he had visited her during his return from banishment. The memories came back to him steadily, bringing with it a sense of warmth. All those times they spent together when he had no one else. That was a lie though…when he wasn't with Mai he was either by himself or with his sister.

Ever since his coronation and rise to Fire Lord he hardly had time to go visit her. She was the one who usually came to him. This time he didn't have a choice…if he wanted to make things right again with Mai then he had to do as she wanted. He had to explain what Azula had actually meant at dinner. The question was…would he be able to lie to her?

There was no way that he could tell Mai how he had cheated on her with Azula. That would not be an option. It couldn't be. How could he betray her like that…? _How could you actually be comfortable feeling your sister up…kissing her as you did…?_ He grimaced. The thought of Azula waiting for him tonight made him shiver. He had to get this situation under control. He had to get _himself_ under control.

He heard footsteps that he didn't recognize as his girlfriends. Turning around, he recognized the same servant who had let him in. The man bowed to him, fist to palm "My Lord. Lady Mai awaits you up in her private room. Would you like me to show you the way?"

Zuko smiled kindly, shaking his head "That's not necessary. I can find my way to her. Thank you." He dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand. Bowing once again, the servant went off into a different part of the large house. Zuko stood there for a few moments, trying to calm himself down. His heart beat wildly in his chest, muscles tensing. _You need to calm down. Relax._ He took a deep breath to center himself before making his way upstairs. Each step he took seemed to be harder than the last. It took no longer than a minute or two before he reached the doors leading to where his girlfriend waited on the other side. The urge to turn around and run was tempting. He couldn't keep running from this though. He never would be able to.

Slowly, he opened the door. Mai's tall, slender figure greeted him on the opposite side of where he was, facing away. She was looking out the large window towards the capital. She hadn't turned to acknowledge him yet. Swallowing nervously, he gazed around the room as he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He smiled softly as he took in her private chambers. It contained of a couch in the center with a table in front. Around the room were a few smaller tables with figures of some sort on them and a few book shelves that were filled. On one wall was a glass case that held a collection of knives she gathered throughout her travels over the Earth Kingdom. This was where they had spent most of their time together. It calmed him to feel something so familiar and tangible. He held onto it as he approached her, closing the door behind him.

Mai took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Truth be told she would have rather waited longer to confront him but she would just be delaying the inevitable. Three weeks had been long enough. In that time she had come to terms with what she wanted from Zuko. She wanted honesty and she would take no less from him. She also wanted Azula to stay as far away from him as was physically possible… _You're asking for something that will never happen._

"It's about time you showed up…" Turning around, she made sure her voice gave nothing away to the anger she felt in seeing him, although she wasn't quite sure why she was mad at him. Some instinct inside told her that what she felt was not wrong in any way. If that was the case…what was he hiding from her then? She had an idea…she just hoped she was wrong…"You took longer than expected. I thought your meetings usually ended mid afternoon."

She noticed the way his eyes gleamed nervously, his body tensing up. If there was anything useful Azula taught her it was to watch for any signs given off by the body to tell what people were trying to hide. She remembered the princess telling her that for humans to control that instinctive part of themselves took strict training. Obviously her former friend had practiced day and night in that sense. Azula would not allow anyone to see into her mind or behind the wall she had built solidly around herself. It would have to take someone really skilled in order to break her down. Zuko on the other hand had little to no discipline.

Zuko tried desperately to stay calm as the guilt he felt coursed through him. He should have been here a half hour sooner but his sister had him preoccupied. _With her body you mean…_ shoving those thoughts away he forced himself to not give off any signs that may give him away if he hadn't already. "Yes, they did end at their usual time. I had to go do something first before I came over though."

"And what would that 'something' be?" Mai's voice betrayed her suspicion towards him and rightfully so. He struggled not to wince as she went on "Did you have important Fire Lord Responsibilities to attend to? Did one of them happen to be seeing your sister?"

Zuko let out a frustrated sigh "So what if I happened to go check on my sister first before coming over here? That shouldn't even matter…" He knew he was getting defensive but it was too easy when it came down to his sibling. He had accepted his fierce protectiveness over Azula. That would never change. "Azula has been mad at me just as you have been since we had dinner. I wanted to talk with her to make sure everything was ok between us. She had been avoiding me for three weeks much like you have. She changed around her Fire Bending Training so that it was opposite to mine. I didn't even see her in the halls of the palace!"

Mai walked over to the center of the room in front of him, leaving some distance between them. "Now I can't fathom why she would be mad at you Zuko…she seemed to be very generous in her praises towards your Fire Bending. Correct me if I am wrong but since when has she ever complimented you?"

Avoiding the obvious Komodo Rhino in the room, he ignored her first comment "I told you that she has changed. Why is it so wrong that she actually does see potential in my Fire Bending? I mean I was surprised too but it's not a bad thing. It shows progress."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't explain the way she looked at you throughout dinner. Like there was some sort of _possessiveness_ over you." Mai's unease returned to her. She remembered clearly the way Azula's piercing gaze had hardly ever left her brother's form. Although it was subtle, Mai clearly picked it up even though Zuko stayed oblivious "That doesn't strike you as something wrong…?"

Zuko clenched his jaw, gritting out his words "No it doesn't. It's Azula! She likes to keep control over everyone. That's normal for her." _Please…let's just end it right here._ He could feel the truth of his betrayal hanging around them, weighing heavy on his shoulders. It taunted him much like Azula had when they were children. He couldn't go on like this.

"No…not with the way she was acting that night. Usually she is full of snide remarks on your training. That's normal behavior for Azula. For her to actually show… _affection_ towards you is not." She clenched her fists. Why was he trying to dance around her with lies? Bracing herself she headed straight for the question that she needed to have answered "Zuko…don't lie to me. What actually happened between you and Azula that night…?"

"I already told you Mai… _nothing happened_. I have no idea what Azula was referring too!" He swept his hands in the air, fear sweeping through him. "We spared. She taught me how to lightning bend. I tried but failed to control it. We went inside. That was it!"

"Then what was all this talk about you actually mastering it…? What did she mean when she talked of how both of you created lightning in a _new way?_ " Her voice rose, anger seeping through. She kept talking as she walked towards him, watching as he backed up to the couch sitting down abruptly when he hit it. His guilt glistened in his eyes, making her suspicions on what they did all the more real "Tell me Zuko…you both said different things…I know Azula is a good liar but when she wants to make something known she does it convincingly without skipping a beat."

"Mai stop!" Putting his head in his hands he tried desperately to keep the conversation from the truth. "I promise you there is nothing going on!"

"Then what did she mean Zuko! Stop trying to lie to me!" She clenched her jaw as her throat tightened. She just wanted this day to end. She wanted to throw her knives at something… preferably his prodigious sister. Azula had to ruin everything…and this was how she got revenge over her betrayal: Taking someone precious to her.

"Mai what do you think she meant?!" Zuko lifted his head up, staring her dead in the eyes. They were both getting closer to the truth. He could read what she thought happened to them as he gazed into her eyes. See the pain in them even though she kept her composure outside in check "I am telling you the truth!"

" _Zuko…"_

"All we did was-"

" **Did you have sex with her?"**

Zuko froze. He felt all the will power steadily drain out of him at facing the truth of what he did from the one person who should never have known. His mind brought him back a few weeks ago: gazing into amber eyes that mirrored his own…the feel of his sister's lips against his…the sounds she had made…a burning fire he had never felt before coursing through him. At that time, he had wondered what would happen if Mai ever found out. He couldn't have cared less, not when the women, who now preoccupied his thoughts, was in his arms at that time, her body pressed heavily against his and the concrete wall behind, spewing blue fire over their heads as she reached her climax.

 _Azula_ who invited him to her chambers tonight if he really did want to continue what they had started…

He didn't know what to say; couldn't even begin to form a sentence that had even the slightest chance to save his relationship with Mai. _What have I done…?_ He had to try though "W-what? You think that I would actually have sex with my sister…?"

Mai stood rigid as stone. She could hardly breathe, her voice becoming a low whisper "It's not that hard to put two and two together Zuko…I can see it in your eyes." She backed away from him, unwilling to accept what she had just learned, her eyes becoming distant as the truth sank in.

"Why do you think that's what we did…?" Zuko's voice shook, as he gathered whatever strength he had left into his words. "I would never-"

" _Shut it Zuko."_ She turned her dark eyes on his, her face scrunching up in pain "I would be an idiot to think nothing had developed between you two when you started visiting her at the institution." She felt bile rise in the back of her throat. The thought of what they did making her sick. "The way you treated her. Defended her…how protective you are of her, talked about her all the time. Those nights you spent at the asylum with her because all she had to do was ask. A couple of those times you had been with me but didn't hesitate or consider how I may feel… I could see the change in you even though you were too blind to see it. And on top of it all…it's not even with another Fire Nation girl… _it's with your_ _ **sister**_ …"

"Mai" Zuko stood up to approach her cautiously. Seeing that she hardly so much as flinched, he managed to get within two feet of her before he stopped. His anxiety was now at its peak. He couldn't be- "What are you trying to say…? Are you telling me that I…am…that I could possibly be-"

" **In love with your sister?** Yes…that is _exactly_ what I am telling you."

She didn't realize what was happening when Zuko grabbed her arms pulling her into his embrace. Before she could register in her mind what he was doing, she felt his lips on hers. All she could do was feel numb as his mouth moved against hers, longing and full of love. His hands slid down to her waste, slipping underneath her shirt to feel her skin. She wanted so badly to shove him off…disgusted as she was with him but she didn't… slowly her anger dissolved into a need to comfort her mind in knowing he still loved her. She hesitantly responded back, moving her hands to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Zuko relaxed, feeling relieved that she was reciprocating his attention on her. He almost thought that this wouldn't work but indeed it had. He could still save their relationship. He needed her right now. He didn't want to lose her. Breaking their passionate kiss, he tried to catch his breath. He raised his eyes in level with hers; they betrayed her anger still but more so confusion. His voice was husky as he spoke "Mai…I love you. Please…I promise you _nothing_ happened." He raised his right hand from under her shirt to push her hair behind her ear "Please believe me…"

Forcing herself not to look away from him, she replied "How do I know that I can trust what you say…? Azula…"

" _Mai…_ " He brought his right hand to cup her cheek "Azula has gotten better. I won't deny that but there is no question to how much you both despise each other." Zuko forced out the words. They felt like poison on his tongue. Manipulation was never a game he was good at but right now he needed to be. _Azula is having a bad influence on me…_ He would have smirked at the irony of it, if the situation he faced wasn't as serious as it was "It would make sense for her to get back at you however she could, even if it is just to make you paranoid. In the end…" He took a deep breath before pushing out the last sentence in his lie "Azula will _always_ be Azula. I love her but I am, in no way, _in love_ with her."

Mai was hesitant to reply back, her mind temporarily silenced from their kiss and his words. As much as she wanted to deny his explanation what he said made sense… why _should_ she believe Azula on anything she said? Her former friend was nothing but a liar, bitter from the fact that she loved Zuko more than she had feared her. Azula could never understand this love that had become the driving force to her betrayal. She would never have what she held now with Zuko. To even think that Zuko could actually… _No…he never would. And I was a fool to believe Azula otherwise…_

"The only women I am in love with…" Zuko turned her neck slightly upwards, giving him access to her bare neck. He brought his lips to her skin, kissing her softly before biting her, listening as she took a sharp intake of breath. "... _is you_ "

 _Liar…_

The voice seemed to whisper mockingly in his ear. Zuko tried drowning _her voice_ out by kissing Mai hungrily on the neck, switching to different locations each time. His actions almost seemed desperate. Then again…he was. He could not escape Azula even when he was so far away from the palace. She haunted his thoughts but also his mind. He felt somehow that she knew he was going to arrive here today…

 _She let him go too easily..._

A moan escaped the lips of the women he was now kissing fully on the lips, backing her up to the couch. Shaky hands roamed each other's skin, pulling off clothes that got in the way of what they both desired. She was needy like he was but in a different way. She wanted to be reassured that the man she trusted with her life still loved her. He on the other hand only wished to be purified of his sins: A foolish wish but one all the same. They fell, him over her, his hands grabbing both her breasts roughly, causing a gasp to escape her mouth. He grinned against her lips as he massaged them both, pressing his groin against her heated area.

 _She had him trapped…_

A heavy groan escaped his lips as the daring women before him encircled his cock with her skillful hand, dragging them up and down his length, the pressure building up inside his body, waiting to be released. He wanted to give in… _No_. He couldn't finish this soon…not yet. He wouldn't allow _her_ to get the best of him. That was always the game they played. Who would be the one to outdo the other? Who would be the one to dominate? Which of their flames would burn the brightest in the darkness they both shared?

 _She already won…she had a long time ago..._

Pulling away he grabbed her pants on either side, yanking them down and off her legs. He placed his head between her thighs, letting his tongue travel up and down her folds, teasing her as much as possible. He wanted her to beg for him. There would be no other way. _There could be no other way between them._ It was that game they played.

 _They were the only two players…oh how right she had been..._

She grabbed his hair, pulling him closer, her voice increasing in volume till he could have sworn the servants knew what they were up to by now. Not like that mattered to him. He was the Fire Lord after all. " _Zuko…"_ There it was. That is what he wanted to hear.

"Tell me what you want…" He hissed into her.

" _You…"_ Just like last time.

Hovering an inch over her body, he plunged into her core. Groaning as he went deeper. Her moans mixed with his. He needed this. He needed her. There could be no other way around it. He pumped into her, his pace increasing…and yet there was something missing this time during their exchange. Throughout their session, there had been no fire…no lightning to be found. How could that be…? It had been there the last time…

Zuko's mind grew hazy as his pleasure consumed him…in the end he could not hold it back, as _her_ _accursed name_ escaped his lips, shattering the illusion he had created around himself and everything he had built.

" _Azula…"_

"Azula?"

And just like that…everything fell apart.

 _The Azure Dragon backed him up into a corner, her fangs glistening menacingly..._

His eyes snapped open at his own words. Suddenly, without so much as a warning, he pulled out of his girlfriend, stumbling back onto the opposite side of the couch. Her eyes were wide with horror much like his own, as he stared dumbfounded back at her. This wasn't the courtyard. And the woman who sat across from him was most certainly _not_ his sister.

 _The Red Dragon tensed his muscles, ready to fight her…and yet, as he gazed around at the blue flames she created, he slowly relaxed, finding that there was beauty in the creature that mirrored him…there was more to her than what she actually showed…_

 _Azula_ was not here.

 _Azula_ was back at the palace, waiting for him tonight in her room. She had known he would be here today and had also predicted his moves yet again. Always ten steps ahead. If he really wanted her, then he would come back to her tonight. She was right. That was where he wanted to be right now. Not here, as exposed as he was, embarrassingly so, to Mai, who he called his girlfriend for four years. The girl he loved with all his heart but could not come close to the Fire Princess herself. Mai…who had just heard him moan out his sister's name in the heat of their passionate embrace with each other.

 _The Azure Dragon would not let him escape the blue flames she surrounded them both with…_

"Mai…I-"

 _Yet…he did not bother fighting…instead he approached her, allowing his orange flames to merge with hers…_

" _ **Get out**_."

 _The Azure Dragon gazed back at him expectantly… longingly… her features softening…looks like the Red Dragon wanted to stay…_

The only thought that swept through his mind was that he really was in love with his sister…

 _After all…once a male and female dragon bonded through their fire, they were mates for life, bound to each other's side for eternity._

…and with fear creeping through his limbs, he found that he wouldn't want it any other way.

[Flashback]

 _Zuko stopped in front of the door that would lead to his sister's bedroom. He had his hands on his knees breathing heavily. He was out of breath, for he had run all the way up here, his paranoia getting to him at what he may face when he arrived. He needed no directing to Azula's room. He knew the path by heart. In fact the staff hadn't even been able to salute properly to their leader as be flew past them. He had even left his guards down stairs, telling them that they were not needed. They had protested once until Zuko convinced them that he would be more than safe with his sister._

 _Catching his breath, he forced himself to be still, slowly straightening up. There was no noise coming from the other side of the wall that separated him and his sister. The darkness that surrounded the iron door he had to go through set him on edge. It seemed to whisper ominously to him. He became fearful of what state he might find his sister in. She had called him here for a reason. Azula doesn't ask his presence for nothing. In fact, this had been the first time he received a letter from her…_ Too bad it couldn't have been just to hangout like normal siblings…

 _Knowing he couldn't stand here a moment longer, he grabbed the cold door knob, twisting it slowly, pushing it open. He hesitated, peeking inside the room. It was pitch black. He could hardly see anything. He opened the door some more as he called out to her "Azula…?" His voice whispered into the darkness receiving no response. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the door open more, just to pull back a second later as a ball of blue fire slammed into the wall just beside his face._

 _Zuko's eyes widened as another hit the wall, his mouth agape in astonishment. This was worse than he had originally thought it would be like. Trying to keep his voice calm he called out to her again "Azula! It's me, Zuko!"_

 _Again no response._

 _Taking a deep breath, knowing he was about to tame a dragon, he pushed the door wide open, jumping through. This time a stream of flames greeted him. He quickly put up a wall of fire to shield himself, crossing his arms as he did so. "Azula stop!"_

 _"Get away from me!" Her voice sounded so unlike her. He was used to the prodigy being calm and collected. It unnerved him the way her voice shook, as if she had been crying, but also to the point of screaming. The last time he had heard her like this had been when they faced each other in the Agni Kai for the throne. Azula had been borderline insane in those final hours…he had hoped to never see her that way again._

 _How ignorant of him to believe otherwise._

 _Zuko knew he had to calm her down somehow. Squinting through the flames that shrouded him, he saw the source of where her fire had come from. In the corner of the bedroom on the floor, there was his sister, crouching down, almost like she had been in a fetal position before he had entered. Though it was hard to decipher, he could tell that her eyes were wide with panic, rage, and fear. All mixed together for his sister was not good… for her or for anyone else._

 _The onslaught of fire stopped suddenly. Zuko hesitantly put out his own fire, bracing himself for more, but none came. Straightening up, he gazed into the darkness, willing his eyes to adjust. When they did, he saw a pair of amber eyes glowing softly from the part of the room that his sister resided. Taking a step forward, he approached her cautiously, only to stop a moment later as he saw a hand rise up, blue fire conjuring in her palm, ready to be thrown. He raised his hands midway "Azula…it's ok. It's your brother, Zuko…"_

" _Stay back! I'm warning you…" Her voice bordered on paranoia. His sister backed up farther into the corner of the room as if she believed she could escape somehow by melting into the wall. She acted like a trapped animal, ready to strike out at any given moment. He knew he had to tread carefully._

" _Zula…you asked for me to come here…remember?" His gut twisted at the state he saw his sister in. Her hair was disheveled when usually it was kept tidy. He noticed bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days. It was hard to tell but her body was shaking. Her eyes hardened as he locked his gaze on hers. The fire that he had come to see from her spirit returned as instinct took a hold to defend. It was dangerous. He took a deep breath._

 _One step forward._

" _I came here to make sure everything was alright…" Mistrust. That was all he could read from her. She had not lowered her hand yet._

 _Another step._

" _I want to help you…please calm down." Confusion. Hesitation._

 _The Princess lowered her hand slightly "Zuzu…?" Realization crept over her as the situation she was in dawned on her. The light from the moon outside allowed her to recognize her brother. This wasn't the palace. Her father was not here…he was in jail back at the capital. No longer was he the Fire Lord nor the great damn Phoenix King. No longer was he here to torment her…but he did. He was just here threatening her life. Speaking harshly of how shameful she had become. A failure to all the great plans he had set out for her…_ No they were only for him… _she corrected herself_. _Still, she had never been so scared in her life._

 _Her brother…he looked so much like their father. Her eyes rested on his concerned gaze. Ozai could never hold such warmth in his eyes. They never had: Only rage, cleverness or nothing at all. Zuko did have his father's features, the only thing setting them apart was the scar he had been given from the man she had to deal with three years alone without her brother. Those had been dark times. She had thought it was her father she had been facing moments before…although it might be wrong for her to think this way, but she was thankful for the burn mark that separated them._

 _Tears slowly started spilling from her eyes as she clenched her jaw. Her throat tightened causing her to be unable to speak._ It is him…my brother… _Azula wasn't entirely sure why she did this next, in any other circumstance she would never allow herself to show such a moment of weakness, but something overcame her. Relief mixed with fear. Happiness mixed with sorrow. It was strange to feel these but she couldn't help it when she got to her feet, causing her brother to step back reflexively, as she ran towards him. He couldn't avoid it though as Azula's body collided with his, her arms gripping around his midsection tightly, her face buried in his chest, as she cried softly. How pathetic she must look…He hadn't responded to her yet. He didn't push her away or reciprocate her gesture. She soon felt embarrassment creeping over her at her sudden outburst. This wasn't like her. Maybe she should step back... The prodigy suddenly felt self conscious about to release her death hold. She stopped though the moment when she felt his strong arms hesitantly wrap around her small frame, his head resting on hers._

 _Azula felt her face heat up at the close contact, instinct causing her to step back but he didn't let her escape his grasp completely. Her heart rate sped up, pounding in her ears, as her amber eyes met with his. The soft smile she was greeted with set her nerves on edge. She had to get away from him even though some other hidden emotion she hadn't quite come to understand, told her to stay put. She didn't want to pull away. It was taking all her willpower to fight off the urge to bring her face closer to his…possibly-_ No…What is wrong with you…? I need to get away from him. _"Zuko… let go…" Her voice shook nervously as she averted eye contact._

" _You're the one who hugged me first." His voice held amusement at her flustered appearance of what she had done. "Going soft on me now…?"_

 _She snorted in disbelief "Don't kid yourself…as if I would ever be nice to you!" She pushed away from him, turning around to hide the small smile that crept over her face. Shaking her head she snapped at him "Took you long enough to get here!" She looked over her shoulder, glaring at him. She flicked her wrist to light up one of the torches on the wall._

 _He returned to his usual self as guilt graced his features. "I'm sorry…it takes a while to get here. I am just thankful you're safe."_

" _I might not have been if you had come later…" She whispered, her voice seeming to echo off the walls, disappearing into the shadows. "The voices…they keep getting worse as the days go on…"_

" _Has it really been getting that bad…?"_

 _His concern warmed her a bit but not enough to diminish the fear she still felt. Even though she felt safe with him around, he was just going to leave again… "I wasn't able to get any sleep…I keep having these nightmares that just won't go away." She turned her body towards him "I wake up screaming in the night sometimes…" She wasn't sure why she was being so open with him but who else was she going to confide in? She had no one else…_

 _He walked over to her, noticing she flinched but made no move to back away or resist his hand as he placed it on her shoulder in comfort. "Can you tell me what kind of dreams they are…?" He wasn't used to his sister being so vulnerable. It made him happy though that she trusted him enough to do so. He noticed how she would not look at him, refused to even. Was she afraid he wouldn't be able to understand?_

 _She went and sat on her bed, motioning for him to take the seat across from her on the chair she used to sit at her desk. He brought it over, placing it two feet between them. He sat down, hunching over slightly to place his arms on his legs, his fingers intertwining with each other. Nothing in this moment was more important than being here for his sister. The world could catch on fire and still he would remain here with her. She needed him that much was clear, even though she never said she did. He didn't have to hear it from her to know._

 _His sister hesitated to speak. Zuko could tell that it was hard for her whatever she felt she had to hide "Hey…" He took her hand gently, squeezing it "It's ok. No one is around to hear but me."_

 _Azula looked down at his hand, her face unreadable as she squeezed it back lightly, lacing her fingers with his. He blushed. He wasn't used to his sister reciprocating touch. He couldn't remember the last time she did if it had even happened at all "I know…"_

 _She sighed heavily knowing it was best to get this done and over with…_ the sooner the better. _"Every night…I keep dreaming of the eve of my coronation. When I lost all control of myself." She took a deep breath "It replays without skipping a beat every night. I lost my humanity that day…if I had any at all to begin with…"_

" _That's not true Azula…you-"_

 _She placed her finger over his mouth, shushing him. "It's rude to interrupt Zuzu…I won't have an argument on how I used to be or still am. I have to accept it eventually." She took her hand away from him. He looked like he wanted to argue against her statement but he remained quiet._

" _That night…I was truly a monster. The one mother surely saw in me…" She swallowed hard, tears burning in her eyes as she continued. She refused to cry. She had done enough of that lately. "I don't know when I lost myself but I did without knowing it. In order to survive I had to play the part of the favorite child in our father's eyes. It was the logical thing to do. At the time all I wanted to do was please him…to be everything he wanted." She scoffed "What a lie that was…all those praises…promises…only to throw me aside when it was convenient for him to do so. We thought alike back then…I used to do the same._

 _I became the monster I feared that night because I lost control of what I believed in. The life I had had been fake…not only that but I lost those closest to me." She saw her brother flinch._ He still feels guilty…good. _She felt bitterness course through her but she was able to tame it. His destiny had lain with the Avatar and his friends at the time...there was nothing that could have stopped it from happening_ _"My best friends betrayed me because they didn't recognize me anymore… I didn't myself… My father abandoned me like mother did because he never truly loved me…You left me when I started to believe that life would return to normal as foolish as that sounded…" She glanced back at their laced hands. When did she do that? She didn't bother undoing them. Instead she brushed her thumb over his hand lightly. "I needed you Zuko…I did too when we fought in that Agni Kai…"_

 _She didn't want to relive that dream again but she had to finish the story she had started for him to truly understand her. "That's where my dreams always lead…to that fight between us. Except…each time it ends differently…" She clenched her jaw as visions from her nightmare came back to her in pieces "Every time I get to that point when I conjured lightning to strike that water tribe girl…you weren't able to save her. It strikes her right in the heart. Her body falling to the ground, twitching violently, horrible noises raking her body…" Her eyes became unfocused "You come at me to avenge her death…in the end I am able to knock you down. The fight was awful…there was so much blood…" Her voice lowered to a whisper "Your eyes…you were so scared…so fearful in what I had become. Yet there was so much compassion at the same time that diminished whatever anger had taken a hold of you before. You tried to plead with me…help me. I wanted to stop…I didn't want to do it…" her voice began shaking as the tears she held back streaked down her face "I always smile down wickedly at you. I can't force myself to stop…as I strike you through the chest with lightning. I can't stop…then I start laughing manically which only ends up with me somehow chained to the ground sobbing…the only thing for me to look at is your unconscious body…" She took her free hand and wiped away the tears furiously "That's how I wake up every night. Screaming…crying…then the voices start and usually its father come to take me down next. I am no longer useful to him. He talks down to me, telling me how much of a failure I am…it goes on like that for hours…it feels like it will never end."_

" _Is that why…?" He stopped. "The reason why you…"_

" _Why I shot fire at you when you came through that door…?" She laughed softly "Yes…you and him look awfully alike." She finally looked up at his face, noticing the hurt. It wasn't his fault that he looked so much like their father. She smiled softly "It's alright though…you're nothing like him…that much I do know." She hesitantly brought her free hand to his face, cupping the burnt side, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. She never had been good at comforting people…it wasn't anything she had been taught but she had to try somehow no matter how unfamiliar it was "This scar separates you from him…it shows how different you two are and not just in appearances but in experience. You are wiser now than you ever could have been if he had not banished you…"_

 _He looked up to meet her gaze; he smiled warmly as he brought his other hand to place it over hers. "Thank you…" He had never looked at it that way before, never expected his sister to comfort him as she did even though it was she who needed it now more than ever. How selfless she has become…or maybe she always had been that way but he was just too ignorant to notice. "That nightmare though…when did it start…?"_

 _She dropped her hand from his face "The night I tried to kill myself…" Zuko's heart twisted as she looked away from him and towards their hands again. "It's so awful Zuko…" her voice dropped to a whisper "It never ends…it hurts so much. I just want them to go away...that's why I…I tried to take my life as I did."_

 _He brought his hand up to brush her dark hair behind her ear. He held it there for a moment, noticing as the dimness from the torch she lit earlier flickered over her face, how beautiful she actually was…"Is there anything I can do to help you…?" He wasn't entirely sure what he could do…he felt useless. How could he even begin to help her fight her own inner demons…? Those dreams that haunted her every night…? Her answer to his question was not what he expected to be the solution._

" _Stay the night with me…" She avoided eye contact completely. He noticed though how she blushed furiously at her own answer. He couldn't help but have the same reaction as his sister. His heart thrummed in his chest…why did it feel like there was more to this request than what it seemed on the surface? His own thoughts and emotions unnerved him._

 _Azula could feel the heat in her face. There was no way she could've hid that from him or repressed it. It was instinctive much like all her actions or thoughts had been lately towards him. Why was she being so impulsive? To ask her brother to stay the night with her sounded more like-she stopped her own train of thought from continuing._ The last thing you need is to start having fantasies about your own brother… _He didn't respond though. She raised her usual wall around herself, feeling highly vulnerable. "N-never mind…forget I even said anything. I don't know why I even-"_

 _He stopped her midway, taking her chin in his free hand to make her look at him "Would that help you…?"_

 _Her blush increased as she nodded her head "You don't know this but…" It was hard for her to continue, to confess her own secret._ You are able to tell him the horrible nightmares of killing him…this shouldn't be so difficult! _But it was for her…it felt more like a confession to something she hadn't quite grasped yet. "Y-you were always able to chase away the voices inside my head…just from your sheer presence alone…" Her voice shook as she spoke._ Get a grip! It's not like you're confessing your undying love to him or anything! _For some reason that sounded ironic… "Please…don't go…" She looked back up to meet his gaze unflinchingly._

" _If that is what it will take for you to get some rest…if that is what you need…" he paused. He didn't know what had gotten into him. To even consider staying over night at the institution was insane in itself. How could he refuse though...? He said that he would always be there for her. And the way she was looking at him now...there was no mask to hide her emotions this time. She was being completely open, allowing herself to be vulnerable before him, like she had been all night. Except this time...it felt different. He was completely captivated by her... He took a deep breath as his answer solidified in his mind. "Then I will. I just have to go let the captain know of my decision"_

 _Azula's heart stopped. She didn't think he would agree… she swallowed nervously, trying to collect herself together as he left the room without another word. "What did I just get myself into…?" She placed her hands on her head, looking at the ground. "Why did you ask that? Why did he agree so easily…?"_ Why is he the only one who can make you feel this way…? _These thoughts danced around her head along with unwanted scenarios that played around in her mind, scenes in which a sister should never be involved with her older brother in: Her nerves electrified. Nothing was going to happen. She would make sure of that. Her heart beat widely as he entered back in her room, closing the door behind himself. The silence stretched out between them as he made his way over to her bed._

" _Where would you like me to sleep?" He felt uneasy at the anticipation he felt growing inside him. It made him sick. He was doing this for her though… He glanced at the ground. "I could sleep on the floor-"_

" _No…" He looked back up at her. "I want you to sleep with me…in my bed." Her eyes finally rested on his, her gaze unreadable._

 _Zuko felt his heart rate pick up. "Is that what you want…?"_

 _Azula nodded her head slightly, her eyes taking on an emotion he couldn't quite read from her "Yes…" She blushed again. Gods she looked cute when she got flustered like that…he shook his head mentally. Nodding his head he waited for her to get settled, avoiding the fact that all she wore was a robe._

 _Her hands shook as she pulled the blankets back, feeling his gaze set on her. She got under the covers, gesturing for him to do the same. He climbed over, settling in behind her. There was tense silence. She could hear him breathing heavily…_ He's nervous… _she felt his arms wrap around her stomach slowly, pulling her closer to him. Her own breath quickened._ He's not the only one… _without so much as a thought on her next action she daringly took one of his hands, lacing her fingers with his. She brought them up to her lips, kissing them softly. She felt him take a sharp breath but he didn't stop her. She continued her gentle gesture, until she turned her head around to meet his golden gaze._ I must be out of my mind… _This time not resisting the instinct that took over her_ , _she slowly brought her mouth closer, placing her lips on his. She wasn't quite sure why she did this but she had for so long wanted to. He didn't pull away though as he returned her action._

 _They kissed softly like that for a few moments until Azula broke the contact between them. She breathed heavily, as the shock of what she did crept over her; she saw it reflected in his gaze. The confusion he had over his face mirrored hers. What they had just done…why? "Zuzu… I-" Fear swept over her. What if he decided to leave? She couldn't bear the thought of being alone tonight. Why had she done that…?_

" _Don't worry about it…" He pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his chest, hoping she couldn't read his mind on just how much he had enjoyed that small kiss. A mixture of emotions swept through his body as he processed what they had just done. "Try to get some sleep…"_

 _Azula clutched the shirt he wore, her heart steadily returning to its normal rhythm. A blush lightly covered her cheeks. She had done a lot of that tonight…too much for her own liking. Her lips tingled from where his had just been. She couldn't stop the smile that graced her features. It's not like there was anything to lose at this point except for him…he wouldn't leave her though. She knew he wouldn't… The Princess hardly registered when he kissed her head softly, her eyes closing as her body relaxed. Never before had she felt safer than in his arms right now, the warmth radiating from his body helping to put her to sleep._

" _Good night Zula…" He whispered, as his arms tightened around her small frame, one of his hands being clutched by hers. Their kiss made his stomach twist as thoughts of Mai back at home in their bed, passed through his mind. He tried burying these feelings convincing himself that what had just happened was normal … siblings did that right…? His thoughts slowed as the heat from her body swept over him, her inner fire mixing with his. The last thought he had was right now at this point in time…he didn't want to be anywhere else…_

[End Flashback]


	8. Chapter 8

Azula was finishing up her Fire Bending forms for the day, the indigo sky above indicating that the shadows of night were not too far off. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. _Breathe in…breathe out…_ Arms making small but precise circles in front of her, she conjured up the electrical current that would transform into lightning. Snapping her eyes open, she turned swiftly as she struck her hand into the air, the deadly serpent not hesitating to escape her body into the skies above. She watched the path of electricity disperse, leaving nothing but the buzz of static behind. Serenity…that was what was required of Lightning Bending and in this moment that's all she felt.

She smiled as memories of Zuko conjuring lighting came to her mind. His first time…he looked so at peace…so powerful. It had sent shivers down her spine. Azula would never admit how surprised she was that he was finally able to do it but also how proud she felt. _He has come so far from the whiny impatient brat he used to be…_ Back then she found it highly amusing to taunt him till he lost his temper. It had been way too easy. Now he was a man worthy of her respect. He had finally caught up. He was now her equal in more than just his Fire Bending.

Her smile disappeared remembering that he was still at Mai's house. Zuko had been gone for nearly two hours. Her heart constricted painfully as her feelings for him took hold. She hated how weak she felt because of these stupid emotions…if she had the power she would banish them from her entire being. At the same time she liked what they made her feel…it was a constant reminder that she was human and not at all the monster she had come to fear from the shadows of her heart. _You have to make this so complicated…_ She gritted her teeth as thoughts of what they could be doing swept into her mind. She shook her head, forcing those unwanted scenarios away.

He _would_ come tonight. She knew he would. There was no way Mai was going to come out on top. She had made sure of that. But to be gone for that long…there was no plausible explanation except that he had dodged the uneven ground that had shaken beneath him, one that she herself had created. The princess would be mildly impressed that he could pull off such a feat any other time but right now this concerned her. He was all she looked forward to everyday, the one person who kept her going. To lose him would mean there was nothing left. _Now you're just sounding pathetic…what has he done to you? You're going soft Azula…_ Even if this game did not play out as intended she would not give up so easily. She had never wanted to fight for something so badly in her life… _someone_ to be specific.

Stretching, she stifled a yawn, deciding to make her way to the throne room. She would meet him there. The prodigy had not bothered to change into her training outfit today. The princess decided to wear her casual attire since Lightning Bending didn't require much movement. The only reason she was out here today was to keep her mind off of her brother. It distracted her from the anxiety she could feel burning beneath the surface of the mask she put up. He occupied most of her thoughts lately…she couldn't stop thinking about him. It soon became a nuisance long ago when she realized her feelings for her brother after that night in the institution when he had first stayed with her. It had only become a losing battle after that to stop these emotions from growing…he had made it quite difficult.

Entering the throne room she strode down the long walkway to the Fire Lord's seat itself. When she reached the top step, she stood there, gazing around the giant room. Her intelligent eyes taking in all that surrounded her, scenarios playing in her mind. She couldn't help but think what it would be like to be Zuko's Right Hand…possibly his Fire Lady. Azula blushed lightly at her own thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she diminished them completely from her mind, a new thought then replaced its spot, causing old wounds to surface. "This should have been mine a long time ago…" She rested her hand on one of the surrounding pillars, her eyes growing distant as memories of her past came back to her in pieces. She couldn't remember that night quite well…all she knew was that she had lost her sanity and whatever dignity she had left. It was not a day to remember. Not one she visited frequently: Shattered memories of broken glass, her mother's voice, loneliness, red and blue fire clashing…echoes of her cries into the night air, and the cold chill of chains around her wrists. "Some things are best left forgotten…"

Azula's piercing golden orbs came back into focus, gazing upon her brother's throne. She smiled softly… "He's become a great Fire Lord… I wouldn't want to ruin his reign now by challenging him to an Agni Kai...what an embarrassing loss it would be for him." She wondered briefly what it would have been like had she become Fire Lord instead of Zuko. She grimaced a second later…remembering all too well what that would have meant for his fate. Still…she wouldn't mind reliving some of what she had lost. To sit on the throne that could have been hers… Looking around to make sure the room was clear, she sat down on the cushions that made up the Fire Lord's seat and waited. Slowly she let her blue fire make its way hungrily around the room. The life energy crawled eagerly across the channels in the marble floor, the color or her flames causing an ominous blue shade to cloak the room. A wall of her azure flames rose before her, whispering of power and a past long forgotten…her younger self left behind in the darkness she no longer walked in. A past she would never again visit nor wanted to relive.

She had come so far from the person she used to be. If only she had the knowledge back then of what she knew now. If only her mother hadn't left or perhaps taken them with her to wherever she had disappeared to… if only she and Zuko's relationship had turned out differently…all these "what ifs" and nothing that could be done about it. There was no point in dwelling over a chapter of her life that was nothing but a blur in her mind. Everything happened the way it did and if she were to be perfectly honest with herself… she wouldn't have changed a thing. Should her life keep continuing down the path it has been going since her time in the institution then maybe…she could find _true_ happiness.

Azula gazed into the flames that surrounded her, lost in thought. She could feel the strength and power her fire gave off…how intimidating she must look to a passing guard should they walk into this room. _Not that there is anything they could do about it…_ a smug grin formed on her face. _Let them try and remove me from the throne…I could take them down all at once._ She closed her eyes, taking slow, deliberate breathes, allowing her inner fire to flare through the azure flames that surrounded the room.

 _I wonder what Zuzu would think…_

Through the roaring of her fire she heard the doors that made up the entrance to the room open slowly. Her eyes snapped open as she looked sharply at the intruder. She could just make out a dark figure through her blue flames. Azula lowered her fire in order to get an idea of who she was facing. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, her heart beating fast, as her piercing amber eyes captured similar ones that mirrored her intensity.

 _Zuko…_

She could not stop the rush of relief and joy at seeing her brother at the other end of the room. Those feelings, however, soon turned to unease as she realized that there was something off about him. Though it was hard to tell, she could see how tense he was, his hands clenched into fists. The energy she could feel coming off him collided with her calm demeanor, causing her to feel anxious. She steeled herself soon enough, making it look as if nothing had fazed her. _What happened to him…?_

Zuko remained numb as he looked upon his sister sitting on the throne. The mixture of emotions he felt were almost unmanageable. It was hard to decipher one from the other. One thing he did know was that he was angry. Angry with himself and the women sitting where she didn't belong. Another told him that he was confused with his own revelation of love for her. The final emotion, as he gazed upon the Fire Princess, his sister, surrounded by her azure flames, revealed how much he actually wanted her… it was one he was all too familiar with when it came to Azula nowadays, making the first two seem non-existent in comparison: love. She looked so powerful, her fire flaring to her will and no one else's: the Azure Dragon that could not be tamed. He knew that she would bow to no one…however he knew that she would bow to him, for they were on equal grounds now. Their shared strength could not be matched. He had a secret that he knew she shared as well, a secret that could either make or break them and he was going to make her admit her inner most desires to him tonight: The sin they now shared. He started to walk down the path towards her, the wall of her flames growing in intensity as he approached, betraying the affect he was having upon her. He smirked.

"Greetings dear brother…to what do I owe this honor?" She smiled, her eyes narrowed, gleaming with anticipation. "I was wondering what took you so long…" her smile vanished a second later. His display of confidence threatened to break the wall she put up. The closer he approached, the more she could feel her willpower draining. Her body tensed, responding all too eagerly at the sight of her Fire Lord. _I am not going to give in to the likes of him…_ In one swift motion she turned sharply as she stood up, her arms moving in an almost half circle in front of her, as her blue fire immediately surrounded both him and her, leaving only an open path between them.

Zuko stopped at the bottom of the steps ten feet away. He grew slightly nervous at the display of power she gave off. Her fire licked at his clothing, the heat threatening to burn him where he stood. He backed up till her blue flames jumped at his neck hungrily, almost seeming eager to attack him at her command. Her blue fire felt alive and he realized in that moment it was her inner fire that he was experiencing: Her inner fire that he desired to mix with his own.

His eyes never leaving her form, he watched as she slowly made her decent down the steps, the fire that appeared in front of his throne, parted gracefully to allow her passage. He could not read her this time now, not like he usually could, as she made her way towards him. The only thing that swept through his body instinctively was how dangerous she actually was. It was a cold reminder to what his sister was capable of…yet he did not run away.

"Scared Zuzu…? You should be…" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes giving nothing away "I see that you came back from Mai's finally." She held back the feelings of jealousy as much as she could but there was no denying it when her fire flared at her words. "Tell me…how did the make-up sex go?"

 _It went well actually…until I moaned out the wrong name._ He almost threw that at her but he knew that she would never let him live it down. Getting himself together he responded"Not as well as I hoped it would…in fact I left after a half hour."

Azula smirked cruelly _._ "What's the matter Zuzu?" She caught the flicker of irritation flash across his face. "Did she find out that her innocent boyfriend has a taste for the same flesh and blood?"

Zuko sighed heavily, trying not to let his sister's ego get the best of him. "You're not making this any easier…you realize that right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…was I supposed to?" She faked innocence, laughing as he groaned dragging his right hand down his face. "Don't want to disappoint you Zuzu but I never go easy on my prey…especially ones that are as easy to toy with as you are." Her azure flames closed in on them, the circle growing smaller. "But please…" she swept her left hand towards him "I'm dying to know the rest of your story."

"Listen Azula…I tried to convince Mai that nothing went on between us. She didn't believe me though." He noticed her face hardened as he continued. The roar of her flames around them getting hotter "I dodged her interrogation as best I could…evidently she asked the dreaded question about our night at the training court. I almost screwed up…I even used some manipulation tactics to throw her off. I'll admit I didn't want to lose her…" He sighed "We did end up having sex and everything was going as planned. Until…" Azula's eye brow rose, he blushed lightly "until all I could think about was you. You've poisoned my mind Azula with your voice and body. You single handedly ruined my relationship with Mai. So I left…only to come back here. Like I said…I left not long after I arrived."

It was silent for a few moments until she spoke "You know…it's highly amusing that you would be so ignorant as to believe that I would fall for a lie like that."Azula watched confusion sweep across his face as she crossed her arms, irritation crawling along her skin. "You say that you left after only a half hour, yet you were gone for nearly two. Tell me then…if you left after such a short period of time, where did you go?" her voice held suspicion, she allowed her fire to start wrapping around his legs. He didn't flinch though at the show of hostility. "The story doesn't add up Zuko."

 _Of course she looks out for all the tiny details…_ he berated himself before responding _"_ After I left I went for a walk around the capital to clear my head. I eventually made my way back through the secret underground tunnels our grandfather created in case of emergencies. I stayed down there for a while before deciding to face you." He could tell by the look she gave him that she didn't believe a word of it. His voice remained in control as he continued "Let me guess… you don't trust me?"

"Why should I?" Azula snapped. _He really thinks that I should believe him? What a fool…_ She walked closer to him, her azure flames following closely behind."You left without telling me you were going to talk to her today. You were gone for two hours and even had sex with her…" She managed to control her voice, preventing it from trembling, stopping short of five feet in front of him. _You're acting as if you have been together with him for years! He doesn't belong to you…_ The thought made her body shake with anger at the reality of her situation with him. The control she so desperately wanted…to make him hers permanently was powerful enough to make her feel insane. "Pray tell…why in Agni's name I should believe a word you say?"

Zuko remained calm knowing he could not avoid this any longer. It was better to get it out in the open rather than keep hiding it away in the shadows. The damage had already been done a long time ago. There had been no going back from the start. Taking a deep breath he gave her the answer she never expected to hear. "Because I realized something important today…" He pushed past her flames with his own, causing her body to tense. She instinctively took a step back but then stopped, refusing to back down, her golden eyes gazing back at him accusingly…expectantly…longingly even as he closed the space between them, his lips catching hers, arms wrapping around her small body. He allowed his own orange flames to surround her, their fire danced beside one another, not yet merging but dangerously close to doing so. She responded back to him passionately, her hands reaching up to grasp the collar of his clothing. He felt her heart beat wildly with his own, a brief moan escaping her lips as he bit her lip drawing some blood. He sucked at them carefully before breaking their kiss, causing them both to breathe heavily, desire sparking in the air around them. Her eyes met his as he finished his response "…I am in love with you."

Azula's eyes widened as she backed away from him. Panic took a hold of the relief she should have been feeling, the situation becoming all too real for her. _He…he can't be…this must be some sick joke!_ "You're…in love…with me?" She shook her head slowly as she averted eye contact with him, a blush forming on her cheeks. The defense she had put up around herself falling apart in seconds, her azure flames calming down considerably.

"I should have realized it a long time ago…" he let out a huff of amusement. Zuko looked away at the azure flames that still surrounded him, the flare losing its intensity as he spoke "All those nights at the institution…those kisses we shared. The times we slept together…the way I felt when I saw you every time I visited." He looked back at her, a smile appearing on his face "and I had been too blind to see that what I had…what I always wanted had been right beside me the whole time throughout my entire life." She looked back into his eyes with uncertainty as he continued "I love you Azula…and I know that you feel the same as well."

Azula found it hard to breathe. There were too many emotions running through her to process them properly. He loved her…he was _in love_ with her. This should be making her feel happy…right? This is what she wanted. All she wanted…yet…why did this make her feel so suffocated? The feelings of denial were all that she recognized. There was no way he wanted to be with her. Just like that. Her fire flared high above them in seconds, a circle of her flames surrounded them "Shut up!" She shoved him away from her, her eyes glaring back at him. "We both know it's not true…I would be an idiot to believe you."

"Azula…why would I lie to you?" His confusion was evident on his face. He had no bad intentions towards her. He thought that they had gotten past that. They had spent hours talking about this at the asylum…why was this being brought up now?

He took a step towards her causing her right hand to reach out placing it on his chest stopping him. His genuine concern echoed through his voice causing her wall to rise around her. She couldn't handle this… "You're only trying to protect yourself…" Her voice lowered, "To cover up the fact that you are still with Mai. You're _still_ in love with her. You want to make me defenseless and look the other way." She sneered at him, "You want her and I…the thing is though you can't have both. I won't play that game…" she clutched his shirt tight, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes "You think that you can play with my emotions…I don't even know what most of them are or what they even mean!"

Zuko stood very still, allowing her nails to pierce his chest. He tried not to wince as they dug deeper. He placed his hands on her shoulders causing her body to tense beneath them. This was all she ever wanted right…? Or had he been wrong? No…what happened on the training court that night was real. What happened at the institution was real. What was happening now was also real…he could sense her confusion and denial. They never really got onto the topic of feelings too much at the asylum. He knew back then she had been acting differently towards him after the first year he started visiting. Never once had he questioned it until now. "Tell me Azula…what are you feeling right now?" His voice stayed calm.

Azula let out a short laugh. She couldn't believe this…was it time for another therapy session? "What am I feeling right now?" She looked at him incredulously "I don't know what the _fuck_ I am feeling right now Zuko…how am I supposed to be feeling?" Her throat tightened causing her words to sound constricted. _No. I will_ not _start bawling my eyes out…I stopped that at the institution. I am not going to continue now!_ She swallowed hard, trying to shove all emotions that chained her down to this one man away into an abyss that they would never resurface from. The effort was futile though. Doing that only made them stronger and more unable to be tamed. She couldn't speak so she kept her mouth shut. Gazing into his golden orbs only made it harder, causing her to look away. Her fire flared uncontrollably around them matching the chaos she felt raging inside her.

"Azula… _breathe_." He allowed his orange fire to encircle them; they remained in control while her flames threatened to burn them both. "Calm down…I know you can figure this out." He rubbed her shoulders gently, hoping that would help. "Please look at me."

"I don't want to look at you!" Her nails dug into his chest more, drawing blood. "I don't want to feel as I do towards you!" She brought her left hand up swiftly to his throat, closing her hand around it tightly but not to the point where he couldn't breathe. "I hate how you make me weak! I hate how vulnerable you make me! No one should ever have that kind of power over me…" She took up the courage to look into his eyes expecting panic or fear. Instead to her complete annoyance she found only affection. It made her insides coil and caused her stomach to flutter "Stop looking at me like that!"

"How am I looking at you Azula…?" He felt her hand tighten dangerously around his neck. Yet he did not feel any kind of fear. There could be no room for that, not when he felt as he did about her. _She's confused by her own emotions…_ the realization caused him to feel sympathy towards her. She had been trained to fight in a war and lead a military not socialize with those her age or figure out how to act with others. She never had a real childhood…neither of them had. Both had lived a secluded life. He had been fortunate enough to have their uncle with him throughout his banishment. He had had that love. Recognized and learned to give it to others. He was lucky that he had made friends with Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki. She had only lived in their father's shadow…trained to feel nothing. It was no wonder she was conflicted as she was with her emotions now. "Azula…please answer me."

The prodigy gritted her teeth as she fought with the war inside her. These emotions were going to be the death of her and so wasn't he. She didn't want to answer him. She wanted to kill these feelings that had become a contradiction to her entire being. Betraying the control she once had over herself. She swallowed again as she gazed into those amber eyes "You're…you're looking at me as if…as if you…" she stopped talking, unwilling to speak those last few words.

"As if I love you?" he smiled softly at her. "That's because I do Zula…"

"But that's…you can't…you can't just do that to me!" Her fire wrapped tightly around their bodies causing them to be but an inch apart from each other. His arms encircled her body holding her close. Her mouth was close to his…she could feel his breath on her lips. Her heart beat fast but she still refused to give in. "The way I feel towards you…why?" Her voice lowered to a whisper, her hand on his throat loosening as well as her grip on his chest "I can't stop thinking about you. I shouldn't be having these thoughts about you…you're my _brother_. It's sick…and yet I don't want to stop. You're all that consumes my mind…it's such a nuisance. I want to be close to you all the time…by your side as you rule the Fire Nation but as more than just your sister. You make me feel emotions I never thought would be possible. You make me feel alive… _human_ … The only plausible explanation would be that I…" Her eyes lidded as he brushed his lips against hers. _Damn it all…_ "…I am in love with you too."

With those final words of acceptance she locked her lips with her brother's, arms wrapping around his neck. This kiss was unlike their previous ones. It felt foreign…a whole new experience. Yet it reminded her of one she had made a long time ago as she gazed into amber eyes when he stayed with her that first night long ago. That kiss had sealed their fate forever. Nothing could have stopped this forbidden love from growing.

He kissed her back passionately; their fire danced together now to a silent rhythm no one else could hear but the two in the heart of it. It matched the desire they felt burning for one another. Again and again their lips melted into each other, the pace never ceasing. Her teeth nibbled at his lower lip, begging to enter, not that he would refuse her. He allowed her passage, feeling as her tongue wrestled with his. Zuko's heart beat rapidly against his rib cage, instinct taking over as he picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He carried her up to the throne, the steps making it difficult, almost making him fall at one point. Azula would have probably ended his life then should he have dropped her. He was determined though making it to the top with her safely in his arms.

Reaching the cushions that made up the Fire Lord's seat, he laid her down, never once did they break contact with each other. Their orange and blue flames chased one another, filling up the channels in the throne room along the marble floors. Their roaring fire shielded them as it rose before the throne, blocking their view. Not that Zuko was worried of any unwanted visitors…The door had been shut and the guards stationed on other parts of the palace. Zuko had made sure of that before entering.

He lay down carefully on top of her, pressing his arousal into her, causing her to whimper softly. He could feel her heat emanating from her very core…her entire being. He was attracted to it: craved it. He would make her his officially tonight. The merging of two Fire Bender's flames was a common tradition if you wanted to make that person you loved bonded with you for life. It combined Fire Bender's inner fire, their souls. It was once said that dragons did this when they found their mate, bonding them, tying their fates together till the day they died. Once this was done there was no going back.

Azula knew what Zuko intended the moment he allowed his orange fire to merge with hers. It sent a thrill of excitement through her. _So this is what he wants…that's fine by me._ She smiled as she ran her hands through his hair, clutching him closer as he broke their kiss, looking her in the eyes. They breathed heavily; silence the only thing to offer over the roaring of their flames.

Reaching down, grazing his hands along the curves of her sides, he grabbed the edge of her shirt, pulling it off and over her head. She mirrored his actions, pulling his shirt off of him. The princess watched as he pulled away, using his arms to support himself. She gazed back at his near perfect body; his muscles showed strength of how terrifying he could be but chose not to. She ran her hands gently down from the tops of his shoulders to his forearms, grazing her nails as she did, causing him to shiver lightly. She loved the feel of his arms…how rough he could be with her…how they _would_ be with her. Slowly she supported herself on her arms, allowing him to unclothe her further. She watched him intently as he un-wrapped the bindings over her chest, exposing her to only him. She felt that same heat once more course through her, aching for his touch upon her body. She locked her eyes on his, the intensity in them matching hers.

Zuko gazed back at her, noticing the hunger that lit up her eyes, that spirit of her inner fire calling to merge with his. It was what drove him as he went down to her neck, kissing it lightly at first, before he bit down hard, causing her to gasp with delight. He circled her neck eagerly, randomly placing love bites wherever he chose, making sure that at least one left a mark on her. He sucked at a particular spot on the left side of her neck, just above the shoulder, causing her to whimper; only satisfied when he knew that there would be a bruise there tomorrow. He then made his way down slowly from her neck to between her breasts, noticing the way her chest rose up and down deeply. He grazed his lips over the right, sucking at her nipple briefly, before doing the same to the other. Not stopping there he kissed down to the lining of her pants, he caught her eyes, noticing the way she blushed lightly, before gritting her teeth looking away. He smirked at her flustered appearance. _Gods she was cute…_ Even now she hated being vulnerable…he would soon change that.

Not taking his eyes off her, he grabbed the knot of the sash around her waist, pulling at them, until it was loose. Grabbing the edge of her pants with his hands, he pulled them down and off her, tossing them aside out of reach. The only thing left between her complete nakedness to him was the black thin panties she wore. He noticed though a darker part of the clothing indicating how wet and willing she was for him. It made his member throb with anticipation of what was to come.

Azula tried to keep her breathing under control but the more he unclothed her, the harder it was to not give in to her instincts, to be completely at his mercy. She watched him intently as he reached down, sliding his left hand underneath the teasing black fabric, his hand just grazing over her mound, before he delicately slipped his middle finger between her folds. She took a sharp breath, holding back any sounds as much as possible, while he toyed with her. She could feel how wet she was, how easily his experienced fingers drove up and down her, how good it felt to the point where her mouth parted open panting softly. She observed his hand work, feeling as he allowed a second finger to join, before she looked back into his eyes. They held triumph as well as a certain fondness that he could only have shown to her. It made her heart beat dangerously. Only he could make her feel this way.

A moan that could not have been held back, snuck past her lips, as he slid his fingers into her. Agni this felt so good…She threw her head back, fighting to keep silent her own taunting calls, as he worked at her. She ground her hips without wanting to the deeper he went, only to be surprised as he pulled his hand away. She looked back at him, a pout forming on her face, irritation sparking within her. Why did he stop? Her intriguing gaze followed his as he pulled her panties off her, only realizing what he was intending as he placed his head between her.

Zuko drew his tongue along her legs all the way up, kissing her arousal before he slipped his tongue in between her wet pussy. He listened intently, watching her, as she lay back down, no longer supporting her upper body on her arms. She entangled her hands within her hair undoing the topknot, arms above her head, moaning louder as he worked. He drew his tongue up and down, showing attention to her clitoris, watching as her legs shuddered and her hips jerk. He was only in a one track mind set right now. To please the women writhing before him, making sure that the ceremony they were to go through would be the best experience she had. The way she tasted in his mouth only made the dragon inside him more eager to take what was rightfully his. He plunged his tongue into her heated core, causing her to cry out, a small flare of her blue fire escaping her lips, her flames all around responding to the pleasure she was experiencing. He could sense the call of her inner fire. It flared and jumped, calling to merge with his, much like the fire around them danced, swirling eagerly with each other, bathing the room with orange and blue light.

The prodigy drew her shaky hands down to grip his head, holding him close, as he sucked up her juices, increasing his pace. She wanted to give into him now…more than ever but this was not how she wanted it to go. He dominated her the last time…it was her turn now. Managing to get an ounce of control left within her body, she pulled his head away and up to her face. Sweat was starting to bead on their foreheads as they breathed heavily, looking into each other's eyes. She kissed him softly on the lips before she wrapped her legs around his waist. Using her strength she flipped her brother around until she sat above him straddling his hips, the look of surprise she received causing her to laugh softly, a sexy smirk on her face. "My turn now Zuzu…"

With that she undid the belt of his pants pulling them off his body. She took notice of his manhood and how big he actually was, making her shiver with hunger and lust. Reaching down with her left hand she grabbed the base of his cock, noticing the way his eyes glazed over as she began stroking him. She made sure to go slow, taking her time feeling how thick he was beneath her grasp, as she reached the tip before going down again, repeating the process. A groan escaped his lips, his rough hands grasping her waist as she pleasured him, making the roaring fire within her flare hungrily all the more. She responded to him by bringing her mouth up to his, kissing him to which he responded greedily, making sure that she never did get a chance for air. Azula felt one of hands leave her hip as he placed it between her legs, stroking her again, causing an animalistic growl to escape her lips. She fought not to falter in her movements as he continued with her, but by now she couldn't stand waiting any longer.

Breaking their kiss she pulled him up to a sitting position, her legs on either side, pressing her forehead against his. Not taking her gaze off of golden eyes, she hovered an inch over his manhood she held in her hand before she lowered herself, moaning as he entered her. The feel of him inside her this time around was more pleasurable than the last, feeling nothing but ecstasy, as she ground her hips against his slowly. He moaned as she increased her pace, the spark of electricity coming to life. Her hair flowed lightly into the air as the dangerous current made its circle possessively surrounding them. Sweat coated their bodies not only from the roaring flames around them but from their inner fire within as they joined as one. The heat inside coursed through her entire body the faster she went and the more she let herself give into the instinct of joining their fire. The way she felt right now could not compare to the serenity created when she generated lighting. The way her heart beat in time with his. The way their fire roared within each other. Nothing could even come close. Not even the first time she bent blue fire. The princess clawed his back as she began reaching her peak, hugging his body closer, letting out cries of pleasure.

Zuko growled as the warmth of being inside her blurred everything around. The sounds she let out making him want her more. His sister was so tight around, making him forget of everything that happened earlier today. Mai was just a faint memory at this point. No longer relevant to the path he chose with the goddess in his arms now. Her nails clawed deep paths down his back no doubt drawing blood. He could do nothing but submit to her will and the current of electricity that trapped their bodies. This level of high he felt was unlike anything he could ever experience, only being consumed by it as he came close to reaching his climax along with her. His inner fire he could feel collided and merged with hers.

" _Zuko…_ " her voice whispered in his ear.

That was all it took for him to lose control. " _Azula…_ "

With that they fully gave themselves to one another. Both roared fire into the air above them, the orange and blue flames mixing together as one soul. The lightning around them shot out along the marble floors, the dangerous electrical current spreading like wild fire throughout the room, crawling up the pillars, till it buzzed and disappeared into the air. Their swirling fire around flared high above until it charred the ceiling, leaving faint burn marks as it receded down into the channels along the floor, calming down considerably as they came down from their high.

Zuko panted heavily as he struggled to tame his beating heart. He felt the heat around them cool down drastically, making him realize that the temperatures in the throne room must have exceeded anything humanly safe. It made him worry for a second if anyone outside had felt the dangerous levels this room had contained. His grip around Azula loosened slightly allowing her to lean back so she could look at him. Those eyes that reflected his own…they had the same eyes. They were the same...they were the same. The love he saw in them made him smile as he kissed her. She responded instantly, her hand cupping the left side of his face where his scar would forever remain. The one she never shied away from. The way he felt now with her wasn't anything he could have expected from this. Their inner fire had bonded, tying them together for life. Their souls were now sealed as one. Never would they part from each other. Even when he was across the world, that invisible thread bound them for eternity.

Azula calmed down her beating heart. The turmoil she had felt inside her had finally ceased once she bonded her fire with Zuko's. Now she could tell what she was feeling. No longer was their confusion or question to how she felt about him. Right now she felt a fierce surge of loyalty to him, a protective nature that arose from deep within her. The intensity of it matched the one emotion that caused her to smile back as she kissed him again "I love you..."

"I love you too." his response sent shivers of joy down her spine, as they lay down together on the cushions, his arms surrounding her possessively as she lay her head down on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat in time with hers. Her eyelids grew heavy as he stroked her dark hair, the action lulling her to sleep. She felt so safe in his embrace…she didn't want to be anywhere else and now he was hers forever much like she was to him. She smiled once more. _This must be what true happiness feels like…_ with that thought she closed her eyes, giving into her exhaustion. Finally she knew what true love was…and all thanks to her brother who had given his heart to her. Who had shown her that kindness that far exceeded what anyone else had. The one who saved her from herself years ago…

 _With their fire merged… the Azure Dragon and the Red Dragon became as one…no matter how many years passed or however far apart they were… they would forever be tied together…ruling the skies as one for all eternity…mates until the end of time…_

 _After all…there could be no bond stronger than that of two dragons in love._


	9. Chapter 9

[Flashback]

 _Warmth_

 _That was all Azula could feel wrapping around her entire body. The comfort it provided made her not want to move…she felt so relaxed. The princess could feel the sun's rays hitting her face indicating that it was dawn. The time every Fire Bender woke up. They rose with the sun…but sometimes she wished that they didn't. She was not a lazy person by any means but with the way her sleep schedule had been lately with all those endless nightmares, she felt deserving of sleeping in late._

 _When was the last time she had slept so well…? She couldn't remember. It had at least been two months even before she started having those awful dreams. The exhaustion that weighed her down everyday had been unbearable. It got to the point where she fell asleep unintentionally during her own session with her therapist, another being outside in the court yard under one of the trees. How embarrassing it was to be caught dozing off…not that she could of helped it. Sleep was bound to catch her off guard, dragging her mind into a world of darkness that once had been comforting, an escape from reality, but had soon become a form of unrelenting torture._

 _The fear she felt in going to sleep was enough to keep her awake throughout the night, except last night had been different… She scrunched up her face trying to remember as she pulled the covers over her head to block out the light seeping through the window. Memories brought back those nightmares and voices she dreaded facing each day…huddling in a corner, surrounded by the pitch blackness of her room, her father walking towards her…No… that hadn't been Ozai it had been-_

 _Her eyes snapped open wide as she heard the sound of a deep male voice groan behind her, the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around her body, holding her close. Her heart rate sped up. He had stayed…? Slowly turning around, she peeked out from under the covers to confirm that indeed her brother had accompanied her throughout the night, never once having left her side._

 _Azula blushed lightly, realizing that at some point through the night, Zuko had thrown off his shirt most likely from being overheated by the warmth their bodies provided from their inner fire. Now she was pressed against his bare chest, making her body tense up at the close contact. Embarrassment swept through her, causing irritation to boil forth by her brother's lack of decency._ He couldn't have kept his shirt on? Idiot… _Even still she found that some part of her didn't mind this._ _For whatever necessary reason her body withheld from her, she fully took him in, her eyes drawn to the obvious muscles that covered every inch. It caused her stomach to twist, not at all in a painful way but it felt oddly pleasant. It made her heart speed up at a sickeningly steady rhythm, a feeling like the heat from her flames spread throughout her body but stayed located just below her stomach. Her own confusion for her body's reaction mixed with her thoughts making this situation all the more real._

 _Daringly she drew her right hand up to his chest, stopping for a moment as her brother took a deep breath before letting it out, mumbling incoherent words, sleep still having a firm hold over his consciousness. Grateful for this opportunity, she dragged her hand down, taking in all that she felt beneath her. This small seemingly innocent gesture was causing her body to react way more intensely to whatever this scenario was stirring within her. Her breaths came in shallow gasps to the point where her chest felt constricted. She stopped just short at the lining of his pants, closing her eyes, trying desperately to calm down her heart rate._ Stop…what are you doing? Get a hold of yourself… _the instinct to continue her personal exploration over Zuko's body was stronger than her own caution. The curiosity burning at the back of her mind of what would happen if she continued with her selfish desires was near impossible to resist._

 _Before she could make up her mind Zuko's body tensed underneath her touch, his arms reaching up over his head briefly in a stretch before resuming their place around her small body. The action caused the covers over her head to drop down as he opened his eyes, squinting in the sunlight. He blinked a few times before she saw confusion flit across his features, the realization dawning on him a moment later. He looked down at her, causing her to blush lightly. His face turned slightly pink, mirroring her reaction, as he loosened his grip upon her. "Morning…"_

" _Morning…" she didn't know what else to say to him, remembering just then where her hand was. Trying to act as normal as could be provided in this situation, she dragged her hand up to his chest again, resting it there lazily._

 _Zuko tried to ignore where her hand had just been. That was dangerously close to parts of himself he didn't want touching his sister. Her hand upon his skin was like lightning, making his heart rate speed up. Getting his composure together he remembered the night before and how her nightmares that she told him about prevented her from sleep. From the lack of shadows under her eyes he assumed she had gotten the rest she so desperately needed. Still he needed to be sure, "How did you sleep last night?" He used his left hand to brush one of her bangs behind her right ear, stopping himself from resting it upon her face. Azula stiffened under his touch, her eyes taking on a dangerous look making him remember the boundaries that still existed between them. Just because they were finally starting to get along, doesn't mean he had the right to test the waters which she so clearly commanded. Feeling awkward at his own gesture he brought his hand back laying it upon his stomach._

 _Ignoring his intimate touch, she regained control over herself, or at least as much as there was left of it "I slept well…_ great _actually. I haven't felt this rested in months." She looked away from him, trying to rest her gaze on something other than her brother's attractive physical appearance. The task proved difficult, causing her to shift backwards and out of his grasp a bit. Her heart still pounded relentlessly against her chest, the same unfamiliar heat burning just underneath the surface. "How about you…?" she settled for looking out the window, even though her eyes were trying to draw her back to what she really wanted to observe in detail._ You're losing it…relax.

" _I slept ok uh…thanks…"Zuko did not miss the nervousness that flowed off his sister's body in waves. It puzzled him…she went from seeming as if she would kill him to acting as if she couldn't stand his presence almost as if she had to tread carefully...not that there was anything new to either of those statements. That was how she always treated him but her being unsettled with him around…like she was_ unconfident _was_ not _his sister. Why was she acting so strangely around him? He never knew his sibling to be so vulnerable before. She always gave off this presence of authority that was hard to miss. It defined who she was besides her prodigious fire bending. This kind of behavior would never have been tolerated as long as she could've helped it a few years ago. He noticed how she tried desperately to control herself around him. Her façade had started to become obvious the more he visited her. It never bothered him until what happened last night… That's when he remembered their kiss…the feel of her smooth lips against his and the spark of temptation that had briefly flitted across his mind, making him forget for just a moment that it had been his sister that he kissed._

 _The thought made his stomach twist causing him to really assess the situation they were in right now. He had stayed overnight at the institution. He had fallen asleep in his sister's bed with her curled up in his arms. They had shared a small kiss that Azula herself had instigated for whatever unknown reason to the both of them. If a stranger were to have guessed their relations, they might assume that they were not siblings but_ …lovers _. That word sent chills down his spine, not at all putting it mildly to every accusation his girlfriend would surely hurl at him. She didn't have to know though…there was no way he was going to mention a kiss between them. There had been no meaning behind it. Just a simple gesture between siblings…The more he tried to convince himself of_ that _farfetched truth the more he backed off from all the dangerous realities it could bring forth. They had to talk about this…it couldn't be ignored… no matter how uneasy it made them._

 _He cleared his throat making her look at him, her eye brow raised. "Azula…" Agni this was probably going to be the most awkward conversation he was about to have with her. How much he just wanted to disappear where he was. Evaporate till there was no trace of him left. Too bad that wasn't an option…he took a deep breath, composing himself "About last night…" he brought his left hand behind his head, moving away from her till they both were at opposite sides of her small bed, the avoidance of touch almost impossible._

" _What_ about _last night?" Her voice built up a defense. Her usual tone of annoyance and superiority took place of the nervous sibling he witnessed moments before._

 _He swallowed, now becoming highly aware of his half nakedness before her "Well…" his eyes roamed the room, unwilling to look her directly in the face "I just wanted to know why…why you kissed me last night?"_

 _Azula felt her heart stop, fighting to keep the heat rising to her face._ Of course he couldn't just let it go! _Her irritation mixed with her embarrassment almost made the heat coursing through her body turn to ice. On instinct she resorted to taunting him…a usual occurrence when someone was approaching territory she did not want to venture into. "What's the matter Zuzu, something wrong with giving your sister a good night's kiss?" she half joked with a smirk on her face, yet it seemed to falter along with her words._

" _Yes actually…considering we have never so much has even hugged one another…let alone shared a kiss…" His quiet voice took on a serious tone, something that made Azula uneasy. He wasn't about to let this matter go, that much was obvious. Neither was he about to let her dance around this problem. For indeed it was a problem that Azula was highly aware of…she had been since her emotions and feelings towards her brother took a turn down a road she couldn't begin to comprehend._

 _She tugged the covers tighter around her body, backing off from him as much as possible; her amber eyes holding flints of steel "Don't worry about it. Let's pretend it never happened." She knew that it was not going to be that simple to get out of this conversation. Zuko being as stubborn she was only proved her right with his next words. How she hated being correct sometimes…_

" _Azula…we can't just pretend it never happened." Was she serious? She was acting as if what they did was normal and easily forgotten. There was no way he was just going to let this die. "With the way you have been acting around me…why are you so nervous?" Her eyes narrowed, making him aware of the territory that his sister guarded. He was clearly not welcome to explore what she held in the dark._

" _What gives you the idea that I would_ ever _be nervous around_ you _?" She was aware of how defensive she was becoming but she kept her expression in check. He had noticed her acting that way? The thought of him realizing he made her weak caused her to quickly anger making her snap at him. "The thought in itself is laughable at best. You couldn't even begin to make me feel that way even if you tried."_

" _Then why won't you look me in the eyes lately…why are you getting so defensive?" He pressed on._

" _I am_ not _getting defensive…you're obviously imagining things." She sneered, her voice full of venom. She didn't bother to control her temper, the words flowing from her mouth blindly "Why would I even want to look at you anyway? You're nothing special to look at." She saw a flash of anger flit across his eyes. That was all the fuel she needed. "Oh…did I hit a nerve?" she smiled cruelly "Don't worry about your scar Zuzu…Mai still loves you doesn't she?_ Someone _has to…"_

 _"So much for those kind words yesterday…this just blew that out of the water." He retorted. What was her problem? Telling him that his scar was not shameful but a defining line between him and their father…was that all just mindless sentences to fill the emptiness she held in her heart? Her words were like a cutting edge to a blade…leaving an invisible scar wherever they hit._

 _Azula tried not to wince…she had meant every word of it. Unfortunately, there was no going back now. She would just have to deal with the consequences later "Don't take everything I say seriously Zuzu. I am nothing but a heartless monster, remember?"_

 _"A heartless monster however doesn't kiss their brother the way you did last night. No matter how much you taunt or torment me, it doesn't take away from the fact of how open you were. I did not imagine the look on your face…" His eyes hardened, making her skin crawl with unease._ When did he get so confident? _"Why'd you do it Azula?"_

 _"Why does it bother you so much?" she lashed back. This game was getting old fast and she ironically had been the one to start it. Why did she have to kiss him? Why had she even desired to kiss her brother?_ You were the one who wanted to explore your feelings towards him _…A wave of nausea washed over her. All of this was wrong…she must be more sick than she originally thought "It was just a kiss Zuko. That's it. End of story."_

 _"So that's it. You just decided to kiss me because you could. You had no other motive behind what you did?" Zuko's voice grated over her ears. She grit her teeth, refraining herself from strangling him. How easy it would be… at least she wouldn't have to listen to this nonsense anymore._

" _No there wasn't." Her voice lowered "Even if there was you wouldn't be the first person I tell."_

 _He was silent for a long moment. Both siblings stared each other down, neither willing to give in. Then he spoke, breaking their silence "I don't believe you."_

" _That's too damn bad brother. If you don't believe me then that's your problem not mine." Her neutral voice caused the energy in the air to shift._

 _Zuko's instinct to back off spread throughout his body. It warned him that going further would not be the wisest idea. He should heed it…cornering his sister was asking for trouble. What kind it would bring forth he didn't know. Steeling himself he ignored the warning for his own curiosity urged him to get the answers he so desperately needed. "This whole situation affects both of us…not just me."_

 _She remained icily calm her eyes unblinking "Here's a question for you Zuko…why did you kiss me back?" Her brother's eyes took on a look of uncertainty causing her to smirk._ What a hypocrite… _"If you can't even answer your own question redirected back at you then you have no right to keep searching for answers you'll never receive from me."_

" _Azula…you're the one that instigated the kiss." His irritation sparked through his words completely disregarding her comment._

" _Yeah and you're the one that followed through." Her brother flinched narrowing his eyes, the muscles in his arms tensing, making her swallow nervously. His anger only fueled her desire."What's the matter Zuzu? Can't take the pressure of facing your own dark secrets?" He didn't respond going absolutely still. She had won this argument. "This conversation is over." Her words were filled with finality, shutting him down._

" _ **Azula…"**_

 _"_ _ **Drop it Zuko"**_ _With that she turned away from him and on her side. She was not about to give into him. She refused. "Why don't you go home to Mai? I am sure she is worrying about where her poor little Fire Lord has-"_

 _All of a sudden she felt strong hands grip her arms, throwing her down on the center of the bed. It took her a moment to process that her brother had her pinned down to the mattress, his half naked body pressed up against her, causing the robe she wore to open up slightly. Her heart rate rose to dangerous levels, the heat rising to her face in seconds, she could barely breathe. The Princess desperately tried to get her mask back on but it had fallen off and out of reach. Her voice shook "Get off me."_

 _"What's the matter Zula, something wrong with your brother lying on top of you?" Zuko knew that he had taken a huge step over the boundaries that should never have been crossed. Then again she did so willingly last night without so much as flinching. He would get to the bottom of why her attitude had changed so suddenly. "Why are you getting nervous?"_

 _He could feel the way her heart beat rapidly against her chest. How she fought to take deep breathes in order to regain control of the losing battle she was in with him. And she_ would _lose this time…not willingly but forcefully. He noticed the light shade of pink on her cheeks and the way her eyes flitted down to his lips, only returning to looking him in the eyes a moment later. Not being able to do anything else she closed her eyes as if doing so would block out what you might call a bonding moment between siblings…now_ that _was laughable at best. "Why won't you look me in the eyes…?"_

 _Azula couldn't find any harsh words to respond with. That same heat she felt not even ten minutes before had resurfaced again, her heart rate speeding up to abnormal levels. No matter what she tried, there was no way for her to gain back an ounce of control. She had to respond somehow though…she couldn't just give Zuko the satisfaction of figuring out her weakness which ironically was him. It was his entire fault for the way she was feeling towards him. She opened her eyes, looking into deep golden ones. There was hardly any space left between them. The thought of him dominating sent chills over down her spine…the feel of his warm body pressed up against hers, the strength of his muscles holding her down…he was in control now. He had taken it from her effortlessly. This should make her mad…but she found some sort of desire for it._ No this is wrong…You know it is… _"Zuko stop…" she let out a breathy whisper but oh how she didn't want him to…_

 _"I won't…not until you answer my question first." Zuko took notice of how her eyes glazed over, losing their sharp edge. He had never seen his sister like this before…he was highly curious to her change in demeanor. He felt like he had seen this look somewhere before…had experienced it himself. However hard he tried to pick through his memories as to where though they were lost before him in the amber eyes that captured his soul. His own heart rate steadily increased along with the attractiveness towards the women beneath him but he shoved the feelings coursing through him to deep within out of reach. He repeated his question again "Why did you kiss me Azula?"_

 _"I-I don't know why just…" She shook her head, trying to dismiss that familiar instinct that had taken over her last night. The urge was stronger now that she had given into it the first time. It was truly shameful…she should have had better control over herself._ Now look what you got yourself into… _"Please Zuko, if I knew then I wouldn't be as conflicted as I am right now. I'm warning you:_ get off me."

 _"Why are you so conflicted?" Ignoring her demand his golden eyes gazed into hers causing the princess beneath him to breathe deeply. It was just a simple question that needed an answer. He could tell that it wasn't though…she was telling the truth. She had no idea why she had kissed him if her confusion last night was any indication at all. He should just let this matter die…perhaps it had been nothing, just a spur of the moment gesture. His sibling was never very good socially being raised as she had been by their father. Maybe it was the only way she knew how to thank him for last night. Doubt coursed through him…_ I should just leave this alone. _He was about to get off her when she spoke, her voice sending shivers throughout his body._

 _"Because I don't know why your mere presence does this to me...makes my body respond the way it does right now" She whispered. If it would get him away from her then what choice did she have than to answer him? Why was she even indulging him to her inner most thoughts? She had no idea…it gave her some relief though. Her eyes flickered down to his lips an intense urge washing over her. Perhaps just one more time_ … _fighting back this instinct had been futile from the start… and why not? She had enjoyed their last one… Before she could back out the prodigy placed a gentle but heated kiss over Zuko's lips. He didn't respond like last time though…he was more frozen in shock than anything else. She paused before she repeated her action, never before having felt so alive in her life. He hesitantly responded to her, his eyes losing their look of intimidation. The contact electrified her, their kiss growing more intimate each time their mouths met. She felt his hold on her arms loosen, his hands sliding down to grip her sides roughly. This allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck deepening their kiss. All that burned through her body was a desperate need, one she never felt before but knew exactly where it would lead should they not stop. With that new realization, she closed her eyes breaking their contact, taking steady but deep breathes listening as he did the same. "I won't tell you again…get off me…"_

 _"Azula…"_

 _"_ _ **Now Zuko**_ _"_

 _He obliged almost unwillingly, lifting his body off of hers. He expected her to move as soon as the pressure had been lifted but she stayed where she was. Opening her eyes she looked back into his, the desire in them made his insides coil. Again they had kissed…this time it could not be ignored. He was too horrified to do anything else but stay where he was. Why had he responded? Why didn't he push her away like a brother should? He had no answer. A foreign feeling burned within his veins causing him to be still, her words causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise "If you don't back off…there_ will _be consequences."_

 _Taking the hint finally he climbed off the bed, grabbing the shirt he had thrown off in the night putting it back on. Azula slowly sat up, her left hand going to her forehead. He watched as she pulled the opening to her robe closed, making him realize that it must have come undone without him noticing. His face turned red at the thought of his sister naked beneath him. He mentally shoved those images away from him. Guilt coursed through his body at what he had done. "Azula…I'm sorry. I never meant to over step my boundaries as I did. That kiss…we-"_

 _"Quiet Zuko…like I said: it never happened, right?" She looked him dead in the face making sure he nodded his consent before looking away._ I'm sorry too… _The words were left unsaid, the prodigy unwilling to extend that hand to meet him halfway. Apologizing had never been her thing anyhow. Besides, she didn't know what she was even sorry for. Nothing she had done made her regret what led to now but of course she knew this couldn't continue. Her brother causing her to lose control of herself to the point where she kissed him not just once but twice was beyond what had been intended. The worse thing was he had mimicked her action…never once denying her. The confusion over his face and the guilt were hard to miss. Her emotions towards him were already more than she could handle. Having that on top of her already existent mental issues was not a good combination to have. She couldn't do this anymore. So maybe she was sorry…sorry for what she had to do next. "You need to leave."_

 _"Alright…" she could hear the pain in his voice making her heart constrict._ It's not your fault _…"I guess I'll see you next week then on-"_

 _She struggled to maintain her composure "There won't be a next time Zuzu…" Forcing those words out made her want to vomit. She needed him…wanted him by her side. She couldn't face the monsters on her own. There was no choice in the matter…she had to protect herself…no she had to protect him_ from _herself. "I don't want you to come back"_

" _Azula…why? Where is this coming from?" He approached her but stopped as she flared fire in her hand ready to be shot at him. "That kiss…didn't mean anything right? It was just a misunderstanding we-"_

" _It has nothing to do with the kiss Zuko…that's not the problem here…"_

 _His sister still did not look at him, making the shame of what he had done feel like someone had shot lighting through his heart. The fear of ruining what they had overwhelmed him. He worked so hard to get her trust and now he had ruined it. She had said their kiss wasn't the problem…_ then it must be me. Who else could she be talking about? _"I know I screwed up. I didn't mean to I-"_

" _You're not the problem here either"_

 _Confusion swept over his body almost nullifying the guilt and shock. "Then… who is?"_

 _She raised her piercing stare to capture his "I am"_

 _Zuko shook his head, unwilling to accept that statement or the accusation she took upon herself. Both were too surreal to even comprehend. Never before had his sister taken the blame for anything "Azula you're not-"_

" _Don't argue with me!" Her voice rose higher than she had intended but it had served its purpose. Her brother shut up completely. She couldn't take his train wreck of a mouth anymore…but oh how she'd miss it. "_ Leave _Zuko" Her long raven hair dropped down hiding her face as she looked away. She couldn't look at him for her eyes had started to tear up. If he saw her crying then he surely wouldn't go home. "I'll manage on my own…I always have."_

" _You can't just tell me not to come back. You need me…we need each other. I need to make sure that you get better." His voice rose in panic, worry for his sister apparent through his words. He couldn't just not come back to visit her. She would be alone…without anyone. She had no one else besides him. He had noticed a great shift in her, the more frequent his visits became. The more they talked about their mother or whatever she would allow to be discussed, had improved upon their relationship significantly. Doing this…not coming back…she would surely falter losing that progress. "I need to protect you…please sis…"_

 _The desperation in his voice was almost pitiable. Too bad she had none left to give, her emotions long since shoved back to where they belonged: untouched and out of reach. In control and not controlling her. That's how it always should be "When I want you back I will contact you…goodbye Zuko" Giving him that false assurance should put his mind at ease. She at least needed time to figure out what was wrong with her._

 _He was silent before he replied "Good bye Azula…" the defeat in his voice stirred the blocked emotions she had hid away, the small pain it caused enough to make her want to take back what she had said. Without looking up she heard him close the door behind him, his footsteps echoing down the hall. She strained to listen to them until silence replaced the emptiness. The longing in her heart was enough to cause the tears she held back to fall down her face, mouth opened in a silent scream, hands griping her hair. All that could be heard from down the corridor was the loud echo of fire hitting the cement walls in her room, flashes of blue illuminating the hall outside her door. There was no one around to hear the loud cries of the Azure Dragon as the loneliness she had come to fear took hold of her already fragile mind._

[End Flashback]

Azula passed through the open doors that led out onto the balcony of her bedroom. The sun rose steadily over the horizon tinting the sky with orange, pink, and yellow. The mixture of colors looked as if it had simply been painted onto a canvas perfectly capturing the scenery. Her golden eyes took in all she saw before her as the warm breeze swept over the capital, picking up her long hair lightly tossing it to the side. Placing her arms on the railing she leaned over to look down at the palace gardens that were still wrapped in shadow for the sunlight had not reached it.

A gentle smile graced her features remembering last night with fondness. Zuko was quite the charmer she came to find out. Taking her for a walk in the gardens, an event that she didn't much care for, but soon found the small tinge of happiness it brought her. He wanted to sleep under the stars…She shook her head the smile never leaving her face. The ground had been unpleasant to sleep on but their interactions made up for all that. Even their conversation had been enjoyable, making plans for the future of their nation. She had wanted to discuss about what their future held but couldn't find the courage to do so. Even though they were connected in every sense of the word she was not willing to share all her thoughts or desires with him just yet. She didn't remember falling asleep but even in her dreams she felt his presence. It reassured her that she was not alone. Her brother had made sure to wake her early enough so that she could make it back to her room before the sun rose. Their meetings had been far and few in between. They kept to their regular schedule but somehow managed to fit in small moments like last night.

They were still in secret of their new relationship…it was not something Azula herself was too happy of but then again…Mai was still a problem. A frown replaced her smile as she remembered that her situation was still not in her control. The unwanted feelings of jealousy and anger ebbed through her. It had been a month since they had gone through the ritual of bonding their inner fire. Since then they had not seen or heard of Mai. Zuko wanted to give her time to cool before he officially broke it off with her.

Azula had not called him out on his lie yet. She knew that he still had unresolved feelings for Mai. Maybe he did want to give her time but he also was unwilling to break it off. _Although it should be obvious that they are broken up…It's been a month. There is no way Mai will still have stuck around for that long…_ The underlying threat made Azula's skin crawl. The protectiveness that the princess had come to recognize became the forefront of her emotions. The Azure Dragon within her was eager to take down anything that could take her mate away. If Zuko was too much of a weakling to cut ties then she herself had no problem doing so.

Another thing to consider was that Mai could easily spread the truth they needed to keep secret. The citizens of their nation would not be accepting of their new Fire Lord taking on his sister as his new Fire Lady, especially on who had a history of mental illness and also having supported her father in the past. The uproar it would surely bring forth had the potential to threaten his life…and hers. Whether they liked it or not Mai needed to be dealt with. Of course Azula wouldn't give the option of taking her life…but it was not something she would necessarily refrain from. Should she be given the command… "No, Zuzu would not be pleased with that proposal…not that it would bother me much." She smirked.

Azula would need to discuss these things with Zuko soon, today though she would be receiving a visit from her friend Ty lee. The acrobat had insisted on getting together since she would be in the capital for the next couple weeks. Suki had given her time off from training all the new Kyoshi Warriors. Teaching them the art of Chi blocking was a feat in itself. One had to know the human body with all its strengths and weaknesses, how it moved, and the exact spot to hit in order to render the attacker helpless especially a bender. Azula grimaced remembering how it felt to not be in control of her limbs, how powerless she was when she could not use her Fire Bending. It was not a pleasant experience. It had sent fear through her the first time even though she knew she would be able to bend again soon enough. The acrobat had started training her to use chi blocking a few months ago when the prodigy had approached her. Ty lee eagerly agreed saying how it would be a nice break from her usual routine rambling on how good it would be good for the both of them, practicing whenever they got together. The prodigy found she was somewhat eager to see her friend again, to outdo Ty lee in her own area of expertise would be satisfying but at the same time there was hesitation. Besides training she had much to discuss with her friend and who knows how she would react with the news she had to tell her. _It shall be interesting to see Ty lee's reaction…she was the only person I told._

Azula shook her head dismissing old memories. For now she should get ready for the day. Since she was awake so early she could take her time doing whatever she pleased. There would be no Fire Bending sessions this morning with her brother. He had a meeting to attend with the avatar which would mean the water tribe peas- _Katara_ would be present today at his side along with her rather annoying sibling Sokka. Who else was there? Ah yes…the blind earth bender the Kyoshi Warror Suki would be here today. The whole band of misfits all coming together…Zuko had invited her to their get together but she had declined. As appealing as that sounded she was not yet comfortable in being around the team that took down her Nation as well as herself. She knew that the Avatar would welcome her being the soft hearted fool he was but the others would not. They did not trust her much like she did not trust them. It was a mutual understanding to get along only for Zuzu's sake.

 _Besides…being there might prove more of a distraction for my dear brother_. As _good_ of a liar as he might be there was no way he was going to hide his emotions with her around, especially from the blind girl. Azula herself proved able to get past that lie detector but Zuko on the other hand would ultimately fail. Then their whole secret could be compromised. The point as of right now was to keep everything they felt for each other as non-existent as possible. Putting distance between them when his little friends arrived would not be suspicious in the slightest. Of course she would have to show her face to them at some point but until then she would spend her time with Ty lee. Their visit hopefully wouldn't be long, a day she was guessing at the most.

Taking one last look at the garden she turned around to head back into her room. Calling one of her servants over she had them go prepare breakfast for her. Another servant had already gathered her clothing for today as well as prepared a hot bath. Knowing that breakfast would take a while she went into her bathroom dismissing the women in there who bowed respectfully before leaving. Closing the door she allowed the steam to wrap around her body. She drew back the curtains to the large window that hung above her bath providing a clear view to the sky above. Stripping down she lowered herself into the boiling water, manipulating the temperature to dangerous levels only a Fire Bender could love. She sighed as the heat soaked through her body undoing any tense muscles that ached from last night's escapade. _Besides that little problem with Mai everything is going exactly how I imagined it would…nothing could possibly go wrong._

The princess closed her eyes, sinking into the water. She had everything she could have ever wanted out of her life so far. Her position as princess of the Fire Nation had been restored upon her release from the institute. She lived once again at home among her family, or what was left of it. She restored her friendship with Ty lee and she had the freedom she had desperately longed for. Taking a bar of soap she began washing up making sure to rid her body of his scent which she had profoundly found attractive. She wondered briefly if he found her scent intoxicating as well… Taking the hair products provided she ran them through her hair for several minutes, taking her time to truly enjoy the relaxation this activity brought her. She dunked her hair under the water once again before settling back down against the wall of the tub, letting her mind wander. The luxury her old life provided was more than she could of asked for but more than all that…she had Zuko, the only person who mattered to her. The man, who showed her love in every sense of the word as well as proved his worth, had taken a spot within her life that she thought never existed. _It's_ _Funny how life changes…how our fates intertwine without us knowing. What more could be waiting for me…?_

The prodigy allowed herself a few more minutes before deciding to get out of the bath. She was sure her breakfast must be ready by now. As she stood up, she felt a small wave of lightheadedness hit causing her to lose balance. Stumbling she reached back to grip the edge of her window, leaning against it to take a deep breath. _What the hell?_ She brought her left hand to her forehead as she grimaced closing her eyes. That had been way too sudden. She took several more breathes to steady herself, the wave of dizziness making her feel weak. _I must have stood up too fast…_ She stayed where she was for a few more minutes before allowing herself to open her eyes. She focused on no particular spot on the marble floor, picking a random pattern to settle her piercing gaze, regaining her composure a few moments later.

"That was weird…" she muttered as she slowly stood up straighter, closing the curtains behind herself. "I wonder what that was…" It confused her. Never before had she felt unsteady. She always remained perfectly in balance. It made her feel almost out of breath as if she had been sick and had foolishly decided to immediately go train. It unnerved her but she soon dismissed her own misgivings. She still had to prepare for the day. Letting something as minor as a small dizzy spell to cause worry was idiotic. There was nothing to be concerned over.

After drying herself off completely using her bending, she got dressed, allowing one of her servants to put her hair up into a half knot. She then proceeded to venture into her private room. It was smaller than her bedroom but it was where she usually resided especially on nights that she would rather be alone. She and Zuko never were able to get together as often as she would have liked causing this room to be used more often than not. On the wall to her right it was lined with book shelves of various reading material ranging from the history of her nation to stories of various genres. On the opposite wall to where she stood held a huge window overlooking the capital. On the left wall was a painting she had commissioned a long time ago of two dragons intertwining in the sky, one blue the other red. The Azure Dragon had blue fire wrapping around her body while the Red Dragon's orange flames mirrored in similar fashion. The back ground consisted of mountains and the sun rising over snowy peaks. The original reason for her request had been simple: she loved dragons and the power they portrayed. She had always felt a sort of kinship with them despite they had been extinct long before she had been born. Now it seemed that there had been some foreshadowing in this painting of her future. She smirked at the artworks irony that represented her situation with her brother. _The bonding of fire between two dragons bound them for life…nothing could separate them, much like Zuko and I._

She turned around to see her servant coming into her room with the breakfast she had requested: two pieces of toast with jam, a muffin, and dragon fruit with jasmine tea. Not a huge meal but it would suffice. She had the servant place the tray of food down on the table beside the window before dismissing them. Settling down on the cushions she reached for her tea, taking a soothing drink, sighing as its warmth spread throughout her limbs. Gradually she ate her breakfast, savoring each bite, making her realize just how hungry she actually was. The dragon fruit was her favorite, its flavors seeming to burst in her mouth, enjoying the sweetness it provided. She couldn't remember having such an appetite, usually she had one after her training sessions with her Fire Lord but early in the morning she could give or take. She twisted the red fruit within her hand in thought. _I'll have to make sure we have more of these. They are better than I remembered._

* * *

Zuko paced restlessly through the gardens located just in front of the palace, a place where Aang usually arrived with his bison. He kept looking up at the sky anxiously, his patience growing thin wondering where his friend might be. They would be here soon. He should feel happy in seeing his companions again but all that grew inside him was fear. They surely would be able to tell something was off with him for as Azula put it his _angst_ was the most distinguishable feature about him besides his scar. If he didn't start controlling his emotions soon then when his friends arrived they would surely catch on. He had learned to control his demeanor from his sister gradually over time. It had helped through his many meetings with the generals and council members of the White Lotus but this was entirely different.

He had to calm down. Like when Generating Lightning, he had to discard all emotions, any imbalance that could potentially through him off. This was the only way to do it. Forcing himself to stop his erratic behavior that would surely cause the guards to question his sanity level, he sat down under the shade of a blossom tree. Sitting lotus style, he started his usual routine of meditating. _This should help me relax…at least enough to get control over myself again…_ He imagined all his worries seeping out of him and into the air around where they dissipated like mist. This helped his body to lose any tension that built up.

His breaths became slower and deeper. His mind started to wander aimlessly, picking through memories it came across. The first time he Lightning Bend. The power he felt. The serenity. He felt so at peace. His mind became a haze as images flashed through his mind. Golden eyes that held a predatory gleam….the touch of her hands upon his body…the dangerous buzz of lighting circulating around them. The roar of fire that would surely burn anyone it came in contact with...the forbidden fruit of love born between them….last night under the stars.

He snapped his eyes open. Groaning he placed his right hand on his forehead. This was not helping. _You're supposed to think of anything and everything but her!_ He groaned leaning back heavily on the tree behind him. He gazed up at the pink petals that gracefully fell to the ground around him, one landing on his knee. Picking up the soft petal he rubbed it between his index finger and thumb lost in thought. _She really has poisoned your mind…_ He smirked, a gleam of affection in his eyes, _who knew a girl so beautiful could be so toxic._ Of course she just happened to be his sister. It still made him uneasy thinking of that one crucial fact. He fell in love with his sibling. There were so many things wrong with that statement…yet it rarely crossed his mind when she was around. When he did it became surreal. She had no qualms with it…no… that was a lie. She did, being unwilling to admit it but he was surprised that she had figured out her feelings for him years ago. She had held herself back knowing how wrong it was, not wanting to feel that way towards him. It could not have been an easy thing to accept, let alone keeping that secret, not being able to share it with anyone and yet she had made it through. Now look where they were. A month into their sinful relationship and not a moment he regretted of it. He must be as insane as his sister.

They had yet to figure out what they were going to do from this point forward. They had bonded their fire meaning they were connected for life. He could feel that tug of her inner fire whenever he was away from her. It was almost like she was right there beside him even though she would be across the palace. It was strange but he could tell when there was something amiss with her. He could read her almost accurately which had annoyed her beyond rationality. He was confused on why that should be so bad. Her voice echoed through his memories of last night.

[Flashback]

" _Why? No one is supposed to know what I am thinking, feeling or what my actions are going to be next." She huffed, crossing her arms as she gazed up at the stars in the sky, her eyes turning silver from the moons light as they became fixated on the constellations. He knew which one she was gazing at. Her favorite one she used to talk about when she was a kid. The stories he used to tell her about. The Dragon of Fire it was called. The story went that its body was made up of entirely fire; many different colors could be seen from its flames. It was the leader of the dragons that thrived throughout the Fire Nation. The first dragons were born from its flames, each one getting their own unique fire defining them. Legend goes that the Dragon of Fire chooses one Fire Bender every one hundred years to give them their own colored fire and luck for many years to come should he find favor in that human. He and his sister would always make up stories, enacting them out in the palace gardens for hours till the sun went down. It was a fond memory he had of their childhood. He wondered many times if she was ever blessed by this dragon from birth, her fire being a different color than any normal Fire Benders along with her prodigious bending talent that far surpassed anyone he knew of her age._

 _He gazed at her in thought "You thinking about the Dragon of Fire?"_

 _She narrowed her eyes, glancing at him sideways "It would be respectful of you to not dig into my head for once." She looked back up at the sky, pausing for a moment "Yes…I was thinking about that."_

 _She held out her hand above her, letting her blue fire come to life, the flames gently swaying in the night. He brought his own hand next to hers, his orange flames making an interesting contrast to her blue fire. Their colors collided: Orange was warm. Blue was cold. These two colors that were far from similar and yet made an intriguing pair when mixed together, "Do you believe the legend is true…?" her voice whispered._

 _He was silent before he responded "I'm not sure…but I wouldn't be surprised. You are unique as they come. Different than any other person I have met." She turned her gaze to look at him. She was so beautiful…his heart beat fast. She may not like it when he could read her thoughts but he sure as hell found it beyond frustrating how much he was under her devious little spell. He laced his fingers with hers above them so that their fire now mixed with each other encasing their hands, swirling and flaring to the beat of their hearts. "You are perfect in every sense of the word: Beautiful…talented…amazing. If anyone should have been blessed by the Dragon of Fire it's you." He smiled kissing her softly "I am lucky to have you."_

 _Her warm gaze sent a shivers throughout his body. To see her so open with him was still a new experience. She snuggled up to him; her face nuzzled in his neck, her kiss upon his skin electrified him. "You are quite the charmer dear brother…" her voice raised goose bumps where her lips touched him. He could feel her smirk "Be careful…who knows what I might do with that…"_

" _I hardly believe I have anything to fear from you now" His smirk matched her playful one._

 _He watched as she brought her face up to his, her eyes dancing in the light of their fire. She shook her head "If you believe you have me already figured out…then you are more naïve than I thought." He was about to retort when she locked her lips with his, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, making him lose all irritation at her jab. He lost himself in their kiss, wrapping his other arm around her, holding her close. He could never get over how intoxicating his sister was. She broke their kiss, pressing her forehead against his "Just remember that I am always ten steps ahead of you." She brought their hands down, both their flames having gone out but the heat still remained. She rested her head on his chest, bringing the blanket over their bodies closer._

 _He smiled "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."_

[End Flashback]

He smiled at the memory. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did but he knew for sure how she felt about him. That was all he needed. Having her by his side was all he could ever ask for. She made his life unexpected each day, it made the prospect of what else he could figure out about her all that more interesting. _At least I'll never be bored._

Zuko's smile disappeared from his mouth as a strange feeling slowly crept over him. It was foreign to anything he ever felt before. It became the fore front of his thoughts, causing him to be on edge as if there was something that was hidden out of view. What was it though…? He tried to focus on it more but was distracted as he heard the bellowing call of the flying bison Appa descending to the gardens. He glanced up recognizing his friend's blue tattoos. He got to his feet waving at them, his smile returning to his face, the instinct that something was off left his mind as he walked out to greet his friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know it's been a few months since I have last updated. I apologize for being MIA. Ever since I posted Chapter 9 there have been many responsibilities that have come up that prevented me from writing. It's been very stressful. I also had major writer's block, hence why the last chapter was kind of half assed. I knew how I wanted this story to go from chapters 1-8. After that I wasn't entirely sure. It was frustrating. This fanfic was originally supposed to be a one-shot but you guys wanted to know what happened next and honestly I did too! lol. I love this pairing as you can tell and I hope you have been enjoying Azula and Zuko's journey so far, from the flashbacks explaining how they got to that point on the training courtyard to everything else that followed after. I have a new Beta reader who is very dependable and without her I would not have been able to continue this story. We plan out the chapters and we have a plot that will take this story from a simple romance. I have no idea how long I want this story to be. As of right now I see no ending in sight. I do however, know how I want it to end. To be truthful this story writes itself. Azula and Zuko are the ones guiding where this story is going to go.**

 **I just want to thank all those who have liked and followed "Generating Lighting" while I have been gone. Your reviews really give me the energy to keep writing. Hell, I would still keep writing this story even if only a few followed.** **This is the longest chapter I have written yet. 26 pages to be exact. I wrote it this long for my readers who have been so loyal and patient in my absence.** **I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun for me to write.**

 **-Icewhisker**

[Flashback]

 _Zuko's mind was in a fog, distracting him from the one person whom he should be placing his attention on. His beautiful girlfriend was talking to him about her recent trip to see her friend Ty lee. She had started with describing how different it was to be on Kyoshi Island. She was not used to feeling so welcome in a territory in which the Fire Nation had been shamed from. The acrobat had given her a tour, wanting her to relay all the good news about the revival of the island to Zuko. Ty lee had even given a list. Mai may have found it tedious and unnecessary but still she would fulfill her friend's wishes, making sure that everything on the checklist had been accounted for._

 _Zuko had been listening from the start but soon his mind started drifting to someone who had taken up all his thoughts lately: Azula. His eyes had grown distant, fixating themselves on a patterned curtain just across the room, following the gold embroidery. It was not that Mai's story was boring. No. He loved hearing about her trips and day to day activities. It was more so that it had been almost two months since Azula had forbid him to come back. Far longer than what he had imagined it would be. He had the urge to just disobey his sister's wishes and return to see her. Find some excuse…all of which he could come up with none. Several times he would make the preparations to go to her but then the thought of going against what she wanted had held him back. He didn't want to worsen their trust._

 _Then again he hadn't a clue how she was doing other than what was relayed to him from her Doctors and Therapist. At first she had been fine: behaving as normal, sarcasm and all, attending her sessions on time. Nothing had shown her to be any different. Then after three weeks she started to change. Her behaviors becoming more erratic…the hallucinations which had all but disappeared with his visits had started to creep back. She was becoming more irritable and recently they had to sedate her because she had suffered a mental break. He was told that she was sobbing about_ him _not coming back. How_ he _betrayed her. How she pushed_ him _away. How it was her fault. The only person she could be talking about was himself. Day by day it was getting worse and the Doctor's begged him to come back. How could he though when she didn't want him too?_

What am I supposed to do…?

" _Zuko…?" A gentle hand on his arm made him jump back to reality. Mai's concerned gaze rested upon his making him smile a little. He sighed running his hands through his tussled hair, his meal before him had grown cold. His appetite had been next to none with all his worrying._

 _Azula was going to be the death of him._

" _What's the matter?" Mai had noticed from the start of their dinner how distracted he was. His mind was on something else entirely. She debated whether or not to let him come out right and talk to her when he felt comfortable. Then she was reminded of how he kept things that bothered him most inside, unwilling to share his burden with anyone._ Idiot…

 _She watched as he put on his best fake smile, an attempt to throw her off topic of what was burdening him. "I'm fine Mai. Really. I am just tired from a long meeting with my council members."_

 _Mai blinked slowly "It's too bad that I am not as naïve as you think I may be. With a poor smile like that you wouldn't even be able to convince Aang." She beckoned the servants over with a wave of her hand, telling them their meal was done. Zuko looked ready to protest "You haven't touched your food for a half hour. If you didn't start eating then you won't now" This seemed to quiet whatever he was about to say only nodding his consent._

 _Once their meal was cleared and the room empty, did she take his hand. She led him out into his private chamber where they could talk alone. Another thing she learned a long time ago was that the walls of the palace had ears. Rumors had the habit of growing from nothing…like when they all thought she had been pregnant. Shaking her head from the memory, she sat him down on the couch, making sure the doors had been shut first._

 _She turned her focus back on him, noticing the distress that had built from leaving the dining room. Only now did she notice the dark bags under his panic filled gaze, letting her know that this topic was going to be a serious matter. Bracing herself she placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently "Zuko what's going on? You can talk to me about it."_

 _Zuko shook his head slowly, letting his face fall to his hands "It's about Azula."_

I should have seen that one coming.

" _It's been two months since I last saw her! She said she would contact me but she hasn't! I have no clue as to how she's doing other than what the Doctors tell me." At this point he had gotten to his feet pacing the room franticly, throwing his hands around to further emphasis how much this meant to him. "She's getting worse Mai! My sister is returning to how she was when she first arrived at the institution!"_

 _Mai winced, remembering all too well how her former best friend had looked. Her bangs had been jaggedly cut at an angle; her eyes alight with both anguish and anger. She had been muttering nonsense as she left through the underground tunnels, leading to the docks in which she would be transported safely with no indication that she had left in the first place. Zuko had made sure to keep her illness a secret from the Fire Nation and where she now was. No one dared ask anyway. It was none of their business. Mai was not fond of the memory, for as much as she disliked Azula, there was still a part of her that cared and somewhat even hoped that one day she would get better. She hadn't felt that in a while, now it had returned._

 _She sighed "Then why don't you just go there to check up on her…?" She honestly didn't see how hard it was to just go there even if it was just a quick trip. There was something more as to why Azula had banned him from returning. She knew he had the power to oppose such a request. If Zuko wanted to he could go against her wishes. Whatever happened that night had certainly hurt the trust they had built together…the thought made her sick for whatever unknown reason._

 _Zuko turned sharply to her "She doesn't want me there Mai! That's the problem! If I go she won't trust me anymore. If I stay away she thinks I abandoned her! What am I supposed to do with that?" He found it hard to breathe, the words tumbling from his mouth in rapid succession. The stress of this whole situation was getting to him. Why couldn't his sister just be normal? Why couldn't their relationship just be normal…?_

 _Her voice remained calm, serving to be the strength he so desperately needed. He clung to her words, trying to stay afloat amongst the stress he was drowning in. "What did you exactly do to her the last time you were there? I know you spent the night…did something happen?"_

 _Never mind. Those words just worsened his anxiety._

 _Zuko struggled not to flinch under her dark gaze. Mai had been furious with him for staying the night, finding it odd that he would so willingly. He had kept secret from her that he had slept with Azula in his arms, telling her what had happened when he got there to the decision to stay. Leaving out such confusing elements to his story only hid more secrets from his girlfriend. Mai had questioned what had happened then of what he could have done for his sister to go so far as telling him to not come back. Azula knew that if he left then the deal was off. She wouldn't return home, which was another reason why this worried him so much. All she ever wanted was to come back to live in the palace. They had to see this through to the end together._

 _The suffocation of this situation was getting to him "Nothing happened …other than that we got into a fight over mother. I don't want to get into it." He could tell that she didn't believe him but there was no way he was going to indulge her on his shared kiss with Azula. It never happened just like his sister had said, although now it was becoming more apparent to him that that kiss might have something to do with why she had pushed him away._ What else could it be?

 _He sighed heavily, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch from his girlfriend, the guilt of his lie weighing heavy on his shoulders among other misgivings of his poor choices lately. "What am I going to do? I have to know how she's doing…"_

 _Mai was silent for a long time before answering "You're the Fire Lord. Technically you can go there with or without her permission" She held up her hand to stop his repetitive cycle of words before he got going again "_ Or _you can send someone else in your place to figure out what is wrong with your sister."_

 _Zuko felt like a small weight had been removed from his body. That idea just might work…to send someone in place of himself in order to find out how she has been doing would be an ideal plan. They need only to find out what was wrong with his sister. The task to convince her to get him to come back would be a feat in itself. It would have to be someone they both knew personally. Yet who…?_

 _He looked back into Mai's eyes. She answered his unspoken question "I won't be the volunteer. We would just kill each other on sight. Azula still hasn't forgiven me for my betrayal and neither have I for her trying to kill you."_

 _Zuko's eyes looked downcast "That's true…we don't need to create more problems." Sending Mai would only prove to worsen his situation. It would have to be someone who can read people easily and is able to get on Azula's good side. The realization dawned on him a moment later. "I can send Ty lee."_

 _Mai nodded her head in approval, a small smile gracing her face "There we go. Now all you have to do is ask Ty lee if she would be willing to do it. She did talk about wanting to make amends with Azula someday. Now may be the best time."_

 _Zuko smiled in response. He hadn't felt this relieved or happy for a while. This plan was perfect. If anyone else could get through to his sister, then Ty lee was the next best thing. "Thank you Mai. What would I do without you?" He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips, deepening it briefly, leaving her breathless by the time he broke contact._

 _She recovered rather quickly, the smile now wider on her face. "You would probably start losing the rest of your honor that you hold so dear." His scowl made her laugh "I'm kidding…kind of. Why don't you go send a messenger Hawk now? The sooner it gets to Ty lee the better."_

 _His grin soon returned to his face, the jab about his honor easily forgotten. His sister was the most important person to him besides Mai. He had to do whatever it took to make sure she got better. He had to go back there. Unfortunately, he had to take the long road around. In the end it would be worth it though. He had faith that Ty lee could get to his sister and possibly find out what had been the reason for sending him away. "I'll go do that now. Hopefully she'll respond back quickly."_

 _With that, he got to his feet, leaving the room in just seconds. Mai's smile soon grew weary on her face. It had been genuine before but now it formed into a grimace. She had a feeling like she was guiding fate on a path to which she had no clue as to how much it would destroy her. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, one that always appeared when Azula and Zuko were in the same picture. She hadn't any clue as to why she should fear them getting together so much but now there was no going back._

What have I done?

[End Flashback]

"Hey Zuko!"

Katara's voice rang with happiness as the Bison descended onto the courtyard. She waved down to him, noticing that he had been sitting under a blossom tree, the petals covering the ground. His smile reassured her that he was in good spirits. They hadn't seen him for months. The last time they had visited had been just before Azula's release from the institution. It had been a very stressful and yet oddly exciting time for Zuko. He had always expressed how much she had changed, Ty lee even confirming his own words for she had gone to visit the Princess as well.

Still, it did not change how much she still did not trust the Prodigy. There last fight had not been pleasant, the water bender not appreciating the near death experience with lightning. She was lucky enough that Zuko had redirected it and still survived himself! How horrible it must be to not only carry a scar from his father but now his sister. Each had left their mark on his life. She shook her head mentally as Appa touched ground, Suki and her brother jumping off to go greet the Fire Lord. Toph leapt off of the Bison confidently, making her way towards Zuko. Aang staying behind briefly to make sure his animal companion was all set first before going to see his best friend. Ty lee had joined them in their travels seeing as how her destination was to the same place to see Azula.

Aang stopped for a moment to glance back at his girlfriend, noticing how she had not approached their friend, not yet leaving her place beside Appa. He sighed, jogging back to her "Katara, what's the matter?"

His concerned gaze made her smile "Just bracing myself…" And indeed she was for an encounter she was not too eager for.

"For Azula." It wasn't a question. He knew how much she didn't particularly like Zuko's sister. He had tried his best to calm her doubts on the way here. It had helped somewhat but his girlfriend needed solid proof that the Prodigy had changed. They had discussed about Katara using her healing water to determine where Azula's mental stability was. Doing that would reassure her. While Zuko believed it a good idea, Azula wasn't too enthusiastic of Katara probing her mind with water bending, she did comply with a little convincing from Zuko. That had to count for something. Aang placed his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Katara. Zuko sent us many messages about how she has been doing since arriving back home. All of them were good. I trust his judgment. You should too."

Katara sighed "I know I should…I just can't get that nagging thought out of my mind that she hasn't."

"Well, we won't know unless we go over to greet Zuko right?" He took her hand in his. "Come on, have some faith." Katara nodded reluctantly with new determination. No matter what the Princess's past may have brought, she would still try her best to get along with her. She didn't expect friendship but the least she hoped for was a mutual understanding.

As they approached, Katara noticed that Zuko seemed a bit uneasy but the smile never left his face as he greeted the others. "How's it going pal?" Sokka slapped Zuko on the shoulder, making the Fire Lord grunt in pain but his friends goofy grin kept any harsh words from coming forth "Has Azula snapped yet or has she really been doing as good as you say?"

"She's been doing great actually." Zuko tried to keep his temper in check at his friend's doubt upon the Princess's mental state. "Azula has been helping me out with meetings. Her different views are valuable in order to make the right decisions for our Nation."

"So, you trust her that much huh?" Sokka's face filled with doubt. "I wouldn't go that far in trusting her. Who knows if she's waiting for your guard to go down so that she can assassinate-" The warrior stopped, seeing the look on his friend's face. He blundered on trying to make up for the words spoken "I-I mean I'm sure she's changed and all but ya know…crazy sister shooting lightning at people…supporting Ozai…"

" _Sokka_ " Katara's stern voice shut him up. His apologetic grin made her roll her eyes. Facing Zuko she added "I'm glad to hear that things are mending between you two. Her helping out with restoring the Fire Nation is a good thing."

Zuko exhaled slowly, refraining himself from clocking his close friend in the face. He knew that Azula had a lot of ground to cover for from her past choices but even still, that was all in the past. As Aang had once said, people change, Azula was not exempt from that. Even though he himself had doubted her will to change, he had gladly been proven wrong. In time he knew that they would all come to see who his sister truly was underneath the mask she frequently wore. "So aren't I…trust me it's been one hell of a ride but worth it." He smiled remembering the way he held her in his arms just last night.

Yes, it was worth it.

"Speaking of the Royal Jewel, where is she?" Toph's voice sounded just behind Katara, snapping Zuko out of his thoughts. "I don't sense her around here. Is she hiding from us?" She smirked "I wouldn't be surprised if she was."

"No, she's actually waiting for me in the palace." Ty lee walked up to stand beside Suki. "I'm going off to see her now. Hopefully we'll be there for dinner. Knowing Azula though, she won't be late." Ty lee laughed. Turning to Zuko she jumped to give him a hug, making him blush lightly "It's so good to see you! I can't wait to catch up tonight!" Waving to everyone else, she headed towards the palace doors.

"She's a nice girl and all but man does her upbeat attitude get annoying sometimes." Toph's voice was filled with irritation as she crossed her arms "I don't know how someone as level headed as Azula can take that."

"They've been friends for years. Azula knows how to deal with it." Zuko smiled, thinking of how his sister now had to deal with him. He wondered himself how she was able to put up with his short temper all those years growing up. Thinking of her made his heart swell with affection. It would be too long before he was actually able to have time alone with her again. They had to keep this secret though until they could figure out how to proceed with their future.

"And what are you so chipper about?" He suddenly became aware of Toph staring at him. It always made him uneasy when she did that as if she could actually see.

His face shaded a light pink, bringing his hand behind his head "Nothing. I'm just glad that my sister and Ty lee have stayed friends all these years."

Toph scoffed, crossing her arms "Not with the way your heart rate changed at the mention of your sister."

"What are you talking about Toph?" Katara questioned.

Zuko froze, unable to bring words in his defense. They had been here for no longer than ten minutes and already he was giving himself away to the Blind Earth Bender. Azula would surely reprimand him for being so careless. He held his breath. Toph was silent before shrugging "Don't worry about it Sugar Queen. I must be imagining things."

"What kind of things?" Sokka inquired, his eye brow raised. He poked at Zuko's shoulder "Is our Lord of Fire hiding things from us?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Toph's voice had lost all suspicion making Zuko feel on edge. He knew that she never misread people through her senses. Why was she covering for him? "So, anything else going on besides that Azula hasn't lost it yet?"

"No not really." Zuko thanked Agni that Toph had not questioned him further. _That could have been bad…_ "How have you guys been? Anything new?"

"Great. We've been taking care of some Avatar responsibilities here and there but nothing out of the ordinary." Aang's smile turned to a concerned frown in seconds "Actually, we have heard of riots going on in the Fire Nation lately. We were wondering what you knew of it."

"Yeah, my Kyoshi Warriors and I have been getting news that it's not looking too good. We'll be up here in a heartbeat to help you out if that's what you require." Suki added, looking worried "I know it's been four years but there is still a threat to your life."

Zuko sighed. This group had been eluding any kind of spies he sent out to search for them. No matter how skilled his men were or how much he dug around, hardly any information was found. They still remained in the shadows. No attempts had been made on his life so far but he knew that it was only a matter of time. He had managed to keep Azula well away from that in fear that she would hunt them down herself. "I know as much about them as you do to be honest Aang. I have been trying to search for any clue as to their whereabouts but nothing has come up yet. I was actually hoping you guys would be able to help me out."

"Of course we'll help. What are friends for?"Aang grinned "We'll have to make a plan on how we want to search for them though."

"Leave it to me. I'll think up on how to track this group down." Sokka's voice rang with confidence. Turning towards Zuko he questioned "The riots have been going on in the Capital mostly correct?" Zuko nodded. "Then we know from that they are located somewhere here. All we have to do is figure out where the riots have been occurring and look for any witnesses. We'll track these guys down in no time."

"I'll send word for my warriors to come here, that way we have more security." Suki's tone became serious "They won't be able to infiltrate the palace then."

"Don't worry Zuko we'll make sure this group is stopped at once." Katara placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder in comfort.

"Awesome! This trip may not be so boring after all if I get to kick some ass." Toph punched her right fist into her open palm, grinning with eagerness "When do we get started?"

"Tomorrow…" Zuko sighed, feeling exhaustion weigh him down from sleeping outside last night "I need just one day to relax. I made sure not to schedule any meetings this week so we could catch up. I have been swamped with Fire Lord Responsibilities."

"That's no problem. I get where you're coming from. I love being the Avatar but it takes time away from family and friends." Aang turned towards Katara who came back to stand beside him, taking her hand in his he continued "Let's go have some fun."

Zuko smiled as they all started heading towards the palace, remembering that he would have to inform Azula of the mysterious group eventually. Keeping this a secret wasn't easy. Should she find out without him telling her then she would surely be furious. For now it was a day to be with his friends. Azula had Ty lee today and would meet up with them later. After all they have gone through, they both deserved this.

* * *

Ty lee walked down the long hallway towards Azula's private chambers, her once upbeat attitude gradually mellowing down. It had been months since she had last seen the Prodigy. When they last talked, Azula confessed to not having truly gotten over her brother. She had tried many times to get rid of those forbidden feelings but each time had been futile. The acrobat felt helpless in what she could do to help her friend. Harboring more than just sibling love was wrong on many levels, yet she had pushed past the nausea at what this meant and tried to understand her instead.

Azula had never known true love until her brother had come along to help her. It was only understandable that she would start to reciprocate those emotions towards him even though it was unhealthy. Keeping this a secret hadn't been easy for the Princess but there was no way that she could confess to him. It would surely damage their relationship beyond repair…right? They had kissed according to Azula but…Zuko had kept a safe distance from her after that. Yet, why did he…?

The acrobat shook her head to dislodge the swarm of confliction going on inside. There was no way Zuko would have the same feelings. He was in love with Mai. They had been together for four years. He surely wouldn't leave her for his sister…if he had then Mai would have told her. She was sure of that, although it would be embarrassing to be dumped because your boyfriend was in love with his sister. ..

The acrobat took a deep breath as she came to the double doors where her friend waited on the other side. Being supportive of Azula was the only thing she could do. That much was obvious, besides there was nothing to worry about. They were going to have a day of relaxation at the royal spa after training. Ty lee loved when she was able to get professional treatment in the palace. She could talk to Azula and catch up. She made it top priority to keep their friendship alive since they repaired it. She would never betray her best friend again.

Ty lee knocked on the door, hearing a soft 'come in' before entering. Inside it was completely quiet, except for the constant but steady breathing of her friend who sat cross legged in the center of the room. There were three candles placed on a small table in front, glowing a faint blue in the already sun lit room. The windows had been opened, letting in a warm breeze from the summer air outside. Azula's meditation came to a halt when she opened her eyes to lay them upon her friend. "It's about time you got here. You're a bit late."

"Sorry Azula" Ty lee grinned "Aang wanted to let Appa fly at his leisure coming here. They have been traveling a lot lately to help the other nations." The acrobat made her way over to sit across from her friend. "So, how have you been doing? Any exciting news to report? There's not much going on with me except that I have an admirer back home. I don't know who he is but he sends really beautiful flowers and writes me poetry. It's so sweet!"

Azula unfolded her legs, drawing one knee up while she leaned back on her hands. A smirk played on her face "Don't you have a lot of boys chasing after you all the time? That's not really anything new Ty. You are a tease after all."

"Hey! I've gotten a lot better since that night on Ember Island! I've been hanging back ignoring them. They all just keep chasing me!" Ty lee huffed, crossing her arms.

"Do you talk to them, accept their gifts and help but never reciprocate?"

"Yes…?"

"That's playing hard to get. It still counts." Azula's voice was light, not filled with the usual sarcasm she had become used to from her friend. Her aura was a calm light blue with specks of light red. It let her know that she was truly relaxed and happy, when usually it was always a dark blue which meant she was serious and well guarded. What had changed?

She let her gaze travel over the painting of the red and blue dragon on the left wall Azula had commissioned a long time ago. It was truly a beautiful art piece to behold. It always reminded Ty lee of Azula and Zuko with their clashing colors. With that in mind she casually asked "So…how are you and Zuko doing? He seemed to be in a really good mood when I saw him." she glanced sideways noticing the immediate change in the Princess's aura. It was an odd mixture of pink and purple with dark blue mixed in. Usually the first two colors meant love and romantic feelings, the latter color just let her know that she was self-conscious and guarded once more. No longer was she relaxed. _So, she still is in love with Zuko huh?_

Azula took a deep breath, knowing this was bound to come up today at one point or another. There was no reason to avoid it. _You were going to tell her anyways…_ She looked to the painting as her friend settled her gaze back on her "We're doing great actually." Azula couldn't stop the smile she was becoming accustomed to, grow on her face. It wasn't normal for her to have this much happiness for this long. Hopefully it wouldn't end. "In fact…you could say that we are more than just siblings now." She took a risk and glanced to see Ty lee's reaction.

As predicted, her grey eyes grew wide with shocked surprise. "W-what do you mean? I-your aura says it all but-it can't be that-"

"We fucked Ty lee. It doesn't get much clearer than that." Azula's matter-of-fact tone sent sudden chills down Ty lee's spine. They really had-? Which would mean- What had she missed these past few months!

Azula tried not to cringe as the acrobat's voice rose to a shrill tone. "You guys had sex?!" Her friend's hands rose to her head, as if it might explode with all the news received. She couldn't blame her. It was a lot to take in so suddenly. Perhaps a cup of tea would have made it bearable. "Th-then Zuko and Mai are-"

"Broken up? Not completely but yes they are." Azula swallowed her anger with the nagging fact of Zuko's loose ends he had yet to tie up in order for them to proceed with their unpredictable future.

"Wait…how can they not be?" Ty lee lowered her hands "Does Mai not know that you and Zuko are… _together_?"

"Oh…she knows." Azula smirked cruelly, remembering the looks Mai had given her and Zuko at dinner two months ago. "I made that obvious the same night we had sex in the training court yard at our usual dinner. Zuko is the one that spilled our little secret. She never stood a chance against me."

"You guys did it on the training courtyard outside?" Ty lee's mouth opened in shock. This was a tale she would never forget "How in Agni's name did you not get caught? It's wide open with no place to hide!"

"Except for behind the pillars surrounding it and the plants from the garden…there was also the throne room too. That was fun…" Azula's sly grin made Ty lee want to cringe at the thought of her having sex with Zuko "But yes…we have been together for a month now. Zuko has been giving Mai space before he would officially break it off."

Ty lee hesitated. "That doesn't bother you at all…?"

"Of course it does…" Azula frowned slightly, not wanting to be reminded of her doubts towards her brother "I have to trust him though. I have no choice."

Although this was all wrong, Ty lee could tell how much this meant to Azula. Yet, she couldn't help but bring up one crucial fact, or rather two "I am happy for you. I never expected Zuko to be in love with you actually or for this to even happen but this type of love…" Azula's gaze hardened, causing Ty lee to swallow nervously "It can't end well. Have you asked yourself how this would be received from the Fire Nation, let alone how you are going to create heirs to the throne? The chances are slim with the first generation from what I have heard but…even still."

"Yes, I have thought about all this!" Azula snapped. Seeing how her friend flinched she managed to control the frustration boiling beneath the surface. Ty lee was only voicing the truth that she would rather hide from entirely "I always cover any potential threats to my plans. It hasn't been unknown for royalty to inbreed. It was wildly accepted back then. Today however, it is taboo and for good reason. Things have a way of changing and I'll die trying to find a solution if I have to. Creating a family though…" Azula paused, not wanting to engage in a topic she never imagined herself discussing "I haven't thought that far. For now it's just getting the public to accept what they cannot change."

Ty lee's voice quieted "You really think it will be that simple…?" She knew Azula was no fool, heading into any serious situation blindly but she had to be sure what her friend knew she was getting herself into. The Fire Nation surely wouldn't accept their relationship without any complaints. How would this reflect on Zuko's part? Would the people he worked so hard to gain respect from turn their backs on him? Would the friends he came to love as his family abandon him? There were riots now surfacing on Zuko's reign already. Should this get out then all hell would break loose. Zuko's life would be even more in danger and not just him but Azula's as well.

The Princess sighed, leaning forward to sit up as she crossed her arms "It never is." How foolish had she been to ignore all of this? Would it really work out between her and Zuko with all that was against their forbidden relationship? The truth had yet to be revealed but it was only a matter of time, especially with Mai having that knowledge which meant leverage over them. If she really wanted to, she could cause a lot of damage. Perhaps Mai's love for Zuko would be stronger than any vengeance that could come forth.

Azula wasn't even sure of that.

Ty lee's voice grasped her attention "Besides convincing the whole of the Fire Nation, do you even want children…?" The acrobat's honest question made her cringe. Memories of her child hood crept back unwanted into her mind. Her heart rate increased along with her anxiety. The relationship with her mother was broken at best and had never had the chance to repair once Ursa disappeared. Azula felt responsible for her mother leaving, believing she was the cause. Zuko told her otherwise but what other reason could there have been? She was a monster after all…one she had accepted to be a long time ago. Could a monster truly raise children, never mind one of impure blood? Her curse would be that her child be born deformed or she miscarried. Above all that though, Azula had no knowledge of how to be a mother. It made her uncomfortable just thinking about it.

"We all know I am not fit to be a mother." The Prodigy could not help the bitterness from creeping into her voice. "Zuko would have to fill in for me should that even be in our future on top of everything else…"

"That's not what I asked." Azula looked up into her best friend's face, seeing the gentle gleam in her stone colored eyes "Do you want children?"

The Princess hesitated to answer, her body temperature increasing from her own embarrassment and self-conscious attitude. A secret she never really explored until now. The turmoil she felt inside spoke for itself. Speaking those words out loud would make that idea a reality. It scared her. She was fearful of her own answer and the revelation it meant. _What are you afraid of…?_ She clenched her jaw, letting the blue flamed candles burn bright with her ever increasing emotions. She couldn't hold eye contact as she lowered her gaze "Yes…of course…" her voice was no louder than a whisper. It was filled with pain and longing: A desire to re-write her own childhood through a new life.

It was silent before Ty lee decided to speak. "Then why are you so scared…?" It was surprising to her that Azula would admit to her innermost secrets. She had an idea of how much Azula held back and this was one she expected. For her to admit to wanting to be a mother made her heart twist in the most unusual way. She felt a twinge of affection for her best friend who tried to hide who she truly was to the world. This admission let her know of just how right she was to not judge too quickly when it came to Azula's actions verses her heart.

"Isn't it obvious…?" Azula scoffed "How can I be a mother when my own relationship with Ursa was broken? I have no good example to follow Ty lee…" The Prodigy felt her throat constrict, causing her words to halt. Above everything she forbade herself to think of, Ursa was at the top of that list and for good reason. There was no point in dwelling over what could have been should circumstances have been different and yet…she couldn't…no… _wouldn't_ let it go. It was a part of her life that left a hole in her heart, never having that chance to mend.

Azula felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ty lee kneeling beside her now- _when had she moved?-_ her smile reminded her just how lucky she was to have her friend back. "Azula that's just it: you do have an example to follow. What you went through, I know you would never put your own children through that. I know you would be an excellent mother if you gave yourself the chance. I'm sure Zuko thinks the same way. Let that be the source of your strength through all this. Don't hold yourself back from what will truly make you happy." Her arms wrapped around her in a hug. Azula must have expressed a multitude of times how much she did not like to be touched but right now she felt a need to be reassured.

 _You have really gone soft haven't you…?_

Azula hesitantly hugged her back, savoring the moment. "Thank you Ty lee…" Once again, Ty lee had proved her loyalty even though her true beliefs on this situation were not positive. Azula was no fool. She knew Ty lee believed her feelings for her brother were unhealthy and perhaps she was right. To fall in love with your own sibling was wrong but she had pushed past those overwhelming doubts and conflictions a long time ago. She had taken a chance, putting herself out there in the line of fire. Zuko could have ended it and she wouldn't have tried again…but he had. That choice had only made her resolve easier to make. Ty lee's non-judgmental nature was what she needed right now above all else and she was glad to have it.

Standing up, Azula shook off her own weird vibes from this topic, a future that would never come to pass. Becoming a parent was not going to happen anytime soon. Right now the focus was on her relationship with Zuko and how to proceed. Nothing was more important. "Alright, enough of this, let's go train." Her voice gained back its usual crisp tone. Her cool demeanor replaced any weakness that she had briefly let past her wall. "Last time I checked, I have a lot to show you on how much I have improved with my Chi Blocking."

Ty lee grinned back happily, getting to her feet. Her upbeat energy gave Azula the boost of excitement she needed for this challenge. "Yup! I beat you last time didn't I?" She narrowed her eyes in mock smugness. Oh, she would regret gaining such confidence before it had even begun. "Are you ready to be beaten again or can you outwit the master?"

Azula smirked, placing a hand on her hip "Trust me. This won't be much of a match."

* * *

This won't be much of a match.

What a joke.

Ty lee skillfully dodged all of Azula's attempts at getting even within a few feet of her body. She spun and twisted with grace around her sharp, almost accurate, jabs at trying to hit the precise pressure points that would render the Acrobat helpless on the ground. The Prodigy was not giving any leeway either although she found it harder to be as flexible as the women before her. They had been at this for about half an hour. Already, sweat was beading on her forehead, her bangs brushing against her face uncomfortably as a few strands stuck. _Disgusting._ The only person who could make Azula frustrated beyond belief was also her best friend. Even Zuko had never pushed her past her limits.

The rules were simple: no bending. Easy enough, except when your opponent could read your movements clearly. This was Ty lee's area of expertise. She knew this art form by heart just like Azula's prodigious talent at Fire Bending. It was wise to cover all areas of fighting. She had picked up knife throwing from Mai a long time ago and some acrobatics from Ty lee. Now, trying to integrate a new type of defensive yet offensive style that was Chi Blocking, proved to be more difficult than she had originally imagined. She had her ass handed to her at the beginning when she first started learning months ago, the Acrobat apologizing non-stop for outwitting her. What Azula hated most was pity and it had fueled her desire at perfecting this clever use of taking the opponent down from the inside out.

If she could beat Ty lee at least just once-

Azula's eyes widened in a momentary panic, adrenaline coursing through her, as she back flipped out of the way to a safe distance. Ty lee's hand just grazed her arm, sending a buzzing sensation through that part of her body. Too close had that been to its mark. Should she have hit her accurately, the match was over. Having one limb to work with was going to be even more trouble against a master like Ty lee.

 _Now I know how Zuko feels when he goes up against me…_

Azula ran towards her again, aiming for her right arm but then at the last second changing her target. Ty lee almost fell for it. _Almost_ was the key word for she had pulled back at the last second, leaving Azula's body fully exposed to her opponents attack. Thinking quickly, Azula rolled to the ground, avoiding Ty lee's hand again. She got to her feet quickly enough, jumping back a few paces, trying to catch her breath.

They stood there for a moment several feet apart, staring each other down. Ty lee's gaze held a serious look that baffled Azula. She was so used to her bubbly attitude that she forgot how dangerous her friend could be when she was focused. The acrobat smirked, her eyes lighting up. "You've improved a lot since we last trained! I'm impressed."

Azula smiled grimly "Not enough to outwit you clearly." She straightened up as her friend did, relaxing but staying alert in case their training resumed. "Zuzu is fun to toy with and makes for some decent practice but he's not a challenge. He may be agile but he's not as fast as I am or flexible. The only good thing he is useful for is keeping my Fire Bending sharp. " She crossed her arms "You should be proud of yourself. You're the only one who has ever pushed me into a corner like this."

Ty lee grinned "Trust me. I am finding myself more on the defensive than I usually am with the other Kyoshi Warriors. You're quick on picking things up and I expected no less from you. I have to keep my guard up." She looked over at the sun rising high in the sky. It was just past noon. "Do you want to keep going or should we stop…?"

"Let's keep at it for a while longer. I have to at least render some part of you immobile." With that said she took her stance waiting. Ty lee stood still then ran forward. Azula prepared herself seeing how Ty lee was aiming for her left arm again, knowing that was her strong point. The Prodigy twisted away, having a clear aim for her side. Azula felt pride surge through her at her opportunity. She struck forward but was blindsided, as the Acrobat twirled around low to the ground, to kick her legs out from underneath. Before she knew it, Azula lay stunned on the ground staring up at the blue sky before a fist came into view. Not willing to give up yet, and despite the sensation of nausea, she kicked herself up off the ground surprising her friend, striking forward, Ty lee blocking her moves. Each counter she did was met by defense. Being this close was asking to lose but she wouldn't give up. A small twinge in her stomach made her flinch but she ignored it. Ty lee managed to, in the momentary distraction, grab her arm to twist her around but before the acrobat could strike her down, Azula used Ty lee's momentum against her, allowing the Princess to get behind her exposed body to strike her hard in the back and right arm. Ty lee fell to her knees gasping for breath, as Azula stood there processing her triumph.

Ty lee stayed where she was for a few moments, the numbing sensation and feeling of emptiness in her arm left her speechless. This was the first time anyone had got the better of her with Chi Blocking. It left her feeling annoyed but then she felt pride sweep through her. Her student had outwitted her in her own form. Azula was a prodigy for a reason and Ty lee expected nothing less than the best from her friend.

She took a deep breath, noticing how Azula didn't say anything from behind her. She expected at least gloating but there was silence. Struggling, she was able to get to her feet once more, placing her left hand over her right arm as the tingling sensation continued. "That was an excellent move Azula. I never saw it coming! You were truly a-"

Her eyes widened in alarm as she stared at her friend. Azula was on her hands and knees, her body visibly shaking. "Azula!" She shortened the distance between them placing her left hand on the Prodigy's back. "What's wrong? Did I manage to hit you or did you hurt yourself?" The only thing she was greeted with was silence causing panic to spread through Ty lee's body. Was this training session too much for her? Doubt at that thought only made her worry more. Azula was physically fit and healthy, not including how she was used to the Fire Nation's warm climate. There was no way that she was about to pass out from the heat.

A horrible retching sound then escaped passed the Princess's lips as her left hand quickly covered her mouth. Ty lee pulled back as her friend puked on the ground before her, nothing but this morning's breakfast to be seen or what was left of it. "Azula! Why didn't you tell me you were sick!?" She quickly rubbed her friend's back, the sight before her making her feel anxious. Never before had she seen Azula so much as sneeze. She _never_ got sick.

"I'm not sick!" Azula bit out, wiping her mouth of what was left of the bile. She sat back on her knees, placing a hand on her stomach, wincing in pain. This was not right. First she almost passed out this morning now she was getting sick? She had no fever and felt fine otherwise. _Maybe I shouldn't have ignored this morning's little mishap…_ A wave of nausea hit her again. _Agni, please no more…_

"I'm getting help! You stay here and rest. Don't move!" Before Azula could protest, Ty lee ran off to the palace entrance. Great…now everyone will be flocking to her side, fussing over her: she did not need Zuko finding out. The last thing he needed was to panic and that was also the last thing Azula wanted. Whenever he freaked out over her, there was more drama put into it than was necessary. She loved her brother but this was a part of him she could do without or he at least could try and tone it down. Her throat burned hot as more stomach acid rose up demanding to be released.

 _Fuck me…_

Ty lee ran down the hall before noticing the Water Bender, Katara, turning a corner. "Katara!" Her voice managed to stop the girl in her tracks, turning around to give her a questioning look. The feeling of her right arm had returned making it easier to run now. "Please, I need your help! Or rather Azula does!"

Katara's eyes gleamed with alarm "What's wrong with her?" She was just on her way to find Aang so that they could meet up with Zuko and them to head out to the town. Even the Fire Lord needed to get out of the palace sometimes. Thinking of that, he should be noted of his sister and whatever was wrong with her.

"We were training and Azula got sick after she knocked me down. She threw up on the ground. She never gets sick!" She tugged at the Water Tribe girl's arm "Come on! We have to get back to her."

"Wait! Shouldn't we let Zuko know of his sister?" The thought of facing Azula made her want to cringe but the instinct to take care of those in need drove her to follow regardless. This encounter was happening sooner than expected…

"There's no time. Zuko can wait. We just need you to use your Water Healing abilities." Ty lee's tone became serious as they ran down the hall and out into the training court yard. Azula was still sitting down but there was more liquid on the ground suggesting that she had thrown up once more. Thankfully it didn't look like she was about to get sick again. She fell to her knees placing a hand on her shoulder, feeling as the Princess shuddered beneath her "Azula I got Katara. She'll be able to-

"I don't need her help!" Azula's gaze burned with irritation as she stared up at the girl whom had defeated her four years ago. Why had she gotten the Water Tribe Peasant out of all the physicians whom knew her history of health? "No, the last thing I want is for her to use Water Bending on me. If you so much as touch me I will not hesitate to set you on fire."

Katara's eyes narrowed "That's an awful lot of talk for someone who's clearly not feeling well." She crossed her arms, glancing down at the pile of partially digested food beside them. Staring back at the fire in the Princess's amber eyes she bit out "Get over your ego and let me help. You obviously need it!"

"Azula…" Ty lee's voice was gentle although it was filled with worry at bringing the worst possible person to help. There was nothing wrong with Katara but she foolishly forgot their history. "She can help you. Just let her look over-"

"I said no." Azula grit her teeth as she felt her stomach twist in pain. She no longer felt nauseous but her muscles had constricted painfully. "Why should I let this Peasant help me when she encased me with ice and chained me down?" The memory of feeling completely powerless and not being able to breathe sent unwanted fear through her. "I will not let her touch me. Get lost!"

Katara's fists tightened on either side of her body. She tried to contain her anger but she couldn't stand this women. _What a brat!_ "Excuse me for having no choice but to take you down before you could kill your brother!" This silenced the Princess, and what Katara could only describe as guilt flashed through the Prodigy's eyes. _No wiseass comeback? Good._ "You should feel grateful that I did that. Without him you wouldn't have left that asylum at all. _No one_ would have come for you."

Azula looked away, gritting her teeth. She hated reliving that memory and what her actions could have caused. She had to live with herself every day. The last thing she needed was her mistakes thrown back in her face. The worst part was that Katara was right. If she had not chained her down and stopped her, she would have surely killed them and harmed herself. There would have been no coming back from that path she had freed herself from. Zuko would not have been there to save her… She felt her throat constrict as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Swallowing her pride she turned back to the Water Tribe girl before her. "Fine…do what you must." Ty lee looked as if she wanted to say something but kept silent. Even she knew that what Katara had said was true. That made it worse.

The Water Bender let out a harsh sigh. She hated being blunt like that but sometimes it was necessary. She knew she had struck an emotional cord within Azula but how else was she going to get past this women's stubbornness? "Alright, lay down over here." She pointed to a spot several feet away from the mess on the ground. Azula obeyed silently, getting up with Ty lee's help to the spot indicated for her. Once she was in position, Katara knelt down before her. "Relax and close your eyes. This shouldn't take too long."

With a smooth flick of her wrist, she bent the water out of the bag she always carried with her. Bending it so that both hands were encased, she brought them over the Princess's body just an inch or so above. The water in her hands glowed bright blue as she moved them over her stomach. "Has there been anything else that happened today that is unusual?"

Azula hesitated "I almost passed out earlier when I stood up too fast. I felt as if I had no energy at all within me but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary." Despite always being rude, Azula was noticeably quiet, betraying the uneasiness she felt of the water before her. She closed her eyes a moment later, taking a deep breath to relax. Ty lee was knelt on the other side of her friend, her hands placed on her lap following Katara's movements with concern.

So far, Katara could detect nothing strange. There was no hint of illness, not even a fever to be found. It puzzled her. There had to be a reason for Azula to have suddenly gotten sick as she did. She worked her way from the top of her body, making sure to go slow as not to miss any possible signs of infection that could have caused this. As she reached her lower stomach, she stopped. She narrowed her eyes as she stilled her hand movements. What was that…? She picked through her mind at all the info she had gathered from the Princess. Memories of her training in the Northern Water Tribe flooded back to her. The sensation she felt underneath her hands from Azula's body made everything click into place. Her eyes suddenly widened as she pulled her hands away.

 _It couldn't be..._

Azula noticed her fast movement. She sat up glaring at Katara. What had made her pull back so quickly? Was there something seriously wrong with her? "What is it? Did you find anything?" The Water Tribe girl was silent prompting her to continue. _Was she deaf?_ "If there is anything that is concerning to my health then I demand that you tell me immediately before my patience grows thin."

"Katara?" Ty lee's confused gaze met the Water Bender's. "Is there something wrong with her?"

Finally, she seemed to regain back her composure, changing her attitude way too fast for Azula's liking. "No, nothing bad. It seems like you may have eaten something that didn't agree with your stomach. What did you have for breakfast?"

Her sharp blue gaze spoke volumes to Azula but she decided to play along. She would find out the truth eventually. She knew she couldn't trust this Peasant to help her. "I ate some Dragon Fruit with toast."

"Then maybe the fruit didn't agree with you. You're also training in the heat so that could have also done it. I know you're well adapted to the climate here but if not hydrated enough it can affect you immensely causing you to be sick." Katara got up as did the other two. Azula crossed her arms, distrust for the women before her making her irritated with every word she said. "I suggest that you go relax before dinner. I'll tell Zuko you may be late."

Azula scoffed "Like that's going to happen. I'm never-"

"Late? I know but just this once you may have to be. Trust me on this Azula…" Katara put the cap back on her bag after she bent the water back inside "You're going to want to. I'll check back on you later after dinner to make sure you're doing better." She started to walk away, not giving Azula any choice but to obey her words. She knew more than she was letting on. It was not something as simple as heat stroke or eating bad food when it was always fresh. "I have to go. I'll see you guys tonight!"

"Thanks Katara!" Ty lee called after, waving her hands even though the Water Bender was turned away from them. "Good thing she was here! I'm glad it wasn't anything too serious." She turned to her friend noticing the frustration gleaming in her amber gaze. Her aura glowed with dark red and orange, the first indicating her anger the later speaking of distrust "Azula what's wrong?"

"She's hiding something from me…" Azula spoke quietly, her voice holding concealed rage "and I'm going to find out what that is. She can't hide from me forever. I'll ask her tonight when she comes to check up on me…"

"Katara lied…? Are you sure?" Ty lee's voice filled with doubt. "She doesn't seem the type to lie."

"The innocent ones never do." With that she walked away towards the palace entrance, weariness making her body heavy. She could not help the nervousness that crept forth to her mind. Something had alarmed the Water Bender and it was number one priority that she finds out what that is. "Come Ty lee. We can go to the Spa for a bit. After that I am going to go rest as the _Doctor_ advised I should do…" Despite how she didn't trust Katara, she could tell that the orders to relax were nothing to scoff at. Whatever had made her sick was nothing to take lightly.

* * *

Zuko smiled as he sipped his Fire Wine, listening to Sokka's story of how his latest invention ended up with him catching one of their campsites on fire while traveling here. Apparently, creating a bomb next to a fire pit was not the smartest idea. He smirked at his friend's cluelessness he could display from time to time. The Warrior was very smart, more than many gave him credit for but sometimes his excitement for new ideas could get away with him. Gods did he miss his friends.

He also missed Azula. According to Katara, she was most likely going to be late this evening. He had asked what was wrong with her but she simply stated that she was not feeling well and that she needed to go rest. He was going to make sure she was alright but Katara had managed to convince him otherwise. The Princess had Ty lee to look after her so there was no reason to worry. Zuko believed differently, not being able to get his sister out of his mind. His anxiety only worsened over time, especially since she was indeed late by at least twenty minutes. He pushed himself to drink some wine to calm his nerves. It had helped, along with his friends cheering him up. Even still, he found his gaze shifting to the dining room entrance hoping to catch a glimpse of raven colored hair and amber eyes. It frustrated him that he couldn't be open about Azula with the Gaang around but they couldn't know, at least not yet. The Water Bender's voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

"What did you think was going to happen when you were sitting right next to a fire? You're lucky Aang's reflexes are sharp enough to have contained the bombs explosion with his Air Bending!" Katara reprimanded sharply while rolling her eyes. "Even then the camp site caught on fire! It's a good thing there was a river right next to us…"

"Yeah, yeah…the Universe hates me." Sokka took a bite out of his roast cow-pig beef, completely disregarding the seriousness the story withheld "What else is new?"

"Trying to be a little more careful next time would be nice." Suki chided as she ate her meal beside him, although her eyes gleamed with affection.

"Hates you?" Toph laughed "It's more like the Universe is out to erase you from existence. Anyone caught in the aftermath asked for it. Why do you think I sleep on the opposite side of the camp?" She took a bite of a bread roll she stole from his plate "I'm telling ya, it's only a matter of time…"

Sokka glared at her but before he could throw a snide remark Aang spoke up "So, Zuko." The Fire Lord turned his attention on his friend "How are you and Mai getting along? I expected to see her at least once today. Is she on a trip or something with her parents?"

Zuko almost choked on his meal. _You knew this was going to come up eventually…_ He sighed heavily, setting his drink down on the table. He avoided meeting Aang's gaze "No…her and I broke up a month ago." The thought brought the usual twist of guilt. This whole situation has not been easy…he loves Azula. There is no doubt upon those thoughts. On the other hand, he had been together with Mai for four years. They had talked about starting a family…his heart constricted painfully. He still loved Mai. His choice had been made and he had not regretted it since but he could not help the memories from replaying.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Aang spoke sympathetically, his appetite gone. He wouldn't know what to do with himself should he and Katara ever break up. That couldn't be easy. Just thinking about it made his heart break.

"I'm surprised you broke up. The last time we visited you both looked so happy." Katara frowned. There was more going on with this family than she originally thought. "Why did you two break up?"

"Why are you surprised? They were way too opposite to each other in my opinion. It was bound to crumble eventually." Toph leaned back on her chair, arms behind her head as she stared blankly to the ceiling. "How many times have they broken up now? Ten?"

"Toph!" Katara glared at her "You could be a little more sympathetic!"

"Eh…it's not really my thing." Toph shrugged off Katara's motherly discipline.

Sokka grimaced beside her, knowing full well what it was like to lose someone close. He was lucky to have Suki. He grasped her hand in his, "Ouch…way to be blunt Toph."

"I'm sure Zuko has a good reason as to why they didn't work out. Who's to say they won't get back together?" Suki put in, catching Zuko's attention. The thing was though…there was no coming back from this even if he wanted to. He was in love with his sister and Mai couldn't even come close.

"I've gotta wonder though if perhaps there is another lady in Zuko's life now." It wasn't a question. Toph's direct statement made Zuko cringe. Did the Blind Earth Bender know more than what she was letting on?

"What made you think of that Toph?" Suki questioned. Yeah, what made her think of that? Zuko wanted to know and at the same time shied away from the answer.

"Just a hunch…so am I right Fire Boy? Is there another woman in your life?"

Zuko hesitated to answer. How much should he say? He had to be careful around Toph. He shifted in his chair self consciously "Yes…there is."

"Wow…good guess Toph!" Aang praised, clearly still amazed with how his blind friend always seemed to know more about people through her Earth Bending.

"Who's this other girl…? Do we know her? How long have you had these feelings for her?" Katara's immediate throw of questions made him stumble to keep up.

"You've never met her. We started talking several months ago, so since you guys last saw me." Zuko fought to keep any unease from surfacing as all his friend's eyes were trained on him. "Mai and I's relationship was falling apart for a while now…the girl I am dating just happened to be there at the right time. It just fell into place…we connected instantly." He swallowed nervously. Maybe they could help him. It was a shot in the dark but possibly by talking to them they could help sort out his thoughts. "I should add that Mai and I haven't officially broken up yet. I still love her but…"

"But what Zuzu?"

Her voice sent chills down his spin, making his skin crawl with recognizable fear. The vibe he got from her was not good. She had overheard their conversation walking in. Her tone was like velvet but held a veiled threat underneath for only he could hear it while the others stayed oblivious "Do tell us of this woman you are so in love with."

"Good evening Azula! It's good to see you again." Aang greeted her whole heartedly. Zuko had to give the boy some credit. Despite having been killed by Azula once, he still maintained his morals from his teachings as a monk.

Azula's voice was cool yet polite as she took her seat on Zuko's right side. "Likewise Avatar, I hope the scar I gave you is still there?" She smirked, as she held out her wine glass to be filled by a servant she had summoned with a wave of her hand. She was irritated that she had been late to dinner. She had managed to lie down to take a nap, her body exhausted from today's training and little mishap. Usually her naps only lasted an hour. This one had lasted nearly two. If Ty lee hadn't come to wake her up, she'd still be asleep. Now, here was her brother seeking relationship advice from his gang of misfits. _This should prove interesting..._

Ty lee sat down beside Azula looking at all the food. "Oh this looks so good!" She ignored the Elephant-Rhino in the room. This was not something she wanted to get involved in. Staying silent would be her best option.

"Of course it's still there. Katara's Spirit Water didn't manage to remove the mark." Aang responded as if their past fight was just an old story being re-told by friends.

"Good. I like to know that my work was a job well done." The Prodigy knew how much she was riling up the Water Bender. She could practically taste her mistrust.

"I'd advise not to have any alcohol…" Katara's voice held anger towards her but a warning that should not be passed up "You were sick earlier today. I wouldn't go around eating and drinking whatever you wanted."

Azula was silent for a moment, weighing her options. She could outright refuse to obey or she could agree to her demand. Katara did know more about what was going on with her body and she still had yet to tell her of what that is. The Princess placed the glass back on the table, reaching for a cup of water instead. "Is this more suitable Doctor?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Yes…" Katara turned her attention back to Zuko not having the patience for the Fire Bender "So, you're not officially broken up with Mai? Yet, you are seeing this other girl? Did you cheat on Mai?" The thought in itself made her angry. How could Zuko do this to the woman he supposedly still loved after four years?

Zuko was highly aware of Azula waiting for his answer, her stare made his heart beat faster. "Y-yes…I did. It was a mistake of course…I should have handled it better" His sister made no visible signs as to how this made her feel. "But it happened the way it did. I don't regret my decision to be with her but…I need to know how to break it off with Mai on good terms."

"Well, how did she find out you were cheating in the first place? If I were her I wouldn't keep contact at all." Suki chimed in, the food before her forgotten in this new development.

Zuko's face turned red as he remembered all too clearly how Mai had found out. It could only be the worst possible way to find that your boyfriend had been cheating on you.

"Yes…I don't recall that you ever told me how Mai found out dear brother. It must be pretty embarrassing for your face to get as red as it did just now." Azula smirked, cornering her Fire Lord. She had wanted to know but had never asked. This was the perfect opportunity.

"I…" For Agni's sake! "I moaned out the wrong name while having sex…" He placed a hand over his face grimacing as Toph's voice rang loud with laughter.

Azula slowly clapped "Bravo. I don't think I could have done that any better myself." Oh, she was not going to let this go anytime soon. Before she could add on to this the Water Tribe Warrior cut in.

"Hold up!" Sokka raised his hand to stop Zuko from saying anything back to his sister "You cheated on your girlfriend for this girl. You knew her for a less amount of time to already be thinking of her in the wrong situations. She has apparently made you happier than Mai ever could have in four years…is this girl special or something?"

"Yes she is. She's more important to me than anyone else in the world." Zuko's voice rose in defense of Azula. "I would do anything for her."

Azula smiled, happy that those words he spoke rang true. She knew she could depend on him and happy that he would voice it out loud, even though no one knew it was she they were talking about. The Avatar's words served to break that moment of affection for her brother.

"But you are still in love with Mai…?" Aang asked, looking at his friend with sympathy. Azula held her breath, waiting for an answer she knew. She tried to maintain the anger coming to surface, but it proved impossible as Zuko hesitated to respond.

"Yes I am... I haven't forgotten her." His voice was subdued, speaking of the pain he still felt. "It's why I have been struggling to break it off completely...part of me doesn't want to let go." He wanted to run. Azula visibly stiffened this time around, her grip on the cup noticeably tighter. He took a risk and glanced at her. He wished he hadn't.

"Zuko my friend…" Toph finally spoke as she sat back up taking a dumpling from the plate before her. She had been silent until now "You have just fucked yourself into a corner."

Aang looked at his friend with a confused expression "What do you mean by-"

A chair shifted loudly, screeching across the ground, tearing silence through the room as Azula suddenly stood up. The Prodigy struggled to maintain her anger but this was too much. She knew… _she knew_ that Zuko was still in love with Mai. Hearing him confirm that was a blow to her heart. She didn't realize how much this actually bothered her until now. The Princess was aware of everyone staring at her. She cursed silently that she had reacted so impulsively. Zuko's sister should not be bothered about how he was in love with two women…it just so happened _she_ was the other one.

"Azula" Zuko reached for her but she pulled back sharply, managing not to burn his hand even though every part of her desired to.

"Azula is everything alright?" Ty lee's voice held a warning to stop whatever she believed her friend was about to do. What could she do? Yell at her brother for betraying her feelings which would only give them away? No. She was no fool. It's a good thing Azula could think of a lie on the spot.

"I'm still not feeling well from earlier. Excuse me." Without looking at anyone else but her best friend, she turned walking away towards the hall, not really having a destination in mind. Anywhere was better than staying there a moment longer.

Zuko got to his feet about to go pursue her when Katara stopped him "I'll go Zuko. You stay here."

He looked at her baffled. Why should he stay behind and let her go? They both hated each other. The last person Azula would want to talk to was her…or maybe he should step back. He knew that she needed space but what could Katara hope to accomplish? "What do you think you can do that I can't?"

"She still hasn't recovered from earlier. I need to go make sure she is alright." _Plus maybe I can get her to tell me what is bothering her…it's strange that this would upset her so much._ Katara kept those thoughts to herself. Zuko looked ready to protest when Ty lee cut in.

"Trust Katara. She knows what is wrong with Azula and can help her." Her smile made Zuko sigh with defeat. Once again he was held back from going to Azula's side to make her feel better. _You're the one that upset her…and they can't know why._ He had to play along.

"Fine…but I am going to check up on her later."

Zuko's protectiveness made Katara smile. It was good to know that Azula had a family member who would do anything to make sure she was safe and happy. Their relationship really had improved. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." With that she turned to follow the Fire Bender in the direction she disappeared into. It wasn't long before she found the Princess walking down the hall, Azula's fast strides made her jog to catch up. "Azula wait!"

The Princess froze, turning around. Whatever Azula was bothered by at their conversation really had riled her up. The Water Bender braced herself. Even though she would rather stay away from Azula her instinct to help shadowed her misgivings. "Azula what's wrong? We both know you didn't leave because you're not feeling well."

"First of all it's none of your business." Azula was not going to dance around the problem by making excuses. "Second we both know that you know more of what is going on with my body than you're willing to admit." Guilt flashed through the girl's eyes making Azula's skin crawl with irritation. "You have no right prying into problems that don't concern you."

"It does concern me when it's your health that is involved. You shouldn't get so worked up!" Katara snapped at her, unwilling to voice the truth. "The conversation really bothered you and it seems Zuko knows why. What's going on?"

Azula crossed her arms. They stood a good ten feet away from one another. The open windows let in the moon light followed by a breeze that stirred the draperies till it was the only thing that could be heard. The shadows crawled at the Prodigy's feet, making her look more menacing. "Why should I confide in someone who lies about another's health?"

Katara flinched "I didn't want to lie but-"

"But what?" Azula shut her off from any more words she was about to say. If this Peasant knew what was good for her she should back off now. Why was she even worried? "Is this some sort of virus that will claim my life? Oh, but let me guess, you won't tell me because you have some sort of spite towards me. You're not as angelic as many believe you to be." Katara's mouth opened but no words came out "Nothing to say? I thought so." She turned to walk away when the Water Bender spoke.

"Azula there is something wrong with you, however it's not going to kill you, I know that much." Her voice was unusually calm. Katara couldn't even begin to figure out how to tell the Princess of what was wrong with her or rather the complications this could bring up in her life should she not be prepared for it. _It's your job to help people…even those like Azula._

"Oh, well it's good to know that I won't be dying anytime soon." Azula let out a short laugh. This was ridiculous. She had no patience for games.

"Azula…"

"No. We are done having this conversation. Stop butting into other people's business and learn to do your job." She continued down the hall.

"Azula…Azula! Please listen to me!" Katara panicked. Azula was right. She should do her job better. The Princess didn't turn around to even acknowledge her. Katara ran to catch up but the Fire Bender turned around instinctively to throw a wave of her azure flames at her. They stopped just short of a few inches from her face as Katara reacted by whipping out her water to block it.

"I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth!" Azula's voice was laced with venom. Even though she could see the ice in the Water Bender's eyes, Katara still did not retaliate or fight back. Maybe now she would start taking her threats seriously. "I will _not_ put up with you. We are not friends. We are not even acquaintances. You have no right to pry into my life."

"Stop being childish and just listen to me!" Katara's voice rose to match the Fire Bender's.

"If you don't back off I will not hesitate to bring you down and trust me, this time I will not lose." Azula's eyes narrowed.

"Azula you're not thinking rationally! I won't fight you! Not because I can't but because…"

"Because why?"

"It's because you're pregnant!"

[Flashback]

 _Ty lee was finishing up her class as Suki entered. The Acrobat blocked her student coming forward. Before her opponent could hit, Ty lee brought up her forearm sharply to hit the warrior in the neck, knocking the girl back before she struck to hit pressure points, bringing the girl down. That had been too easy once again. Her students were learning fast but no one had been able to best her yet on the mat. She wondered briefly if anyone would be able to challenge her at her own expertise with this fighting style. "Alright class, you guys did really well today but you have to remember to read your opponents body movements. Chi Blocking requires you to be close up, so you must be able to defend yourself as well as be able to quickly bring them down. You also can't be predictable" She reached down to grab the warrior's arm that she had just beaten, helping them up "You did great but you made it too obvious that you were aiming for my right arm. Now if you had the intention of switching at the last second, I would have been caught off guard. Even then you have to be quicker than the enemy and always think of how to get away when it doesn't look good."_

 _She noticed Suki standing in the doorway with a letter in her hand most likely for her. Was that boy still trying to get her attention? She must have received at least one letter a day from him. "You guys are dismissed. We'll pick back up tomorrow morning."_

 _As the Kyoshi Warriors filed out, Suki finally approached "You never cease to amaze me with your Chi Blocking. It's always entertaining to watch you teach it yourself."_

" _Thanks but sometimes I wish I had someone just as skilled as I am with this style of fighting. A challenge would be nice once in a while. When I find the perfect student who can bring me down for the first time then I'll know my job is completed." She glanced at the letter in her leader's hand "Is that for me? Is it from that same kid who keeps on writing me poetry?"_

 _Suki laughed "No, it actually came from a Fire Nation messenger hawk. There's a royal seal on it so it must be from Zuko." Her voice became serious "It was sent with the highest urgency." With that she handed the letter over to Ty lee._

 _Ty lee felt a small wave of panic run through her. What could be so important for the Fire Lord to contact her? She broke the seal, unraveling the scroll. Her eyes quickly scanned through the words written. She tensed at the mention of Azula._

" _What does he want? Is he ok?" Suki's voice was worried._

" _He's ok…it's his sister that's not." Ty lee's spoke gravely as she continued "Zuko says here that Azula forbid him to continue visiting her for unknown reasons. He thinks their last fight may have revealed something that Azula is keeping secret. She is regressing in her mental health and he needs me to go in his place to try and help her through what is wrong, while also convincing her to let him resume his weekly visits." Ty lee felt numb. She had wanted for so long to rekindle her friendship with the Fire Princess. Now here was her opportunity but she was scared to take it._

" _That's not good…" Suki noticed the change in her friend's demeanor. She placed her hand on her the Acrobat's shoulder "Are you comfortable with doing this?"_

 _Ty lee sighed "I want to but it's been so long since I last saw Azula. If she is as bad as he says she is in this letter, what makes him believe I can accomplish what he failed?"_

" _I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You and Azula were once really close friends. I know you both had a fall out but if she is truly your friend then she will forgive you." Suki smiled, knowing how much this meant to Ty lee "I think u should go, it would be good for you both, and don't worry about your classes, I'll do them."_

" _You're right. Even if we don't become friends again, the least I can do is be there for her like I should have been." It had been two years since Azula was put in the institution. The more time that she let pass by the less likely it would be for them to recover their friendship. Azula was not a very forgiving person. She also does not trust many people and for good reason. If what Suki said was true then Azula would be able to forgive her even though Ty lee had betrayed her. "I'm going to go. Are you sure that you can take over? I know you're the best student I have had. You're almost at my level but there is still a lot you have to learn."_

" _I think I can handle it. I won't go into the advanced forms but I can teach all the basics. Who knows, I may teach myself a thing or two along the way. Take as much time as you feel you need to in the Fire Nation." Suki smiled reassuringly "You'd better let Zuko know of your decision. If Azula is regressing that badly then she needs help soon."_

" _Thanks Suki." With that said the Kyoshi Warrior left the building, leaving Ty lee alone with her thoughts. She gazed around the room, taking in all the familiar scenery. This had become her home but she knew she had used this place to hide from her mistakes. She was able to forge a new life here to make up for what she had done during the war but now was the time to revisit the past to try and pull her best friend from the darkness she had lost herself in._

 _As Ty lee made her way back to her home by the beach, she felt a new determination run through her causing her pace to quicken. "Don't worry Azula. I'll be there soon."_

 _[End Flashback]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I just wanted to thank all of you guys for reading Chapter 10 and leaving reviews. I loved reading your responses. You guys are awesome. This story is so much fun for me to write and it makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying this story of Azula and Zuko. I apologize for the wait. I had an anime convention to get ready for not long after I posted Chapter 10 and there was an early release online of "Smoke and Shadow" Part 3. Since Azula was involved, my attention was stolen in writing analysis on Tumblr of this comic and my Prodigy as well as Zuko: Mainly their interactions. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I was very hesitant on if I really wanted to go down this route with Azula being pregnant but after exploring her reaction to all of this, I have no regrets. Writing her in this light is exciting for me as it lets me get to know her more. My Feels.**

 **Again, thanks so much for your support and kind words! I hope you enjoy reading.**

 **-Icewhisker**

* * *

The dull thud of a knife piercing a wooden target made the dark haired girl smile grimly with satisfaction.

Another one thrown.

 _Thud._

Dead center.

A third she imagined piercing a women's face, forever removing that irritating smirk of her triumph. Still, it did not remove the mental image of what she had done. The grip on her weapon tightened.

 _He and I figured out a new way to create lightning that is just as deadly._

Her voice pierced through the shadows of anger that had gathered in her mind. Then his voice joined in, pulling at her heart, breaking it into more pieces as if it hadn't been shattered enough.

 _The only woman I am in love with…is you._

"That liar!" She shouted to no one but herself as she swiftly threw her knife. The blade splintered the wood, breaking through to the other side. "That good for nothing cheat! They deserve each other." Tears trailed down her face even though her expression remained twisted with ferocity. _Four years wasted on that asshole only for him to fall in love with his sister…_ Knowing the truth only made the thoughts of any other possible lies come forth to her mind. Zuko staying overnight at the institution brought a sickening image of them sleeping together. She struggled in vain to erase it.

 _How could he do this to me…? Was I not good enough for him?_

Mai felt numbness overtake her as the weight of her grief spread through her body. Shadows danced on the ground from the tree above as the wind carried her hair off to the side. She closed her eyes, letting the peaceful setting consume her. It was a perfect contrast to the turmoil she felt. It had been a month since she had kicked him out, never to have seen him again. A small part of her had hoped he would run back begging her forgiveness.

No. He had not even tried to contact her. Zuko was most likely holding everything inside much like she was doing now. Him and Azula…were they really together now? Just the thought of them made her recoil in disgust. How could he be so delusional to believe that what he had with Azula was love? Their relationship as siblings had always been twisted. Never would she have believed anything more could grow from that and what they had was…she couldn't even begin to think of any word suitable.

No…one word did suit it.

 _It was psychotic._ Much like his sister was. Azula must have manipulated her brother, using her body to gain leverage in getting out of that asylum. There was no way it could be anything else. But it could…for Mai had never seen such warmth in Azula's gaze towards anyone before. When the Prodigy had returned home…Mai could see that spark in the way she moved and talked to Zuko. The way she interacted with him… Oh, sure it was easy to miss and Mai had not realized what it was until now. Azula had fallen in love with her own brother. That fire in her eyes was unmistakable. It could be nothing else. Azula had ruined her relationship with Zuko. She had stolen him from her. Azula was always out for revenge and she had succeeded by stealing the one person Mai loved most. Now she was left with nothing while Azula had everything.

Jealousy burned through her. An ugly feeling it was to have and was made worse for the fact that it was towards Azula. There had been no word of them announcing their relationship. Then again, Mai wasn't surprised. An incestuous relationship was not bound to be received well in the Fire Nation, nor towards any of the other elemental continents, especially since it was Azula, who had been a supporter of Ozai from the beginning. Incest in royalty was forbidden as well. Should word get out…then Zuko could be taken off the throne…or better yet, Azula could get thrown back in the institution where she should have stayed locked up, never to have returned to her place in the palace again.

Mai smiled at the thought as she leaned against the tree, observing one of her knives. Oh, how easy it would be…spreading rumors was not that hard and if someone got curious enough to find out if it was true…well then their relationship would be over. Zuko could still save face and accuse his sister of blackmail. Azula however would have nothing to say in her defense except to turn it back on her brother. Their "love" would be torn apart. Zuko would realize how wrong he had been and come crawling back to her.

A nagging thought at the back of her mind made her halt in her planning.

 _Zuko would never forgive me…_ He would know it had been her. The Fire Siblings were careful and smart enough to cover any evidence they may leave behind, especially Azula. Hearing those rumors would point it back to her. Zuko would be more heartbroken…

Guilt was replaced quickly by anger.

 _What about me? He betrayed my trust!_

Why should she cover for them? What obligation did she have towards the man who cheated on her? She should do what he did to her and rip his heart out! It would satisfy her in the end. Him and Azula would pay dearly for what they did to her...The anger that burned through her diminished slowly as her throat tightened. She couldn't do it. That realization reminded her of why that was.

 _You still love him…_

Mai closed her eyes as tears flowed down her face. She knew that she couldn't go through with it. No matter how wrong it was…Mai couldn't bear the thought of hurting him no matter how much pain she was in. The temptation to get revenge weighed heavy in her mind but it was overshadowed by the guilt she would feel. Getting even was not the way to approach this. The best thing she could do for them both was find closure. Mai could never go back to him…not after this. Besides he had chosen his path… The only solution was to remove him from her life and hopefully she would find a man who deserved her.

Mai then knew that she had to get in contact with Zuko to meet up somewhere private. It was time that they got everything out in the open, say what they wanted and be done with each other. Accepting the way things were now would help her move on. This had to be just him and her: Azula has no right to say anything. Mai was sure that Zuko wanted to get closure too. If she knew him as well as she thought-which was now questionable-then he would be feeling guilty. He never did voice his emotions or thoughts like she wished he had but being around him for four years let her know of his pattern of behavior. Mai was sure that he still loved her but it was not strong enough to take back what he did and she had a feeling he wouldn't want to.

This is what needed to be done.

Mai went back to her bedroom, passing the living on her way. Her mother was in there drinking tea and quickly spotter her daughter. "Mai! Why don't you come join me?"

"No thanks. I have to go do something." Mai tried to leave before her mother could start asking questions. Of course her mother was quick to pick up on when her daughter was not alright. She had been pestering Mai for the past month of what was wrong or where Zuko was. It was truly none of her business but Mai could understand her mother's concern.

"Oh? And what would that be…?" Her eyes gleamed with obvious curiosity and an all knowing look speaking to Mai. "Does it have anything to do with Zuko?"

Mai sighed in defeat. There was no point in hiding this now that it was going to be ending soon. The first person who should know was her mom regardless "Yes, it does. I am breaking up with him." _Not that we aren't already broken up but she doesn't need to know that…_

Mai observed her mother's eyes widen in surprise with hint of concern "I'm sorry to hear that Mai. What happened? You two seemed so sure about spending the rest of your lives together. I never thought…" her voice fell silent.

"I never thought so either" Mai felt tears at the corners of her eyes but she managed to keep them from falling "We've been having a lot of fights lately. The relationship was great at first but…people change." How true that was. Zuko changed and Mai had been too late to stop it.

"Perhaps it's for the best…" her mother voiced quietly "You're right. People do change…and sometimes there is nothing we can do about it."

Mai narrowed her eyes slightly at her mother's tone. It sounded as if she were grieving herself. Was there something going on with her parents that she didn't know about? "I'm going to break things off with him for good. I can't be around him anymore. It's too painful. That's why I am going to see if I can meet up with him." Mai felt every fiber of her being screaming at her to stop what she was about to do. A part of her was clinging desperately to the only relationship she had ever known. With the pain she was feeling…Mai could rip her own heart out if only it would stop the torture.

"Well, good luck dear. I hope it goes well…I know it can't be easy." Mai nodded her head. As she turned to leave her mother spoke "Just remember that just because things seem dark now doesn't mean it will last forever."

Mai didn't respond and walked up the stairs to her room. As she stepped inside, she found herself reminiscing of all the times Zuko had spent time with her in here. She smiled at the memories but it soon faded from her face as the private room she walked into only brought pain and the reveal of Zuko's twisted secret. She took a deep breath and made her way over to her desk which had paper rolled up neatly with an ink and quill beside it. It almost seemed as if those objects had been placed there specifically for when she would make this final decision.

Unrolling the paper, she sat down and grabbed the quill. Dipping it in the ink, she brought it over to the parchment. Her hand shook as specks of the ink scattered on the paper. A single tear trailed down her face, one hand going to her mouth to block the cries that were burning her throat. This had to be done. There was no going back. Mai forced herself to become an emotionless doll as she started to write, finding the words came easier when she wasn't thinking about them. She read over her letter several times to make sure that what was written sounded sincere. Once she was satisfied, she went to find her father's messenger hawk in his office. Tying the scroll to the bird's leg, she sent him off, watching as his body became smaller and smaller with the distance that grew much like the pain in her heart that was starting to lift.

* * *

Azula froze as her heart beat faster. The words Katara spoke slowly sunk in. Her eyes widened, staring at the girl facing her whose expression a moment ago had held irritation, but now held sympathy. She felt anxiety course through her body. She couldn't be... "What did you say…?" Her voice was eerily quiet. A stupid question, she knew, for she had clearly heard what the Water Bender said. She just hoped that she had somehow been mistaken.

Katara swallowed nervously. Azula was always hard to read but with the stillness that had come over her, she couldn't help but be on edge. She had to tread carefully. "You're pregnant Azula." Her voice was gentle, trying to sooth the words she had just spoken seconds before. This had shocked her…the last thing she had expected to do on her vacation was to take care of a pregnant Azula. She didn't remember Zuko ever saying that his sister was seeing someone…

"How do you know…?" The Prodigy's voice shook, betraying how scared she was to hear this news. Her and Zuko…they hadn't had sex a lot but…all it takes is once. Her fists clenched, she could no longer take the look she was being given, so she turned her gaze to the ground instead. How could she have been so careless? She should have gone to ask her physician for contraceptive herbs but then that would have raised suspicion wouldn't it? They didn't have to know of her partner…but she couldn't have taken the risk.

Katara's voice brought her out of the turmoil inside her head. Azula clung to her words hoping that it would save her from drowning in her own chaos. "When I use my water bending, I can detect anything unusual inside another's body. It's about following the flow of chi, which lets me know if there is a disturbance or anything that doesn't belong. I was trained for a month up at the North Pole on our travels and picked up healing. I learned how to heal injuries but I also worked with some expecting mothers while I was there. With a baby, they give off their own separate flow of energy from their mother's, however, it's very similar to the mom's and hard to pick up this early but there was no mistake when I felt it."

Azula let out a bitter laugh "And because you're sure of that you believe I am …" She couldn't say the word. It felt like poison on her tongue. "How do I know that you aren't just making this up?" she felt foolish for asking this. Katara was an open book with her emotions. There was no second guessing on the truth in her words.

"Why would I make this up?" Katara felt annoyed at the Princess's lack of trust; but what more could she expect from her? "Azula, look at all the signs you gave to me. Light headedness is a sign. You nearly passed out today when you stood up too fast. Another is morning sickness. Someone as healthy as you should not just suddenly fall ill while training and then be fine afterwards. Not only that but you overslept today, missing dinner, which tells me you were exhausted. Your body is changing and taking care of two, it's going to need a lot of rest."

Azula's gaze spoke of defiance yet with insecurity like that of a child "No, I can't be pregnant…" Azula backed up a couple paces until moonlight washed over her body. How was she going to tell Zuko? How could she possibly handle being a mother? What horrors could await this child when it was born? "Please tell me you're lying! You have to be!"

Katara flinched at the way Azula's voice rose and cracked. She had never seen the Princess lose control like this…no that was a lie. The last time she had seen her like this had been at the Agni Kai but this was completely different from losing your sanity: although, this could very well do just that to Azula. Could she really blame her though? _I am sure this is the last thing she wanted…_ "It's not a bad thing to have a child Azula" Her voice soothed "It's a wonderful experience to be a mot-"

" _Don't_ say that _word_ …" Azula interrupted, glaring at Katara. The last thing she wanted to be referred to as was a _mother_. Did the universe hate her this much? "Do you honestly think that I could ever be a mother?" The Water Tribe girl was silent, avoiding her gaze, which only confirmed Azula's fears, sparking her anxiety "That's what I thought." She snapped. However, feeling self conscious a question escaped past her lips "If I am… _pregnant_ as you claim, how…how far along am I?" She felt her face flush with embarrassment but the darkness of the hall along with the gleam of pale moonlight concealed it.

"From what I could tell, you're at least two months along."

Two months since her and Zuko had given themselves to one another on the training courtyard. So she had conceived then…Azula felt numb.

"To answer your unspoken question, you'll start showing by the end of the second trimester."

Only another four months to figure out what she was going to do with this thing growing inside of her and on how she will tell her brother.

Her silence made Katara hesitate to speak "I promise you that I am not making this up. I should have told you earlier but Ty lee was there. This is a sensitive matter that needed to be relayed in private and I wasn't sure you would be happy if anyone else knew."

Katara had one thing right. This was a secret that no one else could know about but one that would not stay hidden for long. The Prodigy could keep her mouth shut but her body would ultimately betray what she did not want to reveal. "I know that this is a lot to take in and maybe you need time." Azula didn't know how to respond. What could she say? Thank you for giving me the worse possible news of my life? "If you still don't believe me then look for the signs yourself. Food cravings are another one as well as aversions." The memory of this morning's Dragon Fruit came to Azula's mind. _Damn it…"_ To name a few more: Mood swings, back aches, cramps, shortness of breath, and frequently having to use the bathroom are signs." She was silent for a moment "I can help you Azula if you'll let me"

"No. I said before I don't need your help. Besides you've done enough…" Azula let anger cloak the control she was slowly losing over herself. "You'll tell no one of this." Her voice held a veiled threat that promised would come true. "If I hear anything I will-"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." The Princess could hear the truth in her words. The Water Bender's blue eyes reassured her that her secret would stay hidden. Katara turned to leave but spoke one last time "I am here for a week. If you decide that you want to talk, let me know."

With that the Water Bender walked back down the hall towards the dining room. Azula stood still as the severity of this news crept over her. The shadows surrounded, making her feel suffocated. All anger that had built within her from the conflict at dinner was gone in the wake of this new turn of events. She couldn't be a mother…she didn't know how to be one. Ty lee may believe that she could be a great parent but that was one-sided. Azula knew very well that raising a child was not what she should be doing. She should be leading a military…the Fire Nation… Training Zuko on his Fire Bending and teaching him how to generate lightning…

Her own voice echoed in her ears, taunting her. _He and I discovered a new way to create lighting that is just as deadly…_ Azula let out a laugh as tears flowed down her face. All her choices she had made up until now in order to win her brother over…had it been worth it? She then lit a fire within her left hand, hoping that it would sooth her as it did in the asylum. The Prodigy held it in front of the window, watching as it flared with a spark of orange and blue: she and Zuko's inner flame bonded for life. Together they had created a new life of fire that now resided within her. A mixture of happiness and sorrow warred inside her mind.

 _The Azure Dragon swept her tail protectively around her egg as it flared with life…_

Azula let out a faint gasp as a wave of heat spread through her body but its source was unmistakable. Hesitantly, she placed her left hand over where her bump would be and the little dragon that resided underneath. The heat cooled to sudden warmth at her touch, as if the connection between mother and child had finally been made.

 _The Azure Dragon turned her gaze to the entrance of the cavern…eagerly awaiting the return of her mate…_

 _I really am pregnant…_

A new fear replaced all serenity she had felt these past two months.

 _What am I going to do…?_

* * *

Zuko stood up anxiously as Katara returned to the dining hall. Anng and Zuko were the only ones left as the others had already retired for the night. Before they had left, all of them agreed that tomorrow morning they would make plans as to where they should start searching for this nameless group that kept starting riots throughout the capital. The nagging reminder that he had to inform Azula made him groan inwardly. He had to let her know…if he didn't, she was bound to find out some other way and would be angrier with him for keeping more secrets.

Aang, who had stayed behind, smiled as his girlfriend approached them. "I'm glad to see you're in one piece!" his tone suggested that he was joking, even still it made Zuko slightly annoyed but then again…he had to admit that he was surprised that Katara had made it out unscathed.

"I was afraid I wouldn't but everything went a lot better than expected." Katara sighed, reaching for a glass of her wine she had been drinking earlier. "Your sister could beat you in stubbornness. Trying to get through to her is just…it's frustrating."

"No surprise there! I mean they are brother and sister after all!" Aang grinned.

 _Brother and sister huh? I wish it were that simple…"_ So, how is she? Is my sister alright?" Zuko tried to keep his unusual protectiveness under control but if they had picked up on it, they ignored it.

The Water Bender turned to look at him. Her eyes held a guarded look, as if she were contemplating how much she should say "Azula is fine…she is just tired. It must have been a bug that she picked up." She smiled reassuringly "She should be fine by tomorrow."

That's it? There was nothing more to say? Zuko couldn't help but get the feeling there was more that occurred than what was being told. It was never that simple when it came to his sister "Well, that's good…I guess." He scratched the back of his head. A feeling of sudden anxiousness slowly crawled through his body causing him to be still. He focused on it, knowing it was not his own behavior that caused this. His inner fire flared, telling him that it was Azula whom was feeling this way.

 _What is going on with her?_

"Uhhh…you ok, Zuko?" Aang questioned, his grey eyes looking concerned.

Zuko mentally shook himself from the emotions. "I'm fine Aang, just worried about Azula. If you two don't mind, I am going to go see her now."

"Wait" Katara hesitated.

"What? Are you going to tell me that I can't?" Zuko's voice took on an agitated tone.

"No, it's just she needs to rest." Azula didn't need to be bombarded by her older brother's questioning. The last thing she needed was more stress. She should be relaxing as much as possible and get some sleep. Now that the Prodigy knew she was pregnant, despite her denial, she had to start taking serious consideration to her usual routine and day to day activities.

The Fire Lord sighed "I promise I won't be long but I am going to see her whether you give me permission or not."

Katara sighed in defeat. Zuko had already been denied seeing his sister once today…she couldn't do that a second time. She just had to trust that he wouldn't bother her too much "Alright but don't take too long. Azula should be sleeping and getting rest. She doesn't feel well." Zuko only nodded his head before he disappeared down the hall in the direction of Azula's room.

"Night Zuko! See you tomorrow!" Aang waved his hand even though his best friend had already disappeared out of sight. His face then became serious as he faced his girlfriend "You almost had me convinced there Katara…Azula being sick from a bug is a good cover up. What's really going on?" He crossed his arms, losing all childish behavior for the adult-like tone he had adopted.

Katara's blue eyes widened in surprise, forgetting how much Aang could read her "She _is_ sick…kind of…" She hated keeping secrets from her boyfriend but she had sworn secrecy to Azula, knowing that despite their differences, she had to honor it. "I wish I could tell you Aang but I swore I wouldn't."

Aang's eyes glistened with uncertainty "Is it that bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it" Katara gazed down the hall where she was with Azula not long before. Thinking of their confrontation, she frowned "…but from her perspective…it's as if her life just ended."

* * *

Azula took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm the anxiety that was gradually consuming her. Dressed in her robe, she sat cross legged, meditating, the torches all around her room flaring with life. Blue flickered along the walls, the shadows looking as if they were dancing to a silent rhythm. She knew that Zuko must know by now that something was wrong with her. Through their shared connection, there could be no secrets. They always knew how the other was feeling. It was a good thing for her that she was well adapted to lying as well as keeping secrets. She knew that she could keep it for the same amount of time that her body withheld its normal shape until it started to change.

The Prodigy's heart beat erratically as the image of a small child came to mind with golden eyes and black hair. The two year old gazed up at her, their grin unmistakably hers but their eyes were gentle like that of their father's. The small child reached up to her, arms outstretched to be picked up. _Mommy!_ Azula opened her eyes as her heart raced to dangerous levels; quickly she tried to focus on anything but what her future held. She was not spared as a horrible vision replaced the loving child to that of a deformed baby, its cries echoing till it ripped through her heart. "Stop!" she cried, closing her eyes shut, her hands clutched her head as she pulled up her knees. A tear streaked down her face, her lip quavering. "I didn't ask for this…" she whispered.

Opening her eyes she saw her mother standing before the bed, looking down at her with pity as well as disappointment. " _How could you seduce your brother?"_

The words made her flinch instinctively. Her eyes widened…those hallucinations had disappeared a long time ago. They couldn't come back now! "I didn't seduce him! I…" she shut her mouth. This _Ursa_ was not real…one rule she had given herself was to never talk to them. The Princess felt the urge to argue die quickly. She was too tired to fight "Go away…" her voice was weak but the apparition did not waver.

Ursa's eyes grew gentle _"This baby is going to need a mother Azula…he or she is going to need you…"_

Azula scoffed "Just like I needed you…?" Ursa did not answer. "Just leave me alone…" she blinked once and Ursa was gone. She was sure that wouldn't be the last of her mother's visits during these next seven months. They were only going to get worse. A soft sob escaped past her lips as a tormenting desperation to escape washed over her.

"I can't do this!"

Azula unfolded herself suddenly, as a burning heat seared through her body. The location of its source was the same as last time. She tried to ignore it but the intensity only got worse. Just as before, she placed her hand over where she would begin to show in another four months. It took a moment but the heat cooled as warmth washed over her, allowing the Princess to calm down slowly.

Not being able to sit down a moment longer, the Prodigy then got to her feet as she slid off the bed. Walking over to the open window, she gazed outside, letting the gentle summer breeze consume her. She stood there for a moment and then walked over to the body length mirror in the far corner of the bedroom. Azula looked at herself, taking in all that she saw. The same person she always was but not anymore…her eyes shifted down to her stomach. Was there any change yet…? She knew that it was not possible but she had to calm her mind down. Azula held her breath as her hands untied the sash around her waist that held the robe closed. Opening it just enough so that her stomach showed, her amber eyes anxiously took in how her body currently looked. She could not see a bump but knew that it would make its appearance soon enough. Both of her hands slid over her toned belly. _How am I ever going to be a mother…? I don't want this…_

"Azula?"

The Prodigy turned her gaze up sharply to make eye contact with the reflection in the mirror: At her door was Zuko. He looked at her questioningly as he closed the door, his stare making her uncomfortable. Slowly, as not to draw attention, she closed her robe, tying the sash tightly as if that would be enough to conceal her secret. "Zuzu…I didn't expect you to visit tonight."

He smiled gently "Why wouldn't I?" He closed the distance between them wrapping his arms around her waist looking at their reflection. His hands laced with her fingers over her belly. She stiffened slightly but reminded herself that he did not know. Her amber eyes never left his but then wandered over to where their hands were. Little did he know of what was underneath…of the fire that burned inside. The thought of them being parents flitted through her mind but before it could cause more turmoil, he placed a kiss on her cheek as he rested his face on her shoulder "You look beautiful…"

Azula couldn't help but smile turning her head to give him a gentle kiss. How much she would just love to drown in him to forget what had occurred tonight…but her memory was sharp and the reminder of his confession at dinner made her bitter "Sugar coated words to cover up for your hidden feelings towards Mai right?" She let agitation swallow the anxiety of her pregnancy. "Did you think that I would forget that easily?" She pulled away from him before he could respond. Putting distance between them, she straightened her shoulders, glaring at him.

Zuko flinched, guilt glistened in his eyes. He knew he should have spoken to her about this sooner. He had been afraid of her reaction but that hesitation had her finding out through only a simple question from his friends. Now it was made worse for him "Azula…I'm sorry."

"I don't want apologies Zuko. I want an explanation." The Princess's patience quickly wore thin. Even then she didn't allow him to speak "It's been a month since you two have seen each other. Every spare time we had was spent together. So I can rule out you going to see her behind my back." His mouth hung open but no words came out "After everything that's happened…bonding our fire…you're still in love with her…?" Her tone lost its spark; instead it betrayed her pain "Why…? How could you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want to!" His panic grew as he tried to calm the azure dragon before him. "Do you realize how bad it made me feel to keep that from you?"

"Do you understand how much that hurts me!?" Her voice rose. She crossed her arms as if to guard herself "You lied to me! You said to me that what you had with her was done. "

"It is done!" Zuko swept his right hand in front of him as if to emphasize his words "There is nothing left between us!"

Azula laughed "Oh yes, because still being in love with your Ex while you're with someone else just screams closure."

"What do you want from me Azula?" His voice rose to match hers as his guilt consumed him "I was with her for four years! We had planned a future together. Feelings like that just don't go away!"

"Then what do you have towards me? Can that even be considered love?" With all that occurred today she couldn't help her voice quaver. Tears burned at the corners of her eyes as her throat constricted. As he tried to move closer she backed away, refusing to give him any leeway until he could prove to her that he could be trusted.

He panicked as the connection between them grew weaker the more she closed herself off. "Azula what we have is love. I know it is." Lightning sparked at her fingertips as he took a step forward. He hesitated. "That bond I had with Mai…it didn't just die. It was crushed into pieces" Azula smirked at her succession in destroying an already failing relationship. Zuko ignored this "The emotions I shared with her are still there but are faint…breaking that bond broke a piece of me. It hurts like hell to break off a connection with someone you once held close."

Azula glanced down to the ground in despair "I know the feeling…" He knew that she was referring to the first time their bond had been broken in the Agni Kai four years ago. It had caused him great pain to lose his sister. "Tell me something I don't know…"

"That wound can heal…" The sparks at her finger tips died "When we began talking again…I felt that hole in my heart had started to mend. I thought that part of my heart that was missing could be healed by Mai but I was wrong: she wasn't able to no matter how hard we tried. It took me a while to figure out that that reason was because of you. " He took a step towards her seeing as how she did not move. He cupped her face gently, brushing her bangs aside "…you're the only one who has been able to make me feel whole." He frowned "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner…I was afraid to hurt you and I did anyway…"

"That still doesn't change the truth…" Her voice, no matter how composed it was, betrayed how she was truly feeling underneath. "You're still in love with Mai and a part of yourself wishes to go back…how can I trust you?" She felt a wall rise around herself, unable to take the stress of this moment on top of her already existent issues.

"That part of myself…is the old me. She was my first love…" his sister flinched "Now though…I know I could never go back. I am going to prove to you every day that you're all that matters." Zuko was silent as a surge of loyalty spread through him. Azula's eyes glistened which told him she felt it too "Azula…I promise you that I will never betray you. No matter how much Mai begs me, I will not go back to her. My future is with you…" he rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb, erasing the tear that had fallen "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." A sudden fear gripped his heart of his sister disappearing. He would surely not be able to live with himself "Please…don't leave me."

Azula stared intently into his gaze, a mixture of affection and heartbreak at the truth causing her to be conflicted. She contemplated the genuine truth in his words. He was not lying to her that much was obvious. Azula spoke softly "Dumb Dumb…you're stuck with me whether you want to be or not." He smiled and went to kiss her but she placed a hand over his mouth "If I should find out of anything between you and Mai again without you talking to me…just keep in mind that I have the ability to make your life a living hell."

Zuko swallowed nervously, knowing how generous she was being "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. I would deserve it."

The Prodigy smirked "You most certainly would, but for now you're safe." She paused as she removed her hand "I knew that you were still in love with Mai…I just hoped that it wasn't true. I was foolish to think that." She huffed "Our bonded fire doesn't allow for much secrecy."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise, letting go of her face "If you knew then…why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was waiting for you to tell me…" Azula let the anger she felt fade away. She didn't have the energy to keep fighting. "Either way the truth was bound to reveal itself, it just took you being backed into a corner to do so."

His eyes glistened with shame at her statement. "Azula…I" he had nothing to bring to his defense.

A sudden need crawled its way through Azula: A desire to forget the day and the dark secrets that had been revealed. She couldn't take the suffocation any longer and the only person who could release her from it was just in front of her. Without warning, she locked her lips with Zuko's as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes widened in surprise but soon enough he closed them as he allowed her to take control.

The intensity of their kiss grew as she purposely backed him up towards her bed. The illness…pregnancy…secrets…they all needed to be forgotten. He fell back as soon as he hit the edge of her bed. Azula wasted no time as her desperation turned to lust. Straddling him, she bent down to kiss him along his neck, clawing at the sheets above his head as if she were caging him in. He groaned, his hands undoing her sash so he could grip her waist tightly. A searing pain grew where his heated hands touched skin, causing her to moan in response. Slowly she ground her hips against his growing arousal, sending sparks of electricity through their bodies.

Yes, this is what she wanted…but it wasn't what he would give.

"Azula stop…" he managed to groan but she did not give into his demands.

"What's the matter…afraid of getting caught?" She seductively whispered in his ear. Reaching down with her right hand under his pants, she massaged his hardened member.

Damn her…as much as he would love to, he couldn't. Not when he knew that she had been sick today and needed rest. "No" he flipped her over until he had her partially underneath his body "I am afraid of you not getting better. You were sick today…don't you think you should be resting?"

"I'm fine Zuko" she gritted out, the heat of passion ebbing away. "Do you really think that it would stop me?"

He smirked, "Nothing can stop you" affection coursed through him at her defiance and the small pout on her face. "Except for me of course…" She opened her mouth for a stinging retort but was silenced as his lips met hers. She growled in protest and in response, Zuko bit her lip. She opened her mouth, allowing him entrance, their tongues wrestling for control. The battle for dominance soon settled to passionate kisses as Azula slowly let go of her need to overpower her brother.

 _He's lucky I love him…_ Zuko was right: she needed rest but it was not something she would voice out loud. Having this was just as good… He kissed her gently, lacing his right hand with hers. Their lips moved softly over one another, both of them embracing the serenity of this moment. They lost themselves in that kiss for what seemed like hours when it was only just a few minutes. Their hearts beat in a steady rhythm to one another as their inner fire flared and ebbed with each contact made.

Breaking their kiss, Zuko gazed into amber eyes that shone with love and a mischievous gleam that spoke of triumph. In the end she did get what she wanted even though she had desired more. He couldn't help himself as he kissed her forehead, a smile on his face. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Tolerate me." She smirked.

It was a blunt answer that made him laugh. "I think I can handle that." He paused as he brushed her hair aside, admiring how lucky he was to have such a beautiful women in his arms. He loved when she had her hair down. He ran his fingers through the long black strands. His sister's golden eyes lost their playful look in favor of content. He hated ruining this moment but he had to know "Did something happen today that you're not telling me about…?"

Azula went still.

She couldn't tell him about her pregnancy. Not yet. It was something she would rather forget about entirely. Maybe she would wake up tomorrow morning to find out it had only been just a nightmare. A part of her reprimanded for such ignorance but they did say that ignorance was bliss and that was something she could embrace for a while longer. "No there isn't"

"Then why did I feel like you were trying to hide from me tonight..?"

His genuine confusion gave her leverage. "I just didn't want you to worry so much about me being sick. It's not something that happens often." She smiled as she pulled him down for another kiss. "You get overbearing when you worry."

"Can you blame me?" his eyes widened "You're my sister as well as my girlfriend. I have to make sure that you are safe and happy."

"Girlfriend hmm…?" she looked at him amused.

"What?" he blushed lightly.

"I think that's the first time you have ever stated my position beside you." She cocked her head slightly. "Which would mean you're my boyfriend…" the word sounded strange on her tongue. Brother suited him best.

"Does it bother you?" Zuko looked at her uncertainly.

She shook her head "I think I could get used to it" A light blush covered her cheeks. She liked it far more than what she would ever admit.

"We're insane aren't we…?" he smirked as he brought his forehead to hers.

"I wouldn't want it to be any other way Zuzu." She smiled gently at him.

Unconsciously, Zuko placed his hand under the robe on her stomach. Azula felt her heart tighten as she joined her hand with his, pressing it down lightly. Warmth radiated where their hands laced. Her throat constricted but she managed to keep herself composed. The secret was on her tongue begging to be released. He had every right to know…but fear held her back as well as the thought that all of this wasn't real. "I love you…"

He smiled as he kissed her. "I love you too." Pulling back he gazed down at her. Again he felt something was off with her…but a wall was blocking his access. She said that nothing happened but their inner fire said otherwise. He decided to trust her. When she was comfortable she would talk with him. "I guess I should leave you to rest now right?"

The Prodigy was silent for a moment "You don't have to go…" the last thing she wanted was to be alone but with their guests she knew that they had to play it safe for now. "Can you at least stay until I fall asleep?" She hadn't asked him to do that since her time in the asylum. It was only requested when her hallucinations were overbearing but now…she just wanted his companionship, knowing that it would keep her mother at bay as well as the turmoil which had been lost in the shadows of her mind.

"Are your nightmares coming back…?" His face twisted with concern.

She reached her left hand up to cup his face "No…but I miss your touch." That much was true…she did miss being alone with him even though it had only been a day. Zuko nodded, knowing he could not refuse. Getting under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her as she lay her head down on his chest. He rubbed her back, the comforting action helping her body to relax further. Azula's mind blurred as the heavy weight of sleep took hold. The last thing that flitted through her mind was how much she loved her brother…the knowledge of her pregnancy locked away in the far corners of her mind allowing her to give into her exhaustion.

Zuko felt her body grow heavier, as each breath she took deepened which told him she was falling asleep. So fragile his sister was…but what a danger she could be. It still amazed him to see this side of her that no one else was allowed to witness. The plans for tomorrow suddenly came to mind. Azula did not yet know of him and his friends going into town to investigate the riots in the Capital. He wouldn't wake her now. It had already been a stressful day for her it seems and he hadn't helped at all with his confession.

 _I'll tell her first thing tomorrow._

When he was sure she had fallen into a deep sleep, he quietly got out of bed, laying her head down gently on a pillow. He kissed her cheek before exiting the room, closing the door. He felt exhaustion sweep over him. His day had been long as well…hanging out with his friends had been much needed. He just hoped that Azula would come around to make peace with them. As he reached the double doors to his room, a servant approached. "My Lord" she bowed respectfully "We received this letter earlier today. You were not home so I decided to wait until you were alone." She handed the scroll to him "It's from Lady Mai."

A mixture of relief and hesitation clouded his mind as he took the letter. "Thank you. You may go home now. "

"Thank you Fire Lord." She bowed before walking away.

Unrolling it, he read the contents of her message.

Mai wanted to meet up with him sometime this week to gain closure.

She wanted to end this as well.

His heart twisted painfully at facing the end of his old life but the image of his sister came to mind and her playful smirk filled with love. Any second thoughts he may have had died with the realization that what he had now was far better than anything the past could give him.

Feeling surer of his choices than he had since he last saw Mai, he quickly went to his desk and wrote a response. They would meet in two days. It was enough time to inform Azula as well as prepare himself for what he wanted to say.

This is what they both needed: to end things off peacefully and to start a new journey in their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. I took my time writing out this chapter and things have been hectic with work. This chapter has actually been done for 3 weeks now but my beta reader has been swamped with work as well. I am hoping that the next chapter will come out sooner than this one did.**

 **Also, I have a new Fanfic I am writing called "The Sins We Share". A slightly AU that takes place after "Smoke and Shadow" exploring the aftermath of the kidnappings. It goes into how it affected Zuko with his leadership and exploring Azula and her Fire Warriors.**

 **Obviously, it contains Zucest. It's based off my head canon that Azula fell in love with Zuko after the events of "The Search". It would be great if you guys checked it out and let me know what you think :)**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Icewhisker**

[Flashback]

 _The footfalls of small feet echoed loudly in the giant hallway as the Acrobat made her way towards the Fire Lord's throne room. The sound was deafening to Ty lee's ears causing her mind to easily work up her anxiety further as the task she both came to fear and anticipate steadily drew closer. Her head raced with memories of the past. An image of a net set on fire beneath her as she balanced precariously high above made her want to run back the other way. A terrifying gleam in golden eyes that promised she would get what she wanted no matter the cost made Ty lee shiver. Desperately she tried to bury those pictures from two years ago. It seemed her efforts had not worked for her past was insistent on taunting her._

 _According to Zuko, Azula was not the same person she once was, having recognized the fault in her actions. It was almost hard to believe but Zuko was never the one to lie unlike his sister. Ty lee knew deep down that Azula was not a bad person but was the product of what her father had wanted her to be: a loyal servant whom he could control without opposition. She remembered watching her friend slowly withdraw ever since Ursa disappeared. Day by day Azula changed, hardening her mind and heart to everyone's warnings except of what her father had taught her._

 _The day her brother was banished had been far harder on Azula than what she would ever admit. The Acrobat remembered seeing a dark black aura surrounding her, speaking of the grief she hid so well. Despite those two having their differences, Azula still cared for him. That was the proof Ty lee had needed that her friend was not far gone. Having that love was what kept the Prodigy from completely succumbing to that darkness within. Ty lee made it a point then to make sure that Azula would never be alone._

 _Their days as friends had not been all bad: there were many laughs shared, adventures sought and dangers avoided. However, the moment when Mai and Ty lee left a year after Zuko was banished had been the final seal to the Princesses' fate. No longer would anyone be there to protect her. Mai had expressed her concern over Azula's well being, hoping that she would be able to pull through without them. Ty lee had agreed, but knew that whatever type of Princess they came across again in the future, would never be the friend they once knew._

 _And when they had met again…Azula had changed._

 _Fear and control was all she cared about besides her father._

 _Even still, in their travels across the Earth Kingdom, Ty lee could have sworn she caught a glimpse of the real Azula underneath, although she had almost forgotten who that was._

 _At Ember Island…that was the only time Ty lee could remember Azula acting like her true self, not tied down to the demands of Ozai. It had been cute seeing the Princess become so vulnerable when asking how to flirt with guys. Seeing the Princess let go of that security of fear in order to be accepted was heartwarming. At the same time, it had been a harsh reminder of just how isolated Azula had been from the world outside politics and war._

 _That had been the last time Ty lee and Mai had truly enjoyed their time spent with their best friend before Azula withdrew again. Zuko betraying his nation but more specifically his sister had seeded something dark within the Princess. It was far more frightening than all the lightning she could have thrown at her and Mai's disobedience: anger so pure that she had wanted to take her own brother's life. That had been the final decision for Mai to turn her back on Azula, no longer being able to stand by what she had become: a monster of her own fear. Ty lee had tried to uphold her hidden promise to the Princess but that single moment it had taken for Azula to draw back her arms in the beginnings of a lightning strike was the reality she had needed in order to bring her friend down. Ty lee could not watch Azula make a choice there would be no coming back from nor could she stand by to witness the Prodigy destroy herself and everyone around._

 _The next thing she knew, the war was over. Ozai had been defeated by Aang and imprisoned without his bending. Azula had been thrown into the asylum under secrecy. When asked what had happened, Zuko was not able to speak, still too in shock of what was easily the hardest battle of his life. Watching his sister lose what was left of her humanity in the Agni Kai had broken Zuko in more ways than she could have imagined. Ty lee had believed Azula lost and blamed herself for not sticking by her when she had needed it most._

 _Now she had a chance to help Azula again. This time, she would not fail._

 _The double doors etched with two dragons breathing fire brought Ty lee out of her memories. She stared at the designs, using the moment to settle her nerves before she walked in. Zuko was speaking silently to Mai as he sat on throne. She sat on his right side where Ty lee noted was the spot in which the Fire Lady would one day sit. She smiled before taking a deep breath making her way forward._

 _Zuko turned his head at movement in the corner of his eye. Relief washed over him as Ty lee came into view, her cheerful smile making him more optimistic in the plans they had made. He got up as his girlfriend did, making their way down the stairs to greet their friend, who pulled Zuko in for one of her crushing hugs. "It's so good to see you Zuko! It's been a long time! And Mai!" She lunged at the dark haired girl whose eyes gleamed with annoyance but her smile spoke of how much she missed her friend._

 _"It's good to see you too." Mai stepped back, folding her hands within the sleeves of her shirt. "You arrived here awfully fast. You must be eager to see Azula again."_

 _Ty lee glanced nervously to the ground, aware of how much Mai did not trust Azula "Yeah…I mean it's been two years since I have seen her. I am hoping to make amends somehow."_

 _"You do realize that Azula is unstable at the moment. Seeing her now might be dangerous." Mai warned, her eyes taking on a serious look. "You're going be ok with that?"_

 _Zuko grew anxious at his girlfriend's straightforward response. He didn't need Ty lee backing out on this but he admitted to himself just how scary his sister was in this mind set. Their first time seeing each other had resulted in a fight. Luckily enough for him he was able to subdue her before they were able to talk it out properly. Could Ty lee handle that?_

 _"I have to be Mai. Whether Azula and I become friends again or not doesn't matter. Her well being comes first." Ty lee defended herself before her tone shifted to becoming upbeat once more "Besides, I can chi block remember? I can subdue her should things get out of hand!"_

 _"That may be true but you still need to be cautious…have you forgotten how much she is capable of?" Mai frowned at her friend's ignorance._

 _"No I haven't…" Ty lee crossed her arms, apprehension creeping in "Zuko says she's changed …right?" she turned to confirm with him._

 _Zuko nodded "Yes of course or else I wouldn't be asking you to do this. Mai's not wrong though that Azula is still able to harm in this mindset." He unwillingly admitted "Once she is out of it though…you'll be able to see what I have this past year."_

 _Ty lee smiled, all traces of doubt erased "Then I have nothing to fear! Don't worry Zuko" She placed a hand on his shoulder "I_ will _get through to her. You'll be able to visit her again soon."_

 _"Thanks Ty lee" Zuko let her words reassure him as he gave her the information needed "The first boat to Ember Island leaves tomorrow morning. You'll be taking that one. I figured it would be best for you to settle down today before going to face my sister." Zuko sighed remembering the message he received from the asylum "Her doctors' say she is still the same but has calmed down a bit. It may be the best time to talk to her. They said they would make sure to give sedatives to relax her tonight so she would be able to handle your visit tomorrow."_

 _Ty lee grimaced "That won't be necessary Zuko. Azula doesn't need to take medication…I'll be fine. I can handle her."_

 _"It's not you I am worried about. It's her..."_

 _Ty lee's eyes widened, sensing there was more to the words he spoke "What happened?"_

 _"Azula has tried to take her life" Zuko forced himself to hold Ty lee's eyes, noting the look of horror "She suffers from nightmares that won't allow her to sleep and she hallucinates Ozai going after her in those hours late at night. Taking this will help her sleep and calm her mind down so she can rest without those dreams haunting her."_

 _"Azula has tried to…" Ty lee couldn't help her voice quaver as she covered her mouth "That's horrible! I didn't know she was that bad! If I'd known I would have helped sooner!"_

 _"No one did Ty." Mai rested a hand on her friend's shoulder "Don't blame yourself more than you already have. Azula hid it from Zuko." She glanced at him briefly "Azula hid her depression from everyone. It's not all that surprising. She's been through a lot…and trusts no one."_

 _Zuko was surprised to hear grief in his girlfriend's voice. For the longest time Mai had expressed nothing but dislike towards his sister. Now was the first time he had seen any sort of compassion. "The important thing is you're here now. Azula will be grateful in the long run…trust me." Zuko smiled reassuringly. "If she is able to forgive me… then she will forgive you too."_

[End Flashback]

Azula groaned inwardly as sunlight washed over her face. Instinctively, she pulled the maroon covers over her head, cursing the Fire Bender's nature in rising with the sun. Her whole body felt weighed down as if she had hardly slept at all last night, despite having gone to bed earlier than usual.

Through the hazy fog of exhaustion that had settled over her, something nagged at the back of her mind: Crucial information that needed to be remembered. Forcing herself to concentrate, she picked through the events of yesterday, feeling that was where she needed to focus. As she woke up, images and sensations flitted through her mind: A friendly smile belonging to Ty lee, her muscles aching from the force at which she moved, her satisfaction and anger, Zuko's admission of his feelings…but what else was there? There was more.

Azula's eyes shot open as her stomach suddenly churned, nausea swept through her. Her right hand quickly covered her mouth, as a burning sensation steadily crawled its way up her throat. Tossing aside the covers, the Princess reached the bathroom in a heartbeat. Falling to her knees, she gripped the toilet seat, unleashing the putrid content into the water below. The liquid made sure to burn as the stench caused her nose to wrinkle. She coughed as the last of it made its way out of her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she placed her right elbow on the seat, her hand grasping her bangs loosely.

 _That's right. How could I forget? I'm pregnant._

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as the seriousness of her fate settled over her. Her heart pounded in her chest, anxiety now becoming uncomfortably familiar. Azula was going to have a baby in the next seven months. She was going to be a mother to a child she never asked for or wanted. Anger seared through her like fire catching flame to a forest, growing tremendously as she lost control of her emotions. Letting out a short frustrated scream, she blasted the marble wall opposite her, unsatisfied as it did not burn nor break under her strength. Tears flowed down her face as she pushed away from the toilet to sit back against the wall. There was nothing she could do to stop her future from happening. Whether she liked it or not she would be a parent.

 _"Are you really going to reject this child…?"_

Azula flinched, not being able to ignore the silent reprimand in her mother's voice. She knew that if she looked up, her mother would be there looking down upon her with disappointment. Her child hood memories started to haunt her, reminding of just how isolated and unloved she had felt when her mother was fawning over Zuko. No matter how hard she tried, she was never good enough to receive Ursa's love. And now she was going to do that to her own child…?

Azula suddenly felt sick with guilt at her own thoughts and immediate response in becoming a mother. How could she repeat history again? A child's voice echoed in her ears, as imagination took hold of her consciousness. Even though she tried to fight it, her mind forcefully made her think of the future that awaited her. In her mind's eye, she was holding a baby; the small bundle wrapped in blankets opened their eyes to look at her. Immediately she forced the image away as fear replaced what should have been joy.

 _What is wrong with me…?_

"Azula?"

The Prodigy's head turned sharply, looking through the small opening in the doorway. She couldn't see her brother but his footsteps were audible enough to let her know he was just outside her main door. Why was he here so early? She felt panic at the sound of her door opening, regardless if she answered or not. As she went to stand up, another twist in her stomach made her halt. She tried to will the feelings of sickness away, desperate to hide anything else from Zuko. Her body rejected the idea as she unleashed her contents into the toilet once more, a horrible retching sound escaping her mouth. _Yes, let's make it more obvious to him that you're even worse than yesterday!_

Powerless to stop him, Zuko rushed through the door "Zula!" He immediately kneeled down beside her, rubbing her back in circular motions. Even though she was embarrassed to be seen in this weakened state, she couldn't help but feel relieved he was there. Once Azula stopped, she pulled the lid down, flushing the contents away. "You're still sick…?" Azula avoided his gaze. She could hear the fear that resided in his voice. Leaning back she sunk into his arms, letting the warmth from his body comfort her.

"What are you doing here?" Azula's quiet tone sent chills down Zuko's spine. He could hear the exhaustion she tried to hide behind her commanding voice "You never visit this early."

"Early…?" Concern washed over him. Did she really lose track of time? This was not normal for her. She was always so punctual, even in her sleep "Azula…it's only an hour to noon." He stated calmly.

"What?!" She turned her body to face him, her eyes widened in horror "That's-it can't be that late! I went to bed early last night." She had slept this late? She always awoke as soon as the sun rose over the horizon. Even with all that sleep, she still felt as if she hadn't gotten any rest. At this rate her secret wouldn't stay hidden for long. Drowsiness is a part of pregnancy Katara had informed her. Her body was taking care of two now and would need twice the sleep.

 _Like hell I am going to let that stop me._

Standing up with Zuko's help she made her way back to the bedroom. He tried supporting her but she just shrugged it off, annoyance coursing through her "I can still _walk_ Zuko. It's not like I am dying." She heard him let out an agitated sigh but said nothing. Making it to the window, she gazed outside, noticing with a grimace that it indeed was almost noon time. She felt him rub her arm gently. Azula was highly aware of the suspicion buzzing through him. She knew that he could not be fooled for long. Instinctively, her left hand covered her stomach, feeling as warmth radiated from it. No matter what, she had to keep her pregnancy a secret…even from her brother.

Zuko broke the silence that stretched out between them "I figured I would let you sleep in since I didn't see you at breakfast. I got worried when it got later so I came to check in on you." He pulled her into his arms, staring out over the capital below with her back against him. Her hands came up to grasp his forearms. He felt her lean against him for support, letting him know that she was hiding how unwell she really was. He knew how proud she was about her health and was sure that she would dislike what he had to say next "I thought you would be better by now. If this continues into tomorrow, we'll have to go see the family physician."

Azula tensed in his arms, her grip tightening. The last thing she needed was a doctor to look her over and discover she was pregnant. Katara was enough. "That won't be necessary." Her tone was calm but held an edge to it, making it clear of her final decision. "I am fine. It's just a small bug I must have caught."

"Yeah? And when was the last time you so much as got a cold?" His tone matched hers in stubbornness. Couldn't she see how much of a toll this was taking on her? His sister was throwing up now two days in a row. He couldn't help but feel there was more to this illness she was desperately trying to fight. There was no way she was going to go anywhere without at least a diagnosis "You are worse than yesterday."

"And I'll be fine tomorrow!" She turned her head to look at him, her amber gaze blazing. There was no way in Agni that she was going to have her secret exposed so early. Of all the things she wasn't ready for, this topped her list right behind becoming a mother "Honestly Zuko, you get so worked up over the smallest things. It's been one day. Don't worry about me."

His stubbornly replied "That's too bad. Your well being is top priority to me. If you don't like it, that's not my problem."

Azula's anger mixed with affection in response to his protective nature. It was moments like this that let her know just how much she could rely on him. _But still, why does he have to be so aggravating_ …? Her voice softened, as she allowed a touch of warmth in her tone "I know it is." She reached up to kiss him. "I will not see a physician however, unless I feel I truly need to. Do I make myself clear?"

He sighed "You're not going to make this easy are you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Azula shook her head, smirking, as she resumed staring out the window once more "When have I _ever_ made things easier for you Zuzu?"

"Point taken…but still, you should-"

The Princess cut him off "I will see the physician when I feel it is needed. You're not going to get a better deal than that." He truly won't. In the end, it was her decision to seek medical care or not. If Katara hadn't checked her over yesterday, she would have gone to see the doctor today, which would have been a far worse scenario. At that moment, she found that she was unwillingly grateful that Katara found out first. Anyone outside of Zuko's circle was not so easily controlled.

He groaned, as he buried his face in her hair, letting her scent calm him "Fine…but I will be keeping tabs on your health. Our connection will let me know if you're better or not."

Azula nearly forgot about their bond, making her feel nervous. Zuko could feel her presence no matter where she was. Soon enough, he would be able to detect the baby's. That was another thing she had to work on: Closing off her emotions in order to maintain this secret. The baby's presence though…she would not be able to hide it. Another thought occurred to her. Zuko hadn't realized until he came into the room that she was sick. "You should have been able to tell how unwell I was this morning when you woke up."

Zuko took a deep breath, knowing he could not put this off any longer "I would have if I hadn't been distracted by other less important matters."

"You never did tell me why you are here." She waited for him to respond. Zuko's hesitation made her skin crawl with unease. What difficulties do they now have face in their future? Her worry turned to irritation "Spit it out Zuko."

"Alright, alright." He sighed, hugging her closer "I wanted to tell you this last night but you were already asleep when I remembered. I didn't want to stress you out more than I already had," Agni he hoped that she didn't take this personally. "In the last few meetings I have been in, I was informed of riots taking place at random spots throughout the Capital. A group has formed without my noticing. You can imagine that they are against my reign."

The Princess turned around to face him, leaving the comfort of his embrace "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Anger burned through her. There was a society growing in the heart of where they lived, most likely planning his assassination and he decides to keep it secret? Did he not trust her? "You should have told me immediately. Zuko, this is the exact type of information you cannot keep from me!"

"I know and I shouldn't have but I wanted to know more about what was going on before telling you." He paused, scratching the back of his head, admitting the other reason as to why he held off "I also knew that you would try to go off on your own to dispose of them."

"You're damn right I would have." She crossed her arms, golden eyes flaring "The last thing I am going to allow is an attempt on your life. I'll die before I let that happen."

"Azula…I don't want you sacrificing your life for mine." He said gently, as he brushed aside her hair to cup her face with his right hand.

 _If you knew I was pregnant, you'd never let me out of your sight…_ Again she didn't say what was on her mind. Secrets kept hidden were only made more difficult with lies and excuses. Zuko found that out the hard way last night. Now she was doing the same to him.

The Prodigy pulled away "Who says I was going to die? They will drop dead before they get a chance to end my life or yours."She wondered for a brief moment if there was anything else he was hiding just to protect her. The thought in itself aggravated her to no end "I don't need protection. I can defend myself. Do you think that I am not capable?"

"That's not it at all. I know you can," His replied calmly "Aang and them are staying here for a week but I asked them to help me out with these riots."

"So…once again your friends know more than I do of your personal life that just so happens to also be my problem." She smiled half heartedly, looking away from him. "Typical. It just shows how much you trust me."

"Azula, that's not it!" Panic swept through him. Why was he so bad at this? Azula was the one person he could trust above anyone else. He shouldn't be holding back from her.

"Then what is it Zuko?!" The Princess turned back to glare at him. She was tired of hearing excuses "We are together in a relationship that is built on love. Trust is the most important basis above all else!" She sighed, letting the anger seep away, as exhaustion washed over her. She didn't want to argue anymore "If you don't trust me…how can I trust you?"

Zuko stepped closer to her, resting his forehead against hers. His eyes stared into hers intensely. He would rather stay here with his sister than go out into the Capital to capture criminals. "I do trust you." His voice softened as his left hand found her right under the sleeves of her robe, lacing their fingers. "I'm just really stupid when it comes to being open with those I am close to."

"For once we can agree on something," She smirked, her eyes glowing playfully for a brief moment before becoming serious again "but now you need to tell me what the plan is."

Zuko's eyes grew serious. He didn't want to tell her the plans for the simple fact that she would want to come along despite she was sick. He knew that he had to though. If he was in her position, he would want to know too. "We are traveling to the heart of the Capital to investigate the riots in order to find out who these people are and what their goal is. Hopefully, we can find out who their leader is and where they are hiding."

Azula said nothing for a moment before she walked towards her dresser to pick out clothes for the day.

Zuko watched her quietly. She was really going to get up and go about her daily life, ignoring her illness? Did she really think that she was going to come along with him now in her condition? "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she snapped, yanking out a black under shirt "I am not going to let this illness keep me from going about my life. I am also most certainly not letting this stop me from coming with you."

"Are we going to ignore that you just threw up?" He swept his hands out in front of him, looking at her exasperated.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I am glad we're on the same page for once." Placing down a short sleeve maroon colored shirt with gold trimmings on her bed, she cringed as her belly twisted in knots. Was she really going to throw up a third time? The Prodigy placed her hands on the bed, gripping the sheets. Her breathes came in shallow gasps. Feeling her brother's presence next to her she bit out "I am going with you Zuko and you can't stop me."

"Azula…" He rubbed her back in circular motions. That seemed to relax her and help with the nausea. His sister turned her head to look at him, her eyes glazed over in pain. The sight made his heart plummet seeing his feisty, head strong sibling looking so unwell. He wanted to call the trip off just so he could stay with her but knew that he had to get this situation under control. He spoke gently "You know as well as I do that you are not fit to go anywhere today."

"Fuck off Zuzu…" Azula grit out, as she tried to stand up straight. She must have moved too fast as the world spun around her. Losing her balance she felt as if she were falling but strong arms caught her. Without much complaint, Azula allowed Zuko to carry her in his arms bridal style to her bed side, laying her down. He propped pillows up behind her head to elevate her.

Zuko brushed aside her hair "I want you with me but traveling will not do you any good, especially if it's on Appa."

"I hate when you're right…" She mumbled, glaring at him. Closing her eyes, she sank deeper into the bed, allowing her body to relax. "I hate this too. I can't stand being this useless. Of all the times to get sick, it's now when your life is in danger."

"It's not in danger." He sat down on the bed beside her. "There have been no assassination attempts."

"So far," She opened her eyes to stare intently at him. The Prodigy couldn't help the fierce protective nature course through her. If anything should happen to him, there would be no mercy from her. "You know it's only a matter of time before it does happen."

He let out a huff of amusement mixed with slight irritation. "As much of an idiot as you believe me to be, I am well aware of the dangers that surround me," He laced his fingers with hers "I am also aware that you are in danger because you are second in line for the throne. I have no legitimate heir, so if anything happens to me, the crown falls to you."

Azula remained impassive on the outside but internally her heart beat dangerously. She swallowed heavily. _You do have an heir…or at least you will in the next seven months._ Looking away she casually asked "Have you ever thought about having children?" His eyes widened in surprise causing her face to heat up. "I mean you must have. You do need someone to carry on the Royal bloodline."

Zuko blushed lightly. Was his sister asking him if he wanted to start a family? In truth, he hadn't thought about that future with her until now. Were they even ready for that next step…? "Yeah…I mean it hasn't crossed my mind in a while." He shifted where he sat nervously. He became painfully aware of how awkward this conversation was "W-why? Did you want to-?"

"No." She cut him off abruptly, gritting her teeth in agitation and embarrassment. She turned her head to face him "Honestly, do you think I want to be a mother right now?"

"Uh…no, I guess not," Confusion swept through him. What was going through his sister's mind? What had brought this topic up? "Why ask me then? You must have been thinking about it."

"Your talk about heirs brought it up." She noticed the confliction in his gaze. _Does he really want a child with me…?_ "The last thing I want to think about is taking care of a baby or raising one."

He smiled down at her with affection. He knew that his sister had more reason to bring this topic up than what she would admit. It was intriguing to see this soft side of her she hid so well. "Don't worry about it." He leaned down to kiss her gently, noticing how flustered she was and the light blush that covered her cheeks. "We won't have to worry about crossing that bridge for a while yet."

 _Oh…you naïve fool._ The situation then became highly amusing to her. How long would it take for him to catch on to her being pregnant? This could be an interesting game. "No, we most certainly will not."

"I have to go now, unfortunately. Everyone should be waiting for me at the entrance." He kissed her one last time before standing up. Her hand lingered in his for a moment before letting go. "I will come back later to check up on you."

Azula watched him make his way to the door. "Try not to get yourself killed. I would _hate_ to have to rule this nation without you. Although," She tapped her chin, her voice holding a mischievous tone. "I don't think I would mind it much…"

Zuko smiled, looking back at her, shaking his head "I wouldn't dream of giving up my crown just yet. Besides," he turned to walk away "we still have a family to start now don't we?"

Azula stared at the door as it closed shut. "Yes we do…" She turned over onto her side grabbing a pillow to hug to her body tightly. She sighed closing her eyes once more "If only you knew just how close that was."

* * *

Katara took a deep breath, embracing the warmth of the sun. Even though she had missed the South Pole and all its snow, she couldn't deny the touch of nostalgia that the Fire Nation brought. She did not resist the memories as they flowed through her mind like water traveling gently down a stream. It was welcoming. The realization that the Hundred Year War had ended only four years ago still took her by surprise. It seemed so long ago but days traveling the world still burned fresh as if they had occurred only yesterday.

What also occurred just yesterday was the discovery of Azula's unexpected pregnancy.

The Water Bender opened her eyes. She had taken the time to sit before the pond in the Royal Garden to relax before the stress of this week's task would ultimately disrupt her peace. _Not like that hadn't already happened…_ she sighed, leaning back against the tree she sat under. Her sharp blue eyes lazily watched the sway of leaves above her, the noise they made moving in the breeze soothing to her ears.

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the Princess and possibly a touch of worry. Azula had looked absolutely horrified with the news, all the defiance she had held within her had crumbled under the weight of what her future held. What was she going to do with this knowledge…? Would she abandon the baby? Give it up for adoption? She doubted Zuko would allow that and for some reason, Katara also refused to believe that Azula would not want to care for her child. Even though imagining Azula as a mother was difficult for the human mind to comprehend, the Prodigy's insecurities when asking Katara if she could imagine her as a mother were telling. The Princess may be heavily guarded with whomever she spoke to but it seemed she was reaching for any reassurance. Katara had this feeling that there must be more to Azula than she had originally thought.

"Hey Katara!"

The Water Bender turned towards the voice with a smile on her face. Aang's goofy grin managed to push away her worries. Azula's pregnancy was a matter that could be put off. For now, she would enjoy whatever this vacation brought, even though it was them jumping right back into action. Things never did change.

"Hey sweetie." Katara greeted him warmly, standing up. Aang stood before her a good inch or two taller. He had noticeably gone through a growth spurt these past four years. His face had sharpened while his body had gained muscle mass. She now had to reach up in order to steal a kiss from him.

Aang kissed her "Are you ready to go sneaking around the Capital? Sokka and them are already at the courtyard waiting for us. The only other person missing is Zuko."

"Where is he?" Katara questioned. They had seen him earlier this morning for breakfast. He had taken notice of his absent sister, asking if anyone had seen her but then dropped the matter once they told him they hadn't. She had assumed the Princess must either be off doing her own personal thing or still sleeping. Azula may be stubborn but there was no way she could fight against what her body needed. These next seven months would only prove more difficult.

Aang shrugged, unsure himself "He may have gone to check up on Azula. He really cares a lot for her."

Katara nodded her agreement, having taken notice of their close bond "It's great to see them getting along instead of wanting to kill each other." Indeed it was. Seeing them on good terms and acting like siblings was a nice change. She had never thought it would be possible. Granted, Azula still threw sarcasm at her brother and smart remarks but they were not filled with scorn as they used to be. "He should give her some space though. Azula may still not be feeling well."

"And you're the only one that knows why," Aang frowned, wishing he could know more of the situation his girlfriend was in. Maybe he could help. "Shouldn't he at least know?"

Katara avoided his gaze. She hated keeping secrets. "It's not my information to disclose Aang. You know this." Azula would surely kill her if anyone else besides them knew of her pregnancy. When the Princess was ready, she would tell Zuko or whomever she wished to tell.

"I know it isn't." Aang laced his fingers with hers, smiling down at her gently "I am proud of you for helping Azula out even though you both don't exactly see eye to eye."

Katara scoffed, meeting his eyes once more "That's an understatement. She can be so infuriating. I would rather stay as far away from her as possible."

"But she needs you." Aang pointed out the obvious weakness and strength in her "And you cannot turn your back on those who need your help."

"You know me too well." Katara smiled half heartedly. She would feel horrible if she didn't at least try to help Azula through this. It was obvious that the Princess had no clue what lay ahead of her. This baby would change her life. Whether it is positive or negative is Azula's decision. Katara hoped it would bring happiness. Only time would tell if that would be so.

"Of course I do!" Aang laughed, before kissing her gently "You're my girlfriend. I should know everything about you."

"And I am grateful you do. I need some reassurance that I am not going insane." She then turned toward the palace bringing him along "Why don't we go meet up with Sokka? Zuko should be there by now."

In the courtyard they found Zuko talking quietly with Sokka, most likely discussing how they were to go about searching for the people involved in the riots. Ty lee and Suki listened on in silence beside them. Toph stood with them announcing their presence "There they are! It's about time you two showed up! We just now have to wait for the precious Jewel to join us."

Azula was going to come with them? Katara grimaced. The last thing she wanted was to work alongside the Princess. Wouldn't she be too ill to come along anyway? Zuko confirmed her thoughts "Actually, she won't be. Azula got sick again this morning so she is staying here to rest."

Sokka sighed with relief, "Thank the Spirits." Zuko glared at him before Suki elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Ow! Easy! I'm just joking."

"Oh, so you went to check up on her again did ya?" Toph mocked with a grin on her face. She leaned up against Appa with her arms crossed "Just can't seem to leave her side. Damn you two are closer than I thought."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock but Ty lee's voice cut in before he could say anything "She's still sick? I hope you told her to go see her doctor. I know she can be so stubborn but she needs to keep on top of this!"

Zuko sighed, putting aside his worries of Toph. "Trust me. I tried but she said she won't go unless it is absolutely necessary." Turning towards Katara he asked "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Katara became wary "Yeah, sure."

They walked away from the group a few feet before Zuko spoke again. He glanced at the ground, fidgeting where he stood. He knew she wasn't going to like this. But who else could he depend on? "Can I ask a big favor?"

"Anything." Katara smiled. Couldn't be anything bad right?

"Would you mind staying behind and keeping an eye on my sister for me?"

Never mind.

The Water Bender's eyes widened in surprise "Me? I'm sure she'll be fine on her own Zuko, she's a big girl and can take care of herself." Katara wanted nothing to do with Azula or the mess that surrounded her but she knew that there was no way to avoid this.

"Katara please, I know you both don't get along but she needs someone to look out for her and I trust you." He paused for a moment, contemplating his next choice of words. "Besides, you seem to know more about what is going on with her than anyone else does."

"I only know that something's upsetting Azula's stomach. All she needs is bed rest. I don't need to be by her side just to make sure she stays put."

"Zuko's right." A quiet voice spoke up behind them. Katara turned her head to face Ty lee. The Acrobat must have over heard their conversation. "You are the only one that can help her at this point. If Azula refuses to see a doctor she needs someone to look out for her. Trust me, even if she doesn't want it, Azula _will_ take advice."

Katara inwardly groaned. _What did I do to deserve this? Being too nice that's what._ Turning to Zuko she asked "Would it ease your mind if I did?"

Zuko sighed in relief, knowing that Katara was about to agree. Now he could relax knowing his sister was in good hands. "Yes. I wouldn't ask this if I didn't feel it was necessary."

"Fine," _What did I get myself into?_ "Has she eaten anything yet?" If Azula wanted to get through this early pregnancy nausea, keeping up her strength was needed.

"As far as I know she hasn't. All I know is that she is back in bed." Zuko replied. The thought of Azula throwing up this morning made his gut twist. He could tell through their shared connection that she still wasn't feeling well. "I can send servants to check on her."

"Don't bother with that. I'll get food for her that will be easy on her stomach." For all she knew Azula would order a first class dish then throw it all up minutes later. She may feel better in a few hours but eating heavy foods would make it worse again.

Zuko nodded his head, looking relieved. This had gone better than expected. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"You do and I won't forget this." Katara warned before turning away to walk towards the palace.

Aang caught up placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you're not coming with us?"

Katara shook her head, annoyed "No. I decided it would be best to stay behind and take care of Azula."

Aang frowned noticing how upset she was. "That won't be so bad. It will give you two a chance to get to know one another." Aang tried to reassure her to no avail.

She stopped walking to talk to him "I know her enough thanks. I just want to keep my distance. Of course, if she needs help I won't refuse but she'd better take it when I give it." Katara huffed. "I have no time to waste on a bratty Princess."

Aang smiled sympathetically "It won't be that bad." He gave her a nervous grin "Just try not to lose your cool around her, ok?"

Katara raised an eye brow "Why would I lose my cool? I'm always level headed."

Aang looked away "Well…"

"Come on Twinkle Toes! We're leaving!" Toph called from atop Appa.

"Go on Aang. The more we find out about this group and who the leader is the safer Zuko will be. Don't worry I'll be fine." Katara reassured. She hoped he believed her cause Agni knows that she'll need all the patience she can get.

The Air Bender nodded his head "All right. I'll see you later!" He waved before running back to Appa. Jumping on top he gave a 'Yip Yip' and the Bison flew off into the air. Katara watched them go until they disappeared from sight. Groaning, she mumbled "Time to go reason with a dragon. Not like that's ever going to work out."

Going back into the palace, she headed towards where she knew the kitchen would be. She had stopped in here more than a few times whenever they stayed over, making a cup of tea for herself at night. Zuko would always pester her, saying she could just ask one of the servants but she brushed it off. She didn't need someone serving her tea when she was more than capable of making it herself.

Reaching the end of a corridor, she walked through an opening to a decent sized kitchen. Many metallic pots and pans were hung up, shining in the light as if just recently cleaned. A few servants were organizing, when one approached her. "Excuse me. Is there anything I can do for you? Are you looking for something to eat?"

Katara contemplated if she should ask her if they had already prepared Azula's meal. Glancing off to her right she saw that they were preparing a dish to be served, most likely to the Princess herself: Eggs, a muffin, bacon and a glass of juice? _There is no way I am going to let her eat those._ Azula must be starving she noted. It was too bad Katara was only going to make her more miserable with _her_ choice of breakfast. She smiled. _I may enjoy this..._ "Is that Azula's meal?"

The servant looked at her surprised. "Why, yes it is." She turned to one of her fellow workers, "Oh! Don't forget the Dragon Fruit! She asked for that specifically."

 _Dragon fruit, huh? That's ironic._ "Actually, I will bring her meal to her. Fire Lord Zuko has tasked me with taking care of her. I'll be changing what she eats."

"You don't want to do that." The servant looked as if she was about to lose her life "Princess Azula doesn't take kindly to disobedience. I-it would be best if-"

Katara placed a hand on the nervous girl's shoulder "I'll make sure she knows of Zuko's orders and that this whole idea was my doing. You won't get in trouble. I promise."

She looked as if she were about to protest but then shook her head. Turning to the others she halted their progress. "The Fire Lord has given orders that Master Katara will be taking care of our Princess for today. We will not have to worry about her." Facing Katara she bowed "Thank you."

The Water Bender looked embarrassed to be held in high regards, "It's nothing really. You can go. I'll take care of things from here." Once the girl nodded her head, they all left. Katara walked over to the dish, glancing at the delicious meal. "She is going to need more help than I thought…" Picking up the fruit she muttered "She's already having cravings. It's too bad for her that she won't be getting what she wants." Taking the meal she threw it out. After washing the dishes, she grabbed another clean plate. Quickly she made toast and a cup of tea. Both would be easy on Azula's sensitive stomach and she would be able to keep them down.

Picking up the tray she made her way to the Princess's room. Halfway there she muttered "I already feel like her servant…"

* * *

Azula clenched her jaw as her stomach both twisted in pain from hunger and the nausea from earlier. She hoped the servants would arrive soon with her breakfast. She felt as though she would be able to manage something to eat now that it had been an hour. She opened her eyes to maroon colored sheets over her head. She sighed, feeling somewhat comforted in the small space she occupied. Her thoughts drifted to Zuko and his search for this assassination group. They _will_ come for him and now was not the time for her to be sick. She should be in top condition but this baby growing inside was holding her back.

Her hands glided under her robe to touch her belly. She rubbed her thumb over it a few times absently even though there was nothing to be felt yet. It was strange. She was pregnant and despite having been ill a few times, nothing else was out of the ordinary. Nothing screamed she was going to have a child in the next seven months. Maybe she wouldn't. This was all just a bad dream she would wake up from soon.

Azula jumped as she heard the door to her bedroom open. She gritted her teeth. Did the servants have no manners? Tossing the covers off her head she snapped, "Are you so uncivilized that you can't even-" she stopped, realizing that the only other person who knew of her secret now stood at the foot of her bed. She narrowed her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Wow. Zuko wasn't kidding when he said you didn't look well." Katara walked over to the side of her bed to place down the food tray on a small table. "You might want to comb your hair Azula. It looks like a rat-squirrel is living in there."

Azula self-consciously went to smooth over her hair but then stopped mid way. Clenching her fist she growled "Aren't we just full of smart remarks?" She eyed the tray of food as Katara opened up the lid. She looked at the meager meal in distaste. Toast. That's it? "Don't tell me that I am supposed to eat that. There's hardly anything there."

Katara turned to face her, deciding to be up front with why she was invading her personal space."Listen, Zuko told me that you threw up this morning. The last thing you should be doing is downing a whole dish of extravagant meals. Your stomach won't be able to handle it and you'll be throwing up again."

"So, my dear brother sent you here to take care of me…" She felt a twinge of annoyance. Zuko knew that they were not on good terms, unless he just assumed that she would go along willingly with this plan. "How _thoughtful_ of him to send the last person I would ever want to see."

Katara rolled her eyes, "I'm just as unhappy about this arrangement as you are. You're not exactly the first person on my list to hang out with." How she wished to be with Aang and them in the Capital right now. This was going to be a long day. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Why don't we just put aside our differences so that I can help you?"

"Because that would require cooperation with you and I don't exactly like to make things easy." Azula smirked crossing her arms as she sat up straighter. "Besides I thought I already told you that I didn't need your help through this."

"Well, it's a good thing I intervened or else you would be hurling up your next meal." Katara sharply replied.

"And why is that?" If she was going to make it through this pregnancy then she might as well get some information. She didn't exactly have to do as the Water Bender said. At least this way she could maintain some control over her situation.

 _A fair question_ Katara thought. "Heavy foods are not going to be what you want to eat. All those spices and fats will just make you feel worse. A light meal is what you want. Toast should go down easily and so won't the tea."

Azula was silent for a moment, weighing her options as to whether to eat or not until she realized the specific food she had requested was not there. "And is fruit exempt from that? I asked for Dragon Fruit in my meal. That shouldn't do any damage."

"Actually it will. It's acidic and even small amounts could cause you to become ill." Katara said in a matter of fact tone.

Azula clenched her jaw at this know-it-all's smugness. "In any case I am not going to eat what you brought. Send my servants in on your way out."

Katara narrowed her eyes at being told what to do. _This bossy little-!_ "For what? So that you can get the meal I strongly advise against so that you won't throw up?" Katara pinched the bridge of her nose "Azula, that's stupid! Stop being so stubborn!"

"I never said I was going to ask for the same meal!" Azula snapped. She was not so idiotic as to refuse advice even if it came from the person she disliked most. It was clearly obvious that Katara knew what she was talking about way more than she did. "I am going to arrange certain meals that I can have."

Katara's eyes widened in surprise at the Princess's willing compliance until another thought came to mind "Won't that just raise suspicion especially on Zuko's part?" She thought she noticed Azula flinch at the mention of her brother. She didn't bother to read too much into it. "Wouldn't he know from the difference in your appetite and meals that something was up? The servants might start questioning too. Most of them I noticed are in their forties and likely have had children. They might catch on."

Azula felt even more irritated that the Water Bender saw the consequences of this action before she had. She was not thinking clearly through the pain her stomach brought on. Now she questioned if it was even hunger at this point. "Since I hate admitting you're right I won't." Katara was about to speak until she cut her off "What do you propose I do then?"

Katara pondered for a moment. It would be easy if only one person Azula trusted were to bring her meals. "Why not have Ty lee bring them?"

"Are you dense? That would mean she would find out. No one can know. Do you understand?" Azula barked, feeling like she was slowly losing her temper. The realization that Katara would be the only one that she could trust in this situation made her seethe even more. _No. There is no way I am going to ask her!_ Being forced to comply with Katara was beyond her limitations. _What choice do I really have though?_

"You don't trust Ty lee? I thought she was your best friend." Katara raised one eye brow, confused on why this needed to be kept hidden. She supposed Azula was embarrassed to have let a man get her pregnant in the first place.

Azula's voice softened, remembering how the Acrobat had helped her through her confusing emotions towards Zuzu. "She is but I can't risk any of this getting back to Zuko. Keeping this secret down to a minimum is how it has to be even if it's just you."

"Then I ask again: Do you want my help?" Azula's silence allowed her to continue "I know I am the last person you want to help you through this. Spirits knows why Zuko can't know." The Prodigy forced herself to seem indifferent even though her heart hammered "But I _can_ help. I may not want to but I will. I can bring your meals to you and make them myself."

"You'd do that for me…?" Azula couldn't help the sincerity that crept into her voice. Even though Katara hated her, no one had ever offered their service to her willingly. Ty lee and Zuko had been the only ones. She had always used fear and manipulation to get what she wanted.

Katara couldn't help but smile a little "If you want me to then I will."

Azula looked away feeling self-conscious "Come back later and I will let you know my answer. Now… get out of my room."

Katara only nodded her head, satisfied. _Well, at least a fight didn't break out._ "I still advise you to eat that. It may not be much but it will give you strength."

Azula huffed, watching as the Water Bender left her room finally. She let the silence engulf her as her thoughts wandered. Every fiber in her body screamed not to trust Katara but there was another rationale side that said she could not do this on her own. She turned her head to look at the meal waiting to be eaten. A few moments passed before she reached out to grab a piece of toast. She looked at it disappointingly before taking a bite. Swallowing she muttered "This sucks."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Everyone! It's been a few months but I am still here! I am sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it. This chapter is a long one to make up for my brief absence. To be honest, this chapter has been done for a good month and a half but my Beta Reader was way too overwhelmed with work to look at it. Now that things have calmed down for both her and I, things should be progressing a lot smoother. I plan on making these chapters shorter so that I can hopefully get them out to you faster.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome. :)**

 **-Icewhisker**

* * *

As Appa descended towards the ground near the edge of the city, Zuko had to mentally prepare himself for the task ahead. Azula nagged at the back of his mind, a constant pin prick of worry since yesterday. He reminded himself that she would be alright in Katara's care. He knew that the Water Bender could handle her and his sister was smart enough to not start unnecessary fights.

 _I hope they are getting along…_

Zuko looked down to the large plaza filled with bustling people. Where they were landing happened to be in a large park nearby. They decided that this would be the only reasonable place for the bison to touch down among a giant crowd. As soon as Appa settled, the Gaang jumped off, revealing that they were all wearing the same type of cloaks to hide their identity and gathered in a group a few feet away. Aang stood in front of his companion animal, petting the large beast on his forehead with a smile on his face "Thanks buddy for flying us here! I'll let you know when to come get us. Why not go back to the palace and rest? We'll probably be a while." With that said, Appa bellowed in agreement, leaping into the air with a swing of his giant tail.

When Aang went to join his friends under the shade of a tree, Sokka began to lay out the plans "Ok. So, we know that in the Capital there have been riots. Do we know where specifically?" He turned his questioning gaze towards Zuko.

The Fire Lord frowned "To be honest, their locations are never in one spot. It's always scattered and the sizes of the groups vary. It's been hard to track them down for my men."

Suki spoke up. "Then they must be smart enough not to stay in one place too long as to not get caught. This means they are organized. Whoever is leading them knows that you'll be sending your men out to subdue and arrest." She addressed Zuko, her eyes glistening as her mind started to work together their game plan.

"That's exactly right." Sokka smiled warmly at his girlfriend before turning back to the group "If we want to get anything on these guys we have to blend in. Wearing these Fire Nation disguises will help us, especially you Zuko." He pointed his finger at his friend, who wore a hooded cloak "No offense, but that scar is a dead giveaway."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at him, the action emphasizing his scar even more as he filled his voice heavy sarcasm "Thanks for the reminder Sokka. I'll just make sure to leave it back at home next time we go out." Aang, who was standing next to Zuko, couldn't help but laugh, covering his mouth.

Toph snickered, elbowing the Fire Lord in the ribs causing him to grunt "Man, the Royal Jewel is sure rubbing off on you. You two are more alike than you realize." Zuko ignored the comment, focusing on Sokka instead of Toph's ever increasing subtle comments on his relationship with Azula.

"Hey!" Sokka raised his hands in defense to his friend's less than pleasant glare "I'm just saying that you'll need to keep that hood up at all times. Aang is no different." He gestured to the Air Bender "He'll where his bandanna around his forehead to cover his arrow."

Ty lee spoke up, drawing the Water Tribe Warrior's attention "Alriiight, so if this group is evasive, how are we going to track them down?"

"That is going to be the hard part." Sokka said, crossing his arms "We're going to have to get information on where they meet up and possibly their hideout _if_ the universe favors us. We know that they don't want Zuko on the throne but we need to know what they plan on doing to get him off. Knowing this it'd probably be best for us to split up into three groups."

"I'll go with Toph!" Ty lee chimed in happily, wrapping her arm around the Earth Bender's shoulders "It'll be great for us to catch up!"

"Oh joy…" Toph rolled her unseeing eyes. Reaching up, she unwrapped herself from the Acrobat's arm, sidestepping away "Just keep it down with the over abundance of happiness you surround yourself with. I can only take so much."

"What do you mean…?" Ty lee asked, clearly confused.

Toph sighed, crossing her arms as she addressed the group "If I come back alone and this Pink Parade isn't with me, you'll know that I had no choice."

"Hey!" Ty lee sharply replied, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that I can be quit-"

"Guys let's focus." Sokka cut in. He pointed his finger at the Earth Bender "Toph no hiding dead bodies."

Toph grumbled, letting out a huff of annoyance "Pfft…You're no fun…"

Sokka spoke to Zuko and Aang "Aang you're with Zuko."

Aang shrugged, showing little resistance to his partner. "That's fine with me. I actually have something to discuss with him anyway."

Zuko wondered briefly what his friend would want to discuss. A shiver of anxiousness swept over him at the idea that Aang could have somehow found out about him and Azula. Then he relaxed, realizing that if Aang were to do so, it would be in a more appropriate setting than the center of the city. Besides…he and Azula have been discreet about their meetings. The only person who really concerned him was Toph. The Blind Bandit could read people with her seismic sense, able to pick up the movements of people distances away and the emotions that traveled through them by subtle body language alone. He glanced at Toph beside him. The question was…how much did she know now after only just a day?

"Alright then I guess that leaves Suki and I!" Sokka grinned, pulling his girlfriend in close clearly eager to spend as much time with her despite the mission they were on. Focusing back on the task he pointed to the first group "Ok. Zuko and Aang take downtown to the slummy parts of the city. Try to find any creepy places you might see this sort of group hanging about." He turned his head to the next group "Toph, Ty lee, you two take the upper part of the city where the royals live. Who knows, these guys may be rich _and_ clever. Suki and I will stay around the center and ask around. We'll meet back up here in a few hours."

Zuko nodded his head, straightening up "Then let's not waste any more time. Come on Aang." With that they all split up in different directions. Zuko headed towards the southern part of the crater with Aang beside him. The sooner they found out who this group was that were plotting to assassinate him, the sooner he could get home to see Azula. He wasn't so concerned with their enemies coming after him. His base of worry resided with his sister. For some reason, he felt as if he had more reason to protect her than what was known. It was as if it were a basic instinct. He was protective of her before but now…the heat coursing through his veins made it apparent that he could not fail her. He wondered if it had anything to do with the shared fire that resided in them both. The thought crossed his mind that something was now different with her. It was faint but there was a new energy about her that he couldn't quite place.

 _It must be her…there's no other explanation for this except the source that I am feeling all this from…which happens to be Azula._

His mind was pulled away from his sibling as the scenery slowly changed around them. Decent middle class buildings became more broken down, the paint job on them fading from the bright Fire Nation red they had once held proudly. The neighborhoods weren't too bad from what he could tell but as they stepped further into the crowded streets, the atmosphere changed to one that wasn't so welcoming.

He glanced towards Aang, remembering that he had something to ask him. The Air Bender had been so quiet that he had almost forgotten he was there. "So Aang, what did you want to discuss with me?"

"Oh, well…" Aang scratched the back of his head self consciously. He had wanted more time to gather his thoughts together but he guessed now was better than never "I have been going back and forth with a big decision lately. It's _really_ important."

"What does it have to do with…?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow. From the sounds of it, it couldn't be that bad.

"Well you see…Katara and I have been dating for four years." Aang smiled warmly, staring at the sky as memories flashed through his mind of his relationship. "I know that I love her and that I would do anything for her. I may be seventeen now but I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life. She's really great and supportive of my life as the Avatar and my teachings towards the Air Acolytes. Her patience with me and the life we live is beyond what I could have ever hoped for. So…" Zuko's eyes widened as Aang reached into the folds of his attire, pulling out a breathtaking engagement necklace. "I decided that I want to propose to her." He handed over the handcrafted necklace carefully to his friend who took it gently to observe it in greater detail. "I love her Zuko. I know that she would make an excellent wife and partner for life and I vow to be the best husband she deserves."

Zuko was too shocked for words as he took in the art work. The necklace itself was a classic turquoise but with a twist of silver and gold thread weaving through the light fabric, looking like small gusts of wind. The pendant itself was light blue with a carving of the Water Tribe and Air Nomad symbol combined into one. It was symbolic of their love and complimenting elements as well as showing high respect for the Water tribe culture in which Katara had grown up in. "This is amazing Aang. You made this yourself?" He handed back the necklace to the Avatar, who tucked it back safely into a pocket.

Aang grinned happily "Yup! At first I was torn on what to give her. I needed it to be special. So while I was in Ba Sing Se for a meeting with the Earth King, I stopped by your Uncle's tea shop. I told him my dilemma over a cup of tea. He was more than happy to give me advice on this matter. He told me a little on how the Water Tribe goes about engagement between men and women and suggested that I respect tradition towards her culture. In the end, I decided to make her my own engagement necklace. It took me a few months to get the materials, work on it, while keeping up my Avatar duties and hiding it from Katara. I talked with Sokka on the matter already and he gave me thumbs up. He even helped arrange a meeting with his father, Hakoda, who gave me his blessing to marry his daughter." Aang took a deep breath, gathering his nerves that ran through him that were a mixture of both excitement and anxiousness "The only thing left to do now is propose to her."

Zuko smiled, both happy and proud of his friend for taking this huge step. "That's great Aang. When do you plan to propose to her?"

"See…that's the thing. I'm not sure." Aang looked down to the ground sullenly "I want it to be special. Katara deserves nothing less." He glanced back at Zuko with a sheepish grin "So, I was wondering if you might have anything in mind."

Zuko's eyes widened and then he laughed. Did his friend remember who he was talking to? "Aang, I am the last person you want to ask about romantic occasions. My idea of a date with Mai was at the Fire Sage Temple. She was less than impressed with my _thoughtfulness."_ The date did go better than expected but still he could tell Mai was seeking more. His old girlfriend never made it clear what she liked nor wanted. It had always been a guessing game and an annoying one to play. With Azula…everything was straightforward. She knew exactly what she desired and went for it, making it more than obvious for him what she preferred. His sister would make it a point to let him know and voice her dislike if she was less than impressed. Sleeping under the stars had been a spontaneous moment. Azula portrayed indifference on the outside but he knew that she found his quirky nature amusing and favorable. She had showed her enjoyment of it as the night had gone on. It was one of his favorite memories of their time together.

"Oh come on that's… _kinda_ romantic right?" Aang asked, trying but failing to be reassuring.

"No, Aang. It's not." Zuko sighed, letting his gaze take in the people he passed on the streets and the black market deals being made. Then an idea occurred to him. It may be less than impressive but… "Why don't you propose to her at the Dragon Festival the end of this month? It's celebrated throughout the Fire Nation to honor the first Dragons that taught us Fire Bending in ancient times. There will be fireworks and everything."

"That sounds great!" Aang piped up, his eyes glistening with excitement. He elbowed Zuko "See? You do have great ideas sometimes!"

Zuko smiled proudly then stopped mid walk to process his friend's words "Sometimes? I have plenty of good ideas!" He chided bitterly.

"Come on Zuko. I'm just joking!" Zuko huffed, catching up to him. The Air Bender was shifting through scenarios in his head when it would be the perfect time to propose to Katara. Surely when the fireworks were going off but what about the location? Were they going to celebrate here or somewhere else…? It would determine how he would go about his surprise. He thought about what her reaction might be. Katara was going to be surprised and happy he was sure. The thought made him smile along with the future he could see for them. Then another thought crept into his mind "Hey Zuko…this may be too sudden to ask but…do you see yourself marrying this new girlfriend of yours down the road?"

Zuko felt his heart stop while panic slowly set in, gripping the nerves that he had hardly any control over. He took a deep breath "My new girlfriend…?" He tried to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah! You know…the one you said you broke up with Mai for?" Aang reminded him. Why was Zuko being so evasive? Maybe he hadn't really considered his future with anyone beyond Mai "I know you two haven't known each other for long…"

 _We've only known each other for about a lifetime._

"…but I figured that since she has had such a positive impact on your life, that you must have some idea, right?"

Zuko was quiet for a moment. He had never really thought about spending the rest of his life with Azula before. He knew that she would always be in his life because she was his sister but to marry her one day… In his mind's eye a future he had never thought to imagine before came to life. There she was before him, dressed in a beautiful black and red sleeveless Kimono wedding dress, with red lilies dancing and wrapping around the fabric, looking as if it were fire. It hugged at her small athletic frame perfectly, while it flowed down around her feet, spreading out gracefully behind her. Her golden eyes, filled with confidence and love, grabbed hold of his attention and her smile took his breath away. And there he was standing before her ready to say the words that would bound them together for eternity. _"I've never seen you this speechless before Zuzu."_ Zuko smiled to himself, as the scenery unfolded before him _"I just can't get over how beautiful you are and how I ever got so lucky."_ He realized then that what he was seeing was far more than just an illusion. It was a future that he desired above all else and would do anything to have. "Aang, I can't imagine my life without her. It may be crazy to say this but…I think she's the one."

Aang's eyes lit up with happiness, a grin playing across his face "That's great to hear! I am glad that you found your soul mate to spend the rest of your life with." Aang thought back to Mai for a moment. It was strange how you could spend years with the wrong person without knowing it. Mai and Zuko seemed to be the perfect match but it was clearly obvious that their bond had not been strong enough. Zuko's heart had been pulling him towards somebody else. The way he went about it was wrong of course but in the end it had worked out. He hoped Mai was doing all right. He was fortunate that he wouldn't have to go through with that. He knew Katara had been the one from the start. Being in a relationship with her for this long only confirmed his thoughts.

Zuko smiled at the word 'soul mate'. Azula was definitely his better half. She always managed to keep him grounded when the world around him was chaotic. Even growing up, she had always been there to point him in the right direction or give him a dose of reality that he may not have wanted but needed. If it weren't for her, he would never have come home and found his destiny. He was truly fortunate to have her.

"So, when are we going to meet her?" Aang's innocent question was not one he was prepared to answer so soon. He imagined all their reactions if he should announce that his new girlfriend was actually his sister. That was not bound to turn out well. He knew that the truth would have to come out eventually but right now was not the time. He wondered briefly when it would be.

"Uh…n-not for a while… She's on vacation with her family right now." Zuko glanced away into the crowd, remembering faintly that they had to be looking for clues or any suspicious people. So far from what he could see there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh, well, that's a shame. We may not be here when she gets back home." Aang frowned but then remembered the festival. "Wait, we'll be back for the Dragon Festival in a month! We'll be able to meet her then right?"

Zuko wanted to slap himself on the forehead for giving such a brilliant engagement plan. He hadn't thought this through. His girlfriend couldn't be on vacation forever. "I'll talk to her and let her know the plan. I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you guys."

 _Or most likely want to set me on fire…_

"Sounds good to me" Aang paused for a moment, wondering what Zuko's girlfriend would be like "Can I at least know her name?"

"Hey look!" Zuko pointed at a bar that was twenty feet in front of them, glad to find a way out of this hole he was digging for himself "Why don't we stake out and see if we can gather some information on the group's hideout? Who knows, we may find some of their members here." He picked up his pace to get ahead of the Air Bender, who looked shocked by his sudden change in behavior.

"Zuko, what's wrong? Did I say something?" Aang asked, jogging to catch up but the Fire Lord ignored him. What was with his best friend? One moment, he was happily telling him that he wanted to marry his girlfriend and the next he was shying away from questions about her. Was he trying to hide something…? Or did he really just want to get started on this investigation? Whatever the answer may be, this was a side to Zuko he had never seen before.

* * *

"You know how I can tell we're in the snobby part of the city?"

 _Here we go…_ Ty lee sighed.

"Everyone's footsteps are light and precise but their attitude and twofaced lies to one another scream louder than a cat owl." Toph rudely remarked, laughing to herself.

It had been like this for an hour now: Toph making less than polite remarks about the rich Fire Nation citizens and Ty lee trying to stay as cheerful as possible. _Even Mai is more bearable than this!_ "Uh…didn't you come from a rich family?" she pointed out.

"Yes I did." Toph answered indifferently, crossing her arms "but I hated every second of it. I was always guarded twenty four seven because my parents thought I was helpless. I had to be perfect in all my mannerisms, from how I walked in public to the words I spoke. It was too confining." She smiled with genuine happiness as she continued "That is until I found out I could Earth Bend and see the world in an entirely different way. It gave me that freedom I was craving most of my life. Traveling with Twinkle Toes was the best thing that could have happened to me."

Ty lee felt sympathy for a moment. Her family was never that controlling but she had been invisible amongst all her sisters. It was a life she could no longer deal with hence why she ran away from home to join the circus until Azula had come to recruit her. Now, she was one of the most experienced Kyoshi Warriors training her students to chi block. When she thought about it, being among other women who dressed the same as her, there really was no difference than the life she came from back at home. Except that in being a part of the Kyoshi Warriors, she stood out among the rest. She didn't have to try and strive for attention. She could just be herself "I can understand how that feels. Being among six other sisters who look exactly like me was suffocating."

"Is that why you joined the circus?" Toph asked, genuinely curious. She never really understood her former enemy before. She always seemed so sickeningly optimistic. It seems like Ty lee had more struggle and strife than she thought.

"Yup! I had so much fun there! And I even had people come up and ask me to read their auras. It was great!" Ty lee voiced happily but her tune changed with her memories "Until Azula came to recruit me and then Mai." Memories came back to her of their journey across the Earth Kingdom, making her a bit nostalgic "Azula was such a different person back then. She's changed so much from her time in the asylum. I'm grateful that Zuko was there for her." She finished, smiling. Her best friend was so much happier thanks to her brother. It still made her skin crawl to think that those two are together romantically but…who was she to judge? If this is what Azula wanted then she would be there to support her no matter how wrong she believed it all was.

"Yeah…I've noticed a change in the Princess's tune since I last saw her." Toph pointed out casually, picking at her ear only to flick off the yellow content into the small crowd of people "I've _also_ noticed a change in Sparky's too."

Ty lee gulped nervously, wondering where this was going. If it was heading in the direction she thought it was, then she knew that she was screwed. "W-what do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You must have seen the way those two act around each other?" Toph closed her blank eyes, crossing her arms behind her head. Ty lee remained silent but her heart rate told Toph all she needed to know. "When the Fire Siblings were in the same room at dinner, their attitude changed, to the point where I couldn't ignore it. It's as if those two are connected beyond normalcy. It's like an electric feeling that buzzes through my feet from them. Azula's harder to read for me but I can detect the slightest change in her heart rate whenever she spoke to him. She can control her emotions and lie with a straight face but the connection she has with her brother cannot be hidden. Zuko on the other hand…" she shook her head in disappointment "He couldn't maintain his emotions even if his life depended on it. He's like an open book for me to read whenever I please."

Ty lee didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say? If she tried to lie in defense of Azula, Toph would pick it up instantly. Spirits! Why did she have to pair up with a human lie detector! _You're the one that wanted to go with her…_ She slapped herself mentally at the realization of her mistake. She tried to remain calm "Azula…has been happier I have noticed. Zuko is the reason she got better after all. It's not _so_ unusual for them to be close…" Maybe she could be evasive without giving anything away.

"Being this close is different though. It's not your average sibling bond." Toph bluntly pointed out, loving the way Ty lee fought hard to feign indifference. "Makes you wonder what kind of secrets those two hide behind closed doors."

Ty lee's eyes widened as the words Toph spoke only revealed how much she knew. The Blind Bandit listened closely and observed everyone she came across. She was a good judge of character with the hidden ability she possessed but it also made her much nosier than she should be. "I'm sure they have secrets but what kind of siblings don't? I bet Katara and Sokka do."

 _Not really…_

"The secrets the Water Siblings have are much more bearable to hear than what the Fire Siblings have to hide." Toph replied, loving how Ty lee cringed beside her "Sooooo, since you and Azula are such close friends, you must know if she is dating anyone right?"

"I…well she _may_ have talked about seeing a guy." Ty lee began to nervously rub her hands together. Azula was going to kill her! "I'm not really sure."

"Come on Ty lee. I know if you're lying to me or not. Why not just be honest?" Toph dropped her hands to elbow her.

Ty lee rubbed her shoulder. The truth was spilling out in this conversation and she didn't know how to stop it. She had to prevent this from going any further "I…yes she is seeing someone. I'm not allowed to say who though. She wants to keep it secret."

Toph hummed for a moment, pondering "Now why would the Fire Princess have any reason to hide who she is involved with? She seems the type not to care what others think of her. Unless she's worried about what Zuko thinks of him."

"Zuko has his own problems with Mai and Az- _his new girlfriend_ -than to worry about who his sister is dating." She mentally slapped herself for her carelessness.

Toph grinned. _Gotta be better than that Ty lee…_

"Well, Zuko must be ok with this right? He wants his sister to be happy. Then again…" Toph tapped her chin, with a mischievous smirk to match "Azula did seem overly upset when Zuko announced he still had feelings for Mai. Far more than a sister should be." She shrugged "I mean, I'm no expert on love, but I would have to say that she was jealous and angry. It kind of seemed like she felt betrayed, you know what I mean?"

"N-no I don't. Azula is probably just mad at Zuko for being so stupid with his relationships." Ty lee tried her best to think like Azula and control her emotions. If the Princess were to see her now, then she would be beyond disappointed.

"I agree that Fire Boy can be absent minded." Toph said opening her eyes. "I mean what kind of guy cheats on his girlfriend with his sister?"

Ty lee froze in place, unwilling to move her legs another inch. A sudden chill swept through her body. She knew?! Toph knew about Azula and Zuko!? She desperately tried to think of any counter argument to this but nothing came to mind that was good enough. She was sure that she had already given it away. Had Toph been using her to confirm her suspicions? The thought made her want to hurl.

Toph kept walking a few more paces before pausing to turn back to her companion with humor filling her voice "Don't tell me you actually believed what I said?" She laughed out loud, setting Ty lee on edge. "As if those two would ever start fucking one another," Toph smirked, shaking her head. She paused for a minute to add dramatic affect "Although with those two…it doesn't seem too out there, ya know?" She turned around to keep walking, waving her hand for them to continue "Come on, we have nothing to show for our search efforts and I can't detect anything unusual. Let's search deeper into the city."

Ty lee walked robotically behind the Blind Earth Bender, unwilling to start any more conversations. Toph seemed content enough with the silence; after all she didn't want to deal with Ty lee's cheerful attitude right? If her plan was to shut up Ty lee from the start it worked but the Acrobat was no fool to the obvious indication that Toph knew more than she should. With that information in mind, Ty lee knew that she had to tell Azula right away and she had a feeling it was what Toph wanted her to do.

* * *

Nothing.

There was absolutely no trace to be found.

No evidence to suggest there was a hideout nearby.

Not even a sign that there had even been riots.

Sokka felt completely at a loss for what to do next. Usually he would be able to come up with a clever new idea on the spot. This time his mind could not come up with anything. They had been out here for a couple hours now, looking and asking around for this group and the riots they started. The people they asked pointed them in the direction of where the last riot had occurred or gave their best descriptions of the hidden enemy they unknowingly faced. There apparently was no defined leader to be found in the riots. They all move in unison and the clothing they wore was as normal as any regular Fire Nation outfit you would find in the markets.

Sokka crossed his left arm over his body and his right hand came up to grasp his chin. "Either these people are really clever enough to cover their tracks or we're just too stupid to see what's in front of us." His said, annoyance tainting his voice.

Suki stopped walking as he paused in the middle of the busy street. She was just as puzzled as he was. "Do you think that we overlooked anything? It doesn't seem likely…" her violet eyes took to gazing around the throng of people going about their lives unaware of the potential danger to their Fire Lord or themselves. "I mean we looked high and low for any clues and took any type of help we could get."

"That's the problem I'm seeing…" Sokka walked off to the side, gesturing for Suki to follow so that they were not blocking the ongoing traffic. They stood in the shade of an overhanging tent with a fruit stand nearby "There's nothing. If this group really doesn't want to be found then they're doing a really good job of it." Zuko was depending on them. How could they let him down? Who knows how dangerous these people actually are. They could be just a minor disturbance or a threat that was more than they could handle.

Suki took his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb along his dark skin "Hey…we'll find them." Sokka didn't meet her gaze until she turned his face gently to look at her "If anyone can track them down, it's you."

He smiled at her before reaching down to kiss her softly on the lips "I am glad that you have so much faith in my superior tracking skills." His eyes glistened with cockiness. "After all, where would Team Avatar be without me?"

Suki shook her head, her smile filled with amusement "Probably lost somewhere in the woods begging for Sokka's Instincts to come and save them." She kissed him one last time before walking back into the crowd.

Sokka grinned triumphantly "You're damn right they would be!" He jogged to catch up to his girlfriend with new vigor in his step. He looked around them contemplating which person to question next. He decided that this would be the last person they would ask before having to go meet back up with the rest of them. It was getting late and they all needed to update each other on what they found. His bright blue gaze traveled over the crowd until his blue eyes fixed themselves on a young man about his age, looking at the weapons a gruff burly man had on for display. The stranger picked up a katana carefully, taking in the blades design and sharp edge. For some reason, he looked as if he would know more than the average person they had been questioning so far. His gut told him that this was what he needed to do.

"Hey," he placed on hand on Suki's shoulder, stopping her. "Let's go ask that guy over there if he has seen anything unusual."

Suki turned her violet eyes on the man Sokka was pointing to. He was a tall man standing about six feet, with tall fluffy brown hair. His dark amber gaze that eagerly took in the sharp weapon in his hands spoke of intelligence. "He looks like a good candidate to question. It seems he would know a lot more than what we have been told."

"Exactly my point," He gestured for them to walk over "shall we?" They approached the man casually as he placed the sword down. "That's a nice katana right there, although I have to say that even though I practiced with a sword myself, I am more of a boomerang kind of guy. There's nothing quite like being creative with a weapon that has the potential to render someone unconscious with the right throw."

The man turned to them with a surprised look, not expecting someone he never met before to strike up a conversation "Well, I haven't actually used one myself but I have been eager to learn. I just haven't had the time." He glanced at the two of them "Are you here looking for weapons yourself?"

"No, actually we were wondering if we could ask you some questions." Sokka said with a hint of seriousness.

The man's eyes widened "What do you want to ask me?"

"Hey!" The black smith behind the counter grunted, interrupting their conversation "If you ain't gonna buy nothing then scram! I don't waste my time with window shoppers."

"Sorry I was just looking through what you had." The young man replied apologetically but with a hint of sharpness.

"Then get out of here!" The man waved them off.

The young man scoffed, beginning to walk away "Come on. We can go over there." He pointed to the opening of an alley way across the street. Once they reached the spot indicated the man turned to them "What is it that you want to ask me?"

Suki spoke up "We were wondering if you may know anything about the riots that have been going on throughout the Capital."

"You mean the riots that are against the Fire Lord's reign? Everyone has witnessed them at least once. They can get pretty bad if you're not careful." He replied before asking "Why do you two want to know about them?"

Sokka spoke up, deciding to be straightforward like they have been with the rest of the citizens they came across "To be honest, we're investigating the riots for the Fire Lord. He sent us to ask around for them. Is there anything more that you could tell us?"

The man was silent for a moment, his gaze unreadable. He turned his head to look out at the bustling people "Well…" he looked back at them "I heard that they have a rendezvous point where they gather before going out into the Capital. I thought it was just a rumor until I saw it myself. The group gathers by an old dragon statue near the edge of the crater on a cliff overlooking the city. It was created in honor of General Iroh for slaying the last dragon. You may find what you're looking for there."

Sokka's eyes lit up with triumph. Finally they were getting somewhere! Now they could go back and inform the others on what they found. Who knows…that spot my just be where their hideout was or an entrance. If there was enough time, they could go to that spot today and possibly put an end to this.

"Thank you for your information." Suki said with a smile on her face, feeling just as excited as her boyfriend. "Do you know if that's where their hideout is?"

The man shrugged, smiling "I am not sure but it is possible. It makes sense doesn't it?"

Sokka grinned "Of course it does. Thanks for your help."

The man nodded his head, his eyes shining with happiness "Anytime! It's great that I could help out the Fire Lord in any way possible."

Sokka turned to Suki "Come on. We should get going now." After she nodded her head, they continued back out into the crowd in the direction of the park where they would meet back up with the others. Once they were out of ear shot he spoke up "Zuko will be pleased to hear what we found out. We can put an end to this tonight! Then we can relax the rest of our vacation."

* * *

The man watched them go, his eyes narrowing slightly as the façade he had put on faded away. The girl that strode beside the Water Tribe Warrior looked back at him and in that gaze he saw brief uncertainty. He broke eye contact once they started to disappear into the crowd. Turning he walked down the alley way. Coming to a brick wall at the end, he pressed his hand against a one of them that blended in with the rest. Hearing a satisfying click, he stepped back as the ground before him shifted. He watched as hidden door opened up before him behind a stake of crates. The hole led to steep stairs going down into a darkened tunnel with only the faintest light of a torch chasing away the darkness.

Glancing back to make sure he wasn't being followed, he crept down into the secret opening, pressing a button beside him that locked him down underground. Following the light to a torch beside the end of the stair case, he grabbed it, before walking down the tunnel. He strode confidently, having traveled this way so much wondering briefly if there were more secret passageways they could find.

He walked for a good ten minutes before light appeared filtering through a window in an iron door. Walking up to it he knocked three times. There was silence before a deep voice asked "Who rises from the ashes?"

"Phoenix King Ozai, our true leader of the Fire Nation." The young man stated without stumbling. He must have repeated that password a hundred times by now. He could easily recite it in his sleep. He wondered more often than not why they couldn't just pick a normal password, like "Ozai" for example instead of repeating a sentence over and over again. Honestly it was beyond him. Then again their leader pressed that it was important. How would anyone be able to get it? He supposed his leader had a point but then again…who would ever find these secret passage ways?

Nobody he was sure.

The door unlocked with a sharp sound of metal scrapping the rusty gears in the mechanism. It opened, allowing him to walk through. Behind the door to his right was Goro. He had been stationed as the guard to this hideout. He wouldn't have picked anyone else for the job. He stood taller than himself, with muscles that looked as if he could break bones with just a swing of his giant hands. He wasn't at all a Fire Bender but he did use a giant battle axe that had a chain attached to the bottom of the handle so that he could throw it far and maneuver it as he pleased. He had seen Goro in action before and it was an amazing sight to see such a heavy guy make up for his slow speed with his weapon of choice.

"How's it going Goro?" He asked as the man shut the door. Goro's only response was a grunt. "Same as always I see." He said flatly, wondering if all this man knew was war and being cold. "Where's-?"

Goro pointed down another tunnel leading to the gathering hall where they usually announced the next step to their plans. "Thanks." He made his way into the hall where his leader sat at the other end at a table, looking over a map of the Fire Nation with notes written on it, stating where they would go next. His leader looked up with a gleam that said he was pleased to see his right hand "Ah, Kei Lo! It's about time you arrived back here."

"That is going to have to wait Ukano." Kei Lo's dark amber gaze became serious, "We have people looking for us. They are questioning all of the citizens in the Capital."

Ukano chuckled at Kei Lo's information looking back down at the map before him. The lack of concern made Kei Lo grit his teeth in frustration. "There's nothing to fear Kei Lo. We have the Fire Nation soldiers looking high and low for us and so far they have come up with nothing. This place is going to be hard for them to find."

"Unless they are Fire Lord Zuko's friends, which if so, then we have something serious to deal with." Kei Lo pressed on, determined to express the extent of the dangers they were beginning to face.

Ukano's eyes sharpened with anger as he looked back at his subordinate "What did they look like?" He stood up from his seat with his hands splayed on the wooden table before him.

"One was a young Water Tribe warrior with a wolf's tail and a boomerang. His companion was a female with short cut hair and violet eyes." Kei Lo quickly described who he had faced.

"And what did they say?! What did you tell them?" Ukano bombarded him with questions that Kei Lo tried to keep up with.

"All they wanted to know was anything about the riots and information I could give. I gave them a false trail to a spot located on the very edge of the crater. They'll most likely be going there today to search for us." Kei Lo's eyes followed his leader's form as he paced before him, his eyes revealing the anxiousness of them getting discovered.

"Good…that will buy us some time." Ukano mumbled partially to himself. "That was good thinking. We need to know exactly who we're facing." He stopped his pacing and turned to face Kei Lo. "We will go see who these people are. If they are who I believe they are…then the game just got harder."

Kei Lo nodded his head, ready to follow his leader. Whatever the connection those people had to the Fire Lord would not be enough to stop the plans they had over all. In the end, Ozai would rule the Fire Nation again no matter the cost. "When shall we leave?"

Ukano walked past him towards an arch way leading towards another exit to the city "Immediately. We are not going to fail Ozai. We have come too far for our plans to fall apart now."

* * *

Azula sat cross legged on the velvet cushions in her private chambers, breathing in and out deeply trying to relax her body. After she had eaten the meager meal Katara had brought her, she felt strength return to her. The energy the food provided made her want to go train but she knew that wouldn't be the wisest idea. She did not want to overdo it and she was sure that the Water Bender would nag her until her ears bled.

For an hour or so she went through the basic stances of Fire Bending, eager to do something other than lay in bed all day. After she started to feel a bit out of breath she resorted to meditation, refusing to go lay back down. If there was one thing she couldn't stand doing, it was sitting around being lazy all day. That lifestyle would never suit her.

The illness she had been suffering had subsided enough for her to feel confident she wouldn't be running to the bathroom. Her stomach still knotted every now and again from slight pain but it was nothing to be concerned about. The only thing she could feel pulsating throughout her body now was the steady, comforting warmth that she was certain came from her ever growing womb.

The little dragon that grew inside her was hardly existent to the human eye. Yet, it managed to cause this much heat even though it was so small. A thought flitted through her mind if that was any indication that her baby would be a strong Fire Bender like herself. She shook her head mentally, taking another deep breath, closing her eyes once more.

 _Only time will tell what this child will be like. It's way too soon to predict anything now._

And even still…she felt detached from the baby that was growing inside her. It was as if she were only a vessel, forced to hold the foreign creature inside her until it was time for it to be released. She wondered if she would ever be able to form any sort of bond with her baby. The same conflict of emotions ran her blood cold and again she forced the thoughts away, refusing to indulge on what kind of parent she would be like.

A soft knock on the bedroom door reached her ears, pulling her away from her complex thought process. Azula sighed with irritation, opening her eyes once more. The Water Bender had arrived later like she had told her to. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if she still wanted her help. She wasn't used to receiving it from anybody and was more than capable of proving she could do without. Except in her circumstance, she would need guidance and that made Katara a necessity if she were to get through the rest of her pregnancy.

Getting to her feet, Azula made her way over to the oak wood door, opening it to let Katara inside. The Water Bender stood before her looking surprised with her hand raised as if she were going to knock again. _Did Katara think that I would have to have a specific servant in my room to answer the door for me?_ The very thought was bemusing to her "You arrived on time I see." She raised an eye brow, impressed "I didn't know Peasants could be so punctual." She smirked, noticing the way Katara's eyes narrowed at the jab.

So they were still at this point huh? Katara tried to keep her cool. Well, two could play at this game "It's amazing to see that the Princess can actually serve herself without the beck and call of all her servants. It's a good thing to know that you aren't entirely helpless."

Azula almost laughed at the rude remark, satisfied that her possible care taker could be just as witty as herself. Yet the words irritated her all the same. _Wise ass…_ "Indeed. I can fight my own battles and even take over Ba Sing Se without so much as lifting a finger. Did I mention that I killed the Avatar too? Amazing I know." She replied nonchalantly, loving the way Katara tensed in her anger. "Well, I'm not going to stand here all day throwing smart remarks at you until a fight breaks out. You may as well come in." She walked away without waiting for a response, going back to the room she had been meditating in.

 _You're the one that started it!_ Katara pushed down the urge to just walk away and leave the Prodigy to fend for herself. She could easily do it but the same thought nagged at her that it would be the wrong thing to do. Dealing with Azula may make her want to pull her hair out but it did not drive away the fact that she was going to be needed. No matter what the Princess said, they both knew that she needed help and was lost without someone to guide her.

 _But why does it have to be me…?_

Shoving aside her thoughts, she entered the giant bedroom, closing the door behind herself. It was then she noticed that Azula wasn't back in her bed but had disappeared in the room to her right. _So, she has been feeling well enough to get on her feet. That's progress._ She made her way over to the side room which happened to be slightly smaller than the room she came from. Of all the extravagant furnishings and antiques, the one thing that attracted her attention was the large painting of a red and blue dragon circling the sky, winding around one another with their respective colored fire. She couldn't help but for a brief moment think about the Fire Siblings themselves. How ironic the artwork seemed. "That's a nice painting. Did you do that yourself?" In all honesty, it wouldn't surprise her in the slightest if the Princess had the skills of an artist added to her list of endless prodigious talents.

Azula laughed, turning to look at the art work herself from where she sat on the floor "Of course not. I did excel in art but that kind of work would take me months to complete. I actually had it commissioned not long after Zuzu's banishment." The thought of her brother made her heart ache strangely. Brief worry flitted through her mind at the risks he was taking in investigating for his potential assassinators. She shoved away her doubt upon his safety, focusing on the connection they had. Now and again she would meditate on the unique energy they shared, following it until she could feel Zuko's strong presence. _Zuzu will be fine. He will visit me tonight before he goes to bed like always._ But until that moment came, she wouldn't be able to rest.

Katara still stood gazing at the painting, lost in the beautiful scenery. A question she had been meaning to ask materialized in her mind "I don't mean to pry or anything but do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Her bright blue gaze followed the finer details of the red dragon's body, noticing the attention to each and every scale made. The swirling fire, that licked and singed the dragon's impenetrable body, looked as if it would come to life as well as the creatures they surrounded. Truly, the artist had lost themselves in the painting.

Azula became wary, noticing that the gears were starting to turn in the Water Bender's head as she observed the painting a little too closely. "I suppose…" she sat up straighter, leaning her back against the couch behind her. Crossing her arms, she braced herself for the question.

Katara hesitated for a moment before speaking, making sure that her words were not insulting or implying anything they shouldn't. "This painting you had commissioned…" her light blue eyes followed the winding bodies of the dragons as she formulated her question "was the reason behind it because your brother had been banished not long before? I couldn't help but notice that the dragons kind of represent you and him." She held her breath, hoping she hadn't upset the Princess. She was trying to maintain the peace if it was possible.

Azula froze for a moment, taking in Katara's question. Her intricate amber eyes were drawn to the painting. The original reason for this artwork was for her love of dragons but… _is it possible that my unconscious had another motive?_ It wouldn't surprise her as the loss of Zuko had hit her hard and back then she would detach herself from feelings she didn't want to engage in. Grief and anger had been the main emotions she had to deal with…and the pain they caused had her running the other way. "No…" her eyes fell on the Water Bender's and in them she could detect wariness but a certain confidence that what she had asked was not in any way crossing boundaries. _Indeed it didn't but it easily could have…_ "You are right that the dragons do ironically represent us, but my main reason had been my fascination for dragons and their power, nothing more."

Katara nodded her head, somewhat satisfied with her answer. Pulling her mind away from the painting she focused back on the real reason she was here. "So…how have you been since I last checked up on you? I can see that you must be feeling better since you aren't in bed anymore."

"Don't let that fool you." Azula scoffed, wincing as her stomach tightened, making her aware that she was once again hungry but that her nausea had not completely gone away. "I am still in pain and don't feel good but I couldn't stand staying in bed any longer. I had to go do something or else I would go mad…not that I haven't already."

Katara hesitated for a moment still wary of the mistrust the Princess had. She also felt highly awkward about serving Azula which displeased her. "Do you need anything then…? I can go down to the kitchen and make you something."

"No thanks." Azula focused back on the blue candle light, ignoring the sentiment clearly in Katara's voice.

"Alright then…" an uncomfortable silence ensued making Katara wish once again that she was in the Capital with Aang. With Azula's deliberate silence she was wondering if she had just wasted her time. She wondered if the Princess was not going to ask for her help after all and only keep her around for her own amusement. "Well…then I guess I'll be going. You clearly don't need my help." Azula's eyes shot towards her but Katara was unable to read them. If she could guess…there was only a cold void to be found. The thought irritated her especially since the Prodigy made no move to stop her. She decided to make her point made "I won't be playing this back and forth thing with you. Either you suck up your pride and admit you need my assistance or I walk away. This is the last time I am going to ask you."

Azula's gaze never wavered and that was all Katara needed. "Alright then I am going." She turned her back and walked away but stopped the moment Azula spoke.

"Wait…" Azula tried to keep her tone in check but was angered that Katara was using leverage over her. Everything in her mind told her not to show weakness but a simple warm pulse from her womb made her prideful nature soften. She forced herself to keep eye contact as the Water Bender turned around "I…will you grab me something to eat… _please?_ " she almost choked on that last word.

Katara's smile almost made Azula want to take it back. "Of course, I'll be back."

As Katara left, Azula bit back a scream. She felt chained down and unable to move. All decisions she had power making had been ripped from her grasp. The lack of control she had over her situation was steadily draining. Sure, she could refuse Katara's help but was it wise? The answer was simply no. She had to tell Katara that she needed her help. She needed someone reliable and she could think of no one else. Ty lee could help but…this fire burning inside needed to be kept in the shadows for as long as possible. If that meant begging the Peasant for help then so be it.

Katara returned not too long after she left, once again making an herbal tea that had helped Azula's stomach earlier but this time the food was different. After placing down the tray on the table in front of the couch, she lifted the lid to see that her Dragon Fruit was there along with a salad and veggies mixed in. "I decided we could try these and see if your stomach will agree with them."

Azula shifted from her spot on the cushions leaning forward, eager to eat but forcing herself not to stuff her face. "No dressing or anything…?" She took a fork in hand and stabbed the leafy greens.

"I didn't want to push it but I did add a tiny bit to give it flavor." Katara admitted, sitting opposite the Prodigy "They have the essential vitamins and minerals your body will need, especially for the baby." She noticed Azula flinch at the mention of her child but continued "That little guy is going to start growing fast and you're going to find you'll be hungrier than normal."

Azula swallowed, reaching for her tea to wash it down "Of course…" she placed the cup down after she took a good swig and reached for the Dragon Fruit, desiring the blasts of flavor that would fill her mouth the moment she bit into it.

Katara watched her eat in silence for a moment, unsure how to ask her next question. This was one that may make Azula refuse any further help but she had to know. "Azula…this baby obviously has a father but not one any of us have heard of but…" She took a deep breath "who have you been intimate with?"

Azula stiffened, deciding in that moment to chew her food slowly and savor the flavor. She knew that Katara would ask this question sooner than later. She let the Water Bender continue, trying to form an answer in her mind. How dare she ask her such a personal question?

"Zuko never mentioned to any of us that you were seeing someone and clearly you have been." Katara noticed the defensive look in Azula's eyes watching as they narrowed dangerously. The sight made her shiver with uncertainty. Maybe she had asked this question too soon.

"That is none of your concern now is it?" Azula spat out, glaring at the Water Bender. There was no way she was going to have a conversation about her sex life with a person she hardly even knew. Besides, if she did, it would expose her secret and she was sure this morally driven woman would not take that news easily.

"It's not but…I can't help but notice that he's not around." Katara said gently, knowing this was a sensitive topic for the Fire Bender.

Azula couldn't help but get defensive on Zuko's behalf. He was always around when she needed him. She couldn't say that to Katara as was the burden of the secret she had to keep along with her pregnancy. "He is always there for me! It's just that…" her voice trailed off. She placed the half eaten fruit on the plate. There was no viable excuse for her boyfriend not being here but her quick thinking mind never failed to come up with a good lie. Her tone softened "He's out in the Earth Kingdom helping to rebuild the damaged villages from the war." Her heart tightened as the knowledge of her pregnancy weighed heavily over her. The reminder that she was keeping this secret from Zuko caused a wave of guilt to pierce her heart. "He doesn't even know I am carrying his child."

Katara was silent for a moment, feeling sympathy for the Fire Bender. Here she was, pregnant with this man's child and yet he was not here. Instead he was off on a mission and who knows how long that would take him. Her voice was gentle as she spoke "Why haven't you told him yet…? I'm sure he would come right back home to be by your side."

Azula felt her throat begin to constrict as her emotions got the better of her. She wanted to tell Zuko but something had been holding her back. She had wondered why herself. She always knew that he would make an excellent father to his own children one day but that idea had been years ago when Zuko had still been with Mai. This situation she was in felt entirely different because they were siblings and the way he had confessed to still having feelings for Mai had caused her to withdraw. That was when the answer dawned on her "I'm scared that he'll reject this child. That he won't want to stay with me. Our baby…was not created with the intent of a future in mind. In fact…this was never planned at all."

Katara's eyes widened at the fear Azula admitted unwillingly. "Why do you think that he won't want to stay…?" she asked carefully.

Azula let instinct take over, allowing the words to tumble from her mouth finding that a small part of her could trust Katara not to judge too harshly. "He was seeing somebody else when he met me… and still has feelings for her now. That's why I can't tell him. I am afraid that he'll abandon me and believe what we had done was a mistake: That our whole relationship shouldn't have happened."

"Then why are you still with him if you don't trust him?" Katara shook her head at the irony of how similar her relationship problems were to Zuko's. Maybe that was why Azula had responded so strongly at dinner to her brother's admission. It had reminded Azula of the issues she faced with her own partner. It all made sense to her now. "If I knew the man I was dating had cheated with me behind his girlfriend's back, I wouldn't want anything to do with him. You can't trust somebody like that."

Azula smiled sadly, hating the position she was in even more. She shouldn't be talking about this with Katara but she had no one else to vent to and Ty lee could not know of her baby. "The only problem is that I am in love with him and we gave ourselves to one another through a Fire Bending ritual. We're tied for life."

"A Fire Bending ritual…?" Katara asked, clearly confused. Did she even want to know what that was?

Azula sighed, not really wanting to go into detail "If you must know…it's when Fire Bender's bond their fire, allowing it to merge as one while they are being intimate with one another. It's only done if you truly want to be with your partner for life. Both Fire Bender's inner flame is connected through this. This ritual is similar to that of Dragon's mating for life. They do the exact same thing. It's where we got it from."

"So you two will always stay connected…?" Katara found it rather interesting that there could be such a strong bond in combining your respective elements. A scenario of her and Aang being intimate and bonding their elements flitted through her mind. She had a feeling it would not work quite as gracefully as fire.

"Always…no matter how far apart we are." Azula's memory of that night and the month following made her heart soften. His eyes and smile…the way she felt safe in his embrace…his devious child like behavior and stupid jokes. All of it she would never trade up, even for the chance at becoming Fire Lord "He's a gentleman and treats me far better than I should be. He never lets me down and is completely devoted. The only problem is that he is very secretive about the problems he faces and won't come out right and talk to me about them. Like when he admitted he was still in love with his Ex." She laughed bitterly as a tear streaked down her face. Again she wondered if it had been all worth it.

Katara didn't know how to respond. Azula's situation sounded far more complicated than Zuko's. This baby needed two parents not one. "Azula…relationships take effort on both ends. The most important thing you two can do for one another is to keep that line of communication open. You also need to trust each other completely. Without either of those key components, your relationship will fail."

"Ha! You make it sound so easy." Azula chided, thinking of how close Katara and Aang were. Jealousy burned in her veins at how easily their relationship seemed. Never once did she hear of them fighting "How do you manage it? You and Aang have such a strong relationship from what I have observed. He and I could never-" she stopped herself short before she could get into a tangent. She had already said too much as it is. She felt self conscious at how much she was saying and picked up her fruit, biting into it, focusing her attention on her meal instead of the conversation.

Katara smiled, knowing that Azula was starting to open up even if it was just a little bit. It was better than getting the cold shoulder. "Azula…Aang and I have gone through many ups and downs in our relationship. We're not perfect. Sometimes we argue and other times we learn to compromise and find the best solution to our problem. He is always away on his mission as the Avatar to help solve the other nation's issues. I didn't want to be apart from him and so I decided to help by joining him wherever he went. But there have been times where I haven't seen him for days. I learned to talk with him and together we found what would work to keep this relationship alive."

Azula was silent, taking in what Katara was saying. She paused, taking a napkin and wiping her fingers of the juice "What is that solution then?"

"Like I said…open communication. You and your boyfriend need to be one hundred percent open and honest with each other, even if you may not like what the other has to say. When he admitted to loving his Ex still…I am sure that wasn't easy." Azula frowned, remembering the look of guilt on Zuko's face. Truly he had been afraid to confide in her and didn't know how she would take it. She briefly put herself in his shoes and found that she would be the same way… _Spirits._

"I know it wasn't what you wanted to hear…I wouldn't want to hear it from Aang if he had a past relationship but you should be grateful that he did open up and talk about it."

"He didn't talk to me willingly…I had to pry it out of him. He got himself cornered and slipped." Azula murmured suddenly losing her appetite.

Katara paused for a moment "He could have denied it couldn't he?" Azula was silent "Yes, it took you to get him to open up and he did. Was it as bad as you thought the conversation was going to be?"

Azula thought back to last night and their conversation. Sure it had hurt her to hear the truth but Zuko did say that the feelings he had for Mai were not as strong as the love he had for her. He said that he would do anything to prove that Azula was all he ever wanted. She still had yet to be proven that but she knew she had to give him a chance. "No it wasn't. His loyalty and dedication to me is unmatched. I am afraid to trust him completely but I have to try, don't I?"

Katara nodded her head, glad she was able to provide advice "It gets better as you learn to work and live together. Relationships aren't easy but they are worth it. You'll see."

Azula closed her eyes, taming the emotions that threatened to make her a bawling mess. _Damn these hormones…_ She placed her left hand unconsciously on her stomach forgetting Katara was there. _I have to tell him._

"You don't have to tell him right away…" Katara felt her heart twist at the conflicting look upon Azula's face "but you should tell him soon. If he loves you as you say then I wouldn't worry. Whoever this guy is, he sounds like he would do anything for you and loves you more than you realize."

Azula smiled, feeling Zuko's presence clear and strong through their shared fire. In that line of connection, she could feel the love he held for her. It was stronger than she realized, having blocked off most her bond with him from her fear and heart break. "I will tell him…but I have to figure out how I want him to find out."

"I am sure you'll know when the time comes." Katara said, realizing that she had read Azula wrong. Underneath the complex and cold exterior that the Princess always had around herself there was a human side. All this time she had viewed her as a monster but now she had been proven wrong. Clearly she cared a lot for the man she was in love with and would do anything to save her relationship.

"Katara…" Azula hesitated, finding the words she was to speak far more difficult than they should be. "We both know that I am capable of taking care of myself but with this baby…I find it in my best interest if you would stick around to help me." She felt highly self conscious but made eye contact with Katara regardless, determined to keep her pride or whatever could possibly be left of it. "I am not just talking about this week; I am asking if you'll stay until I have this baby."

Katara hesitated thinking of the months ahead staying in the palace. It was a lot to take in but she couldn't just leave Aang. She pondered for a moment on her situation "Azula, you know that I am more than willing to provide my assistance to you. However, staying seven months…? I would have to tell Aang and discuss why I would be staying so long and not be with him."

Azula felt immediate panic at the Avatar knowing "He can't know! No one can!"

"I understand that but I have to make sure he is ok with this decision. We are a team so we work together not separate." Katara refused to budge, hoping Azula would understand "You can trust Aang. He wouldn't tell a soul."

Azula gritted her teeth, seeing as how this pregnancy was bound to get around until everyone knew. That control she always needed was being ripped from her hands. "Absolutely not!"

Katara crossed her arms "Then what do you propose I do? Lie?"

"Yes." Azula said flatly, seeing no problem with that decision.

"No. I will not lie to Aang. You may have no problem doing that but I do." Katara got to her feet beginning to walk away. "I will stay the week but after that I must go."

Azula bit her tongue refusing to give in. Her stubborn nature could outmatch Zuko's any day. As she watched the Water Bender's slowly retreating body, her mother's voice echoed in her head, making her face reality.

 _My daughter…you and this baby are going to need support. Katara is the only one who can help you._

Azula bawled her hands into a fist.

 _For fucks sake!_

"Katara wait…" Azula held out her hand, before quickly bringing it back to her side. Katara paused and looked back at her. Azula swallowed her frustration realizing this must be that stupid open honesty and trust she had been talking about. "You can tell Aang but that's it. If it will get you to stay then fine but I swear to the Spirits that if he tells anyone he will pay dearly."

Katara felt calm, knowing Azula was just putting up a front but angered that she would threaten her boyfriend regardless. She let it slide "He won't say anything. You can trust us." Azula nodded. Katara turned around, leaving Azula by herself in the room.

Azula let her head fall back on the couch behind, staring at the blank ceiling. She sighed, "This just keeps getting far more difficult than it needs to be." She closed her eyes, letting the silence engulf her. Reaching her hand out, she grabbed the Dragon Fruit on the plate. Bringing it up to her mouth she took a bite, loving the flavors bursting in her mouth. A sensation came over her from her inner fire, feeling the strong presence of her lover "Looks like Zuzu is on his way home. Thank Agni."

* * *

As the Gaang climbed the steep rocky hill, Zuko still found it hard to believe that Sokka was able to find out such crucial information just like that. Yes, he expected some sort of progress today but not this much. To find the actual hideout today was too good to be true. Something was not right and he knew that if Azula were here she would be saying the exact same thing.

Zuko led the way, Sokka by his side and everyone else following behind. They were nearing the end of the trail but something made him hesitant to keep going. "Sokka…are you _sure_ that this man you spoke to knew what he was talking about? You don't find it odd that he knew about this spot so secluded from the rest of the Capital? Hardly anyone comes up here anymore."

Sokka spoke with full confidence "Yes, I am sure Zuko, he genuinely seemed like a really good guy . It did cross my mind that he may be trying to lead us astray but how could I not at least try and see if this place is true?" He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "Don't worry Zuko. Today we may be able to put an end to all this."

"Hopefully…" Zuko muttered, just wanting this whole ordeal to come to an end. Reaching the top of the cliff, he could see bushes and trees dotting here and there. Beyond that was the Capital, turning orange from the setting sun.

"So where is this great dragon statue?" Toph asked as she reached them, crossing her arms.

"Over here," Zuko pointed to a scarce rocky area that hid the Dragon Statue away. Walking over to it, he looked it over, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Nothing.

"Let's search the area and see what we can find." Aang said, walking away towards the lining of trees behind him, "Who knows there may be a hidden switch or door somewhere."

Zuko's companions spread out and searched for a good ten-fifteen minutes. As he predicted, there wasn't anything to be found. Toph's doubtful voice spoke up over the wind blowing over the cliff "Guys…there's nothing here. I can't even sense any sort of underground passageways like I could in Ba Sing Se." She turned to face Sokka as the group gathered around her "Let's face it…that man tricked you."

"You don't know that." Sokka said, scratching the back of his head, feeling like a failure "He could have thought he saw something here."

Suki came up to grasp his hand in hers, feeling just as terrible "We didn't know. Anyone could have lied to us or been one of them. We'll just have to come up with a new plan."

"If only I was there then I could have seen if he was lying." Toph sighed, kicking the ground with her foot in defeat. "Damn it all. This is going to take a lot longer than we thought."

Ty lee frowned, worried if this would come to haunt them in the future. "Well…there's nothing we can do now is there? We might as well go back to the palace and plan for another day."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Aang agreed although he wished they could have made more progress rather than nothing at all. He looked at Zuko, noticing the Fire Lord had yet to speak "What do you think Zuko? Do you want to call if off for today?"

Zuko sighed, not really having much choice. He was tired and he was sure the rest of them were too. They would just have to figure out what to do next. Maybe this group wasn't as threatening as he thought them to be. Perhaps the riots would start to diminish and he could put this behind him. Azula's warning that his life was in danger nagged at him. He pushed it aside. There was nothing to worry about for now. "Yeah, let's call it a day and head back to the palace."

Aang nodded his head, pulling out his bison whistle to call Appa. Soon the giant beast descended upon the cliff allowing them to jump aboard before it flew off in the direction of the palace. In the trees on a cliff top nearby a man seethed with rage, now taking seriously what their exact threat was.

Kei Lo stood beside him silent for a moment "Do you know these people?"

Ukano clenched his jaw, "Yes, I have seen them before a long time ago when Zuko asked me to join his council. It's the Avatar and his friends. They are a far worse threat than the Fire Nation soldiers themselves"

Kei Lo's eyes widened "Then what are we going to do, knowing Zuko has them searching the Capital?"

"For now, we'll keep our operations up as needed but we shall be more discreet. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves while they are here. If we're lucky they will think we have given up in our endeavor. Then we will follow through with the final phase of our plan which will hopefully be done in the months to come." Ukano muttered, unhappy with the turn of events.

"So you'll think we'll be ready for that?" Kei Lo asked, surprised that their operations would soon take place.

Ukano smiled dangerously, turning around to head back to their hideout "Of course…Fire Lord Zuko may enjoy the safety of the Avatar while he is here. However, as soon as that little Air Bender and his friend's are out of the Fire Nation, Zuko's life will be ours."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm still alive don't worry but I've been busy as usual. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait but thankfully my Beta was able to make time to read this chapter. Yay!**

 **I know you guys are all eagerly wondering when Azula will tell Zuko of the baby but there has to be patience! I have it all planned out perfectly in my head of how I want it to go. So, enjoy all the teasing until then ; ) That is motivation enough to get me going on the next chapter already. I have also noticed you guys wondering if I will include Iroh and/or Ursa in the mix. The answer is yes. (Spoilers...? Kinda?) When that will be is not known but it won't be any time soon. This is going to be a long story. *Braces self***

 **Again, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story. I very much enjoy the comments! It's a real treat and keeps me motivated. Besides my love for the Fire Sibs of course ; )**

 **-Icewhisker**

* * *

Aang's stormy grey eyes sought out Katara's bright blue ones as they descended on Appa's back into the Royal Garden. Evening casted an orange glow upon the Capital. Under a blossom tree by the pond, Katara practiced her Water Bending. Her body moved through each stance perfectly but it did nothing to show for how much of a master she was to her element in combat. It was truly amazing that this was the same person who had sought him out for a Water Bending master years ago. Little did they both know that it was him who would be calling her Master Katara while she helped him perfect his Water Bending.

Katara's head turned up to look at them as Appa let out a bellow for a greeting. Her smile made his heart pound. The thought that he would be proposing to her a month from now was surreal. They have come so far together and now they would be traveling the rest of their journey side by side as husband and wife. He couldn't wait.

Once Appa landed, Aang jumped off to greet her. Hoisting her up into a hug, he twirled her around once. Her laugh made him grin "I've missed you."

Katara smiled, just as happy to see him "I missed you too honey." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, peace immediately washing over, driving her stress away. Taking care of Azula was more than she wanted to handle. Once he set her down she asked "How did the search go?"

Sokka sighed, as he walked over to join them. "Not as well as we would've liked…They've left no trace of themselves anywhere in the Capital. Whoever they are, they know what they're doing and now…" he clenched his fists "I may have just ruined our chance of surprise."

Katara frowned, hating to hear the defeat in her brother's voice "What do you mean?"

"What he means is we may have unintentionally given ourselves away." Suki said, lacing her hand in his for comfort. "We talked to a guy that directed us to a dead end. He said there was a hideout but we found nothing. He could have thought he saw something or mislead us purposefully."

"I hate to say this but...we can't trust anyone in the Capital can we?" Ty lee asked. She didn't like not trusting her own people but anyone could be plotting Zuko's death. One of those seemingly innocent smiles she had seen today could have hidden malicious intent. Then again she hadn't encountered any aura that led her to be suspicious.

"I agree with the Pink Parade. There's too much risk going out and interrogating people. Anybody can lie easily if they're good enough." Toph spoke up, remembering how Azula had lied straight to her face years ago without missing a beat.

"Well, did anyone lie to you?" Katara asked, finding it hard to believe.

"If they did, I would have said something" Toph snorted, crossing her arms. "If I had been with Sokka and Suki then I could have been able to tell if that guy was lying."

Aang didn't like where this was heading and decided to speak "We can't stop trusting people because of fear. We have to give the benefit of the doubt." Doing that was bound to create chaos and he was sure that this group would take full advantage of that.

"Aang's right." Zuko had been silently listening to them converse. He was unsure what to do next and his instinct to go check up on Azula was far stronger than worrying over his own life. "I won't start mistreating my people because I don't know who is a part of this group. It's not fair to them. We'll just have to figure something else out."

Aang smiled, feeling proud of his best friend's wise judgment. "Don't worry Zuko, we'll find them. It'll just take longer than we thought."

"Does that mean we're done for today?" Toph stretched, desiring to go practice her metal bending. On top of that, she wanted to find out what was going on between the Fire Siblings. From what she got from Ty lee, they were fucking each other senseless. Snooping around would pass the time.

Zuko nodded his head, itching to be near his sister and away from prying eyes. "Yes. I'll see you guys for dinner tonight." When they all dispersed, he faced Katara whom stood beside Aang "How is she?"

Katara swallowed the truth on her tongue. It was the Princess's place to tell of her pregnancy, not her, even though she was sure it would make her life easier. "Azula's doing better. She managed to keep her meal down today but she's still not feeling well."

Zuko felt nervous, wondering how his sister could have fallen ill in the first place "Will she get better?"

"Of course Zuko." She smiled placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "Relax. Azula just has a small bug. She'll be better in no time with the right amount of rest."

Zuko felt relief wash over him "Thanks Katara. I knew I could trust you." With that said he walked off into the palace, leaving her and Aang behind.

"Are you ok Katara?" Aang asked softly. He knew Katara was unhappy about taking care of Azula but he had a feeling there was more to this situation than she was letting on. He knew that his girlfriend was keeping a secret from him that he wasn't allowed to hear. So far, he had been respectful of her space but he hoped she would indulge him soon "You haven't been yourself since yesterday when we arrived."

Katara turned to him, hating how this was going to complicate their relationship further. As if traveling wasn't enough, now they would have to be apart for a while "No, I'm not. Aang, I have to talk to you about Azula."

* * *

Zuko hesitated outside Azula's bedroom. He felt apprehensive upon seeing her again. The last time he was with her, she was so weak she hardly had the strength to stand. His gut twisted with those thoughts but Katara had reassured him that all was well. With their shared connection, Azula was sure to know he was on the other side of this door as he certainly new she was in there. He needed to know why he had this sudden urge to be by her side, hold her close, and make sure that she was well protected. Yes, it was concerning of this new rebellious group within the walls of their very city but it was not those men in the shadows that had him on edge. It was what lay beyond this door and seemed to reside in his sister.

He took a calming breath before letting himself in, not bothering to announce his arrival figuring she must already know. Once inside, his eyes immediately sought out the bed but she was nowhere to be seen on it. His heart soared a little. This was a good sign. If she is up and about then she must be feeling better.

He made his way to her spare room, smiling when he saw her stretched out on the couch. He thought for a moment that she was asleep with how relaxed she looked. Her eyes opened, however, to prove that she was well aware of him standing on the other side of the room. "I was wondering when you'd come inside to see me." She turned her head to look at him, smiling softly.

Zuko felt his inner fire flare in response to the calling of hers. Even if Azula didn't say anything, he knew that she was relieved to see him. If they were in the same vicinity of one another, that spark of fire within practically screamed even though it was a soundless tune that only they understood. With his heart beating steadily faster, he approached her, eager to forget today's failures.

Azula sat up to make room for him. She couldn't help but feel at peace now that he was home with her and not out risking his life. Once again, she felt anger at her situation but it couldn't be helped. It was only going to get more complicated from here. "So, how did it go?" Azula questioned and Zuko sighed in response, telling her all she needed to know.

He sat down next to her "Not as well as we thought it would. We split up to cover more ground, asked people if they had witnessed anything strange, but there was no trace. Not one person saw anything, so now we're back to square one."

"Well, what did you expect dum-dum" Azula shook her head with disapproval, a little annoyed "Chances are that you talked to at least one of them, giving them a head start to be more careful. It was risky going out there today but I suppose it couldn't be helped. You had to take action somehow but I advise being more discreet next time. If you had talked with me about this in the first place instead of last minute then we could have formulated a more efficient plan."

Zuko bit back a sharp retort, still frustrated on how all their snooping around amounted to nothing. The worst thing is that he knew she was right. He should have included her instead of keeping her away "You don't think I know that? We went in disguise and tried to be as vague as possible. Sokka did manage to get some information but it led to nothing."

Azula tilted her head slightly. So, the Water Tribe Warrior was more capable than she thought. Beyond that goofy personality, was a mind that could create tactics and investigate properly. She should give the man more credit but still, Zuko said that it had led to nothing "What did he find out?"

"He was able to get information out of a man who told him he had seen strange activity near the out skirts of town by the old dragon statue built for Uncle Iroh. He said that he had seen men there gathering, so we took a wild guess that there could be an entrance to their hideout. When we turned up though, we couldn't find anything." He ran his right hand through his hair as he stared across the room and into the fireplace where soft embers glowed. What could he have done differently today to have made any progress? No matter how many times he looked through their plan, nothing would have changed.

Azula frowned "That man could have been with them, purposely throwing all of you off course." She had a bad feeling that this misstep was only going to come back and bite them. With an unknown threat to Zuko's life lurking around, she felt she had to be on high alert in order to protect him. A faint warm pulse vibrated from her womb, reminding her of what else was at stake: their relationship and the baby that he knew nothing about.

"I know…" Zuko replied with defeat. He was just glad to be back at home with her. "To be honest, I'm more scared for you than myself. If our relationship ever got out to the public or to this group even, then who knows what they'll try to do."

"I'm well aware but for now we're safe." Unconsciously, she laid her free hand upon her stomach in a gentle caress. Should she tell him now? She observed the tense look in his face and how anger seemed to burn within his eyes. Grabbing his hand, she pulled it towards her mouth, kissing the back gently. She was eager to put his mind at ease as well as her own. Would this news push them apart or bring them together? She was scared of the answer. No matter how much you think you may know someone, their true nature never reveals itself unless there is a risk to their way of life.

Zuko was confused at her immediate change but didn't dare stop her as she kissed each of his fingers. The rhythm of his heart picked up as his curiosity heightened all other senses. This caused him to remember their first kiss clearly and how it had started out just like this. Her flaring inner fire made it hard for him to pinpoint the origin of what chaos was brewing in her mind. He could tell something was off but the more she tended to him, the less he cared to know.

She paused in her gesture, controlling her own breathing but just barely. "There is nothing you can do about what happened today. You and I can plan out what to do next together. We're a team after all aren't we?" _Just like Katara and Aang…_ She hated feeling any sort of doubt in her life. It was uncomfortable to not know what future their relationship faced. With this secret of hers, it made it all the more unpredictable. One side of her screamed at her to tell him the truth and the other forced her to stay quiet. Katara told her she would know when the time was right but every second spent with this knowledge was a burden she felt she could only bare alone.

Zuko could sense how unsure she was. She was scared for their relationship but why was that? "Azula…" he reached over with his other hand to gently tuck her raven hair behind her ear. "We are a team. No matter what we may go through, whatever hell we have to face, it will always be together. Nothing could ever tear us apart."

Azula smiled, "It makes me happy to hear you say that…far more than you know." She kissed his fingers again, taking each one into her mouth. No, now was not the time to tell him. She didn't want to burden him with this, at least not yet. She would carry the weight of this for both of them until the time was right. She stopped, allowing her fingers to lace with his "How about we forget about today, at least for a few hours."

Zuko hesitated for a moment, "Are you feeling well enough? You were really sick this morning." he didn't want to push her unless she felt she could. He got a sense that she was feeling better, as if her sudden illness this morning hadn't happened at all. How drastic a change it was from this morning... it only raised more questions. He felt her tense beside him, as if there was something she wanted to say but refused to "Is everything alright?"

Azula could practically see the gears in his head working at a fast pace, trying to put together what she hoped he never would. There was only one way she could think to distract him "You tell me" she said seductively as she climbed on his lap to straddle him. She knew she should be backing off from this. After all, she was supposed to be sick but she couldn't resist, not when they were alone. Besides, what better way to throw him off than to fill their obvious desire to feel connected? Taking his right hand, she guided it under her sleep robe until his fingers lightly touched the forbidden fruit between her legs. She needed him just as much as he needed her. Their calling to one another was deafening. An instinct neither could ignore nor wanted to.

"Azula, what are you trying to hide?" Zuko's voice was hoarse, fighting not to give in but it was near impossible when it came to her. What Azula wants, she gets. Since she was not able to seduce him last night, then she would achieve her goal today.

She leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips, feeling confident that he wouldn't resist, she let go of his hand "The only thing I have been trying to hide is how much I want you to fuck me…" she whispered. She could feel him slipping into her control with ease. The more she pulled him away from the truth, the more time she had to plan what she would say to him. She gently grasped his head in her hands, her fingers tangled in his unruly hair as she rested her forehead against him "Just let go Zuzu… _please_." Her voice trembled slightly as she closed her eyes for a moment, forcing herself not to hold back as she often did "I _need_ you."

And truly she did, in every sense of the word. She realized that what she was saying wasn't just a distraction from the truth. She needed him to be beside her always, even if their future wasn't going to be easy. He kept her grounded in a way that made her feel safe and secure. If the sturdy rock she stood upon was broken in any way then surely she would fall and possibly never get back up again. That's why it was hard for her to tell him the truth of their child…it could very well be the undoing of everything she worked so hard to have.

Zuko brushed aside her hair with his left hand "I think I can handle that…because the truth is I need you too." he whispered with affection as he tilted his head to capture her lips, slipping his fingers between her folds. Azula moaned softly, as he started to stroke her at a steady rhythm. He didn't know why she was so conflicted within but the more he pursued the farther away that reason for her behavior slipped away from him. He had to be patient with her. In due time, she would tell him.

Her pants and gasps made his heart race and his member throb. Her hips moved in smooth and precise motions. Everything about her was no short of perfection. He needed to see her move more, deciding to slip his fingers inside. He curled them just right to hit the spot he knew she loved so much. His sister moaned his name loudly, as one of her hands reached up under her robe to stimulate her breast, pinching and rolling her tit between her fingers while the other gripped his shoulder, her nails piercing his skin. The lacy silk of her robe slowly slipped off both shoulders. He started to breath heavily, watching this display of how his powerful sibling lost control, easily passing it over to him. To help her along he reached over to push the fabric aside so that he could take her other breast into his mouth, sucking her relentlessly.

"Yes Zuko…just like that…." Azula panted. His left hand had taken to grasping her waist beneath the robe. She felt heat against her skin where he touched her and that intensity increased her need more. His attention to her breast made her lose any sense of rational thought to be quiet. It all felt so good…she never wanted it to stop. In quick precision, she ripped off his shirt, tossing it aside, so that she could grasp his muscles anywhere she touched. Her hips started to jerk uncontrollably as his thumb circled her clit, his fingers curling every time they pumped into her. The feeling of ecstasy was intoxicating. At his rate he would make her cum before they had a chance to actually have sex. Zuko seemed to have the same idea as he pulled back, bringing both his hands to untie the sash around her robe but Azula had already read his mind.

He watched hungrily as she undid the knot, slipping her fingers under the fabric to allow it to slide slowly off her body. His eyes took in her beautiful figure, wondering again how he got so lucky. Pulling his fingers out, eager hands roamed her body, grasping both her breasts in his hands to squeeze them roughly. He kissed her shoulder, collarbone, all the way down to those luscious mounds. Again he took one in his mouth, sucking it gently while is right hand groped and massaged the other.

Azula had to bite back a yelp of pain in the way he handled her. She hadn't realized until now how sore her boobs were. Luckily it didn't last too long as his suckling alleviated some of the pain. Feeling consumed by pleasure, she forgot for a moment that this was how it all started. Their careless actions are what caused her to be pregnant but could she truly regret them? Reaching into his pants, she took hold of his erection, beginning to stroke up and down. He let out a groan of pleasure, causing her arousal to grow. Just seeing him in such bliss was enough to cause any trace of doubt upon their relationship to dissipate. He started to buck his hips in response to her touch, his right hand returning to between her legs to rub her gently, as he recaptured her lips. She let out a gasp of pleasure, refusing to falter in her own attention to his manhood. She could feel the pre-cum upon her hand, the slickness allowing her to increase speed. She sensed how turned on she was every time his fingers teased her. Her brother's touch was enough to drive her crazy as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, battling for control. He fought back with just as much passion but neither would give in only making their sense of longing for each other heightened.

Zuko didn't want to stop, feeling how close he was to releasing as he knew she must be too but he needed to be closer to her physically. This position just wasn't doing it. Zuko hoisted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed, his mouth never once breaking contact with hers. Laying her down, he kissed her neck, taking his time to make his way down to her stomach to between her legs. He slipped his tongue between her wet folds, her loud moan causing his cock to twitch with anticipation.

Her nails traced the muscles in his arms and up to his head so that she could grasp his hair, kneading it gently the more he ate her out. Her heart was hammering so loudly, beating against her ribcage with every flick of his tongue. "Oh, Zuko…" she moaned. Heat began to build within, spreading slowly throughout her body. The candle to her bedside suddenly flared blue and orange, as if taking up a mind of its own, casting shadows on the siblings as the light from outside darkened.

Zuko could tell she was ready, deciding to kiss his way up her stomach, chest, neck, and to her lips. Pulling back, he took off his own pants before positioning himself so that his cock teased her entrance. They kissed softly for a few moments, their hearts beating loudly as their inner fire flared together in sync. At this moment in time, it was just them embracing the serenity of their solitude. In both their minds, nothing mattered except being with each other.

Azula broke their kiss to gaze into his eyes, her hand brushing aside his unruly black strands from his face. The way she felt being around him was unlike any connection she could have felt in a life time. "I love you…"

Zuko smiled softly, loving whenever she spoke those words in such a gentle manner. He would never be able to get enough. He kissed her back, "I love you too."

With nothing left to say, he slowly entered her, both gasping with pleasure. Gradually he picked up speed, grasping the sheets above her head so that it looked as if he were caging her beneath him. The tightness of her slick walls around his cock made him groan. Azula wrapped her legs around him as he pumped into her, clawing his back. Heat and sweat filled the air, intoxicating them more. The candle on her bedside table and torches around the room lit up with orange and blue. Both siblings discarded any rational thought of being quiet. If anyone were to walk in on them right now, they would not even notice as they were too consumed by each other. Reaching their climax, the fire surrounding flared wildly, sparks escaping their finger tips as they gave in to each other.

Azula took deep breaths as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, laying his head down on her chest. Their heart beats synchronized as one, the flaring of their inner fire settling down to a pleasant ache. Nothing could truly compete with how whole she felt after having bonded her fire with Zuko's. She smiled, feeling a bit giddy "Well, I can't say I expected this to happen so soon." After how well she was doing this morning, the last thing she thought about was having sex.

Zuko chuckled, "Neither did I," he propped himself on his forearms. With his right hand he brushed her cheek softly. "I've almost forgotten what this feels like, to be this close to you."

Azula blushed lightly, smiling in amusement "It's only been a few days Zuzu."

"Yes, but it's not enough!" Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he rolled over so that she was on top of him. Azula laughed as he kissed her on the forehead. "I love that beautiful laugh of yours. I don't get to hear it enough."

Azula smirked playfully, feeling lighter as if the drama from yesterday was all but a dream "That's because you have to earn it."

"Oh really?" Zuko growled, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

To Azula's dismay, her brother started attacking the pressure points in her sides with his hands. She let out a yelp, struggling to get out of his grasp. She clamped her mouth shut in desperation to not give into what he wanted. Once again, she found herself beneath him. She tried to fight him off but his relentless tickling amounted to her being unable to defend herself. She let out a burst of laughter, "I fucking hate you!"

Zuko grinned, feeling triumphant but unwilling to stop "I know you do." He had to pull back a bit as her fist almost collided with his face. Her laughing only encouraged him to keep going, straddling her hips so that she couldn't move. Azula took the opportunity to bite his arm, refusing to let go. Zuko winced "It's gonna take more than a few bruises to make me stop!"

Azula let go as she gasped for air, managing to get a sentence out which sounded more like a plea "Zuko! I swear to Agni…if you don't stop I'll-!"

"You'll what?" Zuko asked, grasping both her wrists in his left hand to hold them above her head. He supposed he should give her a chance to beg.

Azula took rapid breathes before speaking "If you don't stop I'll burn your stupid excuse for a goatee off!" It was an odd mixture of hate and love she had for him right now. Being at his mercy drove her insane but getting the chance to spend this time with him countered that. She locked eyes with him, trying her best to stay serious in order to make sure he knew the threat was real.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, as he weighed the truth in her words "No you wouldn't…"

Azula smirked deviously "Are you willing to dance with the devil? Keep going and you'll find out." She pulled her wrists, feeling his grip tighten. She watched the struggle in his eyes: to give in or not to? _He better choose wisely…_

"I don't believe you." Zuko stated finally, using his right hand to tickle her sides. Azula squealed in indignation, twisting and turning to fight him off. How would she be able to burn off his facial hair anyways? With how indisposed she was at the moment it wasn't possible.

"Zuko stop!" She screeched, unable to do anything. In a sudden flash, her face twisted in pain, catching Zuko's attention. He stopped immediately, concern washing over him. _Idiot! She might still not be feeling well!_ Azula gasped for air, catching her breath slowly. Zuko couldn't help but think he had hurt her. "Az, are you ok?"

His sister looked back up at him for a moment before grinning viciously, taking a quick breath to spew out a small flame to his goatee. Zuko gasped "AH! Azula what the fuck?!"

"I warned you!" She replied in a sing song voice, relaxing in his grip. Zuko didn't have a choice, letting her go to snuff out the blue flame. In that instant, Azula kicked him off of her, managing to overpower and pin him beneath her.

He glared up at her, annoyed that he had even risked her statement to be a bluff "Now look at it! It looks horrible!" The dark hair was charred, looking misshapen at a jagged angle. "Damn it Azula!"

"I think it's actually an improvement. You should thank me." In response, Azula leaned down to kiss him "You shouldn't have risked that dance Zuzu…" she whispered against his lips.

Zuko sighed in defeat "I've been dancing with the devil long before this. I have to say though, that it's actually addicting…" Reaching up with his hands, he pulled her down on top of him, capturing her lips.

Azula eagerly kissed him back. They're bodies were now pressed together, the glowing fire in the dark room swaying gently to their silent tune. She never would be able to get enough of him. Again it was the weakness she both hated and loved. A faint pulse from her womb made her smile but apparently Zuko had felt it too. He broke their kiss "Did you feel that?"

Azula tried her best to act indifferent, consciously aware of how heightened his senses were now that they had bonded "Feel what?"

Zuko's eyes flickered with confusion for a moment before shaking his head "Must have been my imagination."

She thanked Agni silently before replying "You've had a long day. You're most likely just tired. Between your friends, me and the capital under a silent threat, I am sure it's draining on you"

"Yeah, I suppose that must be it" That's when he remembered about the letter written to Mai. He didn't want to bring this up but now that she was in a fairly happy mood, he guessed it was the best time "Azula, there's something I have to talk to you about."

Azula stiffened at the change in his demeanor, reading the nervousness and hesitation on his face. This wasn't going to be good…Leave it to her brother to ruin a good mood. "What is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Her tone held unconcealed suspicion.

Zuko took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever response he would receive "Last night, after you fell asleep, I left to go to my room but a servant stopped me. She gave me a letter from Mai."

Azula stiffened, feeling immediate anger and jealousy "What does she want with you…?"

"Mai wants us to meet up to talk and find closure. She knows it's over but she thinks that we ended it badly. I don't disagree with her." He reached up to brush his sister's dark hair behind her ear but she jerked her head away. He sighed "It was wrong in the way I ended it, with lies and deceit. I want to break it off for good."

Azula felt a wall start to rise on instinct to block out any possible pain. She then remembered how Katara had told her about being one hundred percent open with each other, no matter what the topic is. In a relationship, it was a team effort. There was no room for secrets. What Zuko did now was putting trust in her to understand, the last thing she wanted to do was break it. "I see…and have you responded to her yet?" she asked quietly, forcing herself to not lash out.

Zuko felt relief that she wasn't throwing fire at him. He had expected her to yell but this was much more welcoming "Not yet. I wanted to talk to you about this first to make sure it was alright."

Azula felt her heart pound at the sincerity in his voice. He really was telling her the truth. "Thank you…that means a lot." She was silent for a moment "I'm actually impressed that you didn't hide from me."

Zuko swallowed hard, remembering his vision from earlier of their wedding. He knew in his heart that it was what he truly desired, even though it would be a long and difficult road to get there "I meant it when I said I would do anything to prove to you that you're the only one that matters. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Azula felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes but refused to let them fall. She knew that was what she wanted but to hear him confirm the same desires made their relationship real. It wasn't just an affair that they decided to get involved in that would die out later. What they had was a love she had longed to have all her life "You really want that…?"

Zuko reached up to cup her cheek, hoping she understood the depth of his love. "Of course I do. You're my soul mate Azula. If anything happened to you I'd be… lost..."

Azula closed her eyes as a tear streaked down her face. Shaking her head she whispered "You…are such an idiot." She smiled, before opening her eyes again.

"Are you complaining?" Zuko smiled as he replied, wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Not at all" she reached down to kiss him gently. She slid off him so that she lay beside him. He turned to wrap his left arm around her waist. She was silent for a moment "So, when does she want to meet?"

"I was going to say two days from now. I'd reply and send the letter later tonight." He said, quickly adding "If that's ok with you of course"

Azula smiled, glad that he was including her with this decision "Closure would be a wise decision. Yes, I agree."

Zuko felt happy that she had taken this well. He imagined meeting up with Mai, talking with her and saying his goodbyes. It would be tough but he knew that his former lover was not the one he wanted to be with. It had taken a few years to figure out that they weren't soul mates but he was glad that he found out now rather than when it was too late.

"But…"

Zuko froze.

"I want to be there." Her amber eyes took on a spark of fire, thinking of the baby growing inside her and the future she desired with her brother. This conversation had to go perfectly and she knew Zuko had a tendency to falter "I will be going with you to meet up with Mai."

"Azula…I don't think that's such a good idea." Zuko thought about how that would go. There was either going to be a fight involving throwing knives and blue fire or at best, a few harsh words exchanged.

"This isn't up for discussion Zuko." Azula stated firmly. She knew she should trust him with this but Zuko's soft heart tended to lead him astray more often than not. She knew he had the best intentions but damn he could be stupid sometimes. "I won't speak unless I feel I have to. Just think of it as _moral_ support…"

Zuko laughed with mild amusement "Right...being between two women who absolutely hate each other isn't a bad idea at all. I may as well just sign my will now."

Azula smirked, "So, if you die then I get the throne?" She tapped her finger on her chin as she glanced at the ceiling "Come to think of it…that may not be the worst case scenario…"

"Azula!"

The Prodigy laughed, turning to face him once more "Relax Zuzu! As if I would ever let any harm come to you." She kissed him, hoping to ease her teasing. "I love you."

Zuko sighed, smiling as well "I love you too."

* * *

Aang followed Katara back into their Royal Suite. He could tell from her silence that this was serious. The only thing that changed recently was when they arrived here. This had to be about her involvement with taking care of Azula. He knew that the Princess was not an easy person to get along with. He didn't doubt that Katara had little patience anymore to deal with her.

He never really got to know Azula outside of the war. From what he had observed, she was still the same personality wise but there seemed to be a softness about her that let him know she had come a long way since going through therapy. She was really lucky Zuko was there to help her. If it weren't for her brother…who knows what may have become of her now.

Once inside their room, Katara closed the doors before turning to face him. This was going to be one of the hardest decisions in her life. It was surely to be a test of faith between them. She made eye contact with Aang, noticing that his eyes were deeply concerned and a bit worried. "Aang...there is a situation that has come up that we need to discuss. It is going to affect our relationship greatly but in the end, I will be doing what's right for another person."

Aang sat down at the end of the bed. He rested his forearms on his knees as his hands laced together. He smiled gently, hoping that would be able to ease her worries "I'm sure whatever it is can't be too bad. If it means helping someone else then I am all for it."

Katara took a deep breath to relax before continuing. It was comforting to know that Aang was willing to hop on board with this plan even though nothing had been said. He may change his mind once she had revealed the truth and she kind of hoped he would "What I am going to tell you must be kept secret. Can you promise me that?"

The Air Bender nodded his head "Of course. You know you can trust me with anything."

"Alright then here it goes…Azula isn't sick from some common stomach bug."

Aang lifted an eyebrow in confusion "Then what's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant." Aang's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth slightly agape but she didn't wait for him to respond "I found out yesterday when Ty lee asked me to check Azula over after she had collapsed and threw up during their training session. I used my Water Bending to check her over. There wasn't any injury or ailment I could detect but there was no mistaking something was off. I felt a tiny spark within her body. It was faint but I knew it wasn't my imagination. I checked again to find that I could feel the baby's energy. Azula had no idea that she was pregnant at the time and I didn't know how to break the news to her. After dinner when she stormed off and I followed her, we got into an argument. That was when I told her she was expecting a child."

Aang exhaled slowly as he took to staring at the luxurious carpet, trying to take this all in. Azula being pregnant somehow felt ironic. He was sure that the Prodigy didn't take the news well. He himself had never expected her to ever become a parent. It just didn't seem to fit her intense personality but who was he to judge? "That's insane…" He paused for a moment. "Did she plan this?"

Katara shook her head "Azula was completely caught off guard. We talked about it earlier today when I came to check up on her. She has a boyfriend but he is away in the Earth Kingdom at the moment helping to rebuild. He doesn't even know."

"She told you that?" Aang asked, slightly shocked that Azula had opened up to Katara about her personal life. The Princess was usually reserved with everyone except Zuko. Then again, who did she really have to talk to about this situation? "Is she going to tell him?"

She shrugged "I don't know. I told her she should but her relationship isn't stable because of the distance and past relationship issues. Azula said she will but I am guessing it's still a while before she does."

"I'm going to assume that not even Zuko knows his sister is pregnant." Aang stated simply, thinking that Azula must want to keep this whole thing a secret until she could figure out a way to handle it.

"No, he doesn't. Even though he and Azula have mended their broken relationship, there's still a sense of mistrust. I know Sokka and I have kept secrets from each other but we always talked when we felt it was the right time. They may just do the same."

Aang nodded his head, not really knowing what that bond felt like as he had grown up with monks raising him. He was friends with the other Air Bender kids but…their relationship was strained due the revelation of him being the Avatar. He imagined that siblings wouldn't turn their backs on you no matter what. He had a good idea from being around the Water Siblings what that bond was like. "I hope she'll tell him soon. Zuko will want to help her through this. How far along is she?" Aang asked.

"She's two months. She'll be due late Spring early Summer." Katara answered quietly, getting to the point of this conversation. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Right now, Azula doesn't have anyone to help her through this pregnancy. The only person she seems to trust is me. That's why earlier today when you were gone Azula asked me personally if I would stay here in the palace with her until her baby is born."

Aang went still for a moment, thinking of his engagement plans and how he could work this out. Another thought occurred to him that what Azula was asking would mean… "You and I will be apart for months…"

"I know…." Katara replied softly, feeling an ache in her heart. Why did she have to get involved in this? She should have just stayed out of it from the beginning. She walked over to sit beside him "That's why I am asking you if this is alright. You can't stay here forever because the other nations require your help. Not to mention the Air Acolytes. It's a long time to be away from each other."

Aang felt numb, letting this all sink in. He felt a selfish desire to tell her that Azula could find somebody else but he knew once that feeling hit that it was wrong. The Prodigy requested his girlfriend to stay for a reason, why she couldn't find a palace servant to be her midwife was beyond him. "I don't like this idea but…I feel like it's the right thing to do. I think you should stay here." He made eye contact with her again, hoping she wouldn't take this personally.

Katara felt her heart break to pieces "I thought you would say no."

"Trust me…I want to but it would be for the wrong reasons. I can still visit whenever it's possible and send you letters. Regardless, this will be tough." He thought about the proposal at the end of the month during the Dragon Festival. He could still make those arrangements. He wondered briefly if everyone would want to go to Ember Island for the festival… He would have to talk to Zuko later.

Katara was silent, thinking of the months ahead. She was hoping Aang would disagree but his heart was in the right place as always. She smiled "If you're alright with this, then I'll tell Azula tomorrow. We'll just have to make the most of our time together while you're still here."

Aang smiled, his grey eyes filled with love "I couldn't agree more." He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips, as his right hand brushed aside her hair. He felt her melt into his kiss, making him aware that he was going to miss her terribly. Her voice, touch, and gentle nature…he was going to be lonely but that thought was pushed aside by the future of them being together for the rest of their lives. Gently, he pushed her down on the bed, never breaking contact with her. He decided that he could part with her for half a year if it meant being with her for a lifetime.

* * *

The darkness of night concealed the man hiding in the shadows of his home as he stared out the balcony, thinking of how he would proceed with his plans. It was truly annoying to think that they had come to a standstill now that the Avatar was in the city. How could they achieve the ability to save their Nation from such an under qualified leader? His grip upon the railing tightened until his knuckles turned white. Sprits above, there had to be a way of gaining back the upper hand!

A sharp screech tore through the starless sky as the sound of heavy beating wings alerted him to a messenger hawk approaching. Turning to look upwards, he made out the dark red of the proud animal soaring straight to him. He wondered briefly who was sending him a message so late. He hoped that there wasn't any trouble regarding his New Ozai Society.

He backed up a bit as the bird landed gracefully down before him, it's sharp yellow eyes piercing his gaze as if it looked mistrustful. Ukano reached down to grasp the small cylindrical container on its back holding the letter. Opening it up to pour out its contents, his eyes widened as he recognized the Fire Lord's gold seal upon the parchment. Surely, this wasn't another invite to join his court…

He unfolded the scroll, side eyeing the bird for a moment as it turned its head to preen its feathers before he started reading. It took only a moment to understand that this letter was clearly for Mai but his daughter was down stairs helping her mother clean up after dinner. His eyes eagerly scanned through the writing picking apart word for word. This was no love letter…this was a letter confirming to meet up to bring closure to their relationship. Apparently they had broken up, not that he was upset about that but he had to know why since they seemed so happy with each other.

"Azula…?" Ukano murmured quietly. "What does she have to do with this?" reading the last few paragraphs, something started to click into place.

… _I know this isn't right but…I can't imagine going on in my life without Azula…_

The letter then finished off concluding that they would meet in two days time. Ukano felt puzzled upon what he read. He went over it again to make sense of it. "Why does it sound as if…" then it gradually dawned on him. He felt a horrible disgust wash over him. Were those two twisted siblings actually… _together?_ The letter started to become clear after re-reading it again. He wanted to puke upon this new discovery. _Sexual intercourse with your relative was an indecent act and against the law! It could even be considered punishable by death! How could they be so foolish and why!?_

"If they were to be found out then…" he smirked, as his devious mind came up with a plan. He needed more solid proof than this letter and he would soon have it. This would ruin not only Zuko but his crazy sister…both of them deserved each other, disgracing their father with such a despicable act. He felt anger surge through him that his daughter had been tossed aside like this but he felt grateful that she was now out of his grasp. She deserved so much better.

He thought carefully about what he should do next as he re-sealed the scroll, before going down stairs to give the letter to Mai. In the kitchen he found her tidying up, talking to her mother quietly. He smiled calmly "My dear, Zuko has sent you a letter."

Mai turned to look at him, her eyes flashing briefly before resuming their cool stare. Ukano did not miss how they alighted with pain and turmoil. "Where's the letter?"

Ukano pulled the scroll out of the sleeve in his robe "Right here," He passed the scroll off to her "It just arrived."

Mai grasped the scroll in her hands "Thanks. May I be excused?"

Mai's mother turned towards her, smiling gently "Of course dear. I can take care of the rest."

Ukano watched his daughter leave the room as his wife resumed her work when a new thought occurred to him. Mai was going to meet Zuko in two days, according to the letter. He couldn't go spy on them as it was surely to be on palace grounds but there was someone whom he could rely on to help him. If he could get Kei Lo close to his daughter enough for her to open up to him, then he would have all the evidence he needed. It seems favor was on his side.


End file.
